Mon âme a son secret Ma vie a son mystère
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: La vie est pavée de secrets... Quand une amitié se fonde sur un secret parfaitement gardé. Quand, au nom de cette amitié, on n'hésite pas à braver les dangers, les épreuves, les joies et les peines. Quand la justification de leurs actes devient secrète...
1. Prologue

**Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère**

**- PREMIÈRE PARTIE -**

_La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue_

_._

_._

_._

PROLOGUE

_Prédiction_

C'était le début de la troisième année. La brillante étudiante se devait, sous ordre de McGonagall, de parler à chacun des professeurs dont les cours risquaient d'être dérangés. Et, en dernier lieu, elle était montée ici. C'était la fin de journée et elle désespérait déjà de devoir expliquer à nouveau à un professeur pourquoi elle avait choisi autant d'options cette année et écouter un nouveau professeur la mettre en garde contre les dangers d'un retourneur de temps. Oui, elle était déjà éreintée avant d'avoir _escalader_ la volée d'escaliers immensément longue qui menait à la tour d'astronomie, où se donnait le cours de divination. Cours qui, soi-dit-en-passant ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, en troisième année, c'est une obligation pour que chaque élève ait une chance de trouver son "troisième œil". Hermione se contraint à aller explique au professeur Trelawney pourquoi elle avait décidé de suivre les cours d'Arithmancie bien qu'ils furent en même temps que ceux de Divination. Et qu'il se pouvait donc qu'elle arrive en retard aux débuts des cours. Son professeur de Métamorphose lui avait dit que la visite aux professeurs était une coutume courante lorsqu'un sorcier usait durant une année d'un retourneur de temps (bien que cela ne se soit plus produit depuis de nombreuses années).Hermione avait donc accepté à contre cœur. Et désormais, elle s'avançait vers sa future classe en soupirant.

Ce qu'elle vit la marqua sans doute pour le reste de ses jours à Poudlard.

Le cœur battant la jeune fille se pétrifia. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de cet état mais peu d'entre eux l'avait vu chez son professeur. Seule la rumeur le narrait. Face à elle, Sibylle Trelawney tremblait de toute sa maigreur. Son visage émacié était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux, amplifiés par les cul de bouteilles qui lui servait de lunettes, semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Son index osseux orné d'une bague affreuse vint alors se positionner à quelques centimètres d'une Hermione muette. Son professeur était en transe: de lourds râles sortaient de sa gorge, son regard était fou et ses tremblements la faisaient paraître possédée.

Enfin, elle se mit à parler.

"Je vois..." dit-elle de sa voix rauque qui s'allongeait désagréablement dans les aigus "Je vois ton destin" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, et un voile de peur semblait s'accrochait au visage de la voyante. "Tu es destinée au mal. Ta vie entière sera fascinée par l'obscur et l'interdit."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne peut pas parler de moi, songea-t-elle, c'est impossible.

"Fille-de-Moldus, prends garde !" s'écria soudain Trelawney en saisissant les épaules d'une Hermione désormais terrifiée, et la secouant de ses maigres forces en se mettant à brailler durement. "Renonce ! Ou le Seigneur des ténèbres sera sur ton chemin. Tu lui es destinée. Le Mal viendra te chercher." Sa voix s'éteignit et ses bras glissèrent des épaules d'Hermione qui avait commencé à se débattre. "Le mal te consume déjà... Tu seras la première Gryffondor à te tourner vers le Mal, Hermione Granger."

Hermione sentit la fureur monter en elle._ Elle,_ destinée au Mal? Ridicule ! Elle allait dire à Trelawney ce qu'elle pensait lorsque celle-ci sursauta violement. Les traits de son visages se décomposèrent avant de former un sourire bienveillant comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de la visite de l'élève. Hermione fulminait.

"C'est n'importe quoi" grogna-t-elle en se retournant et en filant par les escaliers. "Vraiment ridicule."

"Aurais-je dit quelque chose?" Marmonna Sibylle quelques instants plus tard, désormais seule. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais ces élèves qui s'énervaient parfois ou prenaient peur et partaient avant de lui parler.

De son côté, Hermione était mitigée entre fureur et peur. _Et si c'était vrai? _Ne cessait-elle de se répéter. _Et si je rejoignais le seigneur des ténèbres? Contre mon grès biens sûr !_ Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer tomber dans la déchéance en toute conscience. _Par Merlin,_ c_'est ridicule. Complètement idiot ! Même si je le souhaitais, Il ne voudrait pas de moi : je suis une "Sang-de-bourbe" ! Je ne rejoindrais jamais le mal, je n'aime même pas ça._

Alors l'année commença. Et à chaque fois qu'elle dût se rendre en Divination, Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Mais jamais elle ne se confia. Jamais. _Au cas où_. Sibylle Trelawney n'était pas connue pour la justesse de ses visions. À la connaissance d'Hermione, de toute sa vie le professeur n'avait fait qu'une seule prédiction juste. Ou du moins censée être juste. Personne n'en connaissait la contenance mais cela lui avait valu son poste, apparemment. Elle en avait été rassurée mais était toujours passablement dégoutée lorsqu'elle rentrait dans cette classe où, tout au long du cours, son professeur simulait ses états de clairvoyances. Ca la rendait malade.

Et les jours passèrent. Et les mois passèrent.

Hermione dût bien admettre en son for intérieur qu'elle fût ébranlée lorsqu'Harry lui avait confié, quelques mois plus tard, que Trelawney lui avait fait une prédiction. Et qu'elle s'était révélée juste... En effet "Serviteur et maître avaient été de nouveaux réunis" le soir même, par la fuite de Peter Pettigrow. Cela l'avait hantée des nuits entières.

Si c'était vrai... était-elle destinée au mal?

Et les jours passèrent. Et les mois, et les années défilèrent.

.

.

.

**Fin du Prologue.**

Voilà qui commence donc cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi Hermione hait tant la Divination. Mais Trelawney signe-t-elle ici sa troisième prédiction correcte?

(Comme l'annonce la dernière phrase, les années défilent. Donc je ne vais pas m'attarder en troisième année plus longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Bien à vous.

LG.

.

(*) " _...de toute sa vie le professeur n'avait fait qu'une seule prédiction juste. Ou du moins censée être juste. Personne n'en connaissait la contenance mais cela lui avait valu son poste..._"

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je fais référence à la prophécie qu'Harry découvre au département des Mystères en cinquième année. Évidemment, Hermione ne sait pas encore de quoi il s'agit.


	2. Ch1 : Perte de Contrôle

**Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère**

**- PREMIÈRE PARTIE -**

_La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue_

_._

_._

_._

_CHAPITRE I_

_Perte de Contrôle_

Elle n'en revenait pas. Était-elle la seule à avoir une conscience morale ? Apparemment oui. Partout autour d'elle, elle voyait des sorciers ivres d'alcool, qui enfreignaient chaque soir une demi-douzaine de fois le règlement. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Les préfets souriaient, riaient et applaudissaient même face à ces comportements. C'était impensable. Et oui, elle méritait bien sa réputation de pauvre petite Gryffondor prude-miss-je-sais-tout-et-rat-de-bibliothèque-de-surcroit ! Et alors ? Même Harry s'en moquait. Le Survivant passait ses journées le nez enfoncé dans un bouquin immonde qui renfermait des réponses toutes faites (une honte à l'éducation !) et probablement de la magie noire (une honte pour un Gryffondor !). Il était tellement absorbé par son bouquin idiot qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer la pauvre Ginny Weasley qui se pâmait devant lui depuis des mois. Et c'était elle, Hermione Jean Granger qui était destinée au mal ? Cette prévision était décidément encore plus débile qu'un troll en tutu !

Du calme. Tout va bien Hermione, s'invectivait-elle depuis une heure.

Mais non, voilà. Tout n'allait pas bien. Par Merlin, elle priait tous les Dieux, tous les Mages et toutes les Personnes Saines d'Esprit, pour être à l'année suivante !

Premièrement, car la dernière année emmenait avec elle plein de privilèges – bals, couvre-feu plus tard, ... -, ainsi que les A.S.P.I.C.S. ! Derniers obstacles dans son éducation à Poudlard. Oui, elle était en quelque sorte pressée d'en finir. Même si, c'était certain, cela lui manquerait. Non, la septième année serait aussi synonyme de changements. Pour elle, et à coups sûrs, pour beaucoup d'autres. En effet, à trois mois de la fin de l'année, McGonagall était venue la voir. L'année prochaine, si elle le souhaitait, elle avait été sélectionnée pour être Préfète-en-Chef. Et bien sûr, aux vues des comportements immatures de ses camarades... Elle avait dignement accepté, non sans joie. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussit à obtenir une information en or auprès de son professeur de Métamorphose. Le nom de son homologue. Un Serpentard -elle avait grimacé, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Malefoy. Heureusement, Drago Malefoy, arrogant prétentieux et... un tant soit peu intelligent... n'avait été que sélectionné parmi les candidats possibles au poste. Mais le premier choix – Théodore Nott - avait tôt fait d'accepter, trop fier d'avoir supplanté Malefoy.

Oui, Hermione avait des raisons de se réjouir.

Et oui, en ce moment Hermione Granger bouillait littéralement de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas Ronald.

Harry Potter n'était apparemment pas assez fier pour gagner un stupide match de Quidditch loyalement. Et Ronald Weasley bien qu'ayant compris le manège avait sauté sur l'occasion et s'était empressé d'engloutir le Felix, Felicis. La chance liquide.

Non. Ce qui la mettait vraiment en rogne c'était qu'elle n'avait pas compris la supercherie. Que Ron n'avait rien but du tout et qu'il venait de montrer une performance incroyable en tant que Gardien.

« Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est notre roi,

Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas

Weasley est notre roi. » Chantonnaient gaiement les Gryffondor autour de Ronald.

Oh, bien sûr, elle devrait être heureuse pour son Meilleur ami... Ami... Copain... Connaissance ? Peu importe ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû être vexée d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Elle n'aurait jamais dû non plus avoir un poignard lui transperçant la poitrine quand l'inutile Lavande Brown se mit à embrasser son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne le contrôlait pas. Et elle sentit soudain ses jambes flageoler et son corps se disloquer... et la courageuse Gryffondor s'enfuit en courant, des larmes rageuses lui piquant lamentablement les yeux.

Harry l'avait rejoint. Il l'avait consolé... un peu. Mais ses larmes semblaient intarissables. De lourds sanglots parcouraient sa poitrine et elle n'arrivait pas à être silencieuse. Recroquevillée dans un coin, on aura dit qu'elle essayait de se cacher plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Oui. Oui, elle aimait son meilleur ami. Elle le savait et l'avait accepté... mais lui était encore plus aveugle qu'un basilic aux yeux crevés.

Alors elle avait fini par partir. Hermione s'était excusée auprès d'Harry, lui assurant qu'elle préférait être seule ce soir. Elle s'était levée doucement, testant la fiabilité de ses jambes et avait marché. Puis couru. Des larmes muettes roulaient sur sa peau glissant de son menton à sa gorge et venant mourir sur le col de sa chemise. Pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable, se grondait-elle intérieurement. Si jamais je croise quelqu'un ce soir, je suis bonne aux railleries jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

Fort heureusement, les couloirs semblaient déserts. Elle pensa un moment aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, mais renonça. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur un professeur. Finalement ses jambes la portèrent au deuxième étage. Dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, rabattit la planche des toilettes, s'assit dessus et posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Et tous ses chagrins s'écoulèrent.

Elle ne pleurait que rarement cependant, lorsque cela se produisait, elle en avait pour un bout de temps. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses craintes, appréhensions, blessures, ... en une seule fois.

« Je ne suis plus la seule à geindre, on dirait » s'exclama la voix nasillarde et désagréable de Mimi Geignarde avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione l'ignora. Elle n'en n'avait que faire même de cet insupportable esprit toujours prêt à narguer les autres, leur hurler dessus ou leur reprocher sa propre mort.

« Je ferais attention, si j'étais toi » continua le fantôme sans se vexer « c'est comme ça que je suis morte. En me réfugiant ici. » Elle se tût et, par Merlin, son silence était le plus beau son que Hermione ait jamais entendu. « Regarde comme tu es triste. Personne ne t'aime » reprit Mimi avec une voix calculatrice qui força Hermione à lever les yeux pour la juger. Un sourire transparent s'étala sur les lèvres de Mimi. « Tu devrais te suicider, tu sais. Ça t'éviterait bien des problèmes. Et on pourrait être amie... »

À son plus grand étonnement, Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie. Est-ce que même les fantômes étaient devenus fous ? Elle, Hermione Granger, se suicider pour un chagrin d'amour ? Jamais ! Elle préférait mille fois ressentir la douleur que ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Mimi se vexa enfin et partit par une cuvette voisine qu'elle fit exploser. Et, enfin, Hermione se retrouva seule. Seule, toute seule. Une boule dans la gorge et ses mains se remirent à trembler, sa poitrine à tressauter et les larmes, pécheresses, à couler.

Bientôt Hermione perdit la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à pleurer tout son soûl ? La seule chose qu'elle était apte à déterminer était la lourde fatigue qui semblait s'emparer de son corps. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'endormir là, sur cette cuvette fermée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force mentale ou physique de se lever et marcher jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle finit, bien malgré elle, à sombrer. Hermione s'endormit alors dans une position hautement inconfortable, la tête reposant contre la paroi des cabinets.

•

•••

•

Au septième étage, un garçon à la chevelure désagréablement rousse prenait du bon temps sur un divan de la salle commune Gryffondor. Dans son euphorie, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas pris une seconde de son temps pour songer qu'il n'avait pas revus Hermione depuis leur « altercation ». Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles. Enfin pas toutes les filles. Lavande Brown, bien que trop extravagante à son goût, était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle semblait décidée à lui faire passer une bonne soirée. D'ailleurs, présentement elle était assise sur ses genoux, une jambe de part et d'autre des siennes, et l'embrassait comme s'il était son oxygène. Et Il en était très heureux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille s'intéressait autant à lui. À vrai dire, il était un peu honteux en réalisant que c'était la première fois.

Les doigts de Lavande virent bientôt caresser ses cheveux afin de rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux visages. Ron sourit en passant ses bras d'un geste naturel derrière le dos de la jeune femme et, d'un mouvement un peu brusque il la coucha sur le canapé, lui sur elle, pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Il était tard et tous les Gryffondor dormaient pratiquement ou étaient dans leur dortoir. D'un commun accord ils avaient laissé le champ libre à la star de la soirée, le gardien des Gryffondor. Mais Ronald, bien qu'il fût en train de déboutonner la chemise de sa partenaire, savait qu'il n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin ce soir. Non, il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Enfin la raison principale fut surtout que lorsque les gestes de Lavande se firent plus entreprenants, un visage lui apparut. Aux lignes rondes et douces, entouré de cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux noisette expressifs qui semblaient trahis. Le visage d'Hermione le hanta et il fit stopper Lavande en lui chuchotant un simple « Pas ce soir. » Ni jamais... ajouta-t-il en pensées.

•

•••

•

Dans la salle sur demande, Drago Malefoy était particulièrement concentré. Dans l'armoire face à lui, il venait de placer une pomme. C'était sa deuxième tentative. Il referma la porte et prononça l'incantation. Il rouvrit et la pomme était là, intacte.

C'est qu'il n'y a personne de l'autre côté, tentait-il de se rassurer. Personne ne voit que je communique.

Cependant, avec son échec quelque jours plutôt à cause d'une idiote incapable, même sous l'Impérium d'accomplir ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Drago était devenu très versatile. Son humeur changeait constamment. Et, en ce moment, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Parler. Il n'aurait pas dû, bien sûr. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe morte ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Et pourtant... Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines il avait trouvé bénéfique de lui parler. Il se calmait imperceptiblement de pouvoir se lâcher. Confier enfin à quelqu'un que la vie de ses parents ne tenait qu'à un fil, confier qu'il en avait marre de ces regards sur lui, de cette pression et de cette obligation de devoir tout faire seul. Que Saint Potter le rendait malade à avoir sans cesse des doutes sur lui. Qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait.

C'est tout en ruminant qu'il descendit jusqu'au deuxième. Ses élucubrations le rendait exécrable, lui faisait perdre les pédales. Il entendit du bruit dans un couloir au quatrième et se figea. Il se cacha vivement derrière une statue.

« Nous allons bientôt vivre une période difficile, Minerva. » disait Dumbledore en passant non loin de lui. « Vous devez me promettre, que quoi qu'il arrive, vous et Severus prendrez soins des élèves si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

« Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous Albus ? » questionna la voix de McGonagall avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« Oh, vous savez, je me fais vieux, Et puis on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver... »Finit le directeur humblement, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Drago était mortifié. Il observait ses deux professeurs du coin de l'œil et il aurait pu jurer que Dumbledore l'avait fixé durant une fraction de seconde. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa maigre poitrine et des envies de vomir s'emparèrent de lui. Il se mit à courir dans les escaliers sans se soucier d'être entendu – de toute manière, le Directeur semblait l'avoir déjà remarqué, pas vrai ? - et parvint rapidement au deuxième. Il ouvrit en catastrophe l'une des portes et remit son dîner. C'en était trop pour lui. Comment devait-il réagir, si tout le monde connaissait sa mission et le voyait lamentablement échouer ? Que son parrain et Mangemort, Severus Rogue, veuille l'aider, il pouvait vaguement comprendre. Mais que l'homme qu'il était censé tuer le sache... Impossible. Il était un excellent occlumant. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans son esprit contre son grès. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait testé sa capacité, et après bien des mois d'entrainement, s'était heurté à un mur. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en avait d'ailleurs était très fier. « Comme quoi, Lucius, ton fils n'est peut-être pas un bon à rien s'il arrive à cacher ses pensées à Dumbledore. » L'insulte était claire, mais son père lui avait ordonné de prendre cela comme un honneur, et Drago l'avait fait.

C'est un honneur, s'escrimait-il à se répéter devant un miroir face à un évier des toilettes des filles. J'ai été choisi pour accomplir cette mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en pense capable. Je dois faire honneur à cette confiance.

Drago Malefoy allait se rabaisser à appeler une Sang-de-Bourbe morte lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un des cabinets était explosé. Mimi avait dû piquer une crise, encore. Il s'énerva contre elle, contre lui-même dans cette situation ridicule et envoya son poing contre le miroir qui lui avait fait face quelques secondes plutôt. Ce dernier explosa et du sang vint parcourir la main de Drago. Le sorcier tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément à plusieurs reprises, les larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues en silence. Le sang goutta par terre et, de la main en bonne état, il essuya les larmes. Les gouttes de sueurs, plutôt. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

Il entendit un souffle erratique non loin de lui. Dans une des cabines. Une respiration qui essayait de se calmer pour paraître inexistante. Mais il avait entendu.

« Tu es là ? » S'étonna-t-il de sa voix lasse et traînante. « Pourquoi tu ne sors pas, enfin ? »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mimi Geignarde de le faire attendre – elle en pinçait pour lui. À présent énervé du manque de réponse du fantôme, Drago se déplaça lui-même jusqu'à la porte pour voir de ses yeux ce qu'avait cet agaçant ectoplasme qui pourtant était devenue sans confidente... jusqu'à un certain point. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il devait tuer son Directeur, tout de même.

D'un mouvement rageur, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes du milieu à la volée et s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ? » pesta-t-il sévèrement.

Drago jugea avec dégoût ses yeux bouffis et rouges. Il allait s'en moquer avant de se rappeler qu'il avait lui-même perdu le contrôle de ses émotions quelques minutes plutôt. Hermione face à lui, se redressa fièrement et leva le menton.

« Et toi, Malefoy ? » Crache-t-elle, venimeuse. « Ce sont les toilettes des filles ici ! »

« Le couvre-feu est passé ! » Gronda-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était donc pas la seule en faute. « Et ces toilettes ne sont plus utilisées depuis cinquante ans. » ajouta-t-il avec dédain pour se rendre un peu de contenance.

La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le détailla de haut en bas avec un sourire ironique. « J'ai toujours su que t'avais un goût de Chiottes, Malefoy. »

Elle le poussa de son chemin et sortit des toilettes sans plus un regard.

« Espèce de Sale Sang-de-Bourbe »Grogna-t-il une fois seul.

Mimi, qui venait de revenir pour entendre l'altercation, lui traversa la tête et se mit à hurler des insultes à son propos avant de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais cette fois dans les toilettes où Granger s'était réfugiée. L'eau sembla exploser et trempa Malefoy jusqu'aux os.

Dégoûté, il sortit à nouveaux l'insulte qui avait blessé Mimi et sortit de ses maudites toilettes. Les sang-impurs étaient vraiment des erreurs de la nature...

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Premier Chapitre Terminé.**_

_Je l'ai posté vite pour vous donner un aperçu. Je continuerais, après avoir eus des Reviews... Que je sache si cela intéresse quelqu'un :)_

_À Bientôt !_

_LG._

_._

_PS. Vous aurez remarqué que je commence en plein dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. L'histoire va changer ensuite, tout en gardant un cheminement pas trop éloigné du livre, pour rester cohérent._


	3. Ch2 : Le Club de Slug

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE II

* * *

_**Le Club de Slug**_

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent.

Le château s'égaillait à l'approche des fête de fin d'année. Quelques chouettes allaient et venaient sans cesse pour rapatrier les cadeaux qui se trouveraient bientôt sous le sapin de noël pour les élèves restant au château. L'un d'eux, Drago Malefoy, était de plus en plus renfermé. Il allait tenter pour la troisième fois de faire disparaître une satanée pomme dans cette foutue armoire à disparaître dont la sœur jumelle se situait chez Barjo&Beurk. Sauf que, cette fois, il avait envoyé un hibou les prévenir de l'heure à laquelle il comptait communiquer.

Une fois dans la salle sur demande, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il devait se rendre bientôt en douce dans la salle privée où Slughorn donnait une réception pour Noël. Il ouvrit donc la haute armoire face à lui, angoissé à l'idée de rater de nouveau. Drago déposa la pomme verte au centre de l'étagère et referma la porte avec délicatesse. Il mobilisa toutes ses pensées vers l'armoire, vers Barjo&Beurk, vers la pomme. Il l'imagina traverser les contrée pour réapparaître dans l'armoire jumelle et d'un même temps il prononça la formule « **Armonia Nectere Passus** » d'une voix presque atone, impliquée. Un léger souffle se fit entendre dans le silence ambiant.

Et c'est avec émerveillement que Drago vit, en rouvrant l'armoire à disparaître, que la pomme avait disparue. Il attendit quelques minutes, recommença le procédé. La pomme était revenue, avec un morceau en moins.

_Cela va marcher,_ pensa Drago. _Le soir du meurtre, il aurait des renforts._

Il enfila son manteau après avoir tout rangé et sortit de la salle sur demande. _À Slug', maintenant._

Ce professeur le rendait malade. Comme il regrettait l'époque où son Parrain donnait les cours de potions et où, en aucun cas, Potter n'était le centre d'attention, le petit prodige. Où, à chaque cours, Gryffondor perdait des points. Mais ce soir, ce cher Slug lui serait bien utile. En effet, il avait par hasard entendu Slughorn passer commande aux trois balais d'un grand millésime afin qu'il puisse l'offrir à Dumbledore. Il devait l'avoir reçu depuis quelques jours, maintenant. Il suffirait à Drago de mettre un peu de poison à l'intérieur et, peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de tuer son Directeur en Duel. Et, au moins, personne ne pourrait le suspecter. Peut-être pourrait-il même revenir l'année suivante à l'école et obtenir ses ASPICS tandis que, sans aucun doute, Severus Rogue serait devenu directeur, comme le souhaite tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, c'était un bon plan...

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

McLaggen. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander à cet idiot pervers de l'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir même? Et de se faire belle pour lui? Sa robe semblait trop collante, trop décolletée lorsque ce bouffon était près d'elle. Il la dégoutait. Et tout cela pour énerver Ron, qui en plus, n'était pas présent. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mon œil ! Si elle avait su ça, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle aurait préféré rester cloîtrée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant les deux prochaines semaines de vacances au château. D'ailleurs en songeant à cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre étrange avec Malefoy quelques semaines plutôt. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait parlé à personne – elle n'aurait pas eu envie de justifier le comment du pourquoi elle s'était endormie dans des toilettes. Mais il était vrai qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les activités qu'il pouvait bien y faire. Mis à part Mimi Geignarde et l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, les toilettes étaient seulement connues pour leur tranquillité. _Étrange,_ ne cessait-elle de penser. Ce qui dérangeait encore plus Hermione, au moment où elle se cachait dans une alcôve d'un couloir pour fuir son cavalier, c'était surtout la détermination d'Harry d'affirmer que Malefoy était un Mangemort.

Un bruit non loin d'elle attira son attention et, curieuse, elle tourna le regard vers le fond du couloir. Une silhouette se déplaçait furtivement comme si elle ne désirait pas être vue. Cependant en apercevant la touffe blonde, Hermione reconnut « l'intrus ». _Malefoy_. _Quand on parle du loup_, songea-t-elle, en s'avançant vers la porte du bureau privé de Slug que le Serpentard venait de franchir. Tout en avançant à pas légers, Hermione saisit fermement sa baguette, en profitant pour métamorphoser ses chaussures à talons en chaussure plates – décidément, fréquenter Harry et Ron lui avait vraiment appris à faire face aux aspects pratiques lors de ses mauvais coups. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela : elle venait d'arriver face à la porte que Malefoy avait laissée entrouverte. Elle vit par l'ouverture le Vert et Argent chercher dans une étagère. Il ouvrit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool à l'aide de sa baguette et en juger l'aspect. Drago finit par s'arrêter sur une emballée, Hermione vit qu'il esquissait un sourire satisfait. Il tapota trois fois dessus en marmonnant quelque chose.

_Serait-il entrain de voler de l'alcool? _Pensait-elle.

Mais cela lui semblait étrange qu'un _Malefoy_, ne se rabaisse à ça. La baguette pointée droit devant elle, elle entra.

«** Repose ça et va-t-en, Malefoy. Tu n'as rien a faire là. **» Grogna-t-elle.

Le Serpentard sursauta et lui jeta un regard mauvais en reposant la bouteille. Ce que Hermione ignorait c'est que son ennemi n'était pas venu voler la bouteille. Mais qu'il était là pour la contaminer. Et qu'il avait réussi. Ce fut donc avec un sourire toujours aussi satisfait sur le visage, que Malefoy la jugea de la tête aux pieds.

«** Dis donc, Granger. Tu ressemblerais presque à une fille.** » grinça-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione rougit de colère.

«** Oh, tu rougis. Mais ce n'est pas un compliment, tu sais.** » continua-t-il en riant.

Hermione serra un peu plus sa baguette, s'apprêtant à lui faire ravaler sa langue à coup de _Doloris_, s'il le fallait. Mais ça aurait été sous-estimé le blond qui avait aussi sa baguette en main.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** » Beugla Hermione.

Malefoy s'avança lentement et laissa courir ses doigts libres sur le bureau où Slughorn entreposait ses photos. « **Vois-tu, j'ai toujours été curieux de voir cette pièce** », entama Drago sans qu'on ne puisse pressentir le mensonge percer dans sa voix. « **Voir à quel point mon père pouvait avoir raison sur ce gros Slug.** » Hermione vit les mains pâles de Drago saisir un cadre à l'arrière et le mettre en évidence. « **Regarde.** » souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait rien, la sorcière le laissa s'approcher. Malefoy, le regard hautain, la dévisageait avec dégoût tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à un mètre d'elle et étendit le bras pour qu'elle puisse distinguer l'image animée sans qu'il doive s'approcher plus. Sur la photo relativement ancienne, Slughorn se tenait bien droit, fièrement entouré d'un Lucius Malefoy Adolescent aux regard mauvais et d'un autre que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Malefoy père avait les traits biens moins fins que son fils au même âge, mais la ressemblance restait frappante. Quant à l'autre, qui riait faussement avec Slughorn, Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ses traits pourtant familiers.

Puis, comme un cierge qui s'allume, elle le reconnut à ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient plus longues que larges sur la verticale. Comme des yeux de serpents. « **Tom Jedusor** »murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

«** Et oui... **» sourit Drago en remettant la photo devant les autres. «** Et ce professeur qui exhibe si fièrement son amitié avec le Mage Noir est toujours employé à Poudlard... Étrange? **»

Et cette fois, Hermione vit où son ennemi voulait en venir. Il tentait de la faire douter sur la bonne fois de Slughorn. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

«** Méfie-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es peut-être pas en sécurité dans le « Club de Slug ».** »

Hermione frissonna rien qu'à cette idée.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Drago était fier de l'effet produit. Désormais, si Dumbledore succombait à cause du poison, on aurait même le témoignage de Granger qui s'inquiétait de Slug. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit retentit au bout du couloir et ils sursautèrent. Granger recula et pointa sa baguette vers la porte. Drago recula à son tour, refusant d'être trop proche de Granger et braqua lui aussi sa baguette vers l'entrée.

Ce fut à ce moment que ce vieux Cracmol de Rusard et sa tête hirsute entrèrent dans le bureau.

Les épaules de Drago se détendirent tandis qu'à ses côtés la jeune sang-de-Bourbe semblait accablée d'être trouvée en tort. Drago du réprimer un rire. La Gryffondor si courageuse releva la tête bien haut. « **Nous nous sommes perdus** » déclara-t-elle.

«** Bien entendu. » **siffla Rusard**. « Mais Mr Malefoy n'a rien à faire là, il n'est pas convié à la fête. Suivez-moi Mr** **Malefoy. **»

Drago s'apprêtait à le suivre, de mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, entre Cracmol et Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à la vermine. Rusard avait son sourire vicieux qui découvrait deux rangée dents jaunes ébréchées et écœurantes. Il fut étonné de voir Granger s'avancer vers Rusard, et d'attendre qu'il sorte aussi, plutôt que de s'enfuir en courant, de peur d'être réprimandée.

« **Quoi encore? Il vous accompagne peut-être?** » grogna Rusard avec malice alors que la Rouge et Or lui bloquait le passage.

«** Euh... ex-exactement.** » balbutia-t-elle.

Malefoy réprima une moue dégoûtée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Lui_, accompagner une Sang-de-Bourbe? Quelle horreur. Il ravala tout de même sa fierté. Mieux valait que cela reste entre eux, plutôt que de les prendre de haut et que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il avait été retrouvé dans un bureau avec une Sang Impur infecte. Drago fixa les yeux de Rusard avec détermination, ne lâchant pas le regard débile face à lui. Ce dernier tourna les talons en marmonnant et s'enfonça dans les boyaux de couloirs de son pas claudiquant.

«** J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à un merci, Granger.** » Cracha-t-il. _Un Malefoy ne dit pas merci. _

Elle haussa un sourcil et le jugea de longues secondes puis un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. « **Non, évidemment, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'écorches la langue, Malefoy. Mais puisque j'ai du temps à perdre, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes l'autre soir.** »

Il resta immobile, profitant qu'ils soient toujours près du bureau dans un coin d'ombre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'apercevoir avec..._ ça_.

« **T'as du temps à perdre? Weasmoche n'a pas voulut te rendre le service de t'accompagner pour t'éviter une humiliation de plus, Granger?** » Ricana-t-il en changea de sujet avec brio. Il se félicita lorsqu'il vit les joues de la Gryffondor rosir de colère. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui, la Sang-de-Bourbe? Croire qu'elle puisse lui parler comme si elle était son égal. Peut-être se croyait-elle maligne saucissonnée ainsi dans sa robe saumon affreuse?

« **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !** » Répliqua-t-elle._ Ah. Oui_. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce ... Lapsus. Weasmoche. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si cela sortait tout seul ! « **Et je suis avec... McLaggen. **» ajouta-t-elle plus bas, honteuse, répugnée.

Drago repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et s'esclaffa. Après un dernier regard amusé vers la Gryffondor, il partit.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Dès que Drago eut tourné les talons, elle s'en voulu. Pourquoi donc avait-elle empêché Rusard de le punir? Foutue curiosité ! À laquelle, il n'avait même pas répondu d'ailleurs. Elle s'empressa de le suivre, souhaitant définitivement une réponse à sa question. Qu'il soit allé dans le bureau de Slug pour farfouillé à droite, à gauche, d'accord. N'était-ce pas le rôle d'une fouine, après tout? Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout Hermione, s'était de savoir s'il l'avait entendu pleurer. En même temps, il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Peut-être espérait-il qu'ainsi elle n'aille pas raconter qu'il avait exploser un des miroirs des toilettes des filles. Ou qu'il se trouvait lui-même dans les toilettes des filles.

Hermione s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà dans la salle, entourée de monde. Malefoy avait filé, la tête haute, ni vu ni connu. Enfin presque. Rogue l'avait aperçut, ainsi que Harry. Rogue suivit Malefoy. Et Harry suivit Rogue. Hermione souhaitait elle aussi les suivre mais apparemment les Parques en avaient décidé autrement.

«** Mais où étais-tu, beauté? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Si tu savais ce que je viens de faire... **» Commença McLaggen en passant son bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille. «** J'ai vomis sur Rogue...** »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un rire. Voilà qui devrait l'empêcher de la harceler pendant un moment. Rogue devait s'être vengé.

« **Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller.** » dit-elle avant de se sauver.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

« **Un serment inviolable? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien entendu, Harry? **» s'exclama Hermione allongée dans un des divans de la salle commune, Harry à ses pieds. Il venait de lui narrer la rencontre Rogue-Malefoy après la soirée chez Slug. Rogue aurait prié Drago de le laisser l'aider en l'informant qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable de le protéger. Drago aurait refusé l'aide. « **Et il n'a pas précisé en quoi il devait l'aider? **»

Harry secoua la tête, navré. «** Mais, Hermione, c'est quoi exactement, un serment inviolable? **» Demanda-t-il après un temps, persuadée que sa brillante amie aurait la réponse.

Hermione détourna les yeux et se concentra vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. « **C'est un serment magique entre deux personnes. Le genre de serment que tu ne fais que si tu es certain ou contraint de devoir respecter. Car si tu violes un serment « inviolable »... tu meurs. **» Harry ne répondit pas. Quoi que mijotait Malefoy, c'était louche. Harry aussi avait remarqué comment le Serpentard agissait, s'isolait ces derniers temps. Et ce soir encore, Hermione avait vu chez son vieil ennemis les marques de fatigues et sa récente perte de poids encore un peu plus prononcée. Pas qu'un d'eux ne s'inquiète réellement pour Malefoy. Mais quand un ennemi préparait quelque chose au point d'en perdre la santé... s'en devenait inquiétant.

« **Ça ne doit pas être bien grave **» dit finalement Hermione après un long silence. « **Enfin, rien qui nous concerne, ou qui pourrait concerner Voldemort. Je sais que tu le croies Mangemort, Harry...** » fit-elle en fixant les prunelles émeraude de son ami. « **Peut-être l'est-il, bien que je ne pense pas que Voldemort s'entoure de gens aussi faible. Mais qu'importe. Severus est le parrain de Malefoy, son Serment doit être pour une raison familiale.** »

« **Une raison familiale, Hermione?** » railla le Survivant. « **Familiale comme son Mangemort de père ou sa charmante tante Bellatrix qui, je te le rappelle, a tué Sirius !** » Harry s'était levé d'un geste rageur pendant qu'il parlait et lorsqu'il mentionna Bellatrix, il envoya valdinguer tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table basse.

Hermione se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du divan, peinée d'avoir ravivé de si douloureux souvenirs chez son ami. « **Rogue fait partit de l'Ordre ! Dumbledore a confiance en lui ! Voilà ce que je veux dire.** »

« **Et bien, Dumbledore se trompe !** » s'écria Harry. Leur conversation jusque là feutrée attira encore plus de regards que lorsqu'il avait envoyé valser les objets de sur la table. Des messes basses se firent entendre. « **Vous avait un problème ?** » partit demander Harry à quelques quatrième années qui radotaient sur son comportement. «** Hein? Vous avez un problème?** » Les jeunes élèves s'entassèrent, apeurés, dans un coin.

Hermione se leva et le tira par le bras. « **Calme-toi. **» Elle le fit assoir près de lui, et lui tapota l'épaule. «** Discute avec Lupin et Fol Œil quand tu serras au terrier. Et avec ... Ron. Nous verrons ensuite.** »

Harry hocha la tête, dans ses pensées. Puis tiqua finalement. « **Tu ne viens pas avec nous?** »

«** Non, Harry. **» chuchota la sorcière. « **Avec la situation entre Ron et Lavande... je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre sans cesse parler d'elle.** »

«** A propos de ça, **» commença Harry. «** Tu sais Ron m'a dit...** »

« **Peut importe** » coupa-t-elle. « **Je reste au château. J'ai pas mal à étudier en Arithmancie, de toute manière** » Elle lui sourit tendrement. « **Et puis, je surveillerais Malefoy comme ça.** »

«** Il reste ici?** » s'étonna son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Il paraît. J'ai entendu Parkinson dire qu'elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir restée elle aussi, en Potions, hier. **» se moqua-t-elle. « **Aller, va te reposer Harry.** »

Le Survivant opina et se leva. Avant de monter dans ses dortoirs il se retourna tout de même vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. « **Tu vas me manquer durant deux semaines...** »

« **Toi aussi, Harry. Toi aussi.** » Hermione le serra contre elle avant de le regarder partir. La sorcière se recoucha bientôt sur le Divan à la lueurs des flammes de la cheminée. Sa tête était pleine d'interrogations. _Un serment Inviolable?_ Elle irait chercher à la bibliothèque la dessus, aussi... De toute manière, l'Ordre leur avait conseillé de se renseigner sur la Magie Noire. Pas pour l'utiliser, bien sûr, mais pour pouvoir s'en protéger au mieux. Elle commençait à faire son planning de vacances et s'appliquer à savoir comment elle trouverait l'autorisation pour accéder à la bibliothèque, lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. Un couple entra. En reconnaissant les gloussements féminins, Hermione se leva et fit face au couple. Ron la regardait bizarrement, étonné qu'elle soit là, alors que Lavande n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, pendue à son bras. Elle le fusilla du regard et monta dans son dortoir. Vivement l'année prochaine, qu'elle n'ait plus à partager le même dortoir que Lavande Brown !

.

.  
.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous?** Je me suis aussi rendue compte en écrivant ce chapitre que j'avais fait une erreur dans le précédent, en mentionnant qu'ils étaient à trois mois avant la fin de l'année alors qu'ici ils sont à Noël... mais bon, tant pis.

Une petite** Review**, peut-être? Bis.

LG.


	4. Ch3 : Legilimancie

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE III

* * *

_**Legilimancie**_

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis bientôt deux heures. Ce matin, un hibou de Harry lui était parvenu. La veille, il avait parlé un peu de Rogue avec Lupin et Arthur. Mais selon eux, Harry se méfiait trop. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce Prince de Sang-Mélé et lui demandait de regarder à la bibliothèque si elle avait le temps. Hermione était alors allée voir Rogue pour lui demander une autorisation de se rendre à la réserve. « **Pour faire des recherches pour l'Ordre, **» lui avait-elle dit. « **Il nous ont demandé à Harry, Ron et moi, en tant qu'étudiants de nous renseigner un peu plus sur la Magie Noire. Afin de pouvoir nous défendre**. » Et Rogue avait été contraint d'accepter. _Pour l'Ordre_. Il lui avait dit de sa voix roucoulante de bien faire attention et de ne rien sortir de la réserve. Si elle voulait conserver des informations, elle devaient les recopier.

Hermione s'était alors armée d'une plume ensorcelée qui recopierait tout pour elle, et bien plus vite. Un peu dans le même genre que celle de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait déniché quelques bouquins évoquant de temps à autres les serments inviolables, mais rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Aucun livre ne traitait d'un « Prince de Sang-Mélé » et elle commençait franchement à désespérer. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'étudier pour ses cours que Madame Pince surgit dans la Réserve. « **Miss Granger. C'est tout pour ce soir.** »

En soupirant, la Rouge et Or ensorcela les livres pour qu'ils se remettent eux-même à leur place. Heureusement, son autorisation s'étalait sur les deux semaines de vacances. Elle reviendrait demain. Ou après demain. Et les jours suivants. Ce soir, personne ne souhaitait travailler tard. Nous étions Mercredi 25 Décembre 1996, et Dumbledore avait fait préparer un repas de Noël pour les élèves et professeurs présents. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'en arrivant dans la grande salle après s'être habillée en conséquence, elle remarqua que la dispositions des tables avaient changée.

Dumbledore était depuis quelques temps dans une phase de « rapprochement entre les maisons ». Et il le prouvait ce soir une nouvelle fois. Deux tables emplissaient le milieu de la grande salle. Positionnées perpendiculairement, la première était celle des professeurs et était collée, et non plus séparée d'une estrade, à l'unique table des élèves.

N'étant pas la seule à être arrivée à ce moment-là, Hermione remarqua d'autres élèves à être bouche-bée, comme elle. C'est alors que Dumbledore entra accompagné des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et Hagrid. «** Installez vous, voyons **», sourit le Directeur. « **Nous avons pris liberté de vous placer par année, votre nom est indiqué là où vous prendrez place pour ce diner de Noël. Étant donné notre nombre restreints, je me suis dit que cela serait plus chaleureux d'être tous regroupé.** »

Les élèves étaient environ une vingtaine. Il n'y avait pas de première années, et seulement un deuxième. Ensuite, cinq Troisièmes année, huit quatrièmes – dont cinq Poufsouffle inséparables-, quatre cinquièmes et trois sixièmes. Les derniers années, étant pour la plupart majeur, avait déserté le château. Hermione, en réalisant qui étaient les trois sixième, se sentit aussi seule que la jeune élève de deuxième. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut placée entre un cinquième boutonneux Serdaigle et la sixième année Susan Bones de Poufsouffle. Face à elle le dernier Sixième présent... Drago Malefoy.

«** C'est quand même ridicule. Si mon père savait cela **» Marmonnait Drago en reculant sa chaise imperceptiblement, se mettant à distance d'Hermione, comme si cette dernière était pestiférée.

« **Joyeux Noël, Malefoy **», Railla Hermione qui s'en fichait pas mal de face à qui elle était assise. Bien qu'en vérité, la présence de Susan la rassurait, elle avait une alliée à table.

Le diner se passa en silence ou presque. Un légère musique courait dans la grande salle en essayant de mettre un peu de bonne ambiance. Le faux plafond était particulièrement lumineux et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si quelques flacons tombaient de ce dernier pour mettre l'ambiance de Noël, dans l'espace entre Malefoy et elle, quatre fois plus de neige tombait ce qui jetait un froid supplémentaire sur la table. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à le remarquer et vit Hagrid lui faire un sourire, puis une grimace à Malefoy. Elle rit tandis que McGonagall réprimandait Hagrid pour ses mauvaises manières.

« **Pourquoi tu te marres Granger?** »

Susan regarda Hermione, horrifiée qu'elle se laisse parler sur ce ton par la fouine. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'Hermione savait, c'était qu'entant que Poufsouffle, Susan était surtout avide de ragots.

« **Lève tes yeux de fouineurs au ciel, et tu verras **» répliqua-t-elle en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Malefoy leva alors ses yeux vers le plafond et remarqua la mini tempête de neige entre eux. Il ramena aussitôt ses yeux rieurs et presque complices sur la Gryffondor, et lui sourit. Un sourire narquois, probablement mauvais et moqueur, mais un sourire quand même.

_Comme quoi,_ songea Hermione sans lâcher des yeux la fouine,_ derrière ce masque de perfidie et sa grimace mauvaise habituelle, se cache peut-être un être plus ou moins humain qui sait sourire. _Ils eurent un duel de regard qui s'éternisa quelques minutes. Aucun des deux ne se résolu à perdre.

Il partagèrent alors un secret. Qu'aucun des deux ne comprit ou ne perçût, mais un secret quand même. Hermione réalisa les traits tirés et fatigués de son adversaire, son visage trop blême et creusé au teint presque maladif. Drago vit pour la première fois une fille, presque femme, assez jolie. Elle ne le regarda pas comme un Mangemort probable. Il ne la vit pas comme une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent n'avait rien de doux. Il était dur, sournois, et compétitif: au premier qui baisserait les yeux, l'autre gagnerait. Mais pour la première fois, sans doute, il n'était pas dégoût et répugnance. Et au dessus de leur tête la tempête se calma. Juste un peu.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Dumbledore n'avait rien raté de la scène qu'il attendait depuis le début du repas. Ce pourquoi il avait décidé de rassembler les élèves. Il connaissait le froid entre les deux élèves de sixième et en connaissait les raisons._ L'idéologie de la lignée Sang Pur._ Cela s'arrêtait là. Alors en ce moment de Duel presque amical, Dumbledore était fier. Fier de lui, d'avoir prouvé ses convictions, fier de Drago Malefoy, d'être encore quelqu'un d'humain. Albus fit un signe de main discret à son ami Severus et désigna les deux élèves. Le Directeur pénétra alors, après autorisation, dans l'esprit de son ami et lui parla par pensées. « _Tu vois, Severus. Ce gamin est humain. Ne le laisse pas devenir un meurtrier. Rends-moi ce service._ » Dumbledore sentit la peine du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, il le savait, Severus ne voulait pas le tuer. Ou, plutôt, abréger ses souffrances. Mais il sentait ses défenses faiblirent à la vue de Drago qui foudroyait gaiement le regard de la Gryffondor.

Dumbledore savait qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné. Que si il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Rogue, Drago le tuerait à cause de la pression de son père et du Mage Noir. Mais, plus il le regardait, plus l'adolescent lui paraissait désespéré. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer, mais il le ferait.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Cela allait faire deux minutes qu'ils se fixaient sans rien dire. Hermione, avait du retenir ses lèvres de tressaillirent à plusieurs reprises, retenant un sourire. Qu'on la voit entrain de fusiller Malefoy du regard, ou le fixer, passe encore. Mais le regarder en souriant, pas question. Cependant elle n'avait jamais été très sérieuse à ce genre de jeux et perdait souvent. Pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Si quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Rogue qui parlait soudain de potions à Dumbledore n'avait pas retentit parmi la légère rumeur de la salle, rappelant ainsi Drago à l'ordre, lui faisait baisser les yeux de manière instinctive, Hermione aurait perdu. Mais non, merci Rogue et ses conversations follement ennuyeuses, sa voix cassante et barbante... elle avait gagné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy releva les yeux vers elle, irrité d'avoir perdu, alors qu'elle souriait triomphante. Susan Bones, qui n'avait pas raté la guerre-des-regards, se mit à parler à Hermione à voix basse, lui demandant si elle en pinçait pour Malefoy. Hermione éclata d'un rire si bruyant que plusieurs tête se retournèrent. Et elle en profita pour finir la soirée en parlant avec Susan et en la taquinant avec ses histoires de cœur à elle.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Drago avait été déstabilisé. Son duel silencieux avec Granger lui avait fait découvrir un tas de choses qu'il ne savait pas. Après avoir été passablement amusé que le plafond reflète aussi bien ses sentiments pour la Gryffondor, il était plongé dans des océans chocolats malicieux, et s'y était laissé prendre. Puis, après quelques secondes, il avait essayé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'illégal, mais dont il avait l'habitude et qui passerait facilement inaperçu.

Depuis quelque années, il avait ce genre de jeux avec sa tante Bellatrix. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre et c'était au premier qui entrait dans l'esprit de l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il s'était entrainé à devenir un si bon Occlumens.

Alors, sans baguette, sans rien prononcer, juste avec dans son esprit un seul mot, il perdit pieds. « Legilimens » pensa-t-il. Et derechef, il entra dans l'esprit non protégé de Granger. Il ne se sentit pas intrus au début car elle pensait à ses cours, à ses plannings, à ses livres... tout un tas de choses qui n'intéressaient pas le moins du monde Drago. Puis il comprit que c'était une diversion pour rester sérieuse, les yeux dans les siens, sans rire ou sourire. À travers ses pensées à elle, il vit son propre visage qu'elle avait remarqué pâle et fatigué. Puis il fouilla encore un peu et tomba sur une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Potter quelques jours plutôt. Conversation sur lui. Il entrevit quelques images, mais ne s'y attarda pas vraiment, ce que pensait Potter, il le savait, c'était visible sur son visage. Puis il vit des images défiler, il provoquait lui-même ce défilement à une telle vitesse qu'il avait peur, durant un moment, qu'elle ne le soupçonne d'être dans sa tête. Ça allait si vite. Cela ne faisait pas une minute qu'il écoutait et observait des scènes de ses souvenirs. Puis il tomba sur ce qu'il voulait : Q_ue faisait-elle donc la nuit, six semaines plutôt, dans les toilettes?_ Il vit le Match de Quidditch, la potion _Félix, Félicis_, la supercherie. Weasley acclamé par les Gryffondor. Puis les souvenirs s'assombrirent et c'est à ce moment que Lavande Brown empoigna Weasmoche et l'embrassa. Il ressentit la peine, la trahison, le désespoir à travers ces souvenirs. Il la vit courir dans les escaliers, s'enfermer dans les toilettes et pleurer durant des heures sans se préoccuper de Mimi Geignarde. Puis il la vit s'endormir pour se réveiller dans un grand fracas – lui entrain de vomir dans les toilettes d'à côté. Elle l'avait ensuite épiée et avait pris peur en le reconnaissant. Il voulait voir plus loin mais une voix familière le fit revenir sur terre et l'empêcha de voir à nouveau d'autres images défiler.

Son Parrain lui lança un regard dur et continua sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Oui, Severus Rogue l'avait pris sur le fait. Et il en voulait à Granger d'avoir eu des souvenirs aussi poignants et gorgés de sentiments dont il avait du mal à se défaire. Il lui lança un regard irrité, sentant encore son chagrin _à_ _elle_ perdurer _en lui._ Mais il baissa les yeux juste après, refusant de céder à la tentation de fouiller encore dans sa mémoire. Il avait rarement connu des gens aussi plein de couleurs. Avec des souvenirs aussi précis, aussi vifs._ Elle a vraiment une bonne mémoire, _pensa-t-il. En une minute à peine, il avait su retracer l'histoire de la soirée avec des suite d'images et de sentiments aussi puissants que sur le moment. Il avait été aspiré dans _ses_ pensées. Un grand éclat de rire de la part de Granger le fit sursauter, et il dût se forcer à ne pas lire son esprit pour savoir quelle était la raison de ce rire. Il se renfrogna alors, réalisant que pendant l'espace de deux minutes, il avait oublié ses problèmes, ses soucis et avait été fasciné par ceux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Trois jours passèrent. Les jours étaient longs et lents. Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Seule dans son dortoir, elle avait eut le temps de finir tous les devoirs reçus même si certains de ceux-ci devaient être rendus pour la fin février. Elle tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Elle avait appris plein de chose dans la réserve, s'était noyée dans des bouquins de magie noire. Elle n'en avait retiré que des horreurs de pire en pire au fil des pages et des livres. Et, après, on prétendait qu'elle était destinée au mal... définitivement non. Après en avoir lu autant sur ces malédictions, sur ces sorts horribles, elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer utiliser de la magie noire. Elle avait malgré elle retenu des sorts intéressants mais ne les utiliserait pas. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle fouilla dans la réserve à la recherche de livres qui lui feraient passer du temps. Bien entendu, Merlin sait que cette réserve était pleine à craquer de bouquins fascinants. Mais elle les tria sur le volet. Elle finit par en choisir un sur la vieille magie et les sorts utiles au Moyen-Âge. Depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui avait sauvé Harry de Voldemort lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, elle avait toujours voulu regarder de plus près les anciennes magies. Hermione s'installait donc à la seule table de la Réserve et se pencha sur son livre.

Près de deux heures plus tard, la porte grinça et se referma vivement, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva paresseusement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** » attaqua-t-elle en se redressant.

« **Des recherches.** » répliqua-t-il en passant devant elle, non sans lui avoir jeté un mauvais regard, et en s'enfonçant dans les allées.

Elle replongea dans son livre, quelque peu contente qu'il soit là. Enfin, contente... tout était relatif. Elle allait pouvoir le surveiller et, peut-être, en fonction de ses livres, enfin comprendre ce qu'il mijotait. Elle fit donc mine de rien, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'ouvrage fascinant qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle appris comment les sorciers moyenâgeux dressaient des dôme autour de grandes places fortes pour les protéger des intrusions Moldues et Sorcières. Dans le même chapitre elle apprit donc les formules et procédés pour le faire elle-même, et « encoder » dans le bouclier qui pouvait ou non le pénétrer. Très intéressant. Un peu avant, elle avait aussi appris certaines potions ou remèdes primitifs, très simple, lors de blessures ou d'empoisonnements. Tous ne guérissaient pas totalement, mais retardaient au moins le processus.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Il était déjà dans la Réserve depuis une demi-heure. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Son Parrain lui avait signé l'autorisation d'accéder à la Réserve sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Tant mieux. Il trouva un livre traitant des armoires à disparaître, leur fonctionnement, leur histoire. Bien sûr, il en connaissait déjà pas mal sur le sujet et était persuadé de pouvoir sans aucun doute réussir à faire pénétrer sa tante Bellatrix, Greyback et quelques autres dans le château le soir venu. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il souhaitait lui aussi disparaître. S'enfuir.

Dans la matinée, un hiboux de son père était arrivé, lui annonçant que sa mère était tombée malade. Par_ malade_, il voulait bien entendu dire que le Mage Noir lui avait fait subir une Malédiction quelconque. Elle allait mourir, et Drago ne la reverrai sans doute plus, avait mentionné son père dans la lettre. Comme ça. Aucune formule d'excuses ou laissant croire que son paternel ressentait quelque chose. Sa mère ne serait qu'un agneau sacrifié, censé motiver Drago.

_Mais c'est là où il se trompe,_ pensa le sorcier en s'installant sur une des quatre chaises de la Réserve, face à Granger.

Il accomplirait sa mission, et tirerait sa révérence. Il était certain que le Mage Noir le laisserait en paix s'il faisait ce pour quoi il était là : tuer Dumbledore. Et il s'enfuirait. Peu importe où, peu importe pour combien de temps. Le temps que Potter et ses amis réussissent à enterrer le Mage Noir. Ou plus, si l'on apprenait que c'était lui le tueur de Dumbledore. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Il sursauta quand la chaise de la sorcière grinça lorsqu'elle bougea et se redressa. Et il eut le malheur, de replonger ses iris dans les siens, inquisiteurs. Ses souvenirs le happèrent, sans qu'il ait prononcé de formule. Il avait été tellement soufflé la première fois, que son esprit avait lui-même suppléé à son envie de recommencer.

Il replongea dans un univers coloré auquel il n'était pas habitué. Les pensées qu'il avait lues jusqu'ici, celles de sa famille, étaient toutes ternes et sans vie, avec des sentiments masqués ou juste de la haine et de la colère. Granger, il devait l'admettre, débordait de vie. Était-ce sa conception Moldue qui faisait cela, il l'ignorait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'encra de ses passions, de sa fascination pour chaque chose magique qui l'entourait, comme si, malgré la grande sorcière qu'elle était déjà, elle s'émerveillait encore à chaque nouveau sortilège. Il vit sa tristesse et le manque de ses parents qui étaient en vacances. Le manque de ses deux grands amis, et surtout de Weasmoche, qu'elle aimait. Et toujours trop de couleurs et de sentiments. Il s'enfonçait encore. Il vit ses peurs, ses joies, ses espérances. Il vit ce qu'elle détestait. Il se vit à travers ses yeux, les blessures qu'il lui avait causée en la traitant jour après jour de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il vit le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait, la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas toujours sa place dans le monde sorcier. Et ses insultes à lui qui lui faisait encore plus de mal à ces moments là. Puis, il fut submergé par le chagrin et la peine à nouveau, tandis qu'elle recommençait à penser à Weasley.

Drago, à bout de souffle, toujours perdu dans son regard en apparence, sans qu'elle sache qu'il était bien plus loin que ça, détourna vivement le regard. Brisant le contact. Se concentrant pour s'extirper de sa tête, de ses souffrances. Il avait le souffle court quand il y arriva enfin.

_Comment peut-on ressentir tout ça à la fois?_ Se répétait-il. Il était déstabilisé, lui qui avait appris à être froid comme la glace, à ne jamais rien montrer.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Son cœur tambourinait sous l'effort, et elle croulait mentalement sous les insultes qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.

Elle ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Réserve. En une seconde, elle était entrée dans la tête de Malefoy. Leur regard s'étaient croisés et elle s'était sentie aspirée à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pendant qu'elle fouillait, découvrant des souvenirs d'enfance, il n'avait cessé de la regarder, et elle de le fixer à son tour, trop ancrée dans ses pensées à lui, pour couper le contact visuel. Elle voyait son expression concentrée face à elle tandis que sa tête se remplissait de souvenirs qui n'était pas les siens...

Malefoy qui, des son plus jeune âge, était éduquer à coup de _Doloris_ et d'_Impérium_.

Malefoy qui n'avait aucun secret pour son père car ce dernier s'infiltrait continuellement dans sa tête.

Malefoy qui avait appris des sorts de Magie Noire avant de savoir écrire son prénom.

Malefoy qui recevait des sortilèges impardonnables comme punition lorsqu'il oubliait de faire part à son père d'un détail de ses journées à l'école.

Malefoy qui détestait Harry Potter de l'avoir rejeté le premier jour au château, ce qui lui avait valu une visite ô combien douloureuse de Lucius.

Malefoy qui avait été battu durant les vacances d'été entre la premier et la deuxième année, parce qu'il avait osé parler à une fille de Sang Impur dans la rue.

«_ Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont rien, Drago !_ » Hermione entendait la voix de Lucius dans sa tête.

Drago qui respectait son père par obligation, adorait sa mère mais ne pouvait pas le montrer.

Drago qui se faisait traiter de faible à la première occasion.

Drago qui, à aucun moment de sa vie, n'avait reçu d'affection, d'attention, de tendresse. Juste plus de cadeau, de biens matériels inutiles, qui avait fini par ne plus le contenter.

Drago qui à quinze ans, rencontra le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en ressorti traumatisé. Son père ne voulait pas un fils, il voulait un guerrier pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_._

Drago qui apprenait l'Occlumancie durant les vacances d'été avec sa tante Bellatrix, stoïque et froide.

Drago qui avait une mission à Poudlard, cette année, sans quoi sa famille serait tuée.

Drago qui venait d'apprendre que sa mère allait mourir à cause de Voldemort.

Drago qui ne croyait plus en rien, n'était plus honoré d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission.

Drago qui voudrait fuir.

Hermione, haletante, voulut savoir quelle était cette mission. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son ennemi, mais malgré la sympathie qu'elle ressentait malgré elle pour lui, elle devait savoir. Et elle chercha dans les images plutôt que de se laisser ensevelir, et elle se retrouva face... à un mur. Impossible de savoir.

À présent dans sa chambre, Hermione était terrassée. En elle, des images noires et horribles vivaient. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle aurait souhaité oublier qu'elle savait. Recommencer à le haïr. Mais elle ne pouvait pas enlever ces souvenirs de son esprit. Ni même la compassion de son cœur. Une chose la tracassait encore plus que tout le reste. Est-ce que Drago avait lui aussi eu accès à ses souvenirs à elle?

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Dans son bureau, un vieux sage faisait les cent pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Un cri d'oiseau le força à se retourner et il sourit d'autant plus en posant sa main sur la tête qui commençait à se déplumer du Phœnix face à lui. « **Oui, Fumsek. Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû, vraiment pas dû.** »

Et Dumbledore soupira. Mais il était satisfait d'avoir ouvert deux ennemis l'un à l'autre. Le sortilège ne concernait qu'eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était ressorti, bien sur. Mais il savait que si ça devait être sa dernière action, il avait bien agi.

.

.

.

**Fin du Troisième Chapitre**.

Alors? Donnez moi votre avis =P

LG.

**o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

**N.B.**

Je tiens à remercier celles qui me suivent déjà. En particulier, Leil'or & LadyMalfoy94 à qui je n'ai pas su répondre. Bisous.


	5. Ch4 : Évènement

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE IV

* * *

_**Évènement**_

Hermione resta dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Elle eut trop peur de se rendre au dîner et de rencontrer le regard de Drago Malefoy. Plus tard, dans la soirée, elle partit dans le dortoir des garçons. L'année précédente, Harry avait dû étudier l'Occlumancie avec Rogue, afin de se protéger de Voldemort. Elle savait qu'il avait acheté un bouquin la dessus. Hermione s'agenouilla près du lit de Harry et fouilla quelque peu dans sa table de nuit sans trouver grand chose. Elle continua à chercher dans la malle au pied de son lit mais ne trouva rien. Puis, elle souleva le matelas, et encore une fois, allait repartir bredouille. Son instinct la poussa toutefois à passer sa main sur le sommier et elle cogna dans quelque chose. Une légère résistance invisible. Elle sourit, attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la déroula. À l'intérieur se trouvait trois livre de Magie Noire, interdits à l'école.

_L'Occlumancie, ou l'art de fermer son esprit. _

_La Legilimancie, ou l'art de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui._

_Les Horcruxes et Maléfices d'Après-Vie._

Elle ne connaissait pas le dernier livre mais les emporta dans son dortoir après les avoir cachés dans la cape. Elle était étonnée que Harry n'ait pas emporté la cape d'invisibilité avec lui, mais après tout, il ne risquait pas d'en avoir besoin au Terrier. Elle passa des heures à lire le livre sur la Legilimancie parce que, après tout, elle avait pénétré dans les pensées de Malefoy, pas l'inverse. De moins l'espérait-elle. Hermione, éreintée et accompagnée d'un mal de tête étrangement récurent ces derniers jours, s'endormit tard dans la soirée, d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, pas vraiment reposée, elle reprit sa lecture. Mais arrivée au deux tiers du livre, rien ne l'aidait. Ce n'était que techniques pour parvenir à lire l'esprit, histoire de grands Legilimens, ou article de lois qui interdisait toute forme de Legilimancie selon des règles strictes. Elle allait abandonner mais, après avoir relu les intitulés de chapitres un par un, elle alla lire le dernier. Il mentionnait une vieille pratique, qui n'était plus utilisée, où une tierce personne jetait un sort à deux autres, provoquant « l'ouverture des Esprits ». Un paragraphe précisait que si l'une des deux personnes était un bon Legilimens, cette dernière pouvait choisir quoi voir. Dans le cas contraire, elle subirait seulement les souvenirs marquant.

Hermione referma le bouquin. C'était cohérent. Mais cela signifiait que Drago avait eu aussi accès à sa mémoire. Elle en frissonna et posa une main sur sa tête, tentant par une pression de refouler le mal dans son crâne. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait intercepté chez lui, elle savait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien en Legilimancie, même s'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'entant qu'Occlumens. Restait à savoir qui pourrait leur avoir fait subir ça? Dans le château, seul Rogue lui paraissait suspect, mais qu'en retirerait-il?

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Drago était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il y était depuis la veille, après que Granger se soit enfouie de la Réserve. Bien sur, il était allé diner entre temps dans la Grande Salle, mais la sorcière n'y était pas. Il avait été déçu, curieux de voir si l'étrange phénomène se serait reproduit à nouveau. Puis avait été inquiet. Avait-elle senti sa présence dans sa tête? Comme s'il lui fallait une raison valable pour s'intéresser à la Sang-de-Bourbe, et lire son esprit, Drago s'était convaincu qu'il devait vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué ou il pourrait être renvoyé. Alors, depuis les cachots, il avait fait voler son esprit à la recherche de la Née-Moldue. Il était vingt-deux heures quand, satisfait, il avait rencontré l'esprit concentré d'Hermione et l'avait pénétré. S'attendant à plonger dans un océan de couleurs, il fut refroidi en découvrant la Gryffondor en pleine concentration sur un livre de Legilimancie. Elle avait donc compris.

Les poings de Drago s'étaient crispés tandis qu'il recherchait dans ses souvenirs, lentement, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Or, ce qu'il vu le crispa encore plus. Ses souvenirs à _lui_ dans sa tête à _elle_. Alors il avait écouté, revu image par image son enfance, entendu les questions mentales de la Rouge et Or, vu la comparaison qu'elle avait faite entre leur deux enfances. Opposant Moldus et Sorciers, Chaud et Froid, Dureté et Tendresse. Amour et Haine. Mais s'il avait voulu à ce moment là écraser sa tête de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout contre le mur pour qu'elle se soit permis de juger avec _pitié_ ce qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en image, il fut soudain à l'écoute des réflexions qu'elle avait au même moment. Granger était fatiguée, mais voulait continuer pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Et si Drago avait vu quelque chose de son côté. E_lle ne savait pas_. Il la vit toutefois refermer le bouquin et le mettre sur une pile, les rendre invisible, et se coucher.

Avant de pouvoir plonger avec elle dans ses cauchemars, il s'extirpa douloureusement de sa tête. Il avait mal à la tête lui aussi et s'endormit, s'enlisant dans ses propres cauchemars.

Au petit matin, il refit la même chose que la veille et découvrit une Hermione en pleine lecture. Elle allait s'arrêter quand elle trouva un chapitre intéressant, communiquant sans le savoir les réponses qu'elle cherchait à Drago.

Il s'extirpa aussi vite qu'il eut compris. Avait-elle raison? Rogue aurait-il pu faire une telle chose? Ce n'était franchement pas le genre de son Parrain. Mais en même temps, peut-être avait-il voulu le punir d'avoir pratiqué un Legilimens sur Granger dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Voilà qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus.

C'est en ronchonnant et en maudissant son Parrain que Drago passa sa robe de sorcier avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il remarqua que Dumbledore ne s'était toujours pas résolu à remettre les tables et pour une fois, cela ne l'agaça pas. Quelques minutes après lui arriva Granger, la tête baissée. Elle s'assit sans un mot et, main sur le front, commença à manger. La salle se remplit peu à peu. Et bientôt, il furent une dizaine à la table. La Née-Moldue n'avait pas relevé le nez de son repas, grignotant à droite à gauche, et cela énerva Drago. Premièrement, parce que le fait de voir ça, prouvait qu'il l'observait un peu trop. Ensuite, lui ne mangeait quasi rien non plus et s'ennuyait ferme.

« Mal à la tête, Granger? » Ricana-t-il comme si c'était une bonne blague. La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui et serra les mâchoires quand elle plongea dans ses yeux gris acier.

Elle comptait lui faire une réplique cinglante lorsque un cri de hibou retentit dans la grande salle. Hedwige, blanche et majestueuse, vint déposer un énorme paquet devant la jeune fille avant de lui tendre une lettre. Drago vit la Lionne caresser la chouette en inspectant le cadeau emballé de forme cylindrique fine, et longue de plus d'un mètre cinquante. Elle ouvrit la lettre et sourit en secouant la tête. Curieux, Drago s'empara de l'enveloppe quand elle l'eut reposée pour déballer son cadeau.

« Hé ! Sale Fouineur, rend-moi ça!» protesta Hermione à voix basse en le voyant commencer à lire, mais il haussa les épaules et se recula sur sa chaise, se mettant hors de portée. Il la vit soupirer et commencer à déballer son cadeau.

_Hermione, _

_Joyeux Noël ! Je sais je suis en retard de quelques jours_

_mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller t'acheter ton cadeau _

_plus tôt. Lupin dit que tu devrais pouvoir t'en servir depuis _

_longtemps, alors il faut que tu t'entraînes! Au fait, j'ai bien reçu ton _

_cadeau. L'histoire de Poudlard ! Décidément, tu ne lâcheras pas _

_l'affaire, tant que je ne l'aurais pas lu. Ron est déçu de n'avoir _

_rien reçu et tient à te faire savoir que ce cadeau est de notre _

_part à tous les deux. _

_Tout le monde t'embrasse, _

_Tu me manques,_

_Harry._

Drago amusé par la lettre de Potter, surtout la précision sur la déception de la Belette (maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire du point de vue de Granger, il trouvait que c'était bien fait pour lui). Il leva enfin les yeux du petit bout de parchemin et ... se retrouva à contempler le cadeau de Granger avec envie.

«Tu vas gober une mouche, Malefoy. » railla la Gryffondor. Drago ferma la bouche, leva les yeux vers elle et vit ses iris pétiller d'excitation et joie tout cela mêlé à de l'appréhension. Drago, sans aucune gêne, fit glisser ses doigts sur le manche à balai couleur argent. Il inspecta les étriers qui étaient finement gravés de lettre runique et finit par l'extrémité du manche où une jolie calligraphie noire s'étalait sur l'argenté. _Nimbus 2006._Qui, d'après les rumeurs pouvait, avec un bon sorcier dessus, rattraper le balais le plus rapide au monde, _l'éclair de feu_. Plusieurs élèves contemplèrent Hermione se saisir du balais, ôtant elle-même la main de Malefoy, et se mettre debout pour le contempler.

« Il est plus grand que toi » se moqua Malefoy. Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit, se rendant compte avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait de sourire à Malefoy devant plus de quinze élèves. Elle reposa prudemment le balais splendide qui lui semblait bien trop puissant pour elle.

« Tu ne vas pas l'essayer? » Questionna le Serpentard étonné et frustré de ne pas voir le balai en action. La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui. « Je.. Je ne sais pas voler... » balbutia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Drago éclata de rire et les élèves le fixèrent, étonnés que la fouine sache rire. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi fâchée qu'il se moque d'elle, elle aurait pu être étonnée, elle aussi. « Pourquoi Potter t'achèterait-il un des balais les plus rapide au monde, si tu n'es même pas capable de t'en servir? » rit le Serpentard. « Oh. Lupin ! C'est lui qui a demandé que tu t'entraînes, c'est ça que disait la lettre, c'est vrai ». Il finit par se calmer sous le regard courroucé de la Rouge et Or.

« Parfait » Lâcha-t-elle en saisissant le manche du Nimbus avec un peu trop de véhémence et en sortant à grand pas de la salle.

Drago, bien trop curieux pour être poli, la suivit jusque dehors où il l'a vit chevaucher le balais, déterminée.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Alors premier cours de Madame Bibine... « tapez du pied, vous élevez quelque peu et vous vous penchez légèrement en avant pour redescendre » Hermione pouvait presque l'entendre. Alors, elle tapa du pied et son balais pris de l'altitude. Grisée par la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait du murir depuis ses premiers essais, car elle n'avait jamais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sur un balais. Ses pieds dans les étriers, la soutenait et elle tenait le manche fermement. Elle avait l'impression d'être libre, indépendante. Elle sentait l'odeur boisée de la forêt dans l'air froid de fin décembre. Puis, comme un rêve qui se brise, la voix de Malefoy retentit, lointaine. « Monte pas trop haut, tu sauras plus descendre Granger ! » Elle pencha sa tête vers le bas pour répliquer et remarqua avec horreur que Malefoy semblait aussi petit Gobelin, bien que pas aussi laid. Son cœur se mit à battre fort, très fort et elle se pencha pour redescendre.

Sauf qu'au lieu de revenir à terre, son balais se mit à avancer et à prendre de la vitesse. Elle s'éloignait. Elle tenta de se pencher sur le côté, et le balais tourna en cercle large. Quand elle estima avoir fait un demi-tour, elle revint là où elle était plutôt, à une quinze de mètre au-dessus de la fouine. Elle se redressa et le Nimbus arrêta d'avancer. Mais il ne redescendit pas pour autant.

« Comment je fais pour descendre? » hurla-t-elle au Serpentard, ravalant sa fierté.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Il avait un sourire suffisant aux lèvres en entendant la question. Comme ça, elle lui demandait de l'aide? « Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? » cria-t-il. Il la vit pencher la tête vers lui et, malgré la distance, il imaginait bien ses joues rouges de colère.

« S'il - Te - Plait » Beugla-t-elle, pas du tout de bonne humeur.

« Penche-toi en avant et dis lui de descendre ! » répliqua-t-il en criant, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Il l'a vit se pencher, et doucement, le balais se mit à redescendre en avançant légèrement vers l'avant. Il secoua la tête, elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Quand elle arriva à une dizaine de mètre du sol, il la vit glisser et perdre la prise de son manche. _Ne lui avait-on jamais appris à le tenir fermement?_ S'exaspéra-t-il en sortant sa baguette à toute vitesse. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Nimbus se redressa à la verticale et la sorcière glissa de tout son long, ses pieds perdant les étriers, elle chuta, dos le premier. Une chute mortelle à une telle hauteur si elle retombait sur les pavés de la cours.

Drago leva sa baguette au moment où la sorcière s'était mise à hurler de peur. « Arresto Momentum ! » Mais elle continua à chuter, à six, cinq, quatre mètres. « ARRESTO MOMENTUM » répéta-t-il, encore plus fort. Sa chute ralentit et elle s'immobilisa à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Puis retomba, comme un sac. Sans se faire trop mal.

Malefoy lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le balais qui revint vers le sorcier en quelques secondes. Sans demander la permission, il l'enfourcha et rejoignit Granger, qui était à un peu moins de deux cents mètres. Avec un balai pareil, il lui avait fallut moins de dix secondes pour s'y rendre.

« Ça va? » Railla-t-il en voyant Hermione s'assoir difficilement.

« J'ai connu pire » marmonna-t-elle. « Merci. »

Drago ne répondit pas, et proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, jugeant la sincérité de son regard et finit par accepter cette main tendue. Il l'aida à se lever, se fichant comme d'une guigne de ce que son père dirait s'il savait qu'il avait touché une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main et laissa son regard fixé dans le sien. Drago se rappelait de toutes ces couleurs dans les souvenirs de la sorcière. Et bizarrement, un peu pour se racheter de toutes les insultes balancées ces six dernières années, il espérait trouver sa place parmi les couleurs, lui aussi. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, après tout. Il la lâcha enfin, brisant le contact physique et détourna les yeux. Le groupe d'élèves ayant assisté à la réception du paquet était arrivé dans la cours et avait vu le sauvetage de Malefoy. À présent, ils arrivaient. McGonagall, Pomfresh et Rogue les avaient rejoints juste à temps pour admirer le sort du Serpentard. Son Parrain le regardait fixement, sans émotion, et Drago se redressa, hautain, reprenant son masque habituel. « Tiens, Granger » dit-il en lui tendant son balai. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante et incertaine, fuyant ses yeux. Elle avait le regard figé à celui du professeur de Métamorphose.

« Hé, bien » commença justement l'enseignante en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Je pense pouvoir décerner moi-même vingt points à Serpentard pour le sauvetage d'une élève. Vous êtes d'accord, Severus? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et tourna les talons, fouettant de sa cape les élèves trop près de lui.

« Soyez plus prudente à l'avenir, Miss Granger » conclut McGonagall en suivant Rogue. Les élèves, en jugeant la mauvaise humeur de Drago s'en allèrent d'un commun accord. Drago vit Susan Bones demander à Hermione si elle allait bien d'un regard, et Hermione hocher la tête. Susan partit alors accompagnée de Pomfresh tandis que Granger se tourna vers lui. Il aurait du partir, mais il avait senti qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose. Pas que ses envies l'importe, mais la curiosité était forte.

« J'ai une question à te poser » demanda-t-elle justement, prenant, à son habitude, le temps d'articuler chaque mot. « Hier, dans la Réserve... »

Drago souffla. « J'ai vu tes pensées, tu as vu mes souvenirs, je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ça. Fin de l'histoire. »

Hermione fut coupée net dans son élocution et regarda Drago. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de sa part. « Qu'as-tu vu? »

Drago se redressa encore plus, espérant paraître plus froid. « J'ai vu pourquoi tu étais dans les toilettes au deuxième étage » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait méchant. Il vit les joues de la sorcière s'empourprer.

« Moi, j'ai vu ton- » commença-t-elle alors.

« Mon enfance. Je m'en fiche, Granger, fais ce que tu veux. C'est pas parce que je t'ai empêché de t'écraser comme une merde, qu'on est amis, d'accord? » coupa Drago avec véhémence, et tourna les talons. Une main le retint. Il s'immobilisa mais refusa de se retourner.

« Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. Je comprends maintenant. » déclara Hermione d'une voix triste.

« Tu comprends. Dégage tes sale pattes de là » grogna-t-il en repoussant sa main qui le tenait toujours. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Et là, il partit.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! » l'entendit-il crier. Mais il ne se retourna pas et descendit dans les cachots. Il souhaitait parler à Rogue avant d'aller dans son dortoir.

« Parrain? » appela-t-il en entrant dans le bureau que Rogue possédait toujours. Bien qu'il fut professeur de DCFM, il avait tenu à garder ce bureau près de l'entrée de la maison Serpentard, ainsi qu'une clé du placard à potions. Après tout, il était toujours un maître des potions, et surement bien plus que Slughorn.

« Entre, Drago. » résonna la voix trainante et tranchante de Rogue. « Que se passe-t-il? Tu regrettes d'avoir sauvé la Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça? Je ne le dirais à personne. Tu as bien fait. » Il était assis dans un large fauteuil et triait des dossiers.

« Oui, sans doute. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, on se serait posé des questions. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. » Drago prit une pause le temps de s'assoir face à son Parrain. Il reprit son ton arrogant et hautain quand il recommença à parler. « Je sais que vous m'avez vu pratiquer le Legilimens sur Granger. Je cherchais à savoir où en étaient les soupçons de Potter et sa troupe, à mon sujet. »

« Cela va de soi, je n'osais pas imaginer autre chose, bien sûr... » confirma Severus avec un sourire un peu sadique. Et qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Drago le vit se concentrer.

« N'essayez pas de lire en moi, Parrain. Je pourrais prendre cela comme un manque de confiance » souffla soudain Drago, haineux, en repoussant les assauts mentaux de Rogue. Drago abhorrait lorsqu'on tentait de pratiquer un Legilimens sur lui. Encore plus maintenant, alors qu'il savait se défendre.

« Baisse de ton, Drago. Je ne suis pas ton larbin. De quoi veux-tu me parler? » ronronna Rogue.

« Auriez-vous, hier après-midi, jeté un sortilège entre Moi et Granger? Vous saviez que nous serions dans la Réserve. Nos esprits ce sont ouverts l'un à l'autre et cette Sang-de-Bourbe a pu lire mes pensées ! » Malefoy cracha la dernière partie de sa phrase.

« Du calme, Drago. Non, ce n'est pas moi. » affirma Rogue.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné! »

« Non car je l'ai lu dans l'esprit de Miss Granger tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle. » Dit Rogue. Et Drago réalisa pourquoi elle avait encore mal à la tête durant le déjeuner. « Mais, heureusement, elle ne connait pas ta mission. En revanche, le reste... »

« Je sais. » siffla le Serpentard, mauvais, en se levant. « Si ce n'est pas vous, j'en ai fini ici. Si vous apprenez qui a fait ça... »

« Je te le dirais, naturellement. Ne pars pas si vite. j'ai quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi. » dit Rogue un peu plus fort pour arrêter Drago. Ce dernier se retourna de mauvaise grâce. « Premièrement, je suis au courant pour ta mère. Je lui ai fait parvenir en tout secret une potion qui l'a remis sur pied. Oh, bien sur, elle est encore un peu souffrante, mais plus mourante. »

Le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre plus fort. Son arrogance disparut de son ton. « Merci, Parrain. Quand vous la verrez, dites-lui... Dites-lui que je pense à elle. »

« Je le ferais. Une dernière chose. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide malgré le serment inviolable que j'ai fait. Je me contenterais donc de couvrir tes arrières... » commença lentement Rogue en haussant un sourcil. «Mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Si tu arrives à te rapprocher de Miss Granger, tu gagneras beaucoup. Laisse-la devenir ton amie, Drago. Je suis sûr qu'après ce qu'elle a vu dans tes souvenirs, ce ne sera pas difficile. Tu auras toujours un œil sur Mr Potter, comme ça. »

Drago, qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte hocha la tête. « C'est une bonne idée. Mais si mon père apprend que je parle à une Sang Impur... »

« Comme je te l'ai dit... Je couvre tes arrières, Drago. » susurra le Prince de Sang-Mélé avec un sourire presque démoniaque.

Drago tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie, et rentra dans sa chambre.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

_Albus, _

_Peut-être aviez-vous raison. Ce matin, le jeune Malefoy a_

_sauvé la vie de Miss Granger, arrêtant son corps à quelques_

_centimètres du sol, alors qu'elle chutait d'un balais volant à _

_plus de quinze mètres. Je ferais en sorte de faire ce que vous _

_m'avez demandé. Bien que je me déteste à avoir faire cela._

_Mais il est vrai, que le laisser vous tuer, équivaudrait à faire_

_de lui un monstre. Je m'occuperais également de la réception_

_pour la nouvelle année à votre place. Mais combien de temps_

_comptez-vous partir? Les élèves reviennent dans six jours, _

_Albus. Vos voyages mystérieux pour Potter commencent à _

_m'agacer. Surtout que vous refusez toujours de me dire de quoi _

_il s'agit*. Au fait, j' ai dit à Drago de se lier d'amitié avec Miss_

_Granger. J'imagine que vous en êtes content. Il m'a aussi parlé _

_du sortilège ancien que vous avez utilisé pour leur permettre_

_de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. Pas vraiment discret..._

_Severus Rogue._

Le professeur ensorcela alors le parchemin pour qu'il ne soit lisible que par Dumbledore et qu'il s'autodétruise après lecture. Il alla ensuite à la volière et envoya sa chouette à la recherche du Directeur. Il sourit en remarquant qu'il s'était mis à neiger. Les souvenirs l'enveloppèrent tandis qu'il revoyait encore les yeux verts émerveillés de Lily lorsque le château avait été recouvert de poudreuse pour la première fois, cette année-là.

.

.

.

**Fin du Quatrième Chapitre !**

Qu'en pensez-vous? Cela mérite-t-il des **Review** _ou des tomates? _

A demain, Bises.

LG.

.

.

(*) dans la lettre, ou les comportements entre Dumbledore et Rogue, je prends compte du tome sept ou l'on apprend plein de choses concernant la relation qu'ils entretenaient. =)


	6. Ch5 : Nouvel An

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE V

* * *

_**Nouvel An**_

Malefoy avait bien réfléchi à l'idée de son Parrain. Maintenant qu'il savait sa mère saine et sauve, il pouvait penser à sa mission sans problème. Être ami avec Granger? S'il voulait être totalement honnête, il pensait qu'il aimerait beaucoup. Il avait toujours en tête les couleurs débordantes de vie dont la Gryffondor étaient emplies. En outre, c'est vrai que le fait qu'elle ait connu son enfance mieux que quiconque à cause du sortilège lancé sur eux, pouvait l'aider. La question restait de savoir comment l'approcher, comment la convaincre. Mais pire, comment conserver une amitié à long terme? C'était quoi un ami, après tout? Deux idiots comme Crabbe et Goyle qui vous obéissent? Comme Nott, qui est heureux de nous battre? Comme Parkinson, un peu nymphomane sur les bords? Comme Zabini... peut-être. Ou alors... comme Weasley! Aveugle face à l'amour que lui porte Granger? Ridicule. À vrai dire, le seul exemple d'amitié qui pourrait correspondre à ce qu'il se faisait comme image de l'Amitié c'était (et il détestait l'admettre) ce que partageait Potter avec Granger. Presque un amour fraternel. Ouais, il s'en inspirerait. Mais il refusait de ressembler à Potter !

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Hermione était dans son bain. Relax. Bon, la salle de bain commune du dortoir des filles de sixième n'était pas aussi bien que la salle de bain des préfets à laquelle elle avait eu accès l'année précédente (et aurait encore l'année prochaine) mais elle savait s'allonger presque entièrement et remplir de mousse la baignoire. C'était suffisant. Elle se lava les cheveux et s'acharna avec une brosse pour les démêler. Elle se fit mal à plusieurs reprise mais c'était un bon exutoire pour oublier la peur qu'elle avait eu au matin. Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était impensable. Drago Malefoy, probable Mangemort, lui avait apprit à faire atterrir son balais et l'avais sauvé quand elle avait raté. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle y croyait. En rentrant de son premier vol catastrophique en balais, elle avait rédigé une lettre à Harry le remerciant du cadeau et lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas la croire. Surtout que lui n'avait pas eu accès à la mémoire et aux souvenirs traumatisants du Serpentard. Rien qu'en songeant à cela, elle rougit de gêne et colère – Drago aussi avait eu accès à ses secrets. Il savait désormais qu'elle aimait Ron. Il savait qu'il l'avait rejeté, qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais bon, en comparaison, s'il ne savait rien d'autre, elle en savait plus sur lui que le contraire. C'était déjà ça.

Elle finit de se laver et s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un pull épais noir. Elle coiffa ses cheveux aussi bien qu'elle put et finit par les lisser à coups de baguette, complètement désespérée par cette tignasse broussailleuse. Mais la magie, dieu merci, faisait des miracles. Ils étaient aussi plats que si une Moldue avait passé trois heures dans un salon de coiffure. Tout doux, tout lisses. Elle vénérait la magie.

En sortant de la Salle commune pour aller dîner, elle eut sans aucun doute la rencontre la plus étonnante de sa vie. Elle aurait fait plus confiance à Peeves s'il lui avait jurer avoir vu Godric Gryffondor encore en vie. Bon, elle exagérait. Mais quand même.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy? » dit-elle en fixant le jeune blond dos au mur à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il paraissait ennuyé et à l'affût de la première personne qu'il croiserai dans les couloirs.

« Je t'attendais » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Évidemment » marmonna la Gryffondor, septique.

Le Vert et Argent leva les yeux au ciel. « je te propose des cours de vol. T'es pas capable de tenir sur un balais, » elle lui fit une grimace et commença à descendre les escaliers, lui sur ses talons. « et j'ai des choses à te demander. Alors? »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à peser le pour et le contre. Puis, alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face. « Je ne te fait pas confiance. »

« Je sais » répliqua-t-il, sans émotion.

« Alors non. Je préfère ne jamais plus monter sur mon balais, que d'avoir ma vie entre tes mains. » Elle s'imaginait déjà la scène. Malefoy et elle, chacun sur un balais, à des dizaines de mètres du sol. Lui qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et ne la sauvait pas, cette fois.

« Viens. » ordonna-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées. Il paraissait furieux quand il la tira par son bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. « Mimi? » appela-t-il.

« Drago ! Cela faisait longtemps. » résonna la voix mielleuse de Mimi Geignarde avant qu'elle n'apparaisse devant eux. Elle jugea durement Hermione du regard ainsi que l'étreinte douloureuse que Drago maintenait sur le bras de la sorcière.

« Laisse-nous seul, Mimi. Déguerpis. Sinon c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. » ordonna à nouveau le Serpentard d'une voix dure et sans appel.

Le fantôme hocha la tête, soumise, et disparut.

« Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, Malefoy? » hurla Hermione quand Mimi fut partie.

« Je voulais qu'on soit seuls. J'ai des choses à dire et je ne voulais pas que cette insupportable gamine soit dans nos pattes. » Drago prit appuis sur un des lavabos. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je tiens à te parler de ce que tu as vu. » Il tapota son index sur sa tempe.

« Je ne dirais rien » promit Hermione, regardant discrètement de droit à gauche, si elle pouvait le contourner et s'enfuir.

« Je sais. Je connais aussi tes secrets, alors ce serait idiot de ta part. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Je répète ma proposition. Je t'apprends à voler sur un balais. J'arrête de t'insulter et me comporte correctement, même en publique. En échange, tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps. »

« SOS sans amis, tu connais Malefoy? » ricana Hermione.

« Et toi, t'as déjà entendu parler du SOS-j'aime-mon meilleur-ami-que-faire ? » Drago se faisait une joie de la provoquer. Il lui sourit, montrant qu'il plaisantait... mais elle ne le vit pas de cet œil.

« Ouais je le connais. Mais bon, je préfère ça que d'avoir un père Mangemort qu'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule, ou de celle de ma Mère ! » s'emporta-t-elle, piquée au vif, les mots dépassant sa pensée.

Malefoy la fusilla du regard, se retourna et partit sans un mot. Hermione aurait pu avoir l'air très digne si elle était sortie à l'instant, la tête haute. Mais elle en fut incapable. Elle s'en voulait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et décider de sortir. Elle s'attendait presque à le voir à la sortie, qui l'attendait. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas plus que dans la Grande Salle. Elle mangea peu sous le regard intrigué de Susan Bones à qui elle n'accorda pas un regard. Ainsi qu'à personnes d'autre. Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva et monta se coucher. Elle allait dormir lorsque Hedwige pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle était entrée par la fenêtre de la salle commune. Elle déposa une lettre sur le lit d'Hermione, et repartit aussi vite, dans un battement d'aile.

_Hermione, _

_Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu me dis. Arrête les blagues. Malefoy t'as sauvé? Ne t'emballe pas, ça a du être un mauvais réflexe. Je plaisante... quoi que. J'en sais rien. Fais attention la prochaine fois que tu utiliseras le balai. Souviens toi de faire corps avec lui. Et il t'obéiras. Et, par Merlin, accroche toi bien ! _

_Nous t'embrassons tous. _

_Harry._

Hermione sourit, oubliant ses remords. Elle avait un ami génial. Deux en fait, même si l'autre était aveugle. Elle finit par s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

La neige qui recouvrait Poudlard avait doublé durant la nuit. Le château était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc qui avait en plus durci et était très glissant. L'école était en effervescence. Bien qu'il n'abrite ce soir là que trente personnes - vingt et un élèves et neuf professeurs. Nous étions le 31 Décembre, et ce soir aurait lieu une mini soirée pour la nouvelle année. Devant son miroir, Hermione n'était pas particulièrement excitée. L'année 1997 ne promettait rien de bon. Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que les quelques prochaines années ou prochains mois seraient horribles. La puissance du Lord n'irait qu'en augmentant et, à coup sûr, ils subiraient des pertes douloureuses. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, les laissant bouclés à certains endroit et les lissant à d'autre. Avec une pince elle avait attaché une partie de ses cheveux et ces derniers redescendaient en cascade, entourant son visage d'ondulations noisette. Pour une fois, elle avait fait l'effort de se maquiller légèrement – poudre et mascara – et elle avait passé une robe qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Le procédé consistait à trouver un morceau de tissu de la bonne couleur, une photo Moldue dans un magazine, et de métamorphoser le tout. Et honnêtement, elle était fière du résultat. La robe était d'un rouge profond et lui arrivait sous les genoux. Resserrée à la taille par de la dentelle tout aussi rouge qui séparait le décolleté léger aux fines bretelles et la fin de la robe, coupée de la même manière qu'une jupe droite. Elle mit comme seul accessoire le collier en or que ses parents lui avait envoyé pour Noël, un petit pendentif en forme de cœur suspendu à une fine chaîne. Le cœur tombait à la naissance de ses seins, juste avant le tissu de la robe. Parfait.

En descendant dans la salle commune, elle passa une veste épaisse noire, assortie à ses chaussures, pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Un flash l'aveugla quelques secondes. « excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister ! » s'exclama la voix de Colin Crivey en bas des escaliers. Hermione avait oublié sa présence – il faisait partit avec elle des quatre Gryffondor encore à Poudlard. « De rouge et d'or. Personne ne pourra se méprendre : tu es bien une Gryffondor » rit le garçon. « Tu descends? On peut t'accompagner? »

Hermione hocha la tête, cela l'importait peu. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était en train de descendre les étages avec à sa gauche, Colin, et à sa droite, Dennis Crivey, son jeune frère. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle se figea. Devant la porte des toilettes des filles, Malefoy attendait le regard fixé sur l'escalier. Sur elle. Il serra les mâchoires à sa vue et rentra dans les toilettes. Hermione comprit « l'invitation » à le suivre. Elle s'excusa au deux plus jeunes qui n'avaient rien remarqué et entra à son tour. Depuis la veille, la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite raisonnait dans sa tête et elle se sentait coupable. Après tout, dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas elle la méchante. En plus, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'un costume et d'une chemise noire cintrée ressemblait à un diable. Ses cheveux d'or étaient plaqués en arrière, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte, laissant entrevoir la naissance de son torse et son habituelle grimace haineuse l'avait désertée. Personne de la connaissance d'Hermione n'aurait pu donner seize ans à cet ado, si semblable à un homme. Oh, bien sûr il était amaigris, mais semblait déjà moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et, cela, Hermione le remarqua, bien malgré elle.

« Excuse-moi pour hier » dit Hermione. « Je n'aurais pas du. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il simplement, la dardant de ses yeux gris, détaillant son corps avec un peu trop de lenteur. La Gryffondor toussota pour rappeler sa présence. « Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, peut-être? »

« Marché conclu. » fit-elle après une courte réflexion. « Les cours de vol, plus d'humiliation et un peu de mon temps en échange. C'est ça? » Surtout plus humiliation. Elle avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais après ses paroles de la veille, elle avait eu peur qu'il n'aille révéler à tout Poudlard qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de Ronald Weasley.

« C'est ça. » confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle tressaillit, mal à l'aise. « Et ne rien dire à personne, bien entendu. »

« Excuse-moi? »

« Tu as entendu. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense, Granger. Que tu sois une Née-Moldue, au fond, ça m'est égal. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas le cas de mon père... Alors tu ne le dis à personne. »

Hermione, secrètement, apprécia qu'il ait dit Née-Moldue plutôt que Sang-de-Bourbe. « D'accord. Mais comment comptes-tu m'apprendre à voler sans que personne ne nous voit? »

Drago sourit et se détacha du lavabo sur lequel il était appuyé. (Hermione nota que c'était le même que la veille.) « Facile. Il nous reste quatre jours avant que Potter et tous les autres ne reviennent. Alors je pourrais t'enseigner les bases d'ici là... et ensuite, tu verras. C'est une surprise. » il s'approcha d'elle, tourna autour lentement. « Jolie, la rouge et or. Je te laisse l'honneur d'aller dans la Grande Salle avant moi. Qu'on ne nous vois par entrer ensemble. »

Hermione s'enfuit. Elle ne courra pas mais jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir s'il la suivait ou non. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège d'un serpent.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Drago était fier de lui. Il était sur de lui avoir fichu la trouille. Et avait été heureux de la voir accepter sa proposition farfelue. C'est décontracté qu'il descendit vers la Grande Salle, cinq minutes après Granger. Sauver les apparences. Le reste, ce n'était vraiment pas important. En parlant d'apparence, il devait bien avouer que Granger ressemblait à une fille, ce soir. À une fille sacrément jolie, même plus. Mais bon, elle restait l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, bien qu'il sache à présent, mieux que quiconque, à quel point elle était colorée de l'intérieur. Il fit courir son regard dans la Grande Salle dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Granger était facilement repérable, toute de rouge. Elle parlait avec Hagrid, faisant de grands gestes, riant aux éclats devant le demi-Géant. Drago trouvait cela quelque peu répugnant – l'allure négligée et sale de ce monstre. Il s'installa à table, décontracté. Il observa le plafond, appréciant les centaines de bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, sans plus de fioriture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un groupe de filles pouffer. Il les lorgna quelques secondes, reconnaissant les Poufsouffle de quatrième qui étaient restés au château et une plus jeune, en troisième année. Il la reconnu comme étant Éléanor Branstone avec ses bonnes manières et ses airs un peu hautains. Il avait entendu dire que le poursuiveur remplaçant de l'équipe Serpentard, Harper, était amoureux d'elle. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis à sa droite, fixant la jeune fille. Harper était le seul autre Serpentard présent durant les vacances. Et encore, il était en cinquième année. Drago s'ennuyait ferme près d'un gamin qui aurait dû être à Poufsouffle._ Un_ _Serpentard ne tombe pas amoureux_.

Enfin, le dîner commença. Il mangea, comme d'habitude, face à Granger. Il aurait aimé dire qu'elle le répugnait mais, franchement, ce soir là, il ne comprenait pas la Belette. Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés et ça lui allait mieux que cette touffe horrible qu'elle traînait généralement derrière elle. Elle était maquillée, une première. Enfin presque, il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu comme ça lors du Bal de Noël, deux ans plutôt. Avec Viktor Krum. Il continua de manger. Quand tous eurent fini, il jeta un coup d'œil à son Parrain qui le fixait. Rogue désigna Granger de la tête avant de le foudroyer du regard. Il voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Il remarqua pour la première fois que le siège de Dumbledore était vide et fronça les sourcils.

« Il voyage » entendit-il dire tout bas la voix de Granger.

« Ah. »

Ça s'était de la réponse. _Bravo, Drago, _se félicita-t-il, sarcastique. Il se leva, imité par le reste des élèves. En un coup de baguette, Minerva McGonagall transforma la table en plusieurs tables, éparpillées, tandis qu'une musique s'élevait dans la salle. Il était vingt-deux heures, seulement.

Il regarda Granger et lui fit un signe de tête. Puis, il sortit de la Salle.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Une fois Malefoy partit, elle partit voir Hagrid. Elle parla un peu avec lui et, comme promis, lui raconta sa mésaventure de la veille. Hagrid, assis sur une chaise en bois renforcée, parut s'entasser. Il ne voulait pas croire, lui non plus, que Malefoy lui ait sauvé la vie. Après tout, Hagrid détestait les Malefoy. En particulier car ceux-ci avaient essayé de faire exécuter Buck, l'Hyppogriffe. Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione s'excusa, simulant un mal de tête et partit prendre l'air. Malefoy l'attendait, assis sur un banc en pierre, dans la cours. Il lui tournait le dos et regardait la lune. À côté de lui était posé son balai. Hermione remarqua pour la première fois que la neige avait pris tant d'ampleur. Tout autour d'elle était blanc, sauf Malefoy, vêtu de noir, sur le banc en pierre grise qu'il avait du déblayer d'un coup de baguette.

« Allons-y » dit Drago en se retournant. Il se leva et enfourcha son balais. Faisant demi-tour dans les airs, il s'arrêta devant la sorcière. « Monte » dit-il, comme un ordre. Hermione serra les mâchoires en le voyant glisser légèrement vers l'arrière, lui faisant une place devant lui.

Elle sortit sa baguette et, d'un sortilège informulé, métamorphosa le bas de robe en un jeans noir. Elle boutonna correctement son manteau, et s'approcha du _Nimbus 2001_ du Serpentard. Malefoy l'avait regardé faire sans un mot et se recula encore plus sur le balais. En voyant son regard indécis, il souffla et descendit. _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas comment monter sur un balais!_ Sans occupant, le balais s'immobilisa à un peu moins d'un mètre du sol, à l'horizontal. « Tu mets ta main gauche dessus, tu t'accroches et tu passes ta jambe droite de l'autre côté » fit-il, exaspéré, en prenant la main gauche de la sorcière et en la plaçant sur le manche. Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard et enfourcha le balais.

Comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas osé plutôt, craignant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le visage, s'il avait été derrière? Bien qu'il l'aurait mérité. Une fois installée, ses pieds touchant difficilement le sol, elle le sentit grimper derrière elle. Les bras du Serpentard s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, les rapprochant, tandis qu'il mettait ses mains à l'avant du manche, prenant le contrôle du balais. Il tapa violemment au sol en entendant, dans le hall d'entrée, le rire de quelques élèves en train d'approcher. Le balai décolla à toute vitesse, les projetant dans les airs à une vitesse folle. Hermione se sentit poussée vers l'arrière, collée à Malefoy, le vent lui giflant la figure à une telle vitesse que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Mais un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, malgré la boule dans l'estomac, elle se sentait libre.

« Putain, tes cheveux, Granger. » grogna Drago, lui rappelant, malheureusement, sa présence derrière et autour d'elle. Elle se retourna un peu et vit le Serpentard qui recevait ses cheveux battants dans la figure. Elle se redressa et, avec un sourire, se concentra... Et ils se nouèrent d'eux même en un chignon serré au bas de sa nuque. Le balais entama soudain sa descente, brutal. Une fois à terre, Drago descendit du balais et donna un coup de baguette vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Quelques instant plus tard, le _Nimbus 2006_ d'Hermione apparut tel un éclat argenté dans la nuit noire. La sorcière remarqua enfin où elle se trouvait et inspecta pour la première fois le stade de Quidditch d'autre part que des gradins. Il était immensément grand et imposant dans toutes sa classe. Son balais la rejoint et elle l'enfourcha, attendant impatiemment les instructions de Malefoy. Ce dernier se plaça à côté d'elle sans un mot, enfourcha son balais. Alors débuta son premier cours de vol.

Il lui apprit à s'élever -un peu, cette fois- et a redescendre. Il jugea qu'étant donné la capacité de la sorcière à se rétamer, il valait mieux qu'elle ancre dans sa tête comment faire atterrir. Il l'obligea à faire l'exercice une quinzaine de fois chaque fois en montant un peu plus haut, tandis qu'il la suivait, baguette en main. Au cas où. Une fois qu'elle eut maîtrisé plus ou moins correctement cet aspect (ce qui lui avait déjà pris plus d'une heure car elle ne cessait de protester « c'est assez, j'ai compris », « Ça va j'ai dit! », « non, Malefoy, je n'irais pas si haut. » « Par Merlin, je t'ai dit que j'avais le vertige, lâche moi! »), Drago décida lui faire faire le tour du terrain, au ras du sol. Ce fut pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Il avait espérer grâce à cela qu'ils puissent retourner chacun sur un balais, mais s'il la laissait faire, elle finirai dans le saule cogneur. Son balais n'arrêtait pas de monter et descendre, de zigzaguer de gauche à droite.

Hermione, de son côté, était énervée et honteuse. Malefoy l'agaçait avec son air suffisant et moqueur, ses piques continuelles à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un faux pas – toutes les trente secondes. Et elle se sentait honteuse d'être la seule foutue élève incapable de contrôler un balais.

Arès une demi-heure supplémentaire, Malefoy décréta qu'il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui, et qu'il recommencerait le lendemain à quinze heures. Il envoya son propre balais dans le vestiaire des Serpentard et grimpa derrière Hermione, les ramenant tous deux au château sans casse.

Durant le vol, il se sentit bien, volant sur un balais surpuissant. Bien qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été un ami correct durant la soirée, se moquant d'elle à la moindre occasion. En se posant dans la cours déserte, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge imposante sur la tour principale de Poudlard et vit qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. À peine eut-il posé un pied par terre, qu'il descendit du balais et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés. Drago lui jeta alors un sort informulé et son pantalon redevint la robe rouge qu'elle portait plus tôt, ses cheveux se relâchèrent. Il fit un clin d'œil à la Gryffondor qui s'était détendue en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Pour plaisanter, il ajouta une fente sur le côté de la robe, laissant apercevoir jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse d'Hermione. « C'est mieux comme ça » ricana-t-il.

« Espèce de... » s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer. Elle allait sortir sa baguette pour répliquer mais Drago lui jeta un sortilège d'entrave. Elle le fusilla du regard, incapable de mouvoir ses membres. Elle vit le Serpentard approcher et lui voler sa baguette.

Drago lui sourit, amusé. « Bonne année, Granger. » Il se retourna et partit, planta la baguette de la sorcière dans la neige, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Il s'écoula trois ou quatre longue minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se sente libérée. Elle récupéra sa baguette, son balais, et fila dans son dortoir, consciente que Malefoy était déjà dans le sien et qu'elle ne pourrait plus se venger. En entrant dans son lit, un peu plus tard, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait eu froid toute la soirée, sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Tout son corps était parcouru de plaques rouges, ses muscles étaient durs et chauds et le bout de son nez, quant à lui, était glacé.

Cette nuit-là, elle eut du mal de trouver le sommeil.

.

.

.

**Fin du Cinquième Chapitre.**

_Si j'ai le temps, je posterai la suite **demain**. Si pas, vous l'aurez** lundi,** et avec un peu de chance, je continuerai à poster **un chapitre par jour**. Sinon j'espère, **un tous les deux jours**. Ils ne sont pas excessivement longs mais seront nombreux. L'histoire se déroule lentement car je n'aime pas précipiter certaines choses qui rendrait l 'histoire peu crédible._

Bises. LG.

_**Review ?**_


	7. Ch6 : Amitié

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE VI

* * *

_**Amitié**_

À treize heures de l'après-midi, ce 1er Janvier 1997, un hiboux partit de la volière à toute vitesse. En quelques battements d'ailes, il arriva en haut de la tour Gryffondor et pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Le hibou Grand-Duc, ne trouvant pas celle qu'il cherchait, pénétra par les escaliers en colimaçon dans dortoir des filles de sixièmes. Il se posa sur une table de nuit, y déposa le morceau de parchemin et se mit à taper sur le bois du meuble avec son bec. Le bruit frénétique finit par réveiller Hermione Granger qui releva la tête dans un grognement peu féminin. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'acclimater à la lumière. Comme le rapace refusait d'arrêter de faire du bruit, elle saisit sa baguette et, soudain, l'oiseau se retrouva projeté par la fenêtre ouverte de laquelle il s'envola. En soupirant de satisfaction, la Gryffondor se saisit du Parchemin.

_Alors, Granger? _

_Pas de bonnes résolutions pour cette année? Ne me dis_

_pas que tu dors encore à cette heure? Si c'est le cas, et _

_bien, lève-toi. Je t'attendrai près du Lac à une heure et _

_demie. Dépêche toi un peu ! Je n'ai vraiment pas que ça _

_à faire. N'oublie pas de prendre ton Balais, mais évite_

_de voler, autant que tu restes vivante aujourd'hui ! _

_Drago M._

Hermione souffla et, pendant un instant, fut tentée de se rendormir. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, s'enfonçant déjà dans les méandres du Sommeil quand le parchemin -qu'elle n'avait pas lâché- se mit à trembler entre ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les paupières de mauvaise grâce quand celui-ci se mit à chauffer désagréablement sa paume. L'écriture précipitée et pointue de Malefoy avait disparu avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Un nouveau message y était inscrit.

_Bouge tes fesses de ton lit et va te laver ! Il est déjà 13h10 !_

Elle soupira à nouveau, plus fort, se demandant sur quel maléfice elle était encore tombée. Néanmoins, à son plus grand regret, elle obéit. Elle devait admettre qu'il était tard et que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire la grasse matinée. La rapide douche froide qu'elle prit lui rappela sa nuit mouvementée et ses cauchemars dans les rares intermèdes où elle arrivait à dormir.

À treize heures trente tapante, elle était fin prête : coiffée, habillée à la Moldue d'un pantalon et d'un gros pull marron, le parchemin qui ne cessait de se moquer d'elle depuis dix minutes sagement rangé dans sa table de nuit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller jusqu'au Lac ! Rien que ça. Elle ne savait pas du tout où ce crétin avait prévu de l'attendre. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait qu'un endroit possible ! Le Lac Noir s'étendait au pied de la falaise sud sur laquelle Poudlard avait été construit. En dehors de cela, il y avait deux endroits où l'on pouvait aller à pied au bord de l'eau : à l'Est et à l'Ouest du château – séparés par plus de huit cent mètres à pied.

13h40. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Malefoy. Elle s'assit alors sagement sur les escaliers à l'entrée de Poudlard en attendant qu'il réapparaisse, surement assez fâché. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là. La veille, il s'était moqué d'elle jusqu'au bout, allant même jusqu'à la paralyser. Elle poireauta ainsi vingt minutes, son balais rangé sagement à côté d'elle. Plusieurs élèves passèrent et la regardèrent avec plein de curiosité, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle créature magique. Vers deux heures, des pas raisonnèrent derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne, elle pouvait distinguer deux personnes qui marchait à une allure légèrement différente si bien que l'une d'entre elle devait constamment faire un pas rapide en plus pour conserver la cadence. Elle ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle, elle les avait reconnu sans les voir.

Severus Rogue et Malefoy marchaient côte à côte et passaient à côté d'elle sans la voir, trop ancrés dans leur discussion.

« Je vous ai déjà dit ne pas vouloir de votre aide ! » Ragea Drago, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe. Hermione sursauta en l'entendant parler ainsi à celui qu'il vénérait presque les années précédentes.

« La lettre de votre mère est explicite, Drago. Avec le retour de votre père à Azkaban, je dois être deux fois plus vigilent à votre sujet. » plaida Rogue avec calme. « Le Serment Inviolable ne me permet pas - »

« Je me fiche de votre Serment. » le coupa brusquement le Serpentard. « Et la situation de mon père ne m'importe pas plus, il n'avait qu'à pas s'échapper d'Azkaban, nous n'en serions pas là ! Non, tenez, il n'avait qu'à pas se faire arrêter ! Sans cela je n'aurais pas à... enfin, vous savez. » Drago s'était coupé dans sa tirade haineuse, remarquant Hermione non loin de là qui écoutait. Une seconde de plus, et il aurait tout fichu par terre. Que faisait-elle là, d'abord? La cours était déserte mais, évidemment, elle était là.

« Regardez-moi bien, Drago. Je refuse de mourir à cause de votre insupportable insolence. » Siffla Rogue. « Dès maintenant, si je vous dis faire quelque chose, vous le ferez. Est-ce bien clair? »

Le professeur de Potion n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons, la poudreuse s'envolant sur son passage. Il passa devant Hermione sans lui accorder un regard et cette dernière frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le professeur Rogue. Tout chez lui la rendez malade – son teint cireux, ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu et, pire, la manie qu'il avait de faire rouler ses 'r', siffler ses 's' et allonger certaines syllabes avant de les faire claquer, lorsqu'il parlait.

Drago, qui n'avait pas cessé de faire les cent pas, se retourna soudain et fonça sur elle. Durant une seconde, la Gryffondor prit peur et serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Lève-toi, Granger. On y va. » Sans plus de préambule, il saisit son bras et la tira fortement, la propulsant sur ses jambes. Il lui arracha son balais et l'enfourcha. « Monte derrière » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle s'exécuta automatiquement, comme si elle avait été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher – hésitante sur la façon de tenir son ennemi – que celui-ci tapa violemment du pied par terre et le balais fonça en toute allure. Jamais elle n'avait été à une telle vitesse, elle sentait son corps projeté vers l'arrière et avait tout le mal du monde à restée accrochée. Elle avait fini, se fichant pas mal de ce qu'il penserait, à enrouler ses bras autour de Malefoy. Elle le serrait de toutes ses forces, son visage plaqué contre son dos, tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Autant dire, qu'à une telle allure, le vent lui fouettait si fort le visage sans qu'elle puisse l'aspirer que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il entama finalement sa descente, à pic, et Hermione se retrouva encore plus collée à Malefoy, si cela était possible.

Le balais s'immobilisa et le Serpentard s'arracha brutalement à leur étreinte forcée en sautant à terre, déséquilibrant Hermione. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch. « Désolé. » Marmonna Drago, sans avoir l'air de le penser. Il fit les cent pas puis se dirigea finalement vers le banc des Serpentard, où il s'assit. Il sortit sa baguette. « Vas-y, je te regarde. » Lança-t-il.

Le ton lasse et impérieux vexa Hermione. Elle n'était pas un chien qu'il devait éduquer, après tout. Elle empoigna son balais et se dirigea vers le banc, elle aussi. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Malefoy. » Elle s'assit à l'autre extrémité du banc. Il haussa les épaules.

Un très long moment passa. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Drago était plongé dans celles d'Hermione, espérant que les couleurs lui ferait oublier le reste.

Cinq, dix, vingt minutes passèrent. Hermione se mit à grelotter de rester la sans bouger, et son ventre à gargouiller de faim. Elle se mit à taper du pied. Puis arrêta. Le bruit lui tapait à la tête. Sa migraine était revenue depuis que Malefoy lui avait fait cette « démonstration » de vol rapide. Elle finit par perdre patience. Oui, la patience et Hermione Granger, n'étaient pas amies. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'ambiance. « Dire que je suis assise sur le banc des Serpentard. Qui l'eut cru... » lâcha-t-elle mollement, se disant que ce la sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

Malefoy, de son côté, avait entendu toutes les réflexions et les phrases qu'elle aurait voulu dire -nulles, pour la plupart. Il lui sourit, laissant tomber le masque pour une fois. La vérité, c'est qu'il était curieux. Se voir à travers les pensées de quelqu'un ce n'était pas comme se voir dans un miroir. C'était comme être analysé en une seconde (si la personne fait attention à vous bien sûr).

Hermione fut perplexe face au sourire de Malefoy. Pas qu'il eut un laid sourire... non, à vrai dire son visage, dénué de toutes expressions perfides, était assez beau. Elle pouvait reconnaître cela sans trop se sentir honteuse de l'avoir pensé. Malefoy était un beau garçon. Mais il était aussi insupportablement immonde quand il le voulait. Alors cela ne tenait pas la route. Oui, elle devait admettre que depuis la révélation – si c'en était une- de l'enfance du Serpentard, elle était plus conciliante à son sujet (la preuve était sous le nez de tous tandis qu'elle prenait des cours de vol à ses côtés). Mais il y avait des limites. En outre, elle aurait bien voulut sa version des faits, qui aurait été mieux que de vagues images et ressentiments. Mieux que l'unique phrase qu'elle ait entendue « Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont rien, Drago » et qui raisonnait encore douloureusement en elle.

Drago se leva soudain, sortant de la tête de Granger. Les couleurs se ternissaient lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla assez fort, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Le _Nimbus 2001_ arriva vers lui à toute vitesse et il l'enfourcha. « Tu veux t'entraîner un peu? » demanda-t-il poliment – une première.

Elle hocha la tête et monta sur son balais.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Ils passèrent deux heures sur le terrain. Hermione s'améliora beaucoup: elle apprenait vite quand elle était concentrée. Après l'entrainement, elle savait se maintenir sur le balais sans être déséquilibrée, le faire ralentir ou accélérer, monter ou descendre, tourner à gauche et à droite, et aussi le faire voler sur une longue ligne droite correcte. En entendant les gargouillement incessant émanant du ventre de la sorcière, Drago finit par décider qu'il était temps de rentrer, à présent. Il renvoya son balais et grimpa sur celui de la Rouge et Or.

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui nous guide » dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour s'accrocher, plutôt que pour prendre le contrôle.

« Quoi? » se récria-t-elle. « Pas question. Je vais nous cracher. »

« On est pas dans un de tes truc volants Moldu, Granger. Si je vois que tu conduits vraiment mal, je reprendrais le contrôle. » sourit-il, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son sourire.

Alors ils démarrèrent lentement. Très, très lentement. En courant, n'importe qui aurait pu largement les suivre depuis la terre. Au bout d'un moment, il s'impatienta et se pencha contre le dos de Granger, l'obligeant à se pencher elle aussi et le balais à accélérer.

« Impatient »? Railla-t-elle.

« Et toi? Tu aimes tellement ma présence derrière toi que tu veux faire durer le plaisir, c'est ça? » se moqua-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle.

Soudain, le balais prit de la vitesse – il ricana. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite. En voyant le château se rapprocher à toute vitesse et sachant qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment les atterrissages rapides, il prit le contrôle du balais. Il le fit descendre à pic, savourant l'impression d'avoir son estomac dans ses talons. Le cœur de la Gryffondor eut un raté et ses mains cherchèrent un endroit où s'accrocher, en vain. Les pieds dans le vide elle paniqua et se colla à son ennemi, souhaitant le voir ralentir. Leur chute stoppa soudainement et le balais se redressa avec brusquerie. Ils étaient sains et saufs dans la cours déserte du château.

« T'es pas croyable, tu aurais pu nous tuer, Malefoy ! » mugit Hermione en s'extirpant du balais.

Il se moqua d'elle. _Un Malefoy rater son atterrissage? Grotesque._ « Tu ne reprends pas ton balais ? »l'interpella-t-il en la voyant s'en aller seule.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Va faire un tour avec, tu en meures d'envie ! Moi, je vais manger ! »

Il la regarda repartir, ses pas claquant contre le marbre du sol. Il sourit de satisfaction en s'envolant sur le _Nimbus 2006_. À ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de Potter en le voyant voler sur le cadeau de Granger.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Hermione voyant la quasi tempête de neige qui régnait dehors refusa d'aller voler. Malefoy se moqua d'elle, la traitant de faible, mais n'insista pas plus que ça – il ne devait pas mourir d'envie d'y aller non plus. La Gryffondor décréta donc que ce serait une journée où elle lui consacrerait « un peu de son temps » comme il l'avait dit dans l'arrangement, bien qu'elle se sache toujours pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Il acquiesça alors, pensif. À ce moment-là, ils étaient dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Drago parcourut la pièce des yeux et finit par dire qu'ils seraient plus tranquilles à la Réserve. Hermione opina – il valait mieux être assis sur des chaises qu'être debout même si ce n'était que pour s'observer en chiens de faïences.

Elle passa d'abord, montrant son autorisation à Madame Pince qui l'autorisa à entrer avec un sourire aimable. Durant l'attente, elle parcourut distraitement les étagères, retraçant de son doigts le bord du bois qui soutenait les livres.

Lorsque Drago arriva à la hauteur de Madame Pince, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'était collé son masque froid et dédaigneux sur le visage. Il lui montra son autorisation, et cette mégère le fusilla du regard et l'avertit de laisser les livres en bon état s'il ne voulait pas de problèmes, puis, seulement, le laissa passer. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant que les livres étaient ensorcelés et que ces mêmes livres n'hésitaient pas à frapper leur lecteur s'ils n'étaient pas tenus correctement !

« Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est là sans rien dire, à se regarder bêtement, tu pourrais pas l'ouvrir un peu ? » Hermione en avait marre. Elle était sur une chaise face au Serpentard. Il était entré, s'était assis et ...rien. C'était tout. Elle s'était assise en face de lui, espérant lui délier la langue. Après tout s'il lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec elle ce n'était pas pour absolument rien faire, si?

« Quoi, ne suis pas assez beau à regarder pour t'ôter définitivement les mots de la bouche, Granger? »

« Ça, jamais. Personne ne pourrait me faire taire. » décréta Hermione.

« Merci. » sourit Drago, humble pour une fois.

« De quoi? »

« Et bien, tu n'as pas nié que j'étais beau, je le prends comme un compliment de ta part, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Le temps était gentil, léger et elle savait qu'elle ne _devait_ pas s'en offusquer. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Toi d'abord. » grinça le Serpentard avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Bouche-bée, les joues rouge de rage, elle se leva en faisant crisser sa chaise et partit s'enfoncer dans le dédale de rayons. Elle fulminait. _Comment osait-il? _

Drago devait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle était tellement susceptible ! Il aurait vraiment voulu lire dans sa tête en cet instant mais les maux de têtes étaient de pires en pires lorsqu'il essayait à présent. Comme si, inconsciemment, elle se défendait. Il finit par la rejoindre et la trouva en train d'humer les pages d'un bouquin, les yeux fermés. Il ne put s'en empêcher cette fois- il rit. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère, les joues rouges de gêne cette fois.

« T'es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque » dit-il finalement avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'aime l'odeur des livres, c'est tout. »

Haussant un sourcils, le sorcier approcha et prit le livre qu'elle venait de reposer. Il sentit la fragrance dégagée et plissa le nez, ne voyant ce qu'il y avait d'appréciable la dessus. « Ça sent le vieux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non. Ça sent le bois, l'encre et un peu le renfermé, avec le temps. Ça a l'odeur du savoir et de la connaissance, tout simplement. » Elle lui prit l'exemplaire qu'il tenait et le remit en place presque amoureusement.

« Ton obsession et ta... fascination pour ses bouquins me rappelle celle de cette fille dérangée chez les Serdaigle pour ses bestioles : Loufoca... Luna. » constata-t-il.

« Sympa » lâcha Hermione, sarcastique. « À quoi ça sert d'être ici, franchement? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répliqua honnêtement Malefoy en baissant un peu les yeux. « Avant quand j'avais besoin de parler, j'allais voir cette frappa-dingue de Mimi Geignarde. Mais elle est si... décalée. Inutile, transparente -sans jeux de mots. »

« Tu veux que je sois ta psy, en fait ? » fit Hermione, ironique, en réprimant un ricanement mauvais.

« Non. » déclara Drago. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, à vrai dire. Je pense que j'apprécierais me confier à quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais pas qui. Il y a deux semaines, j'aurais considéré que tu aurais été, avec Potter, la personne la moins probable, pour ainsi dire. » il remua, mal à l'aise. « Aujourd'hui, j'avoue qu'après ce que tu as vu, tu es celle qui me connait le mieux sur cette terre. Exceptés mes parents, Rogue, Tu-Sais-Qui et ma tante Bellatrix qui s'amusaient à lire continuellement dans mon esprit, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais, sérieux, je me vois mal leur parler à eux. Ce serait un peu comme signer mon arrête de mort, tu vois? »

Hermione, étonnée par l'élan d'honnêteté si spontané chez Malefoy, resta muette mais hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, reste à savoir si tu acceptes, si tu te tairas... Parce qu'autant te dire que si Potter sait quoi que ce soit... » grimaça-t-il.

« Je ne dirais rien » Murmura alors Hermione, les mots sortants de sa bouche sans qu'elle put les retenir.

Elle avait l'impression de trahir ses meilleurs amis. Elle allait passer du temps avec l'ennemi, peut-être même allait-il lui faire des révélations et lui donner des informations capitales, mais elle venait de promettre de ne rien révéler. Sa foutue curiosité la pousserait-elle à trahir ses meilleurs amis, si l'occasion se présentait?

« Évidemment, » reprit Drago en l'étudiant de ses prunelles aciers, « ça n'ira pas que dans un sens... Si tu me fais confiance et que tu as besoin de te confier, je serais là. »

_Un Malefoy capable de générosité? _Hermione devait avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. À nouveau, elle hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et elle ne s'étonnerait pas si de la fumée venait à s'échapper de ses oreilles. Que dirait Ron et Harry, s'ils le découvraient? Elle entendit le rouquin le soir du bal de Noël, deux ans plutôt : « _Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi !_» Alors qu'elle accompagnait Krum pour une soirée. Krum l'adversaire de Harry pour une compétition. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle comptait fraterniser avec leur Némésis de nombreuses années, celui qui était dans le camp adverse avec toute sa famille, le camps du mal? C'était un autre genre de « compétition » - celle de l'avenir de l'Angleterre. Pouvait-elle fraterniser avec son ennemi direct?

« Montre-moi ton bras » souffla soudain Hermione en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je veux savoir » dit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un très long regard. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille savoir. Mais ne savait-elle pas déjà? Après tout elle connaissait une partie de ses souvenirs! Ou alors elle avait été trop ancrée dans son enfance pour voir le présent.

Lentement, il releva sa manche gauche. La Gryffondor porta sa main à sa bouche. Malgré elle, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle releva ses yeux brillants vers lui. « Tu ne la portes pas. »

« Pas encore, non. »

Elle tressaillit. Son sourire s'effaça, ses yeux se durcirent.

« J'étais censé me faire marquer pendant ces vacances. Je ne voulais pas, alors j'ai inventé que je devais rester au château, qu'il me restait des détails à régler pour... et puis, j'ai averti les professeurs que je comptais rester, alors... Il n'a rien pu faire. Mais mettre Tu-Sais-Qui au pied du mur n'est vraiment pas une chose intelligente. » Déclara-t-il en frissonnant. Hermione buvait ses paroles, pleine d'une curiosité un peu morbide. « Il a jeté un sort sur ma mère. Un sortilège inventé. Je la croyais en sécurité pourtant. Mon père avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Mais il ne l'a pas protégée. Si R... un ami de la famille n'avait pas convaincu récemment Tu-Sais-Qui de le laisser la sauver, elle serait en train de mourir à présent. Par ma faute. »

Hermione sentait que les derniers mots lui coutait vraiment beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu lever les mystères qui pesait sur son discours lorsqu'à deux reprises il s'était corrigé et avait continué innocemment. Maladroitement, elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta, sortant de ses souvenirs. Il regarda l'étrange étreinte d'un œil critique, fronçant les sourcils et finit par redevenir plus ou moins serein en plongeant dans les prunelles chocolatée face à lui.

« J'ai reçu une lettre hier. Je suis censée recevoir la marque durant la semaine de congé à Pâques. »dit enfin Drago, un frisson désagréable lui parcourant l'échine.

« Et tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort? » Risqua la Gryffondor retrouvant la parole. Subjuguée que le Serpentard puisse être capable de bonté.

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Cette marque est un signe de puissance, d'appartenance à une communauté. C'est grisant. C'est comme avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la Magie Noire. » Expliqua-t-il, les yeux rêveurs, en appuyant son épaule contre l'étagère. « Tu ne dois pas connaître grand chose en Magie Noire, Granger. Mais c'est exceptionnel. On est capable de tellement plus de choses... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il semblait vénérer cela. « C'est mal. »

« Pas toujours, cela dépend de comment elle est utilisée. Ne me regarde pas comme ça alors que tu as fréquenté avec un élève de Durmstrang. C'est la Magie Noire qu'ils étudient, eux. » dit Drago avec rancœur. « Je devais aller là-bas. Si seulement ma mère n'avait décidé que l'école était trop loin de chez nous... Enfin. Je te parle d'une Magie Noire utile en duel, comme ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si je te parlais du sortilège de Doloris ou l' « Avada Kedavra ». »

« C'est du pareil au même. » décréta-t-elle, stoïque, évitant de relever la remarque sur Krum. « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu vénères ta Magie Noire idiote, alors pourquoi refuses-tu de porter la marque? Pas que je n'admire pas cela. Je trouve ça fantastique que tu refuses ! Mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Je comprends, maintenant, » dis Drago avec un léger sourire « pourquoi tu es si intelligente. Tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parce que tu ne te contentes pas d'apprendre une information et de la retenir. Tu l'analyse, tu trouves la brèche et la comprends. Que Merlin me pardonne du Blasphème, mais tu m'épates un peu, Granger. »

Elle le vit sourire, retenant de lui retourner une gifle. Il considérait que lui faire un compliment est un blasphème? Une insulte? Et en plus, il détourne la conversation. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Je vais y aller, maintenant. » Annonça Drago. « Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi. Ce n'était pas si dur, si je peux te faire confiance (ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer dans la pénombre en fixant la sorcière – une mise en garde.) Mais bon, avec ce que je sais de ton histoire avec Weasley, j'imagine que je ne risque rien. »

« Si tu t'avises... »

« Je ne le ferais pas, si tu te tais. »

« Je promets de ne jamais rien dire. » articula-t-elle lentement. « Cependant, ton comportement devra être irréprochable. À la rentrée, personne ne devra se douter de rien, parce que j'aurais plus à perdre que ma réputation, moi. Tu devras... me traiter exactement comme avant. » conclut Hermione avec un peu de dégoût suintant dans ses derniers mots.

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. » railla-t-il avec un regard amusé. Il lui tendit la main. Elle l'accepta. Ils celèrent un pacte.

Sans lâcher son emprise de la main de la Lionne, il murmura, comme si c'était un secret d'État, : « Et si je ne veux pas porter la marque, c'est qu'en dépit de tout le reste, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer des gens continuellement. » _Une fois suffit_, finit-il dans sa tête.

En le regardant s'éloigner sans plus un regard, elle restait prostrée. Par Merlin, elle jurait que si elle n'était pas au courant malgré elle de ce qu'il avait vécu, du pourquoi il était ainsi, elle ne pourrait jamais envisager passer une seconde de plus en sa présence. Sa main était encore glacée de la poignée pleine de tension qu'ils avaient échangé. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre que la curiosité n'était pas sa seule motivation. Oh bien sûr, elle mourait d'envie de connaître tous ses secrets horribles, avoir réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait encore. Mais le fait qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de partager cela ensuite avec Harry et Ron, rendait les choses moins gaies. Au fond, elle se persuadait dur comme fer qu'il avait un bon fond. Elle compatissait à sa douleur, ses pressions, sa volonté. Elle avait un peu pitié aussi qu'il soit là, obligé de se confier à elle par faute d'autres amis...

Drago sortit fièrement, la tête haute, le torse bombé. Il avança prétentieusement devant Madame Pince avant de sortir de la Bibliothèque. Il était persuadé que Granger l'avait cru. En même temps il n'avait proféré aucun mensonge... Mais elle devait l'avoir cru sincère dans ce besoin d'amitié et de parler. Ce qui était vrai aussi... Sauf qu'il ne l'aurait jamais choisie _elle_ si elle n'était pas amie avec Potter ! Il sourit en se rendant dans les cachots, assez satisfait de lui.

.

.

.

**Fin du Sixième Chapitre. **

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, pour cette fin de semaine. Je ne poste pas le week-end. Donc à Lundi, chers lecteurs adorés !

**Reviews? **


	8. Ch7 : Retour

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE VII

* * *

_**Retour**_

« Au fait, Malefoy, c'était quoi ce parchemin que tu m'as envoyé? Il n'arrête pas de ...communiquer pour me faire des remarques souvent inutiles. » questionna Hermione, le dos contre une des cabines des toilettes des filles.

Face à elle, Drago Malefoy sourit, énigmatique. « J'ai trouvé ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. Une fois que tu as touché ce parchemin, il s'imprègne de toi, puis tu l'envoies à une personne et, lorsque celle-ci la touché, le parchemin la reconnait. Il dévoile alors des informations ou commentaires sur ce que j'aurais pu penser si j'avais été là. Enfin, à la seule condition que tu souhaites connaître mon avis. Et seule toi peux le lire. Il écrit souvent? »

La Gryffondor n'aimait pas la pointe d'ironie à la fin de la phrase. « oui, assez. Pourquoi? »

« C'est que tu penses _assez_ souvent à moi, alors. » constata-t-il avec une moue de satisfaction.

Hermione haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférence. Elle tourna une page du livre sur ses genoux, essayant de s'ancrer dans sa lecture. Drago fit pareil, bien qu'aucun n'eut de résultats. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber. Presque quarante centimètres de poudreuse recouvrait les sols extérieurs à présent. Pas question de cours de vol. Et Hermione avait finit tous les devoirs reçus. Elle avait donc accepté la proposition de Drago de passer du temps à deux. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, se contentant de faire semblant de lire chacun de leur côté. Hermione avait un roman Moldu et Drago un livre de Magie Noire. Fidèles à eux-même.

« Tu sais que, le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis sûr que ce bouquin te plairait vraiment » Marmonna Drago après quelques secondes. En voyant qu'il avait réussi à susciter son intérêt, le Serpentard continua « la Magie Noire, ici, se base beaucoup sur l'Arithmancie. Elle la combine avec les sortilèges et les métamorphoses, deux par deux, ou les trois à la fois. Selon des techniques très anciennes. Les effets ne sont pas vraiment néfastes. Mais si l'on est mal intentionné, ces incantations peuvent être dangereuses pour d'autres... _seulement_ si l'on est mal intentionné. » précisa-t-il avec un regard entendu.

« Donne-moi un exemple » exigea Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Et bien, en combinant métamorphose et Arithmancie, tu pourrais transformer une pensine en fontaine dans laquelle tu vois l'avenir, et non plus les souvenirs. Ou plutôt tu vois l'avenir à partir d'un souvenir. Tu vois en quoi ton choix modifiera ta destinée. C'est très intéressant. C'est un peu le même principe que les boules de cristal. Sauf que c'est considéré comme de la Magie Noire. »

« C'est tout de même assez éloigné d'une boule de cristal » protesta Hermione. « Et puis, cela reste mal, car on ne peut pas jouer avec le temps. Alors c'est facile, à chaque décision tu vois les conséquences et tu changes jusqu'à ce que cela te plaise? »

Drago tourna une page et haussa les épaules. « La Magie Noire est Noire parce qu'elle est tentante. Pas toujours dangereuse. »

« La tentation, ce n'est pas bon. » répliqua-t-elle avec acharnement.

« Certaines sont excellentes » Assura le Vert et Argent avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu n'as pas de conscience. »

« Si tel était le cas, je porterais la marque depuis longtemps. » Assena Drago, blessé à vif par ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte.

« C'est vrai. » accorda Hermione. « Dans ce cas, tu n'en as pas beaucoup. »

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. Elle le lui rendit. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à cette tête de mule, et replongea dans son bouquin. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile d'accomplir la mission que Rogue lui avait conseillée. La Gryffondor n'était pas si pénible. Juste têtue, ancrée dans ses principes barbares, trop curieuse, trop intelligente et perspicace, et bien trop impatiente.

Mais il y avait pire... sans doute.

Le lendemain, dimanche 5 Janvier 1997, l'école était en effervescence. En effet, un peu avant 20h, une centaine d'élèves empliraient à nouveau les couloirs du château. Les elfes s'activaient à préparer un repas assez conséquent, la table qui rassemblait les élèves restants à Poudlard s'était scindée en quatre, une pour chaque maison. La Grande Salle ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. En l'absence de Dumbledore, McGonagall prenait les décisions et dirigeait avec brio le reste des professeurs.

Il était dix-sept heures. Hermione était à la Réserve en compagnie de Drago. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, un livre choisit au hasard traînait devant chacun d'eux au cas où quelqu'un serait entré. Hermione appréhendait beaucoup la soirée. Pas qu'elle aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Drago mais mentir à ses amis lui déplaisait.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien dire? » questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix, baissant les yeux.

« Non. » Sa voix était ferme et dure. Il refusait, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Bien. » cracha la Gryffondor en soudant son regard au sien. Ils s'affrontèrent. Il gagna. Encore.

« Tu n'as jamais rien à raconter, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es pas marante. » se plaignit Drago.

« Toi non plus. »

Il souffla. « Que veux-tu savoir? »

Elle releva les yeux. Mille questions dansaient dans ses pupilles. Laquelle choisir? « Parle moi de ton enfance. Ça avait l'air si dur dans tes souvenirs... » Sa voix était douce, ayant peur qu'il prenne cela pour de la mauvaise curiosité.

Drago soupira à nouveau. Évidemment qu'elle allait demander ça... autant être honnête. « Ce n'était pas si terrible. Ma mère me chérissait continuellement. Jusqu'à cette année, je recevais des présents d'elle chaque jour que j'étais ici. C'était grisant, je me sentais aimé. Petit, c'était pareil. Elle m'emmenait dans les bibliothèques, me montrait des sortilèges, m'émerveillait continuellement. » Les yeux du Serpentard se mirent à briller. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais aimé mon père. C'était un mariage de convenance et programmé. Mais elle m'a offert son amour. Quant à mon père... Il ne connaissait même pas ce principe. J'ai toujours été comme un élève, puis un soldat à former. S'acharnant sur les codes de conduite, les manières de se comporter avec telles ou telles personnes. » Hermione vit le regard de Malefoy se voiler et la fuir. Mais il continua à parler. « Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un tendre. Il aimait beaucoup utiliser l'Imperium lorsque je n'obéissais pas. C'est très humiliant. Quant au sortilège de Doloris, je n'y ai eu droit que deux fois. La même année. Quand Potter a refusé mon amitié, puis quand j'ai osé parler à une Née-Moldue dans la rue. Ma mère était emprisonnée sous l'Imperium, elle n'a rien pu faire. Mais malgré cela, je respectai et vénérai mon père. Je voyais dans les moments où je n'étais pas en colère qu'il souhaitait que je sois meilleur que lui. Alors je le vénérais encore plus même lorsqu'il était dur, car c'était pour mon bien. Puis, quand ma tante Bella est revenue... j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait que je devienne. Et depuis, je suis vraiment heureux de maîtriser l'Occlumancie, parce que mes pensées seules me condamneraient à de nombreux Doloris. » La dernière phrase était emplie de dégoût et de sarcasme.

Leurs yeux finirent par se croiser. Et Lion et Serpent s'observèrent longuement.

« A mon tour. » Déclara finalement Malefoy face au mutisme compréhensif de la Lionne. « C'est plein de curiosité que je demande cela, j'avoue. Mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te plaire chez la Belette? »

Incrédule d'abord, les traits d'Hermione se durcirent.

« Quoi? A ton tour de répondre ! » Se défendit Drago. « Je t'ai bien répondu et t'ai donné des réponses que personne ne connait ! »

Elle se résigna de mauvaise grâce. « Je n'en sais rien. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. » la morigéna Drago.

« L'amour est un mystère? » tenta la Rouge et Or.

« Réponds. » Exigea-t-il.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'aime bien son sourire, son odeur... » Drago fronça le nez, récoltant un mauvais regard. « J'aime sa présence près de moi. Je peux me confier à lui... »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas. » la coupa Drago.

« Quoi? »

« Tu ne te confies pas, sinon il saurait que tu l'aimes. » expliqua-t-il doctement.

« Certaines confidences sont plus complexes que d'autres. » répliqua Hermione. « Quand il n'est pas là, il me manque vraiment. Et quand il est avec d'autres filles, j'en meure de jalousie. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, septique. « tu n'as pas l'air plus heureuse que les autres jours, pourtant tu vas le revoir ! Au contraire, tu parais encore plus maussade. »

« Il sort avec Lavande. »

« Brown? Il forme un joli couple ! Aussi débile l'un que l'autre. » Se moqua grassement le Serpentard. Il dut éviter prestement le livre qu'Hermione lui jeta à la figure. Puis une deuxième fois quand le livre revint de lui même, s'acharnant sur la Gryffondor qui se mit à se débattre face aux coups de bouquin. Il ricana. Il fallait bien traiter les livres ! N'était-ce pas ce que répétait constamment Madame Pince?

18h20. La bibliothèque allait fermer, la Réserve aussi. Hermione et Drago ne se parlait plus de toute manière. Depuis l'épisode du livre, la Gryffondor boudait, le nez dans son livre. Hermione parcourut deux chapitres supplémentaires, lisant plus entre les lignes que les lignes elle-même. Drago se contentait de l'observer, ennuyé.

Un coup fut bientôt frapper à la porte, ils sursautèrent. Madame Pince passa sa tête par l'embrasure. « C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Monsieur Malefoy, n'oubliez pas de remettre précautionneusement vos livres à leur place. » Et elle sortit. Hermione en se levant ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ça te fait rire que personne ne me fasse confiance, Sang-de-Bourbe? » Cracha Drago en remettant vivement son livre en place.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Nous avions dit... » rugit Hermione.

« Je m'entraîne pour ce soir, en publique. Au cas où j'aurais perdu la main. »

« Ça risque pas, tu sors de six ans d'entraînement intensif. Deux petites semaines de vacances ne sont rien » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Un bras surgit de nulle part, retenant la porte qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir.

« Nous allons reprendre notre vie d'ici une heure, Granger. Il faut nous donner notre prochain rendez-vous maintenant. » annonça simplement Malefoy, étrangement gentil.

« Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec toi. » Rectifia-t-elle. « J'ai l'_amabilité _de t'offrir un peu de mon temps. »

Il rit sans joie. « Bien sûr, loin de moi l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. Mercredi, dix-sept heures, les toilettes des filles? »

« OK. »

Il sourit et ôta son bras. Sans se retourner, Hermione ouvrit et franchit la porte. D'une démarche qu'elle espérait assurée, elle rejoint son dortoir. Elle gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse, et se jeta bientôt sur son lit, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Ron allait revenir au bras de sa copine, Ginny serait trop occupée avec Dean pour lui accorder son temps. Drago allait redevenir froid et immonde. Et Harry... Harry avait des explications à lui donner. En effet, par curiosité, elle avait ouvert la veille le livre qu'elle avait trouvé et ne connaissait pas. _Les Horcruxes et Maléfices d'Après-Vie_. C'était quoi cette histoire? C'était de la veille magie, plus noire qu'un Avada Kedavra. Oui, il aurait à expliquer ce qu'il faisait avec ça...

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor. La grande salle se remplissait peu à peu commençant par les premières années jusqu'aux septièmes. Les troisièmes étaient seulement entrain de prendre place lorsqu'elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle leva la tête et plongea dans les océans gris de Drago Malefoy. Un pâle sourire étirait ses lèvres et elle lui rendit discrètement. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur échange. Un masque de froideur vint se peindre sur le visage du Serpentard après que celui-ci lui ai fait un signe de tête. Elle fut décontenancée par l'inimité qu'il dégageait à présent, comme s'il avait changé un masque. Mais son étonnement fut bref car un grand fracas à la table des professeurs attira son attention, ainsi que celle de nombreux autres élèves.

Elle remarqua alors que l'agitation tournait autour de Trelawney. Cette dernière fixait Hermione derrière ses épaisses lunettes et tremblait de tout son corps. Le fait qu'elle souhaite se soutenir à la table avait provoqué la chute de plusieurs verres et ainsi attiré l'attention de tous.

De sa voix rauque et nasillarde, atone, elle se mit à crier... « Le Mal a fait son travail. Elle est perdue... Sauvez-là ! Sauvez-là ! Le seigneur des ténèbres viendra bientôt la chercher ! » McGonagall scrutait la salle des yeux, espérant repérer de qui parlait Trelawney. Mais lorsque le professeur de Divination se mit à répéter en hurlant deux fois plus fort sa prédiction, Minerva paniqua. Hermione paniqua aussi, les yeux écarquillés. Les élèves parlaient de plus en plus fort.

« SONORUS ! » Rugit soudain une voix. Dumbledore. Il était revenu. Le silence fut étouffé d'un coup. « Minerva ! Raccompagnez Sibylle dans sa chambre, je vous prie. » Il se racla la gorge. « N'ayez donc pas peur ! Prenez place chers élèves. »

Les derniers arrivant prirent alors place sous l'œil bienveillant mais anxieux du directeur. Harry et Ron arrivèrent, accompagnés de Ginny qui souriait et de Lavande qui pérorait seule, juste derrière. Hermione fit un maigre sourire à Harry et fusilla Ron du regard tandis que Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

« Cette fille est impossible » souffla la rouquine à l'oreille d'Hermione. « Que Merlin m'entende avant que je ne la tue! »

Hermione sourit sincèrement oubliant le délire de Trelawney quelques instants plutôt. « Compte sur moi, je t'aiderai à l'enterrer. »

Et elles s'esclaffèrent toutes deux devant le regard perplexe de Brown qui ne comprenait rien. _Comme d'habitude_, pensa Hermione. En prenant place au milieu de ses amis, elle remarqua avec une angoisse grandissante que plusieurs enseignants, dont le professeur Rogue, la fixaient avec intérêt. Elle détourna la tête vivement sans qu'aucun Gryffondor ne remarque son changement d'humeur. Alors, comme ça, cela recommençait... Elle était_ perdue?_ Était-ce bien ça que Trelawney avait dit? Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient roses de colère. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette peur vieille de trois ans n'allait pas la traumatiser à nouveau. Elle combattrait cela.

Face à elle, une tête blonde attira son attention. Son regard fut happé dans l'incompréhension d'acier du Serpentard. Lui aussi avait vu. Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard, lui faisant reprendre sa place au sein de sa froideur. Mais personne ne semblait s'en intéresser. Pansy Parkinson caressait distraitement l'épaule de Drago sans lui prêter attention, tandis qu'elle était en grande discussion avec Nott. À sa table, Hermione vit les regards que Dean et Ginny se lançaient. Ceux qu'Harry lançaient à Ginny. Ceux que Ron lançaient à... elle ? Elle l'affronta durement, lui jetant d'un regard tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait à son encontre.

« Et sinon, ça été tes vacances ici? » finit-il par murmurer, hésitant sur chaque mot.

« Parfait. »

Elle le vit déglutir sous son regard froid. Par Merlin, conserver cette froideur était si dur ! Elle aurait souhaiter lui sauter au coup, l'embrasser à pleine bouche même ! En ce moment, elle aurait surtout voulu être une Malefoy, avec une panoplie de masque méchant à s'accrocher au visage. Lui faire ressentir qu'il lui avait fait mal.

« Ah oui, Hermione ! Harry m'a fait lire ta lettre ! Il paraît que Malefoy t'a sauvé la vie? » pépia Ginny d'un coup, jetant un froid sur la table. Plusieurs Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent de manger ou parler et observaient Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, si on veut » répondit-elle simplement.

« Explique ! » la pressa la rouquine.

« Et bien lorsque j'ai reçu le balais de Harry, Malefoy m'a fait une remarque comme quoi j'étais incapable de m'en servir. J'ai donc décidé de prouver le contraire. Une fois dans la cours, je me suis élevée dans les airs. Et j'ai chuté, à plus de dix mètres du sol! Il m'a empêché de m'écraser puis est parti. Il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier depuis d'ailleurs... ». La Rouge et Or se satisfaisait plutôt bien de son explication, elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Elle élidait juste quelques (très nombreux) détails.

« Quelle sale petite fouine ! » rugit Ron. Hermione l'observa, perplexe.

« Au fait, Harry ! Merci pour le _Nimbus 2006 _! c'est un cadeau en or et ... » commença Hermione, coupée aussitôt par Seamus Finnigan.

« Un_ Nimbus 2006_ ! Oh, Hermione ! Je pourrais l'essayer? Ce sera surement ma seule occasion de pouvoir concurrencer un jour la vitesse d'Harry sur son éclair de feu... »

Ravie de sa diversion réussie, elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

.

.

**Fin du Chapitre 7.**

Désolée, une attente plus longue que d'habitude.

Que pensez-vous de ce Chapitre?

Bisous, Bisous.

LG.

**J'attends impatiemment vos Reviews !**


	9. Ch8 : Faux Semblant

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE VIII

* * *

_**Faux semblant**_

_Harry, pendant les vacances, j'ai eu besoin d'informations sur la Legilimancie et... Non._

_Harry, il y a deux semaines, je suis tombée par hasard sur un livre... Non plus ! Je n'étais pas par hasard dans sa chambre ! _

Bon : _Harry. Peux-tu m'expliquer qu'est-ce que ceci?...Oui, et après je dis quoi s'il me demande pourquoi je suis au courant ?_

Hermione était en plein dilemme. Comment commencer la conversation sur les Horcruxes?

Harry passa justement devant elle, l'air énervé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses lunettes ronde de travers et ses yeux verts semblaient étinceler de fureur.

« Harry ! » S'époumona-t-elle, criant un peu trop fort. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent. « Je dois te parler, c'est urgent. »

« Excuse-moi, Hermione, mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Quelqu'un est entré dans les dortoirs et je ne retrouve plus... »

Voilà qui facilitait les choses. « C'est moi. J'ai tes affaires. »

« Quoi? »

« Viens. »

Il se tut, ses émeraudes miroitantes exorbitées, et la suivit docilement. Son regard perdura dans le dos d'Hermione le long du trajet jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant l'entrée, requérant une pièce insonorisée, et lentement une porte apparut parmi les briques. Il entra et elle ferma la porte précautionneusement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, Hermione? » explosa-t-il à peine entré.

La salle comportait un salon et une table basse d'un côté, et de l'autre une table haute et des chaises. Des endroits où discuter, quoi.

Elle prit place sur une chaise. Toujours sans répondre, la Gryffondor sortit trois livres enveloppés avec soin dans la cape d'Harry de sa besace. Sous ses yeux, elle les déroula lentement et étala les trois livres devant lui.

« Voilà. Durant les vacances je m'ennuyais, et j'avais envie de lire tes bouquins sur la Legilimancie par curiosité. Je suis montée dans ta chambre, j'ai fini par les trouver. » Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Le dos de son meilleur ami se relâcha, comme si une pression l'avait quitté. Il croyait à son excuse. « Pas de soucis. Je m'inquiétai, tu comprends si jamais un professeur... »

« Je n'ai pas fini, Harry. » le coupa-t-elle prestement. « Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais avec ceci... » Elle poussa le livre sur les Horcruxes vers lui. «C'est de la Magie Noire horrible, Harry... »

« Je sais. » Il se leva, récupéra les livres avec brusquerie. « Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est entre moi et Dumbledore. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'agiter. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Hermione. » Harry Potter souffla et baissa la tête, quelques mèches noires courant devant ses yeux. « Je t'ai toujours tout dit, tu le sais. Mais ceci, j'ai juré de ne pas en parler pour le moment. »

« Tiens-tu à me faire croire que Dumbledore t'enseignes la Magie Noire? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je te demande de me faire confiance et de jamais n'en parler à personne. Si un jour j'y suis obligé, vous le saurez. Mais ne dis rien... » Supplia-t-il.

« Je te le promets. » murmura-t-elle malgré elle en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Après tout, elle aussi avait des secrets, pas vrai?

.

Mardi 7 Janvier 1997.

Severus Rogue tapait impatiemment la mesure sur le bois de son bureau. Les élèves de sixième année Serpentard et Gryffondor n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il avait vu Dumbledore le matin même, subit ses félicitations quant à son idée de rapprocher Drago de Miss Granger. Dans les yeux du Directeur, il avait pu voir une étincelle de malice, un air enfantin et sérieux à la fois. Comme si cette décision changeait beaucoup de choses et que c'était en plus quelque chose de bien dans l'absolu. Une expression que Rogue n'avait plus vue sur le visage du Directeur depuis nombreuses années. Il lui avait même demandé d'aller plus loin, d'aider à ce que leur bonne entente devienne une réelle amitié. Rogue avait refusé.

_« Ne vous rappellent-ils pas deux autres personnes? » avait alors dit le vieux sage en faisant apparaître les visages de Drago et Hermione dans la pensine, étudiant chacun de leur côté à la bibliothèque. Les visages, le décor peu à peu s'étaient modifiés. Les cheveux d'Hermione s'étaient lissés et étaient devenus roux ; tandis que le nez de Drago s'était allongé, ses cheveux poussés et noircis désagréablement – En quelques secondes, Rogue vit renaître un vieux souvenir de Lily et lui, adolescents. _

_« Oui, en effet. Et nous savons tous comment cela a fini. » Répliqua Rogue en détournant les yeux._

_« Peut-être auront-ils la deuxième chance qui vous était destinée, Severus... » murmura Dumbledore, sachant qu'il avait gagné. _

Rogue, vraiment contre son gré, s'était mis à réfléchir à différent scénario pour rapprocher un tant soit peu les ennemis. Il ne trouva la solution que lorsqu'il finit par s'inspirer de ses meilleurs moments avec Lily.

Le professeur sursauta : les élèves avaient frappé à la porte. Dans ses pensées, il se leva et leur ouvrit la haute porte en bois de son Antre. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la clarté de la classe du premier étage, même si le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal restait son cours de prédilection. Avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres fines, Rogue vit les élèves s'arrêter en plein milieu de la classe. Chacune des tables avaient été retirée, aucune chaise n'était en vue. D'un mouvement, ils se retournèrent. Les Serpentard semblaient amusés de la détresse des Gryffondor.

« Dépêchez-vous un peu, par Merlin » rugit une voix féminine dans les escaliers attenant à la classe. Des bruits de pas pressés résonnèrent.

« Je voudrais t'y voir, toi ! » rouspéta une autre. « De toute façon, on aura des points en moins quoi qu'on fasse ! Alors arriver à l'heure... »

« Monsieur Potter ! Je voix que vous tenez de votre père le sens de la ponctualité » les coupa Rogue, sarcastique. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Des soupirs retentirent dans la classe tandis que le Trio d'Or se plaçait au milieu de leurs camarades. Rogue trouvait que la journée commençait très bien à en voir la moue contrariée de Miss Granger, les yeux rageur de Potter et le désintérêt du rouquin qui les suivait. Il remarqua aussi en passant les yeux de Drago Malefoy s'attarder sur les trois célèbre amis – ce qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Comme vous le voyez, des changements auront lieu pour cette nouvelle année. » Siffla Rogue. « Ainsi vous aurez chacun des places et des partenaires attribués. » Rogue sourit en entendant la rumeur courir chez les Gryffondor. « J'ai eu la gentillesse _extrême_ de vous placez moi-même. Et puisque vous êtes, _par chance,_ du même nombres chez Serpentard et Gryffondor, j'ai décidé que pour_ le reste de l'année_ les binôme seront composés d'un élève de chaque maison. »

La tête des Serpentard changea automatiquement, se décomposant, suivit par les Gryffondor. Tous se demandaient si leur professeur ne leur faisait pas une mauvaise blague.

« Alors voici les groupes. Je vous ai réparti en fonction de vos capacités... » commença l'ancien Mangemort avec un sourire carnassier.

.

« Sur les premiers bancs. » entama Rogue en faisant apparaître lesdits bancs. « Miss Pansy Parkinson et Mr Weasley. »

Les deux protestèrent, mais se firent menacer et finir par se taire.

« Ensuite, Miss Greengrass Daphné et Mr Dean Thomas. Sur le dernier banc face à moi, Miss Millicent Bulstrode et Mr Harry Potter. » Harry Grogna et s'installa à côté de son nouveau binôme. Hermione du réprimer un rire. Millicent prenait presque toute la place sur le banc. Mais, d'un autre côté, voir Pansy et Ron l'un à côté de l'autre, lui fichait la nausée.

« Deuxième ligne. Miss Lavande Brown et Mr Blaise Zabini, suivis de Miss Parvati Patil et de Mr Vincent Crabbe et finalement de Mr Gregory Goyle et Mr Neville Londubat. »

Les six premiers couples étaient faits. Restaient quatre personnes. Hermione commençait à stresser dans son coin. Elle savait que Nott et Malefoy étaient plus ou moins au même niveau en DCFM, mais en même temps, entre elle et Seamus? Deux Sang-Mélé face à deux Sang-Pur... Elle ne comprenait plus Rogue. À moins que le but ne soit justement de déstabiliser tout le monde, comme il aimait le faire... cela expliquerait tellement de choses.

« Enfin, les deux dernières table seront occupées par Mr Seamus Finnigan et Mr Théodore Nott, ainsi que Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malefoy. » Annonça finalement le Professeur, bourré d'ironie.

Un faible murmure parcourut la classe : _Malefoy et Granger? Il n'y avait pire ennemi à Poudlard ! Le Trio d'Or séparé ! Lions et Serpents devant faire équipe !_ Semblaient dire les voix.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou hautement enragée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais la rage se faisait lente à venir. Bien entendu, elle aurait préféré rester avec ses compagnons de toujours, sans folle idée de Rogue sur le dos... Or, être placée à côté de Malefoy ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Elle savait qui il était, désormais. _Mais les autres l'ignorent... Comme détester publiquement quelqu'un pour qui l'on déborde de compassion? _

.

Drago s'installa à sa nouvelle place. Il n'était pas étonné le moins du monde. Un message de Rogue l'avait prévenu ce matin des plans de son Parrain. D'ailleurs, bien qu'étant le seul au courant à l'avance de ce qu'il s'était passé, il remarqua que les autres Serpentard, malgré leur dégout quant à leur partenaire, n'étaient pas accablés comme l'étaient les Lions. Venimeux, ils s'attendaient tous à ce que cette décision les avantage un tant soit peu - n'était-ce pas ce que faisait Rogue depuis toujours? Fidèle à lui-même, Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle?

Quant à Drago, il aurait préféré plus discret mais, à vrai dire, Potter ne savait pas le voir, pas plus que la Belette. Le seul qui en était plus ou moins capable était Finnigan... et il était trop occupé à reluquer le dos et la nuque fine de Daphné Greengrass pour s'en soucier. Hermione était désormais à sa droite, le dos droit, le regard fixe et froid. Ses affaires étaient déballées et ordonnée sur son banc. Il dû réprimer un sourire. L'imitant, il sortit ses affaires de son sac et prépara un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera consacré aux détraqueurs, encore une fois. Dans une semaine nous entamerons l'apprentissage pour les combattre et vers mi-février nous pourrons nous consacrer pleinement aux inferis. » Annonça le professeur. « Aujourd'hui nous verrons la théorie sur la méthode principale pour les repousser. Les Patronus. Qui saurez me dire de quoi il s'agit? »

Drago ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde de voir Granger hausser vivement la main à s'en décrocher l'épaule. En revanche, il fut bien plus étonné de voir Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et même Weasmoche lever la main !

« Et bien, je vois que cette matière fait presque l'unanimité chez les Gryffondor... » Siffla Rogue avec dégoût. « Je suis néanmoins surpris que celui ayant réussi publiquement à en faire apparaître un, ne daigne pas lever son doigt. Alors, Mr Potter? »

À côté de Millicent Bulstrode, _Saint_ Potter ne tortillait, mal à l'aise. C'était assez drôle à voir d'ailleurs que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut se fasse presque écraser par le poids lourd Serpentard.

« Un Patronus est une force positive sur laquelle le détraqueur se concentre plutôt que sur sa proie. » fit Potter avec lassitude. « Les meilleurs Patronus sont corporels, animaux différents pour chaque sorcier et peuvent ainsi poursuivre et chasser le Détraqueur. Ils peuvent également servir comme messager. »

« C'est un résumé acceptable, Mr Potter, de toute évidence vous avez passé vos vacances à étudier... Peut-être pourriez-vous même nous en faire apparaître un pour montrer à vos camarades de quoi il s'agit. » dit Rogue avec aigreur.

Drago remarqua que son Parrain essayait de piéger Potter, de le ridiculiser. Et il l'en remercia secrètement. À ses côtés, Granger fulminait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry Potter se leva et sortit sa baguette sous les yeux ébahis d'une grande partie des élèves – en particulier les Serpentard puisque les membres de l'AD parmi les Gryffondor l'avait déjà tous vu à l'œuvre. En effet, seul les très bons sorciers étaient capables de faire apparaître des Patronus corporel.

« Expecto Patronum. » murmura Potter, non sans un regard mauvais pour son professeur.

Une boule de lumière brute jaillit de la baguette du Survivant, illuminant la classe dont les rideaux étaient continuellement tirés. Celle-ci se transforma lentement en Cerf majestueux qui s'inclina devant son maître.

Rogue n'était pas impressionné. Il savait déjà que Potter savait faire cela. Ce qui le dérangeait, en revanche, était le Patronus lui-même, à l'image exacte de celui de James Potter. À l'image si proche de celui de Rogue qui ne pensant qu'à Lily Potter, en faisant sortir un biche. Il grinça des dents.

« Reprenez votre place, Mr Potter. » fit-il avant de continuer pour les autres : « Vous venez de voir un sortilège relativement compliqué à reproduire. Une magie puissante qui, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des détraqueurs à ses côtés, vous sera d'une grande utilité. Prenez parchemin et plume, je vous prie, nous allons commencer par la théorie... En 1247, un Sorcier nommé ... »

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe. Il détestait le côté historique de ce cours. Il ne prit que quelques notes, sachant qu'il aurait toujours un Optimal en DCFM.

**.o°o°O°.**o**.°O°o°o.**

Mercredi, 16h30.

Hermione était devant sa glace. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se préparer un minimum, faire ses cheveux, se maquiller, s'habiller. Pourquoi, après tout? Malefoy? La bonne blague. La veille, en DCFM, avait été une vraie torture. À chaque ricanement, remarque, elle devait faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, plutôt que de dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait. Elle détestait faire semblant. Et il l'avait horripilé à parler continuellement dans sa barbe, se moquant des Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement d'Harry et Ron.

En enfilant un jeans et un pull noir col roulé, elle repensa aux vacances de noël. Aux changements, aux découvertes. À 16h50, elle sortit finalement de la salle commune, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry et Ginny, qu'elle ignora. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était au deuxième étage. Elle dû attendre qu'un groupe d'élève daigne passer le coude du couloir avec une lenteur exaspérante afin de pouvoir se faufiler dans le toilette, ni vu, ni connu. Il était déjà là, il l'attendait.

« Tu es en retard, Granger. »

« Et alors? Tu était si pressé de me voir? » répliqua-t-elle, mauvaise.

Il renifla dédaigneusement. « On ne me fait pas attendre, je déteste ça. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! » fit-elle alors, l'ironie suintant de ses mots.

Il haussa les épaules. « J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Appelle ton balais. »

Hermione obéit de mauvaise grâce. Elle fit un mouvement leste avec sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard, le balais apparut à l'entrée de toilette, tapant contre le bois de la porte. Elle ouvrit et le récupéra. « Voilà ».

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, se déplaça lentement autour de la jeune fille. « Tu devras me promettre que ceci restera entre nous... » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut dans son dos, son souffle caressant sa nuque.

Hermione frissonna : elle n'était plus à un mensonge près. Elle hocha la tête. Le serpent s'éloigna lentement, et finit par s'approcher des robinets. Il se pencha au-dessus d'un de ceux-ci et caressa délicatement de son pouce le petit serpent qui y était gravé. De là où elle était, Hermione l'entendit prononcer quelques mots en fourchelang. Malgré son étonnement, Hermione se concentra plus sur le robinet qui se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser*.

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce que... » souffla la sorcière en se penchant sur l'entrée du tuyau. « Comment est-ce que tu... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a apprit la formule. » Expliqua Drago. « Monte sur ton balais. »

Hermione obéit tacitement, laissant la curiosité gagner sur la raison. Elle enfourcha le balais, laissant une place à l'arrière pour le Serpentard. Comme elle s'y attendait, il se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras pour prendre les commandes du balais. Là, il les précipita dans le vide.

Hermione finit par sortir sa baguette et exécuter un _Lumos_ silencieux. Elle put enfin distinguer les contour visqueux du boyaux ainsi que d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Après être descendu durant une éternité, laissant à la Gryffondor le soin d'estimer qu'ils se trouvaient très loin au-dessous des cachots, le balais se redressa, suivant le tuyau désormais horizontal. Ils frôlaient le sol, ne laissant qu'une soixantaine de centimètre au-dessus de leur tête. Hermione remarqua de nombreux ossements par terre, cadavres d'animaux en tous genre. Il dépassèrent même une mue immense de Serpent – silhouette du défunt Basilic qui rappela à Hermione de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle commença à avoir des hauts le cœur : le tunnel ne cessait de tourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une ultime courbe, ils se trouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux. Drago prononça à nouveau la formule. Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Ils franchirent l'ouverture.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau des deux derniers piliers, ils se retrouvèrent face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Majestueuse, elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse. Drago les déposa à terre.

« Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets, Granger. » déclara-t-il doucement en descendant du balais, lui proposant son bras pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Elle accepta l'aide et se tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, observant les alentours. Une sensation désagréable se battait avec sa fascination au creux de son ventre. Elle ne devrait pas être là, dans l'antre des Serpents._ Les prochains n'étaient-ils pas les Sang-de-Bourbe?_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin du Chapitre 8.**

Qu'en pensez-vous? Aimez-vous la tournure que prennent les choses?

Bises, LG.

.

.

(*) _**Les derniers paragraphes, concernant la description de la chambre, émanent tout droit du tome 2. Nombreuses parties ont été recopiées et adaptées, ou très largement inspirées. Le but étant évidemment de garder l'ambiance et la description la plus proche possible de l'originale. **_


	10. Ch9 : La Chambre des Secrets

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE IX

* * *

_**La Chambre des Secrets**_

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici, Malefoy ? » avait fini par demander Granger, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Pourquoi pas ? Cette salle n'est plus un secret pour personne, dorénavant. » Dit-il. « Le plafond est assez haut dans cette partie, et les boyaux sinueux pourraient nous permettre plus de possibilités pour t'apprendre à voler. »

La sorcière fit courir à nouveau son regard sur les parois visqueuses et luisantes, tendit l'oreille aux bruits diverses : égouttement d'eau, grattement de pattes de rats, et un silence_ bruyant _: une ambiance lourde, le genre à donner des sueurs froides.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » finit-elle par marmotter en entendant un léger souffle dans les tuyauteries.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais à Gryffondor. Pas une once de courage. Par contre, tu ferais une bonne Serdaigle. Comme cette nana tarée - Luna Lovegood. » grinça-t-il. Il se permit même quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire.

Hermione, assez proche de sa Némésis, lui fila une bourrade qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

« Aie ! »

« Tu l'as cherchée. » répliqua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le coup de Drago.

Il haussa les sourcils. « Alors, on t'entraîne, oui ou non? »

La Rouge et Or hésita encore quelques minutes et finit par hocher la tête.

Tandis que le Serpentard resta sur la terre ferme, Hermione volait au dessus de lui, décrivant des courbes. Sa vitesse était très moyenne, pour ne pas dire lente, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Après une heure, Malefoy finit par reprendre possession du balais, lui montrant ses _talents. _Il reproduit alors le même genre de mouvements qu'elle, bien plus précisément, et dix fois plus vite. Il resta dix minutes dans les airs, s'échappant parfois d'un tuyaux pour ressortir d'un autre, la surprenant un peu – elle était en fait surprise qu'il connaissent la tuyauterie, autrement dit qu'il est su retenir quelque chose.

Bientôt, alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, lui rappelant, en criant après lui, qu'elle avait faim, il revint se positionner près d'elle, à une demi-douzaine de mètre du sol.

« Oui, il est presque huit heures, le repas sera bientôt servi... J'ai faim aussi, » avoua-t-il, l'air penaud. « Bon je vais manger alors ! À plus tard, Granger. »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le vit s'envoler puis disparaître dans les boyaux. Il la plantait là. Elle attendit, tapant du pied, persuadée qu'il reviendrait. Cinq minutes passèrent durant lesquelles sa rage la consuma. Hermione finit par se souvenir qu'elle avait une baguette.

« _Accio Nimbus 2006_ » souffla-t-elle. Le balais arrivait déjà. Elle l'enfourcha. Le soucis, c'est qu'elle ignorait comment sortir de ce guet-apens, elle ne connaissait pas les tuyaux elle ! Et s'il avait refermé la chambre? Était-elle bloquée ? « Malefoy ! » Hurla-t-elle. Pas de réponse. L_'enflure_... Il lui paierait cela. Elle s'élança alors parmi le tuyaux principal en passant par la porte protégée des deux serpents... Celle-ci se referma après son passage. Elle suivit l'étroit passage horizontal bordé de dépouille animale, elle dépassa la mue. Son cerveau tournai à plein régime, se souvenant de l'itinéraire. Suivant toujours le tunnel principal, sa baguette lui servant de phare, elle passa les endroits sinueux et étroits, une odeur désagréable de souffre dans les narine. Soudain, le passage s'élargit vers le haut et, montant de quelques mètres encore, elle put distinguer la lumière. Elle fonçait à la verticale et se tenait comme une acharnée pour ne pas glisser le long du manche à balais lorsqu'avec soulagement elle pénétra dans les toilettes des filles. Malefoy n'y était pas. Tant mieux, car elle l'aurait bien étripé sur le champs. Quand ses pieds se posèrent sur la surface plane du sol, La chambre se referma lentement. Un parchemin était accroché à l'un des miroirs.

_Granger, _

_Ne fais pas cette tête. N'apprend-t-on pas mieux par soi-même ?_

_Au moins, tu connais le chemin désormais. Et personne ne nous a_

_aperçu à deux. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Bon, je n'écris pas plus..._

_J'ai une de ces faims ! Au fait, Mercredi prochain, la même chose, _

_On se retrouve ici, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. Si tu le veux, _

_Je suis aussi disponible Samedi dans la matinée. Confirme-moi ça_

_par hiboux ( comme tu n'en as pas, utilise le mien, le grand-duc,_

_se sera moins suspect que la célèbre peluche blanche de Potter). _

_Drago Malefoy. _

La Gryffondor fulminait littéralement en s'installant à sa table dans la Grande Salle – dont tous les élèves étaient déjà présents. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à la table des Vert et Argent et surpris Malefoy entrain de l'observer. Elle avait envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, de lui tirer la langue ou, souvenir de troisième année, de lui en coller une ! Elle se composa plutôt un visage inexpressif, bien que ses yeux restaient mauvais. Elle s'assit.

« Qui est-ce que tu regardes aussi méchamment, Hermione? » S'étonna Ginny en se retournant.

« Malefoy » Grinça la sorcière aux boucles brunes. « il m'a... Il me dégoute. »

Elle avait manqué de dire ''abandonné'' ce qui lui aurait sans doute valut questions et problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? » Rugit alors Ronald, à côté de sa sœur, en se redressant soudainement. Sa peau vira au rouge vif. « Cette sale fouine pourrie gâtée si un jour je la vois... »

« Tu feras quoi? » ironisa Hermione.

« Je lui tordrais le cou ! » Grogna-t-il.

Hermione aurait rêvé à cela -Ron se battant pour elle, si Harry, assit près d'elle, se s'était pas mis à rire, sortant la tête de son assiette. Il fila un coup de coude à sa voisine. « Si tu vois la fouine tu lui tords le cou, hein Ron? Eh bien retourne-toi, elle regarde vers nous en plus ! J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre. »

Ronald haussa les épaules, faisant la sourde oreille. Hermione en revanche avait sursauté et planté son regard dans les morceaux d'acier brut de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore? » questionna Harry après s'être moqué un peu plus de Ron.

« Je... » Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer... « J'ai passé la journée à me promener. Puis j'ai fini par le croiser et puis tu sais... Sang-de-Bourbe par ci... Sang-de-Bourbe par là... » expliqua-t-elle vivement, mettant ce qu'il faut de colère dans son ton en se rappelant l'abandon qu'elle avait subit dans la fosse aux serpents.

« Quel crétin. » maugréa Harry.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que cela fait déjà trois ans... Mais mon poing me démange de le frapper à nouveau. » fit Hermione sans quitter le Serpentard des yeux.

Harry, Ron et Ginny ricanèrent. Hermione plongea le nez dans son assiette, sans toutefois avaler quelque chose. Le plus dur à admettre dans l'histoire s'était quand même que sa rage venait du sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti plus que de la peur qu'elle avait eu. En vérité, la sortie avait été assez simple à trouver.

.

La fin de semaine s'écoula lentement. Les devoirs recommençaient à s'amonceler, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Jeudi matin, elle avait confirmé sa présence dans les toilettes des filles à dix heures tapantes le Samedi à l'aide du hibou grand-duc de son propriétaire. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec le blond, mettre les choses aux claires - lui sortirent ses quatre vérités de petit prétentieux, arrogant et égocentrique Malefoy. Vendredi soir, Ron lui proposa d'aller faire un tour avec Harry le lendemain matin, elle refusa sous un faux prétexte. Le Samedi, furibonde, elle pénétra dans les toilettes et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Serpentard. Il savait très bien que ça allait exploser et il s'excusa... ou du moins essaya : « Pour Mercredi, je... n'aurais sans doute pas dû te laisser revenir de ton plein grès. Je ne le ferais plus. » Avait-il assurer vivement en voyant les yeux accusateurs de la Gryffondor. Elle s'était calmée et avait décidé de fixer des règles entre eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, aucun coups bas. Ce fut la première règle – qui fit d'ailleurs grimacer le Vert et Argent, mais il finit par acquiescer avec un sourire. Ensuite, Aucune question. Hermione s'engagea à ne rien demander à Malefoy concernant les activités des Mangemort et de Vous-Savez-Qui, et Malefoy en fit de même pour Harry Potter, et l'Ordre du Phœnix. Une close fut bientôt rajoutée : ils pouvaient en parler à condition que le (la) concerné(e) en prenne l'initiative. La troisième règle était encore plus évidente : puisque personne ne pouvait savoir, ne faire aucune allusion publique sur l'autre. Drago ne voulait pas voir son enfance exposée, et elle son amour d'adolescente pour Ron. Quelques autres règles obsolètes vinrent se rajouter dans leur pacte oral. Entre autre, l'heure et les jours des rencontres, les protocoles à suivre s'ils se faisaient repérer, les mensonges à déballer. Leur honneur était en jeu – tout devait être réglé comme une horloge.

Puis, ils finirent par descendre dans la chambre et continuer leur entraînement.

.

Une semaine passa. Le Samedi suivant, 18 janvier, Malefoy était assez énervé en arrivant dans les toilettes où Hermione l'attendait depuis un quart d'heure.

« Tu es en retard » fit-elle remarquer.

« J'ai été... retenu. »

« OK. Allons-y. »

Elle se positionna sur son balais, attendant qu'il ouvre la Chambre. Il prononça la formule, chevauchant son propre balais (« Chacun un balais. Plus de souci! » Avait déclaré Hermione le Samedi précédent.) Cette dernière plongea dans le tunnel noir, prenant à peine peur lorsque son estomac finit dans ses chaussettes. Elle avait de moins en moins peur en balais.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hermione se posa à terre, déballa ses affaires dans son sac : un coussin qu'elle métamorphosa en sofa et un livre. Ils avaient décidé de n'entraîner Hermione que le Mercredi, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle avançait, et de s'occuper d'autre chose.

Malefoy s'était posé et fit la même chose qu'elle avec un coussin et prit plusieurs livres devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, après quelques minutes.

« Des livres pour les Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal. Le machin-là, le Patronus. Je n'arrive pas à en produire un. » gronda-t-il.

En effet, le cours du Mardi avait été dur à avaler pour les Serpentard et leur cher professeur. Hermione, malgré le calvaire d'être à ses côtés en publique, s'était bien amusée. Rogue avait annoncé qu'il accorderait cinq points à ceux qui arriveraient à produire un Patronus. Et dix, s'il s'agissait d'un corporel. Il avait exclus Harry, évidemment. N'ayant donné aucune explication au préalable excepté la formule « Expecto Patronum », il s'attendait à un échec lamentable de tous. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque tour à tour, à chaque table où il se présentait, le Gryffondor faisait apparaître un Patronus corporel du premier coup ! Même Neville ! Les anciens membres de l'AD se réjouirent tandis que le professeur marmonnait dans sa barbe et accordait à regret septante points aux Gryffondor et dix seulement au Serpentard – Théodore Nott avait réussi son Patronus Corporel avec Brio, faisant apparaître une Taupe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant Drago – Rogue, furieux de devoir accorder des points aux Gryffondor, avait juré que tous devaient être capables de le faire pour la semaine suivante. « S'ils peuvent le faire, vous le pouvez aussi » avait-il dit, dégoûté.

« Cela te fait rire, Granger? » grogna le Serpent.

« Assez, oui. Le Grand Drago Malefoy demanderait-il de l'aide à une Sang-de-Bourbe? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Un Malefoy ne demande pas de l'aide, pas plus qu'il n'en donne. » marmonna Drago en tendant sa baguette dans le vide. « Expecto Patronum ! »

Rien ne se produisit. « Tu m'as aidé à voler. Et, dois-je te le rappeler, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je peux bien t'enseigner un sort en échange. » fit-elle, déterminée en se levant.

Il se résigna, sachant pertinemment que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait mais n'osait pas demander. C'était humiliant. Surtout par _elle_.

« Fais le d'abord. » Quémanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu faire en cours. « _Expecto Patronum_ » pensa-t-elle en agitant sa baguette. Une loutre lumineuse sortit de celle-ci et se mit à tourbillonner autour de sa propriétaire.

« Je ne pige pas ! » s'énerva alors Malefoy. « comment tu fais ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Ferme tes yeux. »

« Quoi? » il recula d'un pas, méfiant, dédaigneux.

« Obéis ou débrouille toi. » menaça la Gryffondor, implacable. Il obéit non sans marmonner. « Tais-toi, Malefoy. Maintenant explore tes souvenirs et trouve en un heureux. Le plus heureux de tous » souffla-t-elle en tournant autour de lui.

« Avec toi à côté, Ça va pas être simple, Granger. » Un sourire apparut toutefois sur ses lèvres – il plaisantait. Enfin sourire, on se comprend. Le genre de frétillement des lèvres qui les recourbe de quelques millimètres vers le haut.

« Tu l'as? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Le masque était tombé. Elle était impressionnée du nombres de sentiments qui pouvaient animer ses traits. Surprise de voir que, grimage hideuse disparue, il paraissait sans défense, beau et gentil. Elle n'avait jamais supporté cette grimace – un froncement de nez comme s'il respirait constamment une mauvaise odeur.

« Je crois que oui » finit par murmurer Drago d'une petite voix.

« Laisse-le t'envahir. Sens les souvenirs, les émotions parcourir tes membres, suivant le flot de ton sang, rythmé à la manière de ton cœur. Vit-il en toi? »

« oui. »

« Laisse tes yeux clos. Tends ta baguette et prononce la formule. »

« Expecto Patronum » souffla-t-il, incapable de briser son souvenir dans sa tête en parlant trop fort.

Les trois premières secondes, rien ne se produisit; si bien qu'Hermione pensait sincèrement lui dire de recommencer. Puis, des paillettes de lumière se mirent à sortir de la baguette, telles un geyser. La main de Drago trembla sous la pression et il ouvrit les yeux, s'émerveillant de la forme que prenait lentement son Patronus. Se forma alors un animal qui, selon Hermione, était en totale contradiction avec son auteur. Majestueuse, le dos arqué et la tête haute, une licorne de lumière attendait patiemment entre Malefoy et Hermione. Bouche bée, la Gryffondor inspecta longuement l'animal avant que celui-ci s'évanouisse en fumée.

« Je dois dire que cela est étonnant... » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. La licorne est un animal pure, digne et rare. À l'image des Malefoy. » répliqua Drago de sa voix trainante. « En revanche, ta loutre laisse à désirer, Granger. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la sorcière. « La loutre est un symbole d'amour pure, de féminité, de savoir et d'indépendance. Je n'ai rien t'envier, Malefoy. Mais je suis surprise, je m'attendais à autre chose. » lâcha-t-elle.

« La loutre, appelée aussi chien d'eau. J'imagine que tu vois là un nouveau point commun avec Weasley ! » ricana le Serpentard.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il avait marqué un point. Le Patronus de Ron était un chien. Hermione avait toujours pensé que puisqu'il faisait parti de son meilleur souvenir, cela avait été déterminant. « Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine, Malefoy. »

Elle se détourna, enfourcha son balais et quitta la Chambre à toute vitesse.

Drago resta seul, ne prenant même pas la peine de la suivre. Elle reviendrait pour au moins une raison. La curiosité.

Trop content de lui, il tendit à nouveau sa baguette et en fit sortir son Patronus. Il était émerveillé. Heureux qu'il réussisse à en produire. Non par fierté; simplement, un Patronus était une force extrêmement positive, en plus d'avoir un niveau élevé, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la racine. Un être totalement mauvais était incapable d'en faire apparaître un. En outre, le symbole de la licorne le grisait. Aucun animal n'était plus pur. Tout comme aucun sorcier n'était plus pur qu'un Malefoy. Seulement, en était-ce vraiment la raison? Lorsqu'il avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était un Sang-Mélé, il avait commencé à douter de la véracité de la _Valeur du __Sang. _Bien sûr, la pureté de son Sang n'était pas sa seule raison de pouvoir prétendre à sa supériorité. Il était riche, intelligent et beau. Il était objectif concernant sa beauté : les Malefoy en plus de ne choisir que des Sang-Purs comme épouses, les choisissaient blondes et belles afin d'assurer la beauté et la pureté à leur descendance.

Un bruit attira son attention. C'était Granger. Elle revenait à toute vitesse, les joues rougies. Avant de s'être posée sur le sol, elle dégaina sa baguette et lança quelques coups dans le vide. Aussitôt, le divan face à Drago reprit la forme du coussin qui, accompagné du livre qu'elle lisait plutôt, se mirent à léviter jusqu'à Hermione. Elle les attrapa et les fourra dans son sac et, fusillant Malefoy du regard, repartit sans plus un mot.

Amusé par l'attitude susceptible de la Lionne, il envoya son Patronus à ses trousses d'un coup de baguette.

La licorne se redressa et fila à toute allure, ses pattes quittèrent bientôt le sol et l'animal ne mit à courir dans les airs. Hermione repéra une lumière blanche extrême derrière elle alors qu'elle arborait déjà la montée finale. Avec regret elle vit le Patronus du Serpentard la rattraper et l'animal mythique lui parla, délivrant le message de Malefoy avec la voix désagréable et trainante de celui-ci. « Tu es vraiment insupportable à te froisser si vite, Granger. Mais ne dis-t-on pas que la vérité blesse plus que les mensonges? » Ces deux courtes phrases furent suivies d'un rire diabolique qui finit en hennissement, alors que, lentement, la licorne de dématérialisa en poudre argentée.

Si elle n'avait pas eu tellement envie de sortir prendre l'air, si elle avait été mauvaise, elle aurait fait demi-tour et aurait réglé son compte à cet arrogant.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'échappa du boyaux obscure, débouchant dans les toilettes des filles, elle se trouva face à un spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Légèrement translucide et les yeux largement écarquillés de peur, Mimi Geignarde observait l'ouverture de la Chambre à travers de ses lunettes rondes. Quand elle vit Hermione Granger en sortir, elle se précipita sur elle, affolée.

« Tu vas bien? » Cria-t-elle de sa voix aiguë et nasillarde, faisant trembler les vitres.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » marmonna Hermione, renvoyant son balais d'un coup de baguette magique. « Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, enfin? »

« Mais... Tu... J'ai vu... » bégaya le fantôme en survolant la pièce, hystérique. Puis elle se figea, comme si elle avait finit par se heurter durement à un mur invisible. « Oh mon dieu... Toi? Comment...? »

Hermione allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait lorsque la jeune fille prit un air horrifié et apeuré à la fois. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Le fantôme s'éclipsa brusquement, l'air affolé. Hermione ne mit malheureusement pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi.

« AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE !» Résonnait la voix de Mimi Geignarde entre les murs du deuxième étage complet. « LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE À NOUVEAU ! »

Le temps que la nouvelle vienne jusqu'à l'esprit de la Rouge et Or, un mouvement attira son attention : Malefoy venait de s'extraire du boyau. La chambre se referma derrière lui. Il semblait étonné de la trouver là.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Granger? » lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

Elle allait répondre lorsque la voix de Mimi se mit à répéter en beuglant, que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Malefoy grogna et secoua la tête en jetant un mauvais regard à la Gryffondor. Puis, sans plus attendre, il s'élança dehors et la laissa là.

Hermione reprit lentement ses esprit et bientôt fila à sa suite, rejoignant son dortoir. Elle remarqua la chance incroyable qu'elle venait d'avoir : en effet, à peine parvenait-elle aux escaliers, que McGonagall, réticente, suivait Mimi Geignarde. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle aperçut même une dizaine d'élèves attroupés derrière elles. Soulagée d'avoir raté la foule de peu, les yeux brûlant de rage, elle monta quatre à quatre les étages la séparant de son dortoir.

.

.  
**Fin Du Chapitre Neuf. **

Alors quel est votre avis? Bon ou non?

Une **Review** par personne est la bienvenue, que je puisse connaître** vos avis** sur mes écrits.

Ce n'est pas trop demandé si?

Bises,

LG.


	11. Ch10 : Rumeurs

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE X

* * *

_**Rumeurs**_

La Grande Salle était animée par bavardages et rumeurs les plus folles. Certains prétendaient que Luna Lovegood était atteinte de troubles du comportement et que, durant les vacances, elle allait dans un centre psychiatrique; d'autres affirmaient qu'Harry Potter s'apprêtait à sortir avec Millicent Bulstrode. Enfin, la plus folle des rumeurs en ce Dimanche 19 Janvier, était sans conteste l'histoire de cette jeune Sang-de-Bourbe ayant réussi à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour lâcher le monstre qu'elle contenait sur les Sang-Purs.

Bien entendu tous les élèves savaient que le Monstre était mort et qu'en plus il avait consisté en un Basilic – autrement dit, seul un fourchelang aurait pu le contrôler. Et ils savaient également qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas du tout fourchelang.

Du moins, tous étaient censés le savoir.

« Alors, c'est vrai, vous croyez? » chuchota Ronald Weasley à Harry et Ginny. « Vous pensez que... » Il déglutit. « Hermione aurait-elle pu...? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, amusé. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Parce que, si c'est vrai... N'allait pas croire que j'ai peur... Mais je suis un Sang-Pur quand même... » fit Ron précipitamment. Harry allait se moquer de lui gentiment lorsque, deux tables plus loin, une voix plus que désagréable lui répondit.

« Tu disais, Weasmoche? Un Sang-Pur, toi? J'espère que c'est une blague. » Ricana Malefoy accompagné de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle. « Tu ne risques rien du tout, tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang. »

Ron se renfrogna, mécontent. « En tous cas, Malefoy, personne ne viendra à regretter si tu es le premier Sang-Pur tué ! » grinça Ron.

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu plus à la table des Serpentard, accaparant l'attention d'autres élèves curieux. « Vous avez le sens de l'humour, vous les Gryffondor. Je ne crois pas une seconde à cette rumeur. » Dit Drago lentement, découpant chacune de ses syllabes de sa voix d'aristocrate. « D'abord parce qu'il faut être doué pour ouvrir la Chambre et être Sang-Pur. Deux qualités qui manquent cruellement à ta petite amie Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley. »

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent de rouge. « Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie » grinça-t-il. Ron avait envie de se lever et de refermer le clapet de cette fouine, mais la main d'Harry sur son bras lui servait clairement de garde-fou.

« Il va s'en dire » ajouta Malefoy. « Même une Sang-de-Bourbe a de meilleurs goûts que cela. »

« Ça suffit Malefoy. » lâcha finalement Harry.

« Saint Potter est toujours prêt à rendre service aux plus démunis, à ce que je vois. Bonne chance avec Weasmoche. » termina Drago en se levant, suivit par plusieurs autres Serpentard et se dirigeant vers la sortie, Pansy Parkinson pendue à son bras.

« Il me dégoûte. » siffla Ron.

« Un jour, il se rendra bien compte qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile. » répondit sagement Harry.

.

Au même moment, Hermione se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Elle attendait patiemment que lui et les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave, terminent de questionner Mimi Geignarde. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, ils sortirent en file, Mimi passant devant elle sans un regard.

« Miss Granger, c'est à vous maintenant. » Fit la voix de McGonagall, pleine de compassion.

Hermione se leva, tête haute, maudissant mentalement Drago Malefoy de la laisser dans un tel pétrin. Elle s'assit face au Directeur qui, pour une fois impassible, la sondait de ses prunelles cachées derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les quatre autres Professeurs prirent place de part et d'autre du Directeur. « Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

« Bonjour, Professeurs. » répondit aussitôt Hermione, persuadée qu'un peu d'amabilité la sauverait peut-être.

« C'est une affaire bien grave que voilà. J'ai à vous poser une question. Avez-vous ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, hier matin? » questionna-t-il simplement, comme s'ils parlaient d'un sujet commun.

« Non, professeur. » répliqua Hermione.

« Pourtant, Miss Granger, nous avons un témoin visuel, affirmant vous avoir vu sortir de la Chambre. » fit Severus Rogue.

Hermione, voyant McGonagall virer au rouge, se dit que c'était mal joué de la part de Rogue. Il aurait du se douter que la directrice de sa maison prendrait sa défense face aux assauts du Serpent.

« Voyons, Albus, vous ne pouvez quand même pas vous fier à Mimi Geignarde, n'est-ce pas? » lâcha-t-elle en jetant un mauvais regard à Rogue. Hermione réprima tant bien que mal un sourire.

« Que faisiez vous hier matin, Miss Granger? » Demanda le Directeur, sans se préoccuper des deux opposants.

« J'étais seule dans mon dortoir. J'étudiais. » mentit la Lionne. Merlin dû punir son mensonge car un mal de tête vint la frapper, perdurant quelques minutes.

« La belle affaire ! » lâcha Rogue sans cesser de la fixer. « Peut-être devrions nous lui faire goûter quelques goûtes de véritassérum... »

Hermione paniqua. « Miss Granger est une élève studieuse, Severus. » dit McGonagall. « Et sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas employer du véritassérum sur une de mes élèves, sans raisons valables ! »

« Sans raisons valables? Dois-je vous rappeler, Minerva, ce qu'il s'est produit les deux dernières fois que la chambre a été ouverte ? »

« Par Voldemort, Severus! Et lorsque je suis entrée, la Chambre était fermée. Comment aurait-elle pu? »

« Vous l'avez dis vous-même. » siffla Rogue. « Nous sommes devant une élève studieuse. La plus intelligente de Poudlard depuis bien des années. Peut-être même plus que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même au même âge. »

Voyant l'étau se resserrer sur elle, prenant son courage à deux mains, la Lionne parla. « Je n'ai pas ouvert la Chambre. Donnez-moi du véritassérum, je vous le prouverais ! » Bon, bien sûr son argument se basait sur le fait que c'était Malefoy qui avait ouvert la Chambre. Une mauvaise question et tout était perdu.

McGonagall se tût, satisfaite. Rogue paraissait soudain de mauvaise humeur. Flitwick et Chourave, peu prolixes, convaincus. Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux s'allumant d'un feu curieux. « Vous pouvez partir Miss Granger, je suis certain que Mimi Geignarde nous a joué un mauvais tour. »

« M-m-merci... » murmura Hermione, déstabilisée par le regard que son Directeur posait sur elle.

« Voyons, vous n'allez pas la laisser partir comme ça ! » invectivait Rogue de sa voix sifflante.

« Restez dans mon bureau, Severus, nous avons à parler. » dit simplement le directeur, invitant clairement les autres à sortir.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, pas plus que Chourave et Flitwick. McGonagall resta quelques secondes supplémentaires, jetant un coup d'œil amusé au professeur de DCFM, persuadée qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Si elle savait...

.

Une fois tout ce petit monde partit, Severus Rogue se rassit tranquillement dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. « Vous êtes satisfait? » grinça-t-il.

« Tout à fait, Severus. Toutefois, je ne vous savais pas aussi bon manipulateur... »répondit le Directeur en souriant.

« Bien sûr que vous le saviez. Des années d'entraînements auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui. » répliqua Rogue. « Utiliser mes dons pour aider une Gryffondor... Je n'étais pourtant jamais tombé si bas. »

Dumbledore s'accorda un rire bref. « Miss Granger a néanmoins décidé de nous mentir avec hargne... Je dois avouer que de la pousser à côtoyer Mr Malefoy, n'a pas que des avantages... »

« Bientôt, peut-être rejoindra-t-elle même Serpentard, » sourit Rogue avec délectation.

« Ou bien Drago, Gryffondor. » répliqua le Directeur.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage dans ce cas. » Rogue se leva, faisant virevolter sa cape. « Je vais prévenir mon filleul de se trouver un autre terrain de jeu que la Chambre pour s'amuser avec Miss Granger. Si jamais Mimi Geignarde les surprend à nouveau, nous aurons plus de mal à les protéger... »

« Sage décision, Severus... Très sage décision. » murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue sortit. Seul, Dumbledore sourit. Il posa sa main sur la tête du Phœnix venant de se poser à ses côtés. « Je sais, Fumsek, je n'aurais pas du faire cela non plus. »

.

Hermione venait de rejoindre son dortoir, maudissant mentalement Mimi Geignarde. Chaque élève croisé l'avait dévisagé comme si elle était un Basilic ! Par Merlin ! Ne méritais pas-t-elle un tant sois peu de tranquillité ? Même Ron lui avait fait un sourire minable, marmottant qu'il devait rejoindre Harry ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle réalisa ce que l'on récoltait en pactisant avec un Serpent. Elle gravit les escaliers menant à sa chambre et courut se jeter sur son lit. Lavande Brown était là, le nez haut. Elle regarda Hermione s'enfermer derrière ses tentures avec un dédain certain. Elle allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'à la fenêtre près du lit d'Hermione, se posa un Hibou Gand-Duc que la petite amie de Ron trouvait majestueux. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais s'étonna surtout qu'Hermione reçoive du courrier : avec ses parents Moldus, il était assez rare qu'un hibou vienne à sa fenêtre.

Lavande s'approcha donc de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds, surprenant avec plaisir les sanglots étouffés d'Hermione. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle déverrouilla la fenêtre sans un bruit et laissa l'oiseau pénétrer de lui-même. Comme habitué, ce dernier vint se poser sur le bureau qui jouxtait le lit de la sorcière. Curieuse et toujours sans bruit, Lavande s'avança quelque peu, présentant sa main au rapace. À l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer lâchement du morceau de parchemin accroché au hibou, celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et lui pinça violemment les doigts de son bec. Elle poussa un juron et un grognement sonore, donna un coup au volatile au moment où la tête d'Hermione, les yeux rougis, sortit des tentures entourant son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » marmonna-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing. « Tu as essayé de lire mon courrier? » gronda-t-elle alors.

Lavande recula d'un pas, secouant de gauche à droite ses boucles caramel parfaitement agaçantes. « N-n-n-non... je...tu n'avais pas l'air bien, je voulais te le déposer sur ton bureau pour ne pas te déranger. »

« Bien sûr. » fit Hermione septique, reniflant légèrement. Elle se pencha alors et tendit la main vers le rapace qui, familier, s'approcha et se laissa caresser avant de tendre sa patte.

Ce qu'Hermione ne se douta pas au moment où elle détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte du hibou, c'est que Lavande observait la scène, notant chaque détail. Et un détail avait malheureusement attiré son attention : si à sa patte droite, le hibou portait un message, à sa gauche, il portait une bague en argent finement ciselée. Bague sertie d'une seule pierre : une émeraude. Brown marmotta alors quelque chose avant de filer à toute vitesse à la recherche de Parvati Patil.

_Une nouvelle rumeur était lancée._

Ne se doutant de rien, simplement ravie que l'horrible garce ait déserté, Hermione s'emmitoufla dans ses couettes, les larmes déjà menaçantes. Elle lut alors alors le message que lui avait transporté Dante, le hibou de Malefoy.

_Salut Granger, _

_Ceci est une lettre d'excuse. Ne t'emballe pas, elle s'autodétruira_

_cinq minutes après lecture, donc tu n'en auras aucune preuve ! _

_Je suis un peu embarrassé, pour deux choses : l'une, évidente, est_

_que tu as du affronter rumeurs étranges et méfiances de tous un _

_peu par ma faute, ce qui, je l'admets, n'a pas du être facile pour toi. _

_Cependant, lorsque j'ai entendu que même Weasley faisait part à _

_Potter de ses doutes, j'ai rompus une autre de mes promesses : celle_

_de l'humiliation. Oui, je t'ai cassé du sucre sur le dos mais le but_

_premier était d'éloigner les soupçons pesant sur toi et ceux qui, plus_

_tard, auraient pu me concerner. Bref, rien ne sert de faire la tête quand_

_on se verra à nouveau, même si Potter t'as détaillé mes... belles paroles. _

_En outre, il vaut mieux ne pas retourner à la Chambre avant au moins_

_un mois, donc je propose que cette fois tu choisisses toi-même un _

_lieu pour nos heures de trêve, si je peux appeler cela comme ça. _

_Drago Malefoy._

L'épaisse couverture rouge sous laquelle Hermione était nichée s'était humidifiée au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait lu et relu la missive. Elle aurait vraiment voulu la conserver mais, comme il l'avait prévenu, elle finit par se consumer entre ses doigts, ne laissant plus rien. Drago Malefoy était arrogant, mesquin, prétentieux, ingrat, incapable et insupportable... Si ce n'est qu'elle avait eu nouvelles et excuses de sa part.

Bien que la rage faisait son chemin lentement, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses vrais amis avaient toujours été aussi distants, ou si elle avait changé depuis qu'elle côtoyait Malefoy. Auquel cas, il était compréhensible que ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Ron, ne l'ai soutenue.

.

« C'est n'importe quoi... » murmura Harry. « Hermione aurait ouvert la chambre et elle recevrait des lettres d'un Serpentard ? Sérieusement? »

Ron bougea, mal à l'aise. « écoute, Harry, Lavande n'a aucune raison de mentir. J'admets que l'ouverture de la Chambre est un peu ridicule, après réflexion. Mais avoue qu'elle est étrange ces derniers temps ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un... » La dernière phrase avait évidemment couté beaucoup à Ron, surtout pour ne pas montrer sa colère incompréhensible.

« Lavande a dit que le hiboux portait une bague à la patte avec une émeraude. Elle n'a aucune preuve ! » défendit Harry.

« Vert et Argent ! Les couleurs de Serpentard ! » Exposa Ron, plein de logique.

« Les bagues portée par les hiboux sont presque toujours en argent. L'émeraude, une coïncidence. »

« Il n'empêche, Hermione qui reçoit des lettres par hibou quelques semaines après les vacances, c'est louche. Elle doit avoir quelqu'un. » marmonna Ron.

Harry, connaissant les sentiments d'Hermione pour son meilleur ami, fut satisfait de le voir tant ébranlé par la nouvelle, c'était bon signe. « Dans ce cas, grand bien lui fasse ! » dit-il quand même. « Elle mérite d'être heureuse, non? »

« Pas avec un ... Serpentard. » gronda Ron.

« Cela m'étonnerait franchement » le rassura Harry après quelques secondes, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnerait? » questionna justement la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

« Que je réussisse à conserver un Optimal en DCFM cette année. » répliqua promptement Harry. Puis voyant la tête de son amie : « Hermione, Ça va? »

« oui, oui. » dit-elle en s'installant à côté du Survivant. « Toutes ses rumeurs sur la chambre, c'est ridicule, Ça me fait de la peine que les gens pensent cela. » mentit-elle.

Ron ricana. « Laisse-les parler. Tant que nous savons la vérité, on s'en moque. »

« Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure. » s'énerva sans raison Hermione. « Tu m'as traitée comme si j'étais pestiférée ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » rugit Ron.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non! »

« Si ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient agaçant avec leurs disputes de vieux couples.

.

Drago Malefoy était allongée dans un divan de sa salle commune. La culpabilité n'était pas une chose normale pour un Malefoy. Bien que s'il avait du être tout à fait honnête, il ne se sentait pas coupable du tout. C'était de sa faute à elle et à son impossible caractère si elle s' était fait prendre. En revanche, ce qui le dérangeait était de faillir à la mission de Rogue et ne pas se rapprocher de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et donc ne rien savoir sur Potter. Oui, il était là le problème. Pas ailleurs.

Bon il devait aussi admettre que leurs rencontres lui permettaient d'oublier un peu son horrible mission et passer du bon temps mais... le plus important était _sa mission._ Si Rogue lui ordonnait de ne plus s'approchait d'elle, il était persuadé qu'il n'en aurait aucun mal.

En ce moment, il devait surtout se persuader de ne pas chercher à travers les étages son esprit et lire ses pensées... par curiosité, il va s'en dire.

« Tu vas bien, Drago? » fit la voix de Pansy Parkinson, le tirant de ses rêveries. Elle vint alors s'assoir à ses côtés et prit tendrement sa tête sur ses genoux, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du Serpentard.

« Ça va tout de suite mieux, comme cela. » murmura-t-il en se détendant. Il adorait quand elle faisait cela.

« C'est à cause des rumeurs sur la Chambre? Tu t'inquiètes car tu es le plus Sang-Pur de nous tous? » questionna-t-elle naïvement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

Drago réprima un sourire. « Je ne pense pas non. Cette histoire est débile Pansy, j'espère que tu n'y crois pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, voyons. Il faudrait être simple d'esprit pour cela. » argua-t-elle. Doucement, ses doigts se mirent à caresser ses joues, ses tempes.

« Donc, en estimant quand tu es venue me parler que je m'inquiétais de cela... tu pensais que j'étais un simple d'esprit? » plaisanta Drago en se redressant, échappant à ses doigts.

Pansy rougit un peu. « Non. Mais je ne sais pas, tu es étrange ces derniers temps. C'est à cause de la Sang-de-Bourbe? » Parkinson fronça les sourcils et le nez de dégoût.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Une rumeur dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie... Alors je pensais... »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Tu ne lui as pas sauvé la vie? » questionna Pansy croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Lors d'un triste concours de circonstance, Pansy. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais eu des problèmes. » expliqua Malefoy, en se levant, un masque froid sur le visage.

« Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle. « Tu t'en vas? »

« Oui. »

Drago sortit de la salle commune. Alors qu'il parcourrait les cachots, il croisa deux jeunes filles, l'une ayant son âge et l'autre, de deux ans sa cadette. Elles s'arrêtèrent toute deux face à lui.

« Tu vas bien, Drago? » questionna timidement Daphné Greengrass, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, très bien, et vous? » répondit-il.

« Je reviens d'avoir entraînée ma sœur au vol. Elle espère rejoindre l'équipe Serpentard l'année prochaine. » dit fièrement Daphné.

« Intéressant. » fit Drago sans le moindre intérêt. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Quidditch, Asteria. »

Celle-ci rougit fortement. « Et bien, il n'est jamais trop tard. »

« Dans ce cas, je serais plus qu'heureux de te faire passer les tests à la rentrée prochaine. Tu veux quel poste? » roucoula Drago, en se penchant légèrement vers la cadette Greengrass.

« Poursuiveur. » minauda Asteria en se dodelinant d'un pied à l'autre sous un regard mauvais de sa sœur : cette dernière n'aimait pas se faire voler la vedette.

Drago esquissa un sourire à la jolie brune. « Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. J'ai toujours pensé que les poursuiveurs étaient les piliers du match. Il faudra te montrer très convaincante... bien que cela ne sera pas compliqué, il me semble... » disant cela, Drago remit en place l'une des mèche folle d'Asteria derrière son oreille.

« M-m-merci... »

« Bon, on doit y aller. » Décréta Daphné. « Tu nous excuses, Drago... »

Drago suivit du regard les deux brunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient passée le coude du couloir. Il entendait nettement Daphné morigéner sa jeune d'être beaucoup trop jeune pour faire de l'œil à un sixième année. Il sourit. Daphné Greengrass, bien que d'une beauté supérieure à toutes les autres Serpentard, avait le défaut immense de vouloir tout contrôler et de souhaiter avoir tout le monde à ses pieds. Tout le monde, excepté Pansy Parkinson qui était à la tête de leur petit « gang » comprenant elle-même, Daphné et Millicent.

Daphné entrait dans de haut critère de beauté selon Drago. Et, souvent, il avait été tenté d'aller plus loin, sachant que la demoiselle le cherchait. Cependant ses parents avaient été clairs... La famille Parkinson était la meilleur pour lui. Ensuite, seulement, arrivaient les Bulstrode, puis les Greengrass. Mais Drago était dans une période où il se fichait pas mal de la convention. Car ces dogmes avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et il n'en était plus vraiment fier.

Alors il se dit que Asteria Greengrass, malgré ses quatorze ans bien avancés... était sans doute la perle Serpentard. Jeune, ayant hérité de la beauté douce de sa sœur, intelligente, naïve et, surtout, pas mesquine comme les autres. Parfaite.

C'est la tête encombrée de pensées du genre « comment-séduire-Asteria-Greengrass » que Drago entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit près de son ami Blaise Zabini. Blaise était un garçon noir, grand, avec des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande. Il était accroché à ses principes Sang-Pur encore plus que Drago lui-même dans sa pire époque.

« Hé, Drago. Tu connais la nouvelle rumeur? » minauda le jeune homme en se penchant près du blond.

« Sur la Chambre des secrets et Granger? » ricana Drago pour faire bonne mesure.

Zabini jeta un regard discret au dessus de son épaule, s'assurant que Mme Pince ne les entendait pas. « Oui et non. Maintenant il paraît que cette espèce de Parasite sort avec un Serpentard et que c'est ainsi qu'elle aurait réussi à ouvrir la Chambre. » souffla Blaise avec dégoût.

« Quoi? Qui t'as dit ça? » murmura Drago. Les ragots n'étaient pas son genre. Mais personne ne se souciait quand il s'en mêlait car ce n'était que lorsque cela concernait le Trio d'Or.

« Paraît que Lavande Brown a vu un hibou portant les couleurs de Serpentard apporter une lettre à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et que Granger a pété un câble quand Brown a voulu lire son courrier. Ça me dégoûte ! Tu penses vraiment qu'un Serpentard pourrait fricoter avec... ça ? »

Drago regarda son ami avec dédain avant de se reprendre – heureusement l'autre avait pris sa répulsion comme conséquence à la nouvelle.

« Franchement, Blaise. Regarde là. Elle n'est ni belle, ni attrayante sous aucune forme. Elle a un fichu caractère, c'est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable. Tu penses vraiment qu'un seul homme sur terre, même un Moldu, voudrait un jour se coltiner cette chose? » se moqua Drago avec une morgue qu'il était loin d'éprouver. « Je pense surtout que Brown espère tenir Weasley éloigné de la Sang-de-Bourbe avec tous ces ragots ! » ricana Drago. « Après tout, les Weasley sont encore plus bas que les Moldus. »

Blaise rit avec son ''ami'' et leva les yeux vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il donna un coup de coude à Drago en reconnaissant l'impromptue. « Mate un peu ça. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout entre se réfugier dans son sanctuaire. » fit-il à Drago, mauvais. « Hé, Granger, t'as fait fuir tes deux seuls amis ? » l'interpella Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au moment où Hermione se retourna. Il arborait un sourire méchant et narquois, qu'il devait garder en tant que Serpentard. Elle était vêtue de ses vêtements Moldus, elle avait les yeux bouffis – mais qui réussirent à les fusiller du regard. Elle se retourna sans répondre et leur tourna le dos en s'asseyant à une table éloignée.

Drago se dit qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Que ce soit de la laisser affronter seule les professeurs ou d'avoir continuer à l'humilier devant ses amis à elle et les siens. Mais, au fond, il se persuadait que c'était pour éloigner les soupçons et que, donc, il avait bien agit. Seulement, il était certain qu'elle aurait du mal à lui reparler. Son Parrain n'allait pas être content s'il apprenait la nouvelle. Déjà qu'il avait peur d'échouer dans sa _mission _ mais si, en plus, il était même incapable de se lier d'amitié avec une insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe, ça allait trop loin. Il devait remédier à cela.

.

.  
**Fin du Dixième Chapitre.**

Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous pensez, mais je tiens à vous dire que j'aime prendre mon temps. Les chapitres sont courts, nombreux et j'estime les poster assez rapidement. J'aimerais que cette histoire soit étoffée et donc, commencer trop vite serait, selon moi, une erreur.

J'essaierai de poster une suite avant de faire une pose pour mes vacances en Turquie. J'espère que ce sera possible.

**J'aimerais vos avis, surtout.** C'est très important pour moi. Dites-moi ce que vous aimez ou non, n'hésitez pas :)

Bisous

LG

.  
.

**PS. **Vous remarquerez aussi que je n'écris jamais des tonnes de « Note d'Auteur » car si vous êtes comme moi, vous prenez rarement la peine de les lire, lol. Mais à chaque chapitre c'est implicite : Je vous remercie ! À ceux qui me suivent ou qui viennent de commencer à me lire et désirent continuer, une **GRAND MERCI 3**


	12. Ch 11 : Mésententes

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE XI

* * *

_**Mésententes**_

Cela faisait presque deux semaines. Hermione avait repris toutes ses anciennes habitudes et avait oublié que son inimité pour Malefoy avait disparue. Elle était redevenue la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'excellence, l'amie proche d'Harry Potter, l'amoureuse secrète de Ronald Weasley et, surtout, l'ennemie reconnue de Drago Malefoy.

Nous étions le Samedi 1er Février. Drago sortait de la salle sur demande et descendit prestement jusqu'aux cachots récupérer ses affaires : aujourd'hui avait lieu leur premier cours de Transplanage. Il avait ordre de Rogue de tout faire pour réussir à reprendre sa place parmi les proches de Granger. « Même s'il te faut la séduire, fais-le. » avait ordonné son Parrain. Ils savaient tous deux que jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'irait jusque là. Il en allait de sa fierté. Cependant, devoir retourner se confier à Mimi Geignarde avait été une plaie tellement grande qu'il avait fini par s'enfermer sur lui-même. Il n'aurait pas oser le penser, mais c'était clair : ses rencontres bihebdomadaires avec la Sang-de-Bourbe lui manquaient atrocement. Même si leurs dernières rencontres n'avaient été consacrées qu'à l'apprentissage du vol ou du Patronus, ça lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui n'était ni stupide, ni froid.

Et cela il l'avait réalisé en voyant le Trio d'Or côte à côte et qu'il s'était permis un acte répréhensible lorsqu'il avait vu le regard mordu de Granger pour Weasley : il était entrée à nouveau dans sa tête.

En apparence, il restait froid, sûr de lui et impassible. Il réussit même à proférer quelques mauvaises paroles à l'approche du Trio. Or, sa tête s'emplissait de couleurs qui lui rappelèrent pourquoi et comment il avait réussi à être si gentil avec Hermione à plusieurs reprises. Il ressentit pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois toutes ses peines, peurs et joies. Il remonta jusqu'au Mercredi 22 Janvier lorsqu'elle lui avait fait faux bond. Il l'a revit couchée dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux et sentit ses sentiments contradictoires se battre pour la convaincre à ne pas bouger. Ensuite, il avait fait accélérer sa mémoire pour voir ses réactions lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Puis il vit ses larmes lorsqu'elle lui répondit « _Je ne veux plus avoir à mentir._ » Il allait continuer son exploration lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Potter à la fois par les pensées d'Hermione et en direct.

« Hermione, tu te sens bien? » s'enquit-il en lui tenant le bras.

Drago, la mine désintéressée, se pencha pour les observer. Il la vit tanguer sur ses pieds et se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers un banc non loin d'eux, sa main appuyée contre sa tête. Il se sentit coupable aussitôt et s'extirpa de la tête de la Gryffondor. Le professeur qui allait leur donner des cours de Transplanage arriva et tout le monde se tut. Il put alors entendre:

« Vas-y Harry, je vais arriver. » Chuchota la lionne.

Le professeur face à eux rappela à l'ordre les deux élèves et tous furent attentifs jusqu'à la fin du cours. Drago fut le premier à savoir transplaner puisqu'il avait déjà appris à maîtriser cette aptitude grâce à sa tante. Sur le chemin du retour, Malefoy était accompagné de Pansy à sa droite, Daphné à sa gauche et Millicent à la gauche de Daphné. Il était en retrait de quelques centimètres à peine, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas devoir se reculer lorsque Pansy parlait avec Daphné. Le Trio d'Or marchait non loin d'eux, Hermione avait la tête baissée, sa main appuyée sur son front tandis que Ron et Harry parlaient du cours.

Arrivés dans l'enceinte du château il s'excusa auprès des Serpentard prétextant qu'il devait monter à la volière. Il gravissait les premières marches lorsque la lourde voix de Crabbe l'interpella. Il souhaitait lui parler.

« Crabbe, je n'ai pas le temps, une autre fois. »

« C'est important. » bougonna ce dernier.

« Une autre fois, j'ai dit. »

Il continua sa route malgré les protestations de son condisciple. Arrivé à destination, il s'accouda à un des rebords en pierre. Il sortit parchemin et plume de sa poche (le genre de plume avec encre incorporée, cadeau de sa mère.) et se mit à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il siffla et un hibou Grand-duc gris s'envola pour venir à ses côtés. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête.

« Tiens, Dante, apporte ça à Hermione Granger. » murmura Drago.

Le rapace s'envola sans demander son reste. Drago se surprit à sourire en le voyant se poser sur l'une des fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor. Il se mit alors à compter les fenêtres afin de toujours se souvenir laquelle était la bonne, au cas où. Profitant du paysage, il patienta à la même place, attendant une réponse qui tarda à venir.

.

Hermione était calmement allongée dans son lit, un livre entre les mains. Son mal de tête avait disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu et, en toute honnêteté, elle commençait à s'en inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal. Cependant, épuisée, elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, un hibou vint la réveiller en poussant un ululement strident. Elle sursauta, repoussant ses mèches folles de son visage. « Malefoy. » Grogna-t-elle en s'emparant du parchemin. Heureusement, aucune fille n'était présente dans le dortoir, sans quoi elle aurait eu une nouvelle rumeur sur le dos. Elle déroula le petit morceau de parchemin en chassant le hibou. Le message tenait en deux phrases : _Nous devons parler, c'est vraiment urgent. Dis moi où tu préfères, Dante me l'apportera. DM._

Hermione souffla et s'apprêtait à envoyer une réponse quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de renvoyer Dante. Se maudissant de toutes sortes de noms, elle s'habilla prestement et fila jusqu'à la volière. Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour Ouest à partir de son dortoir était assez long et il lui fallu presque un quart d'heure pour s'y rendre, sans prendre en compte les escaliers qui semblaient assez agités. Elle se pressa, intérieurement contente d'avoir un prétexte pour le rencontrer à nouveau bientôt. Qu'elle prétende ce qu'elle veule, qu'elle fasse semblant si elle le souhaitait... Au final, elle était consciente que sa vie monotone ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait eu un exutoire durant quelques semaines, même imparfait, il lui manquait. Oui, le Drago Malefoy complaisant qu'elle avait aperçu de temps à autre lui manquait malgré ses réflexions, allusions, et mauvaises blagues. Elle voulait savoir si elle était capable de faire ressortir son bon côté définitivement. C'était plus un pari contre elle-même et de la curiosité, qu'une réelle amitié ou un intérêt pour sa personne, mais le résultat était le même. Le manque.

Enfin elle arriva à la volière, son parchemin serré dans sa main. Elle comptait donner rendez-vous à Malefoy vers dix-huit heures trente, au bord du lac. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant elle en chair et en os.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda alors Hermione en froissant le parchemin entre ses doigts.

Drago, dos à elle, sursauta. « Salut, Granger. »

Hermione fut décontenancée par l'amabilité qui se dépeignait sur son visage et dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se retourna. « Que se passe-t-il? » répéta-t-elle.

Drago eut un sourire énigmatique. « C'est à toi de me le dire. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut compris, Hermione se figea. « Je te l'ai dit, Malefoy. J'en ai marre de mentir à tout le monde. »

« Arrête tes simagrées. Tu as peur des quelques rumeurs qui ont été racontées, c'est tout. Quel courage ! » ironisa le Serpent. Drago s'avança lentement vers elle. « Imagine que quelqu'un arrive, là, maintenant. Que dirais-tu? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, regarda derrière elle en s'assurant que personne ne venait puis sourit : « Je t'insulterai après t'avoir frappé. »

Drago, complice, sourit lui aussi. Il fit encore quelques pas, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètre d'elle. « Tu vois Granger, ce n'est pas si difficile. Alors continuons. »

Hermione s'éloigna du Serpentard, le contournant avant d'aller s'accouder à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. « C'est joli ici. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Bien, nous continuerons. Là où je le voudrais. Plus de Chambre des Secret. C'est bien trop risqué. Allons à la Salle sur Demande. »

Drago se figea, reprenant sans le vouloir son masque de froideur. Il ignorait si elle proposait cela par hasard ou si c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il y trafiquait. « Pourquoi là? »

Il la vit se retourner avec un léger sourire avant de sursauter en voyant l'étrange changement de comportement du Serpentard. « Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr, c'est tout. »

Lentement, il reprit vie, soulagé. Il sourit. « Il n'est que dix-sept heures. On pourrait y aller maintenant. » proposa-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit de longues secondes avant d'acquiescer. Doucement, elle sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur Malefoy qui écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle lui sourit et, en informulé, lui jeta un sortilège de _Désillusion._

En voyant le jet de lumière arriver sur lui, le Serpent prit peur durant quelques secondes avant de décider d'accorder sa confiance à la Gryffondor (après avoir compris ce qu'elle faisait, évidemment.) Il vit son corps se colorer des éléments autour de lui, le camouflant avec brio.

« Pour qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. » fit juste Hermione. « Bien sûr ne croise pas quelqu'un de trop près, on pourrait toujours te voir. »

« Je sais. Aller, je te suis. » la pressa-t-il en tendant son bras caméléon pour l'inviter à passer devant.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques élèves, obligeant Drago à se cacher dans différents recoins ou se serrer à Hermione pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas. Un élève Serdaigle le repéra – ou du moins, Drago crut être repérer – mais à ce moment là il ne se trouvait pas tout près d'Hermione et, selon lui, l'élève n'a fait que le repérer et non le reconnaître.

« Tu connais le principe de la Salle sur Demande? » chuchota Hermione en arrivant au septième étage.

Drago se dit que personne n'avait passé autant de temps que lui à l'intérieur depuis le début de l'année et qu'elle était bien à côté de la plaque en supposant qu'il ignorait le fonctionnement de la Salle. « Tout le monde connaît son fonctionnement. » fit Drago avec condescendance. « Ce que beaucoup ignorent c'est son emplacement. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas un secret pour moi, Granger. » En effet, faisant partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'année précédente, il ne pouvait être qu'au courant.

« De quoi avons nous besoin? » demanda Hermione une fois arrivée devant le portrait.

« D'un lit, si tu le souhaites. » plaisanta Drago. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu préfères, de la moquette peut suffire... AIE ! »

Hermione se permit un rire léger en se massant le poing qui venait de frapper l'épaule du Serpentard. Elle passa ensuite trois fois devant le tableau et, lentement, la porte se dessina parmi les briques.

Drago se permit d'entrer sans plus de préambule et découvrit une pièce assez exiguë où se trouvait deux larges sofas des couleurs de leur deux maisons et une table basse sur laquelle était posée deux tasses de thé fumantes et quelques livres. Le petit salon était décoré avec soin et goût, mélangeant rouge et argent, vert et or à certains endroits. « Impressionnant. Granger tu pourrais... tu vois. » il fit un geste désignant son propre corps.

La Gryffondor sourit – à la fois pour la décoration, satisfaite que ses sentiments soient si bien passés ; et pour Malefoy qui lui faisait assez confiance pour lui permettre de le tenir en joue. Elle tendit sa baguette et, bientôt, il reprit son teint d'albâtre, ses cheveux blond et ses inimitables yeux gris. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils. L'ambiance était feutrée, elle adorait cela. Elle aurait pu s'endormir, mais elle se reprit. Malefoy l'imita s'installant dans le divan au couleurs de sa maison.

« J'ai une question. » entama la sorcière en s'allongeant un peu plus. « Comment se fait-il que tu saches déjà transplaner après un seul cours? »

« Jalouse? » railla-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le moelleux du divan. Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ma tante m'a appris. »

« Bellatrix? » questionna-t-elle. Il opina. « Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant dix-sept ans... »

« Au Manoir Malefoy, en particulier depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, des protections ont été mises en place autour du domaine pour éviter au ministère de fourrer son nez partout. » expliqua le Serpentard avec simplicité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu dois vraiment me faire confiance pour me dire cela. »

« J'espère pouvoir te faire confiance, c'est différent. »

« C'est un test, fait? » quémanda-t-elle en se redressant quelque peu, blessée au vif.

« Tu le prends comme tu veux, Granger. Tu me poses des questions, je réponds. En échange, tu te tais. » c'était clairement un rappel à l'ordre.

« Tu te rends compte que je trahis mon camps en ne leur disant pas ce que je sais ? » s'enhardit-elle soudain, comme si elle aurait souhaité le convaincre de la rejoindre dans l'ordre.

« Parce que je ne trahis pas le mien en te révélant ce que je sais? » répliqua-t-il. « C'est donnant, donnant. »

« Quoi? Tu veux savoir quelque chose maintenant? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, je ne répèterais rien. » clarifia-t-il avec une douceur étonnante. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de la Lionne.

« Si demain, je te confiai que l'Ordre compte capturer ton père, tu ne l'avertirais pas, peut-être? »

« Non. C'est ces affaires, pas les miennes. »

Hermione souffla. « Ce n'est pas pareil, tu es désintéressé par votre cause. Si toi tu me confiais que Voldemort va capturer et tuer Harry, je ne réfléchirai pas plus. Je ne le laisserais pas se faire trucider pour ton égo. Tiens toi le pour dit. »

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. « Déjà, ne dis pas son nom. En plus, l'enjeu n'est pas le même. Si mon père se faisait arrêter, il irait à Azkaban. Il y est en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Que soit. Si l'un de vous se fait capturer... c'est la mort. J'en suis totalement conscient. Mais pourquoi continuer à se battre quand votre sentence est la mort? »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Oui, nombre d'entre nous mourrons probablement. Mais nous nous battons pour la Liberté, Malefoy. J'ai vu tes souvenirs, je sais que tu aimerais être libre. Alors tu devrais comprendre. »

«J'aime bien parler avec toi, Granger. » rit-il. « Tu es plus intelligente que la moyenne, tu as de la répartie. Mais ce que tu peux être naïve. Même sans Tu-Sais-Qui, nous ne seront pas libres. Cette image que tu te fais de la vie est fausse. Nous serons toujours opprimés. Alors autant fuir la réalité et s'installer ailleurs, que de nous battre pour rien. »

« C'est très Serpentard comme réaction. » répondit Hermione avec dédain.

« Qui parle? » plaisanta-t-il. « Changeons de sujet avant que cela dégénère. Nous ne sommes pas censés aborder ce sujet, tu te souviens? »

« En effet. J'ai une question encore et puis je me tais. Je peux? » Il opina, elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils, inquiète tout à coup. « Dis moi, sincèrement, si tu apprenais que Harry, Ron ou Ginny allait se faire tuer, tu me préviendrais ? »

Drago gigota, mal à l'aise. Il se tut un long moment et ils se regardèrent. Finalement, il se redressa et saisit une des deux tasses sur la table. « Le thé va refroidir, tu devrais le boire. »

Et il changea de conversation.

Il parlèrent de livres, de cours, de potions, de Quidditch. Jamais ils ne revinrent à de sujets fâcheux. Parfois le ton montait comme lorsqu'ils opposaient leur avis sur une même potion et qu'Hermione prétendait que l'ingrédient principal était de l'Armoise et que Malefoy, lui, affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un Bézoard. Mais, en règle général, ils s'entendaient bien.

.  
Trois semaines passèrent.

Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, se rejoignant les Mercredi et Samedi dans la Salle sur Demande. Les cours de vols étaient momentanément stoppés, bien qu'Hermione ait dit à Drago qu'Harry lui avait proposé de lui apprendre mais qu'elle avait décliné. De temps à autres, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble lorsqu'ils prenaient du retard. Hermione appréciait faire ses devoirs en compagnie de Drago, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était assez intelligent pour les faire seul et n'avait pas besoin de lui poser des questions toutes les trente cinq secondes.

Excepté que leur bonne entente fut légèrement ébranlée ce soir là. « Harry se pose des questions, tu sais. » finit par dire Hermione en remballant ses parchemins dans sa besace.

« Ah bon? » marmonna Drago, concentré sur la dernière phrase qu'il finit de rédiger avec lenteur. « Potter a la capacité intellectuelle de se poser des questions? Étrange... »

« Malefoy. » prévint la Lionne sans une once de plaisanterie. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes au château, mais je sais grâce à tes souvenirs qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Drago ricana, reprenant sa grimace mauvaise. « Si tu espères que je vais te le dire, tu te trompes. »

Hermione souffla. « Harry pense que c'est toi qui a ensorcelé Katy Bell. »

« Potter a une perspicacité propre à lui-même, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de se tromper continuellement. » se moqua encore Drago.

« Écoute, Malefoy, je ne plaisante pas. Je m'efforce à te défendre devant mes deux meilleurs amis, alors tu pourrais au moins me répondre. »

« Premièrement, » entama-t-il en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires. « je ne t'ai rien demandé. En plus ta conduite va les amener à se poser des questions. Laisse-les dire. »

« Je t'ai toujours défendu, Malefoy. »

« Toujours, même lorsque l'on ne faisait que s'insulter? » Railla-t-il, pas dupe.

« Et oui. Je leur ai aussi toujours affirmé que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort, même avant de savoir. » affirma-t-elle avec véhémence. « Alors oui ou non, ai-je raison? Ou est-ce bien toi qui ait tenté de tuer Katy? »

« Je ne compte pas te remercier. Et pour ta question: peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malefoy. » gronda Hermione en se détournant et en s'approchant de la porte.

Il souffla et s'installa confortablement dans son divan. « Sans doute. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis assez idiot pour perdre mon temps avec toi. » Il laissa la tête aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, réagissant à peine lorsque la porte claqua.

Il préférait qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils ne se parlent plus, plutôt que d'avouer sa mission. Vu son humeur, il aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle lui ferait faux bon le mercredi. San compter que le Samedi suivant, 1er Mars, elle serait absente car c'était l'anniversaire de la Belette. Une semaine et demie de vacances en perspective... Ou non. Ça serait tout sauf des vacances... il devait avouer que ces rencontres étaient devenues une des raisons qui le poussait à se lever chaque matin.

.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent étranges pour Malefoy. Il pensait être plus prudent que d'habitude en se rendant dans la Salle sur Demande, que ce soit pour travailler à sa mission ou pour voir Hermione. Cette dernière avait un comportement bizarre. Et Drago n'allait pas tarder à en connaître la raison. Le 1er Mars, Weasley avait bu un filtre d'Amour avant de risquer sa vie en buvant une boisson empoisonnée chez Slug... Boisson destinée à Dumbledore que Drago lui-même avait contaminée devant Hermione, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Alors, il était en rogne. Contre la Belette d'avoir mis son plan à mal pour tuer le Directeur et aussi pour rendre Hermione aussi inattentive. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour le rouquin que Drago et elle ne pouvait plus avoir une discussion correcte. La seule nouvelle positive fut lorsque Potter se ramassa un Cognard en pleine tête la semaine suivante.

Tous ses contre-temps et énervements le rendirent imprudent. Mais cela, il ne le sut que bien plus tard... en effet, le lundi 17 Mars, Drago reçu un hibou d'Hermione.

_Malefoy, Nous devons nous voir. J'ai surpris une conversation hier entre Harry et Ron... Lorsque Harry est rentré à l'infirmerie pour son crâne fêlé, il t'a fait suivre par deux elfes de maison... Et apparemment il sait que tu utilises la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement, il ne semble pas se douter que nous nous y retrouvons tous deux, mais s'il sait pour toi, il ne tardera pas à découvrir le pourquoi... et nous seront découverts... Rejoignons nous dans les toilettes des filles ce soir, plutôt que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. HG._

À partir de là, les choses se calmèrent à nouveau durant quelques temps... ils avaient mis de nouvelles règles sur leur rencontres, rien de bien dramatique si ce n'est qu'elles étaient plus courtes.

Puis, leur rencontres se firent plus tout de même longues, parfois plus fréquentes... Ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchent et s'ils ne devinrent pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils s'entendaient assez bien pour appréhender fortement le 28 Mars...

Ce soir là, à 20h30, Drago et Hermione savaient que celui-ci devrait prendre le Poudlard Express pour passer la semaine de Pâques au Manoir... Afin de recevoir la Marque.

.

.

**Fin du Onzième Chapitre. **

Oui, je sais. Ça fait deux ou trois chapitres, celui-ci compris, qui sont décousus et perdent de leur mordant... Bon, je viens de revenir de vacances, alors voici la suite. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à la hauteur de l'attente, mais les prochaines seront mieux. L'intrigue va bel et bien commencer après cette longues introduction.

**Review?**

x.o.x.o.


	13. Ch 12 : La Marque

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE XII

* * *

_**La Marque**_

Vendredi 28 Mars 1997, 15h58.

Drago tapotait avec énervement le dos de sa plume contre le bois du bureau. À ses côtés, Hermione paraissait mettre toute son attention sur ses notes. Excepté, qu'en y regardant de plus près, sa plume dessinait plus une tête de mort que de quelconques indications sur le cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal.

Severus Rogue l'avait remarqué mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire durant son cours, fixant avec compassion les deux jeunes face à lui. Il savait trop bien ce que c'était. Arriver enfin à se trouver une amie, une confidente digne de ce nom, pour la décevoir en choisissant la mauvaise voie. Il revoyait encore la grimace hideuse sur le visage de Lily lorsqu'elle avait vu sa Marque pour la première et unique fois. Jamais il n'oublierait la honte qu'il avait ressenti, le dégoût qu'il semblait lui inspirer. Alors, aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement, il se tut, rangea ses mauvaises paroles au placard avant de les déverser sur Harry Potter.

.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore faisait, à nouveau, les cent pas. Il cherchait et recherchait un moyen d'empêcher Drago Malefoy de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres... mais rien ne lui semblait convaincant. Rien n'aurait pu sauver ce jeune garçon sans mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger de mort. Et s'il restait persuadé que l'amitié nouvelle entre lui et Miss Granger, lui était hautement bénéfique, le Directeur savait que ce n'était pas suffisant.

.

15h59.

Drago saisit un morceau de parchemin et de sa plume nota quelques mots avant des les passer à sa voisine. « _Salle sur Demande, dans 30 minutes._ »

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait pas rappelé mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Ils sentaient tous deux que quelque chose aller changer entre eux au retour de Drago. Et que cette chose ne serait pas bonne du tout.

Porter la Marque n'était pas seulement un signe d'appartenance à une communauté. La Marque était l'aboutissement d'une entente magique, scellée dans le feu et la douleur pour le receveur. La Marque liait entre eux les Mangemort. Ce pacte, d'une certaine façon, éloignait les Mangemort des autres sorciers. Il fallait beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas changer à son contact. Elle créait en celui qui la porte, des vagues d'énervement, d'impatience, d'avidité et de pouvoir sans pareil. Des vagues de cruauté.

Drago avait déjà fait sa valise. Hermione était angoissée.

Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis qu'il lui avait dit la première fois. Mais les semaines et mois étaient passés. Et lorsqu'en début de semaine, elle avait entendu Ron s'exclamer dans la Grande Salle « une semaine et puis... une semaine de vacances ! » elle s'était figée, son regard cherchant désespérant deux pupilles grises parmi les Serpents. Depuis, sa peur ne l'avait pas quittée une seule seconde, elle en rêvait chaque nuit. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin, après tant d 'efforts, à se prouver que chez Drago vivait une grande part de Bien... tout était-il réduit à néant?

« Le cours est terminé. » décréta alors Rogue. « Pour la rentrée, j'attends de vous vingt centimètres de Parchemin sur le milieu de vie des inferis. »

Hermione rangea ses affaires lentement, prenant tout son temps, tandis que Malefoy se pressait à partir.

« Tu viens au terrier pour ces vacances, n'est ce pas Hermione? » demanda la voix de Harry.

« La fin seulement. » répondit-elle distraitement. « J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mes parents. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Ron.

À peu près une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la Salle sur Demande. Ron lui avait reproché d'être étrange depuis quelques jours, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par une grimace indifférente et un haussement d'épaule. Ron occupait toujours ses pensées. Elle se morfondait continuellement de sa présence. Mais comment lui expliquer que, cette semaine, elle avait une chose plus importante en tête que leur supputation sur les activités de Rogue et Malefoy au sein de Poudlard ?

Ce dernier l'attendait d'ailleurs déjà dans la Salle sur Demande qui ne ressemblait pas leur salle habituelle. Les couleurs n'étaient ni joyeuses, ni énervantes comme d'habitude... Les murs étaient de noir, de gris et de vert, alors qu'un courant d'air glacial semblait courir le long des murs. Pour peu, Hermione se serait crue dans la Salle Commune Serpentard.

Sans un mot, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil vert bouteille face à Drago.

« Salut. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir. « On s'est vu il n'y a pas une heure, alors ne fais pas comme si cela faisait longtemps. »

Hermione remarqua que, derrière le détachement apparent, Malefoy était angoissé – ses doigts tapotaient le cuir du divan et il avait déjà frotté son autre main deux fois sur sa robe de sorcier, signe qu'elle était moite. « désolée... » fit-elle en espérant détendre la tension.

« La farouche Hermione Granger qui s'excuse sans raison valable? Je dois rêver. » répliqua-t-il amèrement.

« Ne commence pas. »

« Pourquoi pas, après tout? » siffla-t-il. « Au fait, comment ça va avec la Belette? L'autre fois, tu avais la tête ailleurs. T'aurai-t-il dit encore qu'elle que chose d'une totale absurdité qui attiserait tes fantasmes pour lui? »

Hermione serra la mâchoire et se leva sans un mot. Elle avait envie de partir mais ne pouvait simplement s'y résoudre. Parce que malgré son comportement de goujat, elle avait passé de bons moments avec lui, ses derniers temps. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et d'aller s'assoir sur un autre divan éloigné, disparaissant de son champs de vision. Le silence tomba, pensant, tandis que quelques larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Les minutes passèrent et les larmes d'Hermione se mirent à dégringoler silencieusement, les unes après les autres. Si elle arrivait à combattre les sanglots, les larmes étaient trop fortes. Elles finirent néanmoins par se tarir, laissant derrières elles des sillons salés qui marbraient les joues de la Lionne.

Hermione se réveilla presque une heure plus tard, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus seule. Drago était assis à ses côtés. Elle cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il avait pris sa main droite entre les siennes. Elle vit également que le décor avait changé et les avait engloutit dans une petite pièce ne comportant que le large divan confortable dans lequel elle était allongée et un feux ouvert à deux mètre d'eux.

Les mains de Drago se resserrèrent sur la sienne, lui signifiant qu'il la savait réveillée. « J'ai peur. » murmura sa voix, rauque de ne plus avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

Hermione pressa sa joue contre son épaule. « Moi aussi. »

Quel était ce monde où, après trois mois de rencontres bihebdomadaires, Hermione Granger s'inquiétait et pleurait pour son meilleur ennemi? Où elle avait peur de le voir revenir différent, plus cruel et insolent qu'avant?

Si Harry Potter, la personne en laquelle elle avait le plus confiance, lui avait prédit ceci à la rentrée, elle l'aurait docilement amené à Sainte-Mangouste !

« Et si je revenais différent? » chuchota Malefoy.

« Je ne serais pas contre le fait que tu deviennes moins prétentieux. » plaisanta Hermione avec un sanglot dans la voix. Elle sentit une tête se poser contre la sienne.

Cette étreinte amicale la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ce n'était pas à Drago de la tenir de la sorte, et ce n'était pas à elle d'être dans ses bras. Bien sur, elle ne dit rien car il en avait besoin, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il venait chercher du réconfort au près d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle, alors qu'il avait à ses pieds toutes celles de Serpentard.

« tu me trouves prétentieux? » argua le Serpentard.

Hermione sourit. « Noooooon. » minauda-t-elle. « Quelle heure est-il? »

« Presque dix-huit heures. » répondit-il. Il la sentit se figer. « Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, désolé. »

« Tu aurais du... Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ta valise? »

« Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. »

Malefoy souffla. « Tu viendrais t'assoir avec moi, dans le Poudlard Express? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Comme ça, personne ne se posera de question sur ce que nous faisons ensemble. » ricana-t-elle.

« Arrête de ricaner. Ça ne te va pas. » se renfrogna le Serpent. « Et franchement, je me fiche de ce que pense les autres, aujourd'hui. »

« Tu ricanes bien, toi. »

« Justement. »

« Je ne viendrais pas avec toi dans le train. Que penserait Asteria Greengrass ? » se moqua encore Hermione.

Drago se renfrogna à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le taquine à ce propos. Qu'il _apprécie_ la cadette Greengrass, ne la regardait en rien.

« Ne te fâche pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Asteria et Pansy sur le dos, tu sais comme elles sont de bonnes amies à moi. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina Hermione, Pansy et Asteria ensemble, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Oui, vous êtes les meilleures amie du monde, c'est sur. Il suffirait d'un Sortilège de Désillusion. Personne ne te verrais avec moi. »

La lionne continua sur un ton moqueur. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu préfères ma présence à celle d'Asteria? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, Granger. » assura Drago en se redressant un peu. « Mais pour les filles comme Asteria, recevoir la Marque est un honneur. Elle n'a pas encore compris ce que cela implique. Bien que je ne lui en veuille pas pour ça, je n'ai pas envie de voir ses yeux émerveillés quand elle me félicitera pour ma « promotion ». Quant à toi, tu connais mon vrai avis à ce sujet. »

« Si tu le dis. » marmonna Hermione. « Cela ne résout en rien le problème : je n'irai pas à tes côtés en publique. »

« C'est vrai que tu as une réputation à tenir. » se moqua-t-il en retour. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione, la poussa lentement et se leva, étirant ses jambes. « J'imagine que tu préfères être vue comme le gentil toutou érudit de Potter et Weasley. »

Elle se redressa à son tour, « Je ne te permets pas. »

« Je me permets moi-même. Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit de m'ennuyer avec Asteria si je ne peux rien te dire sur Weasmoche? » répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle allait répliquer quant elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son allure débraillée et ses cheveux habituellement gominés, complètement défaits. Une mèche en plein milieu de son crâne pointait d'ailleurs vers le haut, lui donnant piètre allure. « Je vois que tu as dormi aussi. » rit-elle.

« Quoi? »

Elle rit encore plus. « T'as l'air de revenir d'une nuit agitée. »

Il la fusilla du regard, aplatit ses cheveux et dit, mauvais : « Tu es somnambule, tu ne te rappelles donc pas ce que l'on a fait ? »

« Très drôle » grogna-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'arrangea un peu.

« Pour en revenir à ça, toi, tu n'aimes pas Asteria. » dit finalement Hermione, après s'être levée et redressé ses vêtements.

« Alors que toi tu te meurs d'amour pour Weasley, on le sait. » ricana-t-il. « Et, il va s'en dire, je ne suis pas amoureux. »

« Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux, c'est ça? » rigola-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

«_ Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, Malefoy._**(*********)**» dit-elle sagement. « Tout n'est pas que désir et envie, dans la vie. »

« Si un jour je ressens pour quelqu'un ce que tu me dis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura définitivement disparut. » dit-il.

« J'espère que tu le ressentiras bien vite, alors. » souffla Hermione en serrant les dents.

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. Malefoy revint à la charge en allant chercher son sac. « Tu viens me rejoindre dans le Poudlard Express, alors? »

« Même pas en rêve. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pas que j'en rêve, mais si tu ne le fait pas, je viendrais te chercher. » prévint-il.

« Je voudrais bien voir ça. » Elle haussa les sourcils et partit chercher son sac, près de celui du Serpentard.

« Dans ce cas tu me verras frapper à la porte de ton compartiment, insulter Potter et Weasmoche, et te dire qu'il est heure de venir faire des cochonneries avec moi. » rit-il.

« Pari tenu. » rigola Hermione en tendant la main dans un invitation à la saisir.

Il la lui prit et la secoua vivement. « Si je le fais, tu promets de me suivre? »

« Oui. » promit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Parfait. » déclara-il. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus de leur poignée de main, sous les yeux ébahis de Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je lie notre pacte, bien sûr. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de la Magie Noire, mais ce n'est pas non plus un serment inviolable. » dit-il. Une langue de feu entoura alors leur main, les collants ensemble quelques secondes avant de relâcher la pression.

« Je n'étais pas d'accord ! » lui fit Hermione en arrachant finalement sa main à la sienne.

« Du calme, ca ne te tuera pas ! Et ce serment est plus souple qu'un serment inviolable ! »

« C'est-à-dire? » mugit-elle.

« Que si je viens t'appeler de quelques manières que ce soient dans le train, si tu ne prends pas l'initiative de me suivre, le serment t'y obligera. » expliqua-t-il doctement.

« Et m'y obligera comment? »

« En t'emprisonnant sous une forme d'_Imperium_. » sourit-il, vainqueur.

« Tu..tu... tu es immonde ! » grogna-t-elle en tournant les talons et sortant de la Salle.

« À tout à l'heure, dans le train ! » cria-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago embarquait tranquillement dans le Poudlard Express et se félicita lorsqu'il trouva une cabine libre, assez éloignée. Il s'y installa, ôta sa robe de sorcier pour une chemise et un pantalon noirs. De toutes les choses Moldues qu'il connaissait, la mode était sans doute la plus pratique et agréable.

Lorsque le train se mit en marche, il n'avait pas encore vu la trace de Granger. Il sourit pour lui même. Cette tête de mule allait l'obliger à le faire. Il ébouriffa quelque peu ses cheveux, ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise et sortit. Il vérifiait chacune des cabines mais ne trouvait pas le Trio d'Or. En revanche, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la cabine où les deux sœurs Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson étaient installées.

« Salut Drago, tu viens avec nous? » s'extasia Pansy en battant des cils et souriant niaisement.

« Non, je viens juste vous dire au revoir. Pansy, Daphné, Asteria. » fit Drago en inclinant la tête.

« Tu es très chic, Drago. » l'interpella Daphné en se trémoussant un peu sur la banquette, donnant un coup de coude à Asteria. « Savais-tu que ma petite sœur adore littéralement la mode Moldue? »

« Je ne savais pas. » répondit-il en appuyant son épaule contre la porte. « Mais je suis ravi de l'entendre. Et tes cours de vols, Asteria? Prête pour l'année prochaine? »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Drago. Je serais votre meilleur Poursuiveur. »

« Je mets tous mes espoirs en toi, Asteria, ne me déçois pas. » sourit Malefoy avec concupiscence. Oui, ces paroles avaient un double sens qu'il était bien le seul à connaître. Enfin, le seul... à part Granger. Il adressa un sourire aux trois demoiselles avant de repartir à la recherche de la Lionne.

Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin, il la trouva dans une des cabines suivantes, riant à gorge déployée avec la jeune Weasley. Il sourit à cette vision avant de se reprendre et d'accrocher sur son visage un masque de froideur et d'énervement. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine dans un claquement la conservant ouverte par son bras tendu. « Granger. » grogna-t-il méchamment instaurant le silence autour de lui. « Bouge toi de là, McGonagall veut te voir. »

Il vit la Gryffondor réprimer un sourire et hausser les sourcils. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu joues le rôle du messager espèce de sale fouine répugnante? »

Drago fit un sourire qu'il espérait mauvais. « Toi et ton Sang-Impur le saurait bien assez tôt. »

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. » grinça Weasley. « Hermione ne viendra pas avec toi. »

Drago remarqua la bouche bée de sa meilleure ennemie, stupéfaite que le triple idiot ait pris sa défense. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas violer ta copine, Weasmoche. Quand il y a consentement, cela ne s'appelle pas un viol. » ricana Malefoy avec un clin d'œil lubrique.

Ron se leva, rattrapé de justesse par Harry. « Méfie toi, Malefoy. »

« Bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'y vais. Je suis pressé de voir la réaction de McGonagall quand je lui dirais que tu n'as pas voulu la voir, Granger. »

« C'est bon, je viens. » Gronda Hermione en se levant et s'avançant. « Tu veux bien dégager ton égo de mon chemin, que je puisse passer? »

« Dis, le castor obèse, il faudrait découper dans les portes pour que tu puisses passer sans dommages collatéraux. » se moqua-t-il en lui laissant toutefois la place pour passer. Il commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas rire. « Je te préviens le balafré. Si tu me suis comme à la rentrée, ce n'est plus te _stupefixer_ que je ferais. On est d'accord? »

Harry retourna s'assoir sans répondre.

Drago claqua la porte de manière théâtrale et, tant qu'il était dans le champs de vision d'autres élèves, poussa Hermione sans ménagement sous les réprimandes de celle-ci. « C'est là. » grogna-t-il en la poussant vers l'entrée de sa cabine. Elle entra, lui sur ses talons. « _Collaporta_ ! » dit alors Drago en pointant sa baguette sur l'entrée de la cabine. Un étrange bruit de succion se fit entendre et la porte se ferma magiquement, suivit par les volets. « Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas trop dur, pas vrai ? On a gardé les bonnes habitudes ! » rigola Drago avant de se retourner, se retrouvant face au regard furieux de son amie. « Quoi? »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais passa par plusieurs couleurs. Quand elle fut passée par rose, rouge, mauve, rouge et finalement rose à nouveau, elle grinça des dents et murmura, pleine de haine : « Castor obèse? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Serpentard. « Oui, enfin... »

« Oui? » répéta-t-elle. « Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te lancer sur le champ un sort qui te ferais regretter d'être né, Malefoy. »

« C'était pour donner le change ! » s'écria alors le Serpentard, levant ses mains en l'air. « Je ne le pense pas du tout... Bon, un peu pour les dents... mais s'était avant ça ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Et tu es loin d'être obèse ! »

« Nous avions dit plus d'humiliation publique ! » gronda-t-elle en levant la baguette qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu ma dose, ces cinq dernières années ? »

« Si. » apaisa Drago en baissant les yeux. « Mais tu aurais préféré que je frappe poliment, et que je demande à te voir car j'avais besoins de te parler de mes angoisses à recevoir la Marque? » dit-il lentement, relevant les yeux avec précaution pour tomber sur deux orbes noisettes qui perdaient de leur morgue.

« Excuse-moi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela non plus, j'y ai été un peu fort. » admit-il, soulagé de la voir ranger sa baguette. Il s'assit sur la banquette.

« Il va s'en dire. » elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés. « Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire maintenant? »

« Que McGonagall voulait te voir pour t'informer que nous seront préfets l'année prochaine ensemble. » dit-il simplement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire. Nott était censé... »

« Nott va démissionner si je dois rester à Poudlard, fais-moi confiance. » assura-t-il avec détermination.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. « comment ça, si tu dois rester? »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, il serra les dents. « Granger, parfois, nous devons faire des choses auxquelles nous sommes contraints. »

« Comme recevoir la Marque? » comprit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui, ce qui lui permit de s'orienter différemment sur la banquette.

« Par exemple... » souffla-t-il. Devait-il lui faire part de sa mission? Après tout, il allait recevoir la Marque, et elle lui parlait encore. Peut-être que s'il lui avouait, elle ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur...

« Tu m'excuseras de te poser la question. Mais je dois savoir. » commença Hermione.

« Granger et ses questions... » fit-il avec ironie.

Elle ne releva pas. « J'ai entendu dire... que pour recevoir la Marque il fallait s'en montrer digne au près de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait pour lui. »

« Bien trop perspicace, gentille Lionne. » se plaint-il en esquissant toutefois un sourire. Il évita son regard. « J'aimerais te le dire, vraiment. Mais cela compliquerait les choses... »

« Pour qui? »

« Pour tout le monde. » assura-t-il. « Parle-moi d'autres choses. Change moi les idées, s'il te plait. »

« Malefoy qui s'excuse, qui dit ''s'il te plait''... tu ne serais pas malade? » plaisanta Hermione malgré elle. Elle restait toutefois déçue qui l'ait éconduite.

« Surement. Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Malefoy en relevant la tête brusquement.

« Euh... Oui. » Elle était perplexe.

Ses yeux gris la regardèrent longtemps avant qu'il ne parle. Ils brillaient d'une lueur intense qui enleva les mots de la bouche d'Hermione. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'en voudras lorsque je reviendrais après les vacances? »

Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir. « Non. Non, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir car tu ne le souhaites pas. »

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire, ses yeux brillant toujours. « Et me tu me supporteras lorsque je ne serais plus moi-même? Si un jour je me retrouve dans l'obligation de faire une chose que je ne veux pas? »

« J'imagine que oui. » fit-elle avec réticence. « Que tu changes un peu, ne changeras rien pour moi. Mais si je te vois faire du mal à des personnes que j'aime... je ne sais pas si... »

« Je ne leur ferais rien,_ Hermione,_ je te le promets. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Potter ou à un Weasley. » jura-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, oui. Je te pardonnerais, _Drago_. » murmura Hermione en contemplant les iris gris posés sur elle, ses cheveux blonds chiffonnés et son visage rarement détendu.

« Merci. » souffla le Serpentard en posant sa tête sur la paroi du train, dos à lui. Sa main se déplaça et prit celle de Hermione. Il n'entrelaça pas ses doigts aux siens, il se contenta de serrer cette petite main dans la sienne. Elle ne l'enleva pas. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, » entama Drago dans un murmure à peine audible qui força Hermione à tendre l'oreille. « Je ne croyais pas aux idéologies Sang-Purs. Après t'avoir rencontré, je me disais que tout cela n'était que du baratin de vieux sorciers. Comment aurais-je pu croire mon père qui prônait l'infériorité des Sang-de-Bourbe alors que la meilleure élève, l'indétrônable, en était une? Comment aurais-je pu me fier à ce qu'il me disait? Alors j'ai commencé à douter de sa parole. J'ai vu, cette année là, que je n'étais pas le petit enfant chéri et adoré que tout le monde croyait. Je n'étais ni sûr de moi, ni supérieur aux autres. Je n'étais même pas heureux. Alors quand je voyais ces trois enfants toujours unis, plus intelligents les uns que les autres, tellement lié et heureux, qui récoltaient toute la gloire, tellement aimé et adulé par les autres... Ma jalousie était si grande que je vous ai haï de plus en plus chaque jour... Je passais mes journées à chercher des détails chez vous qui aurait pu vous blesser en vous les balançant par la suite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit, moi aussi, prétendument plus pur que les autres, à obtenir l'amitié et l'amour des autres comme vous sembliez l'attirer. Je vous détestais comme personne d'autres sur cette terre. »

« Et ce n'est plus le cas? » risqua-t-elle.

« Si, bien sûr. Cette vieille jalousie est une habitude profondément ancrée désormais. Je ne pourrais jamais apprécier Weasley ou Potter. » décréta le Serpent avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Pourtant, tu me parles à moi. » contra Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, tu n'es pas prétentieuse et insupportable comme eux. Bien sûr ton attitude de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est agaçante, mais je pense pouvoir dire que c'est un mécanisme de défense... Au début, je parie que tu as appris des choses pour ne pas être lésée par rapport aux sorciers nés chez les sorciers. Tu devais être fière de pouvoir montrer aux autres que tu t'y connaissais, comme eux. Puis, tu aimais cela, c'est euphorisant de se sentir supérieur aux autres, pas vrai? Mais ensuite, et là j'en suis principalement coupable, tu t'es sentie rabaissée. Tellement humiliée que tu as ressenti au fond de toi le besoin de faire tes preuves. Aux autres, et à toi-même. Montrer que tu étais digne d'être parmi nous. Alors comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner à toi, qui ait vécu dans l'humiliation par ma faute? » dit-il. « Je ne dis pas, Potter et la Belette, ne sont pas mauvais, mais ils sont insupportables. Ils sont lourds et énervants. Potter se croit tout permis parce qu'il a perdu ses parents. C'est triste c'est vrai. Mais Neville aussi, et il n'en fait pas une affaire d'état. Quant à Weasley, il a repris l'attitude du balafré sans aucune raison valable. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer ton temps avec eux. »

« Je t'excuse de ne pas comprendre. Tu m'as percée à jour, mais pas eux. Tu prétends me connaître, et c'est vrai que tu es très proche du compte, mais eux, tu ne les connais pas. Alors ne les juge pas. Avant d'avoir compris tout ça sur moi, tu ne me comprenais pas et me détestais. Peut-être un jour les comprendras-tu et les accepterais. » affirma-t-elle avec le ton de celle qui y croit.

« D'accord. » capitula Drago, plus pour ne pas dire de choses blessantes – comme lui révéler que si Rogue ne lui avait pas ordonner de le faire, jamais il ne serait venu vers elle – que parce qu'elle avait raison. « Tu sais, tes incisives sont un peu longues, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un castor. Je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça. »

« Et l'obésité, alors? » sourcilla-t-elle.

Drago sourit et tourna sa tête vers elle. « N'est-ce pas le pire complexe des filles? »

« Sans doute. » admit-elle en souriant largement.

« Par contre, tu pourrais faire quelque chose à tes cheveux, de temps à autres. Cette touffe broussailleuse devient une vraie plaie. » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« J'y penserais. » grinça-t-elle. Elle remarqua alors que leur main étaient toujours enlacées. Avec précaution, elle passa lentement son pouce sur le dos de sa main avant de l'obliger à retourner son poignet. Elle passa alors son autre main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. « Rien ne changera. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout cela. »

« Je sais. Mais, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. » avoua-t-il en contemplant leurs mains. « Te souviens-tu, il y a deux semaines je t'ai prêté un livre et tu m'as dis l'avoir lu. »

Hermione réfléchit avant de se souvenir exactement du livre. « Oui, je me souviens. Cela parlait de la mémoire. » ils avaient eu un débat, provoqué par Drago, sur le sortilège d_'oubliette_. Et il avait prouvé ses dires en lui filant à lire un bouquin de quatre cent pages.

« Je ne te l'ai pas donné pour rien. À l'intérieur, on parlait d'un sortilèges bien particulier, qui permet au sorcier qui l'utilise de rayer ou modifier les souvenirs d'une tierce personne et d'en annuler les effets après un certains temps. Tu vois ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

Hermione voyait très bien pour avoir trouvé que ce sort aurait plus eu sa place dans un livre de Magie Noire. « Oui. Pourquoi? »

« J'aimerais que tu effaces certaines choses de ma mémoire le temps des vacances. » dit-il sans tourner autour du pot. « Certaine conversation que j'ai eu avec mon Parrain, ainsi que... notre nouvelle amitié. Tu brisa le sortilège à mon retour à Poudlard. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Hermione en arrachant sa main à celle du Serpentard et en se levant. « Mais pourquoi? »

« Pour que le Mage Noire ne soit pas au courant. Durant le processus où il me Marquera, il lira en moi. J'aimerais que tu ôtes mes conversation avec Rogue qui pourrait être mal interprétée, mes idéaux différents de ceux de mon père et ma répugnance à recevoir la Marque de ma tête. Ainsi que tout ce qui est positif te concernant. Sinon, il me tuera. » plaida-t-il.

Elle avala la pilule. « En résumé, tu me demandes d'effacer les seules choses que j'apprécie chez toi et de te rendre détestable? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux. « Oui. »

« Et si j'échoue? Et si tu restes définitivement ainsi? » le dissuada Hermione.

« Tu réussiras, je te fais confiance. » sourit Drago. « Il en dépend de ma vie,_ Hermione. _»

Elle souffla, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « D'accord. »

Elle avait connu un Drago différent depuis trois mois. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, à reconnaître ses qualités. Et voilà qu'elle devait faire tout cela disparaître. Comment parviendrait-elle à vivre avec cela? Comment, une semaine durant, allait-elle pouvoir supporter ses faiblesses, puis, durant quelques jours, habiter chez Ron et le voir tous les jours, sans avoir la certitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier par la suite?

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi et souffla. Elle devait le faire, elle devait enlever toute trace de sa présence dans la vie de Malefoy.

.

Rogue et Dumbledore était autour de la pensine dans le bureau de ce dernier. « C'est très malin de votre part, Severus, d'avoir donné l'idée de ce sortilège à Drago. » commenta le Directeur.

« Merci. Aussi imbu de lui-même soit-il, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir pour rien. » répliqua le professeur avec condescendance.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus si imbu de lui-même... » tempéra Dumbledore. « Peut-être tombe-t-il sous les charmes de Miss Granger? »

« Cela m'étonnerai, il se contente de faire ce que je lui dis. » ricana Rogue. « Je lui ai dit de se rapprocher d'elle. »

« Peut-être. Mais il semble y prendre du plaisir. » nota le Directeur en retournant vers son bureau. Il s'y installa face à son professeur. « Ils me rappellent tellement l'amitié entre Lily Potter et Vous, Severus. » continua-t-il, ancré dans ses pensées.

« Oui, et si cela continue, ça risque de se terminer dans le sang, comme pour Lily et moi. L'amour, la haine et le sang. Voilà ce qui les attend s'ils continuent dans cette voie, vous le savez. Il faut arrêter ça. » argumenta Rogue, espérant faire revenir le vieux fou à la raison.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Quand Gryffondor et Serpentard s'unissent de quelques façon que ce soit, cela semble être la seule fin possible. » marmonna ledit vieux. « Cependant, Sibylle semble croire que Miss Granger est destinée au Mal. Quoi que l'on fasse. Reste à savoir, quel est ce Mal. Alors, attendons encore un peu, Severus. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou. Par Merlin, quelle genre de malédiction vous faut il pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux ? » rugit le professeur. « Laissez-les à leur vie. Arrêter de vous en mêler, vous aggraver les choses. »

« Peut-être que si je m'étais mêlée des vôtres, comme je le fais aujourd'hui pour eux, vous n'en seriez pas là. Alors laissez moi faire. » ordonna Dumbledore de sa voix impérieuse.

.

.  
**Fin du Douzième Chapitre.**

Alors, Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long et complet que les précédents. **Qu'en pensez-vous?**

J'ai envie de **changer le titre**, bien qu'il apparaisse en début de chaque chapitre. À votre avis?

Merci de me lire, encore une fois. J'espère que la fiction vous satisfait. J'attends impatiemment vos **Review ! **

LG.

.

.

PS. (_*****_) ''_Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, Malefoy'_' est une fiction de _Malefoy Heartless_. C'est une des plus ingénieuse écrivain sur ce site. Elle est l'auteur de 4 fictions ( dont 2 OS) qui sont meilleurs les uns que les autres. ''_Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, Malefoy'_' est une fiction assez longue mais très très bien agencée, comme je n'en ai jamais lue. Tout est crédible et magnifiquement narré. Je vous conseil également les deux OS que j'ai lu aujourd'hui et dont j'ai adoré chaque ligne comme jamais. Sa nouvelle fiction, ''_La chasse est ouverte_'' est en cours d'écriture et déjà très bien lancée. Bonne Lecture !


	14. Ch 13 : Mangemort

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE XIII

* * *

_**Mangemort**_

Pansy Parkinson était assise dans une des cabines du Poudlard Express avec sa bande habituelle. Elle était contente de reprendre les cours. La semaine de Pâques avec ses parents avait comme toujours été une plaie qu'elle s'empressait de panser en prenant, sans le vouloir, l'exacte attitude de sa mère : commère, hautaine et mauvaise. Elle racontait les derniers ragots, échangeait avec Millicent et Daphné ses impressions sur les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch en vogue selon la Gazette du Sorcier. Rita Skeeter venait de faire un article élogieux sur de nombreux jeunes joueurs prometteurs et Pansy avait adoré. Un seul d'entre eux avait reçu son mépris, le gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Olivier Dubois, anciennement Gryffondor. La sœur de Daphné, Asteria, avait un instant sous-entendu le trouver à son goût... Pansy avait grimacé – cette petite était sans espoir.

Parkinson, le visage fier, se redressa brusquement lorsque une tignasse blonde passa dans leur champs de vision : Drago s'arrêta devant leur compartiment et entra, avant de s'assoir sur la place libre près d'Asteria.

Pansy paraissait peut-être sotte, mesquine et étourdie, mais elle n'était surement pas idiote : Drago était étrange depuis des mois. Il s'était éloigné du groupe, n'accordant sa présence que lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelques choses. Il passait son temps à étudier avec un regard mauvais les agissements des Gryffondor mais se permettait de moins en moins de réplique sur eux. Peu l'avaient remarqué, bien sûr, mais elle était quant à elle particulièrement attentive à sa personne puisque ses parents lui rappelaient sans cesse que Pansy _devait_ finir mariée à Drago.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce Dimanche 6 Avril 1997, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Drago était froid comme la glace et distant, mauvais et se permettait de plus en plus de mauvaises répliques en commentant leur discussion dans laquelle il s'était immiscé. Elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, une rumeurs chez les Serpentard disait qu'il venait de recevoir la Marque... Elle y croyait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si pâle et ses yeux si tempétueux. Il arborait un sourire mauvais en passant son bras autour des frêles épaules d'Asteria. Pansy se retint un grognement de justesse tandis que Asteria virait lentement vers le rouge pivoine.

Drago arbora alors un sourire ni satisfait, ni moqueur. Pas de grimace haineuse, non plus. Son sourire était calculateur et suggestif, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

_Comme si le Mal avait prit possession de son corps_, réalisa Pansy avec effroi, avant de vivement refouler cette pensée.

**.**

Hermione était assise à côté de Harry avec face à eux Ginny et Ron. La tension dans la cabine était insupportable. Sa semaine de vacances avait été épouvantable. Elle était continuellement sur le qui-vive, attendant impatiemment des réponses qui ne pourraient, elle le savait, pas arriver avant la rentrée. Elle avait du se forcer à sourire à sa mère quand celle-ci lui parlait de chose et d'autres, à raconter à son père sa vie ennuyeuse, prétendait-elle, à Poudlard. Elle avait du feindre la joie quand elle était arrivée au Terrier. Elle avait été obligée d'écouter Ginny parler d'Harry et de Dean, qu'elle comparait en essayant toujours de trouver plus de point fort à Dean pour ne pas s'avouer désespérément amoureuse du Survivant. Elle avait du réprimer ses grimaces aux idioties de Ron et à chaque seconde elle avait joué le rôle de l'invité parfaite. Elle n'avait jamais refusé qu'une seule et unique chose : expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train de l'aller, quand elle avait disparu avec Malefoy.

Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait obstinément de penser à Malefoy. Et parler de lui aurait franchement aggraver les choses, puisqu'elle en était déjà incapable.

Elle se demandait si elle avait réussi à lui effacer la Mémoire assez brillamment, si il avait souffert, s'il était mort... Si Rogue savait pour l'espèce d'amitié bizarre qui s'était liée entre eux... Mais surtout, surtout, elle se demandait comme se passerait la rentrée. Lorsqu'elle devrait subir son regard froid et ignorant de leur amitié, glacé de haine après avoir reçu la Marque, ou exactement le même que lorsqu'il se détestait dans leur plus tender enfance? Aurait-il changé? Arriverait-elle à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire par ce sort compliqué qu'elle ne cessait de lire, relire et apprendre par cœur ? Elle était à ce point d'obsession qu'elle ne quittait plus le livre contenant la formule. Saurait-elle rendre la part de Drago qu'elle lui avait arrachée? Ou avait-elle connu pour seulement trois mois un jeune homme cultivé et agréable par bien des égards pour le perdre aussi vite que ça avait commencé?

Hermione s'était enfermée dans un mutisme que le Survivant, à ses côtés, trouvait assez louche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus mal à l'aise que lorsque Ginny avait lancé, deux soirs plutôt lors du diner au QG de l'ordre : « Dis Hermione, finalement, tu vas nous dire ce que McGonagall t'as dit quand tu es partie avec Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express? »

Hermione, d'abord, n'avait rien dit. Elle avait regardé Ginny sans comprendre, jouant très bien l'innocent selon Harry et Ron. Puis, ses deux meilleurs amis avait suivi le regard de la Lionne pour le voir se figer sur celui du Professeur de Potion qui avait haussé un sourcils et arborait un sourire ironique. Après plusieurs aller-retour entre l'élève et le professeur, Harry et Ron avaient vu leur meilleure amie baisser les yeux et hausser les épaules.

« Tellement peu Hermione Granger, de se défiler à répondre... » avait lancé Ron, avide de savoir ce qu'il se passait, à qui Harry jeta un regard courroucé.

Hermione, le regard meurtrier, avait lever des yeux vers Ron qui n'admettaient pas le bénéfice du doute : elle était en rogne. « Qui parle. » fit-elle alors avec un sarcasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. « J'ai des responsabilités et je me tais, comme il me l'a été _demandé_. » Harry, remarqua qu'elle jeta un regard à Rogue pour s'assurer de quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. « En revanche, Ronald tu ferais mieux de prendre les choses en mains avec Lavande avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un parce que son_ petit-ami_ l'ignore lâchement. » attaqua Hermione avec des soubresauts dans la voix.

« Lâchement? » grinça Ron en prenant quelques couleurs, sans même démentir qu'il ignorait Lavande. « Si j'étais toi, Hermione, Je... »

« Ça suffit, vous deux. » gronda alors Harry, présentant que ça allait mal se finir.

Les membres à la table avaient suivi d'un regard discret la conversation, mais Harry le savait : s'ils avaient fait mine de ne pas voir et donc rater les regards étranges entre Rogue et Hermione, ils avaient entendu et pensaient surement que des tensions parmi le Trio n'étaient pas bonnes du tout.

Harry vit Molly et Arthur parler en jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets au groupe, Maugret Fol'Oeil plaisantant avec Rémus et Thonks – dont les cheveux avaient pris des teintes rougeoyantes -, les jumeaux en train de concocter un mauvais tour à Rogue (Harry esquissa un sourire lorsque le professeur se leva et, retroussant ostentatoirement ses manches, fit le tour de la table pour frapper les deux rouquins derrière la tête.) Puis, Le Survivant étudia Hermione, remarquant que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne parlait plus beaucoup et qu'ils n'avaient plus eu une vraie conversation à trois. Mais, inconsciemment, il remit ça sur le fait qu'Hermione était jalouse que Ron sorte avec une autre.

**.**

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de chercher, comme si sa vie en dépendait, un jeune homme blond et arrogant parmi l'assemblée. Mais il n'était pas là. C'est presque hystérique qu'elle s'assit à sa table, fuyant les yeux interrogatif de Harry qui avait remarqué sa détresse. Ron, au côté du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, ne dit rien, s'enfonçant dans le mutisme entêté qu'il conservait depuis deux jours, encore à vif des paroles d'Hermione.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lavande Brown apparut, bousculant sans le vouloir Hermione tapa sa main sur la table en réponse, sans rien ajouter, les yeux enflammés. Lavande prit place près de Ron après lui avoir doucement embrassé les lèvres. Victorieuse, elle avait jeté un regard à la Lionne du Trio, mais celle-ci ne la voyait pas.

Ron et Harry, ainsi que Lavande et Ginny, suivirent le regard dur d'Hermione qui avait en plus contracté un de ses poings et serré les mâchoires, faisant ressortir une de ses veines sur sa tempe gauche.

Entrait dans la Salle, un groupe de Serpentard. Pansy et Daphné ouvrait la marche, silencieusement, la tête haute, suivies de Asteria pendue sans condescendance au bras de Drago Malefoy suivis eux-même par Millicent Bulstrode qui traînait un peu les pieds. Si d'autres ne mirent pas de mot sur ce qui clochait dans cette scène, le Trio d'Or comprit aussitôt, et plus particulièrement Hermione qui déglutit bruyamment.

L'impression d'assister à un défilé royal donnait la nausée alors que Drago Malefoy avançait le menton plus levé que d'habitude, dans une posture suintant l'élégance et la supériorité. En quelques mots : ils en faisaient des tonnes ! C'était pire que d'habitude. Drago soulevait parfois une paupière dédaigneuse sur ce qu'il l'entourait, grimaçant de dégoût face à tout et reprenait aussitôt son air noble. Asteria était bien plus sobre, se contentant de marcher avec une élégance naturelle. Elle n'avait Dieu que pour le Prince des Serpentard.

Durant le repas, Hermione remarqua que Malefoy ne geignait plus continuellement comme quelques années plutôt et se contentait de snober durement tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Un tas de choses apparemment. De toute la soirée, il ne fit rien de contraire à un Malefoy (personnage par définition désagréable, prétentieux, égocentrique, dur, stoïque... qui en fin de compte n'étonnait plus personne.), mais une seule chose honnie ne fut pas ignorée comme le reste et reçut un regard digne de celui d'un Basilic – qui pouvait tuer. Elle. Aucune remarque ne passa ses lèvres mais Hermione vit au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, une flamme furieuse s'enflammant dans les prunelles du nouveau Mangemort : une envie de tuer. Écarquillant les yeux, Hermione remarqua que le Serpentard venait de bouger son bras gauche et de l'appuyer fermement sur le bord de la table comme pour faire arrêter quelque chose – une douleur, comprit-elle. Les yeux métalliques qui la fixaient se firent plus meurtrier encore avant que le Serpent ne détourne les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute trace de douleur l'avait désertée.

Le souffle court, Hermione s'excusa et se précipita hors de la Salle de repas et partit en se pressant, jetant des regards inquiets derrière son épaule.

Elle aurait du être fière d'elle : comme escompté, Drago semblait avoir perdu tout souvenir de leur amitié. Elle avait réussi, il en était sorti vivant _et_ Mangemort. Quel soulagement ! Non, mais c'était une blague? Hermione était tout sauf habituée_ à recevoir à nouveau des regards pareils. On a beau dire «_ les vieilles habitudes ne s'oublient pas... » celle là, elle avait tiré un trait dessus !

Dans la Grande Salle, les lèvres de Drago Malefoy tressaillirent en un sourire mauvais. À ses côtés, Asteria fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sadisme nouveau dans les yeux de Drago.

« Je suis fatiguée » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. « Tu n'as pas envie de me raccompagner, Drago? » Elle lui fit un sourire simple. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'au froid des cachots tandis que les pensées du Serpentard s'enflammèrent.

Drago vit mille-et-un scénario se jouer dans sa tête. Il se demanda même s'il trouverait un moyen de l'attirer vers la Salle-de-Bain des Préfets. « Bien sûr, Asteria. »

Il se leva et posa une main sécurisante dans le dos de la jeune femme. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'Asteria avait à peine quatorze ans. Il ne vit que la cascade brune de ses cheveux parfaitement lisses qui dansait dans son dos lorsqu'elle marchait. Il ne voyait que son visage d'ange, si semblable à celui de sa sœur bien que beaucoup plus doux, sans être enfantin.

Alors, il la raccompagna docilement jusqu'à leur salle commune déserte en cette heure de repas. Au moment où elle allait lui dire bonne nuit, le remercier et filer dans son dortoir, la main de Drago saisit celle de la jeune fille et il l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut déstabilisée une longue seconde avant de lui répondre et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. D'elle-même, perdant le contrôle de son corps, elle arqua le dos et souffla d'aise lorsqu'il la pressa plus contre lui, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue.

Au bout d'un moment, il la plaqua contre un mur et fit glisser une de ses mains le long de son corps cependant que l'autre se mit à fourrager ses longs cheveux. Il finit par mettre lentement fin au baiser. « On est mal mis ici... Suis-moi. » la pressa-t-il en la tira derrière lui.

Il l'aurait volontiers emmené dans son dortoir, mais la satanée sécurité empêchait les garçons d'y accéder. En revanche, le dortoir des garçons n'était pas sécurisé. Elle la traîna derrière lui quand elle commença à opérer une légère résistance, essayant de le faire revenir à la raison.

« Drago, arrête, je vais avoir des ennuis... » fit-elle, donnant la seule excuse qui ne blesserait pas son égo. La vérité était qu'Asteria refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était dans ses valeurs morales. Elle avait vu sa sœur se faire traiter n'importe comment, elle refusait d'être pareille. D'un autre côté, une partie de sa conscience lui chuchotait que c'était _Drago Malefoy._ Le Prince des Serpentard. Même sa sœur n'avait jamais eu telle proie. S'il tombait amoureux d'elle, et qu'ils finissaient par se marier, elle serait la fierté de sa famille. Mais si elle le repoussait, plus jamais il ne voudrait d'elle... Voilà ce qui, malgré elle, acheva ses défenses.

Drago s'assura que personne ne les dérangerait, clôturant la porte d'un sort puissant. Il l'attira rudement jusqu'à son lit où, étonné de ne subir aucune résistance, il se mit à la déshabiller, une érection douloureuse le pressant de faire plus vite.

Quand elle se mit à le déshabiller maladroitement, il ne put que remarquer son mouvement de recul à l'instant redouté. Sa robe de sorcier ôtée, la marque sur son bras attirait forcément le regard.

Une chaleur destructrice s'empara de Drago lorsqu'elle hésita à le toucher, craignant quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait nommer. Il sentit son corps bouillonner, son cœur accélérer, sa marque lui brûler atrocement, comme si, soudain, un poison avait été injecté dans ses veines. Il ne répondit plus de lui lorsqu'il mit ses mains autour de son cou et la força à se recoucher sur le lit, pressant sa gorge avec une force monstrueuse. Elle s'agita un moment et quand enfin elle se calma, à la limite de la syncope, il relâcha un peu la pression.

Le visage rouge d'Asteria, les veines gonflées sur le côté de son crâne et ses yeux injectés de sang écarquillés de peur, donnèrent à Drago comme une nouvelle raison d'être excité. Il ne ressenti aucun remord lorsqu'il la pénétra de force brisant ses barrières vierges de tout rapport, la faisant hurler de douleur. Son cri était étouffé par le manque d'air dans ses poumons et qu'elle essaie de se relever ne changeait rien. En pleine torpeur, sa tête qui tournait et l'impression d'avoir été coupée en deux dominait, elle ne se débattait plus. Elle avait compris qu'il en profitait à chaque fois pour resserrer sa prise autour de sa gorge. Sa bouche demeura ouverte le temps du rapport, dans un cri muet, ses yeux laissèrent couler des larmes de haine et de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

Drago se rendit à peine compte qu'il la blessait par ses mouvements durs et rapides. Il ne vit pas non plus que son attitude était hautement honteuse et répréhensible. Il ne vit qu'on son bonheur, son plaisir.

La Marque sur son bras s'agita quand il se répandit en elle, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte dans un sourire béat et un long gémissement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge. Son corps était en feu.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, relâchant la pression sur la gorge d'Asteria. Ses membres engourdis le portèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche brûlante, abandonnant sa conquête évanouie sur son lit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pressentant l'arrivée imminente du reste des Serpentard, il partit réveiller Asteria. Il la fusilla du regard et lui ordonna de ne rien dire car si personne ne la croirait, une chose était certaine : si elle parlait, il recommencerait.

Il aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire, bien sûr. Mais où aurait été le plaisir de voir la peur et la soumission dans ses yeux par la suite? Il voulait voir l'horreur prendre place dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il approchait.

Asteria repartit donc tête baissée, salie et humiliée par un garçon qu'elle aimait. Avant son départ, il l'avait forcée à l'embrasser puis l'avait repoussée vers la sortie. Elle rentra donc dans son dortoir, s'affalant sur son lit en pleurant durant des heures, sans plus se préoccuper des autres autour d'elle qui se mirent à murmurer et lancer des rumeurs folles... bien que pas si folles comparées à la réalité.

**.**

Le Mardi arriva bien vite pour Hermione. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Elle appréhendait ce jour depuis qu'elle avait surpris le regard meurtrier de Malefoy dans la Grande Salle. En effet, les deux premières heures de la journée étaient Défenses Contre les Force du Mal. Avec Serpentard. Avec Drago comme binôme. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle se rendit au troisième étage accompagnée de Ron et Harry qui, à peine réveillé, se chamaillaient déjà à comparer deux équipes de Quidditch.

Elle s'était contrainte à ne penser à rien et à se rassurer quant à l'attitude du Serpentard honni. Mais elle avait énormément de mal à s'en tenir à ça.

Bientôt, elle s'installait à sa place, s'attelant à respirer très calmement en marquant de courtes inspirations et de plus longues expirations. Quand il arriva enfin, Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul : il ne semblait pas accepter sa place près d'elle, il ne semblait même pas _se souvenir _que c'était sa place.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione le vit jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue qui acquiesça. Alors, il prit place, tirant un maximum sa chaise vers le bord de la table, sa tête tournée vers ce même bord, s'éloignant de ce qui semblait être une mauvaise odeur – elle.

Durant les deux heures de cours, Hermione remarqua qu'il ne bougea pas, refusa de prendre des notes et laissa son avant bras gauche appuyé fermement sur le coin du banc. Son visage était impassible, ses traits figés semblaient durs.

Et elle tressaillit finalement lorsque, en se levant à la fin du cours, il lui jeta un regard courroucé comme jamais dans lequel semblait vivre des étincelles de fureur.

Et là, comme si elle avait utilisé un retourneur de temps, elle se revit une semaine plutôt, étroitement enlacée à lui dans un train. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Hermione se leva et fourra brusquement ses cours dans son sac, les larmes plein les yeux, et quitta la salle de classe sans demander son reste, sans attendre ses amis. Elle devait trouver une solution à cette situation.

Et, durant son trajet jusqu'à son dortoir, elle se répétait, comme un mantra : ''_Que tu changes un peu, ne changeras rien pour moi. Je te pardonnerais, Drago._''

Elle devait lui rendre sa mémoire. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça, en sachant ce qu'elle savait, en se souvenant de leurs moments, et accepter le fait que plus jamais elle ne vivrait ça... Que l'étincelle de bonté en lui s'était éteinte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait découverte.

**.**

Mardi 7 Mai 1997.

Drago était sous la douche, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine ainsi que le déchirement dans son avant bras gauche. L'eau froide ne semblait pas arriver à bout de son envie de meurtre qui, comme chaque mardi depuis un long mois le terrassait. Sans qu'il le veuille, des scénarios vinrent s'infiltrer dans son subconscient et lui soufflèrent des idées qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir un jour. Il ne voyait qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ sur la Sang-de-Bourbe pour soulager cette douleur en lui. Il voyait différentes scènes se jouer dans son esprit dans lesquelles il s'imaginait attirer Granger dans une pièce, au bord de lac, dans la forêt,... et la tuer. Il pouvait clairement sentir, rien qu'en pensant à cela, la douleur refluer un peu. Et c'est apaisé de ces idées qu'il sortit de la douche, la serviette autour des reins. Un mouvement attira son attention dans la salle commune normalement vide et il vit son hibou Grand Duc, reconnaissable par la bague vert et argent à sa patte.

« Dante, viens ici. » ordonna Drago en tendant le bras. L'oiseau sembla hésiter quelques secondes, méfiant, puis prit son envol et vint se poser sur le bras offert, prenant garde se ne pas y planter ses griffes acérées.

Drago dégagea la lourde enveloppe accrochée à lui et donne une impulsion au hibou d'un mouvement de bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait partir. Ce qu'il fit.

Il s'installa sur le bord de son lit, toujours seulement vêtu d'une serviette – il avait cependant pris la précaution de verrouiller magiquement la porte que personne n'arrive à l'improviste et ne le voie dans toute sa splendeur. Ou qu'on aperçoive la tête de mort qui crachait un serpent sur son bras. Ce qui aurait été un problème.

La lettre fit naître un sentiment fort en lui. Son corps semblait chaud, son cœur battait plus vite et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses fantasmes morbides reprirent... Granger venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous, _une histoire de préfets_, avait-elle écrit. La réunion avait lieue une heure plus tard, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

**.**

Hermione, attendait, appuyée sur l'un des lavabos des toilettes. Elle n'était pas du tout à son aise. Quelque chose lui disait que cela ne se passerait pas bien. Que le sortilège lui faisant retrouver la mémoire échouerait. Cela faisait un long mois qu'elle préparait cette entrevue, n'ayant pas oser l'approcher plutôt. Il semblait vouloir l'étriper. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait faire très vite. Quand elle avait vu son visage le jour du retour de Katie Bell, une semaine plutôt, elle avait été apeurée de le voir si menaçant. C'est ce qui avait déclenché son empressement à agir. Elle aurait voulut attendre encore un peu, le faire durant le match de Quidditch, ou durant une de ses rondes de préfets dont la prochaine se ferait la semaine suivante. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre : elle l'avait vu roder autour de Katie, elle l'avait aperçu se faufiler dans des couloirs ou dans la salle sur Demande sans raison. Il préparait quelque chose...

Quand elle le vit entrer la tête haute, les sourcils levés et une grimace haineuse sur son visage... le poids dans son estomac s'alourdit considérablement.

« Quel plaisir d'avoir un tête à tête avec toi, Granger. » railla Drago de sa voix trainante. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher car enfin elle put voir sa main droite – fermement serrée autour d'un morceau de bois d'aubépine, long de trente centimètres et qu'elle savait contenir un crin de licorne. La baguette qui désormais la tenait en joue.

« On fait moins la maligne, maintenant, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » ria Drago en s'approchant encore pointant la baguette directement à hauteur de son cœur.

Hermione, la mine horrifiée, tenait également sa baguette puisqu'elle était censée lui lever le sort qui pesait sur sa mémoire. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle la leva à son tour. Atterrée, elle s'apprêtait à affronter son ancien ennemi.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, espèce de sale fouine répugnante. » contra Hermione.

Drago eut un rire sans joie avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il vit la peur passer dans les yeux de Granger et se sentit d'un coup bien plus fort. Une vague d'énergie le secoua et il se prépara à attaquer. Il savait qu'elle allait répliquer à son attaque et qu'elle avait vu son changement d'attitude. Mais il s'en moquait. Cela aurait été dommage de vaincre la célèbre Lionne sans qu'elle ne combatte un peu, se disait-il.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria Hermione.

Au même moment, Drago disait « _Endoloris _! »

Les jets de lumières s'affrontèrent. Hermione, trop surprise et peinée qu'il l'attaque d'un sortilège impardonnable sans la moindre hésitation, perdit la bataille après quelques secondes. Elle s'écroula à terre dans un hurlement qui lui déchira les tympans alors qu'une phrase résonnait en elle : « _Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre... Et y prendre plaisir._ » avait dit Bellatrix Lestrange à Harry le jour où celui-ci avait tenté de la soumettre au Doloris. Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête cependant qu'elle se démenait sur le sol, possédée par une douleur au-delà de l'imaginable. _Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre... Et y prendre plaisir. _

Alors il y prenait du plaisir. Il voulait la voir souffrir, il la voulait morte. Hermione serra sa baguette dans sa main quand les décharges brûlante secouant son corps redoublèrent. Elle essayait de ne pas crier, se doutant qu'il était satisfait de l'entendre hurler. Soudain la douleur arrêta de grandir bien qu'elle perdura quelques instants en elle avant de finir par s'assourdir lentement.

Drago fit claquer sa langue trois fois dans le but d'attirer son attention. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la pièce tanguer quand un visage amusé se découpa en contre jour au-dessus d'elle. « La célèbre Hermione Granger clouée au sol. Heureusement que tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps pour la guerre, Granger » ricana-t-il. « Ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de toi. »

Elle grogna, les insultes se bloquant dans sa gorge endolorie. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle au moment où le pied de Malefoy s'écrasa sur son poignet.

« Jette ta baguette, Granger. » ordonna-t-il avec acidité.

Elle n'obéit pas et malgré le mal lancinant dans sa gorge, murmura : « Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Malefoy. »

Les traits du Serpentard perdirent toute ironie et devinrent aussi froids que la glace. Un lueur de folie traversa ses iris. Le pied toujours sur son poignet, arrachant à la Gryffondor un gémissement de douleur, il se pencha un peu plus et enserra la gorge d'Hermione de sa main gauche. « Un lâche? » répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. « Je pense que je devrais te tuer à la Moldue, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es même pas digne de mourir par la Magie. Encore moins par _ma_ baguette. » Disant cela avec ce qui semblait être devenu un sourire éternellement mauvais, Drago s'agenouilla, sans relâcher sa prise sur son poignet remplaçant seulement son pied par son genoux, et passa sa jambe droite de l'autre côté d'Hermione, l'empêchant également de mouvoir sa main gauche. Il lança sa propre baguette à environ un mètre d'eux et sa main droite, désormais libre, vint rejoindre la gauche.

Hermione n'était plus horrifiée de rien. Elle était à présent en train de réfléchir à une solution qui aurait pu la sortir de là. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Elle devait faire vite : les mains de Malefoy se resserraient durement autour de son cou et l'air venait à lui manquer. Elle se mit à se débattre, giflant l'air de ses jambes à la recherche de quelque chose. Enfin, à quelques secondes de l'évanouissement elle se rappela un détail. Elle avait refusé de lâcher sa baguette. L'angle était impossible, bien sûr. Il n'était pas idiot, il maintenait sa main de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Mais elle pouvait attirer son attention.

_« Bombarda Maxima »_ pensa-t-elle en pointant sa baguette dans la seule direction qu'elle pouvait, espérant ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

Une explosion retentit à sa droite, faisant exploser une demi-douzaine de cabines et les tuyauteries se mirent à déverser de l'eau autour d'eux. Les limbes l'attiraient à elles et Hermione du combattre son envie de se laisser aller tandis que Drago, durant une fraction de seconde, fut déconcentré et relâchait sa pression sur son cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air et essaya de le faire basculer. Elle échoua piteusement.

Lui qui avait gardé ses yeux clos jusque là et avait semblé se satisfaire des gazouillements qu'elle produisait en essayant de reprendre de l'air malgré l'obstruction de sa trachée, la fusilla soudainement du regard. Ses yeux métalliques ancrés dans son visage rouge d'efforts ne la quittèrent plus dès le moment où il attrapa sa gorge avec fureur et cogna sa tête au sol. « Tu vas mourir, saleté ! » hurla-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la peur s'emparant d'elle tandis qu'elle sentait ses défenses partir en fumée. Elle essaya de crier, de parler, mais l'air refusait de sortir et de produire le moindre le son. Elle devint hystérique quand son environnement vint prendre des couleurs irréelles. Ses genoux se replièrent et tapèrent contre le dos du Serpentard qui poussa un juron et, à nouveau, agrippa sa gorge, la souleva et claqua sa tête contre le sol dur. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'elle combattait contre le manque d'air, contre la sensation de tournis qui l'amenait vers les tréfonds. Désespérément, elle envoya plusieurs explosions qui lui prirent le peu de force qui lui restait sans toutefois obtenir des résultats.

Elle se dit qu'on ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme on le raconte. Elle ne pouvait que penser une dernière fois aux personnes importantes dans sa vie, comme un hommage, comme un adieu muet et inconnu qu'elle leur ferait.

Elle pensa alors à Katie Bell qui subirait sans doute le même sort qu'elle; elle pensa à Ron dont elle s'était rapprochée depuis une semaine puisqu'il avait rompu avec Lavande; elle pensa à Harry qui, elle l'espérait, vaincrait le seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pensa à Ginny qui comptait séduire Harry vendredi. Elle pensa à ses parents qui étaient occupés à diverses choses sans se douter que leur fille était proche d'expirer pour la dernière fois. Enfin, elle pensa à Drago, celui avec lequel elle avait partagé trois mois d'une nouvelle amitié, qui lui avait apprit à voler assez bien, qui était devenu doux avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce qu'il était maintenant – un tueur sans scrupule -, elle lâcha une larme unique et pressa fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, préférant, comme toujours, se souvenir du bien en chacun.

**.**

Lentement, ses pensées s'estompèrent et elle sombra dans un noir profond.

.

.

**Fin du Treizième Chapitre**.

Suspens, suspens...** Alors, ai-je droit à quelques Reviews? **

Savez-vous que si chaque personnes alertée d'un nouveau chapitre me laissait une Review, j'aurais une trentaine de Review par chapitre et non 46 en tout?

Bon, **je remercie **tout de même les auteurs de ses 46 Reviews ! Surtout ceux à qui je ne sais pas répondre. Gros bisous à vous, et un grand merci :)

_Je vous informe aussi qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre ou deux_.

Mais évidemment une suite est prévue (et déjà un prologue rédigé !). Le tome 2 suivra très vite pour peu qu'on me suive !

**PS.** J'ai publié un OS qui se déroulera en trois partie : _**OS Sex Parties.**_ Un Dramione, évidemment. Allez voir, si vous avez le temps, et laissez-moi une trace ;)

MERCI =D


	15. Ch 14 : Mémoire

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE XIV

* * *

_**Mémoire**_

Ce fut une odeur stérilisée, aux effluves d'ammoniaque tenaces, qui finit par la sortir de sa torpeur. Au tout début, elle ne put ouvrir les yeux. Premièrement, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le réflexe primaire qui commandait cela ; ensuite, elle redoutait de le faire, soupçonnant une lumière vive qui lui brûlerait les yeux. Par paresse, peut-être, elle se contenta d'écouter son environnement. Elle perçut des pas qui parcouraient de courtes distances, résonnant sur le marbre du sol, à intervalles réguliers. Parfois, un soupir d'aise précédé du grincement d'une chaise. C'était impressionnant le nombre de choses qu'un seul sens pouvait distinguer à lui seul.

Enfin, quand elle eut la force morale de combattre la lumière, elle battit des paupières lentement, mue par l'envie de savoir où elle était. Étonnamment, il ne faisait pas lumineux du tout. Elle vit des tentures blanches encadrer son lit, une table de nuit également blanche sur laquelle reposait un verre d'eau, un paquet de sucreries et un miroir. Elle sourit.

Ce maigre sourire, ce mouvement imperceptible qu'était le tressaillement de ses lèvres lui arracha une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille prit alors conscience de ses divers maux : l'arrière de son crâne endoloris, sa gorge râpeuse, son cou et sa nuque brûlants. Sa bouche était pâteuse comme si on lui avait administré de fortes doses de narcotiques des heures durant.

Nonobstant, elle était plus forte que les douleurs, pas vrai? Elle se redressa lentement, prenant appuis sur ses bras faibles et étrangement tremblant. Elle bût avec parcimonie quelques gorgée d'eau qui ravivèrent les éraflures de sa gorge. Celles-ci n'étaient pas communes d'ailleurs, c'étaient le genre de douleur que l'on ressentait après avoir crier longuement.

Sans faire de bruit, elle saisit précautionneusement le miroir sur la table de nuit. Elle ne voulait pas, sans avoir la certitude de ses souvenirs, alerter l'infirmière de son réveil. Elle était dans un hôpital, mais le pourquoi, son esprit refusait de lui dévoiler et pourtant c'était là, elle le sentait.

Mais son subconscient ne retint plus une seule information devant son reflet. Quand elle vit les hématomes sur ses joues, ses yeux bouffis injectés de sang, sa lèvre éclatée et son cou bleuit et gonflé,... Les souvenirs refoulés la frappèrent avec une force sans pareille.

La première chose que la jeune étudiante revit, furent ses yeux métallique froids et son visage déformé par une rage qui n'était pas la sienne. Comme si elle y était, elle sentit ses mains autour de sa gorge, l'asphyxie progressive jusqu'à l'abandon.

Oppressée, ses propres mains autour de sa gorge pour se protéger, elle se mit à pousser de drôles de râles rauques qui alertèrent l'infirmière. La patiente suffoquait, prise de panique, ancrée trop profondément dans ses souvenirs. Et ses yeux qui la fixaient, encore et encore, furieux, enragés, dégoûtés et... déterminés à l'exterminer. Les cris de l'infirmière, ses conseils, tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle se débattait contre un démon invisible, un être honni et adoré, un bourreau sans scrupules. Ses mains fictives l'étranglaient à nouveau, causant sa perte, réparant l'erreur que devait être sa présence encore en ce monde.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour se calmer et retrouver un comportement normal. Elle n'y arriva pas seule. Toujours, dans sa mémoire, perduraient ses yeux froids qui la jaugeait et lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans le monde des vivants.

Quand, une heure plus tard, elle apprit que son plus virulent détracteur était lui aussi allongé non-loin de là dans un lit, plongé dans le coma... Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et fit trembler son corps entier. Cependant, elle ne cessait de se demander en se recroquevillant dans ses couvertures, le regard dans le vide, si ce frisson venait d'un sentiment de haine, de peur ...ou d'inquiétude profonde pour celui qui l'avait martyrisé jusqu'aux portes de la mort.

.

Une semaine plutôt, 7 Mai 1997.

Harry Potter, soucieux, passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux. « J'en ai marre. » déclara-t-il au rouquin à côté de lui.

Ce dernier était dans la lune, trop heureux d'avoir du temps et d'avoir largué Lavande : un soulagement sans pareil ! « De? » marmonna-t-il en mâchouillant rêveusement une Chocogrenouille.

« Malefoy. Non mais depuis une semaine il tourne comme un Lion en cage. » Grogna Harry, dépliant une partie de la carte du Maraudeur. « Et d'Hermione, » lâcha-t-il en cherchant son amie des yeux sur la carte. « Ça fait des semaines qu'elle se replie sur elle-même, ça devient franchement étranges. Depuis l'histoire des rumeurs, elle n'est plus la même... » expliqua Harry, sans quitter la carte des yeux.

Ron avala son met. « Personnellement, je trouve que depuis une semaine, Ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Harry roula des yeux. Ron était définitivement aveugle. Ne voyait-il pas la corrélation entre sa rupture avec Lavande et l'adoucissement momentané d'Hermione? « Oui, mais elle a l'air anxieuse. » ajouta le Survivant, fouillant les recoins de Poudlard sans trace d'elle. « Je pense qu'elle est sur ses gardes, mais je ne sais pas... » monologuait-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que... » Celui-Qui-A-Survécut n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il saisit sa baguette, sa cape et sous le regard d'incompréhension de Ron, se pressa à partir. Il ne lâcha que quelques mots : « Elle est avec _lui _! »

Pour Ron, qui n'avait évidemment pas suivit le fil des réflexions de son ami, ne comprit pas. Il pensa, durant une douloureuse seconde après le départ précipité d'Harry, que peut-être il aimait secrètement Hermione. Cela lui fit mal. Après tout, si c'était le cas, plus jamais il n'aurait sa chance avec Hermione... Harry Potter était... Harry Potter ! Il se renfrogna quelques instants, puis imagina le doux visage d'Hermione courroucé contre lui après une énième balourdise de sa part et sourit.

Harry courait, empruntait les passages secrets pour arriver à temps dans les toilettes des filles. Sur la carte, il avait vu Drago entrer au moment où la sorcière y était. Coïncidence, sans doute, mais il n'ignorait pas comment cela se finissait à chaque fois : insultes, coup bas et une Hermione en pleurs quelques heures plus tard. Et au vue de son humeur ses derniers temps, il redoutait cette rencontre inattendue entre les deux ennemis.

Arrivé à la hauteur des toilettes, il poussa sur la porte. Celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Aucun de ses _Alohomora_ ne fonctionna. Il tapa à la porte, cria, quand des détonations retentirent dans les toilettes de Mimi. Des explosions ! _Ainsi,_ s'effara-t-il,_ ils avaient engagé un duel. _

Hors de lui, Harry revit en une seconde défiler l'attitude de Malefoy s'empirer de jour en jour ; ses trajets incessant entre les toilettes, la Salle sur Demande, la Volière et les Cachots ; Les yeux de Katie Bell lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Malefoy -pétrifiés par la peur. De rage, il envoya une dizaine de sortilèges contre la porte en bois qui, malgré la puissance du sortilège qui la maintenait fermée, finit par céder.

Et ce fut alors, qu'il eut sans doute la pire vision de sa vie. Hermione était allongée par terre, dans une marre d'eau, sa baguette précédemment fermement serrée dans sa main qui retomba mollement, les mains de Malefoy autour de sa gorge, son regard fou, possédé. La grimace qu'Hermione conservait sur son visage ensanglanté : une horreur muette, une trahison, figée dans ses traits tandis que l'eau les entourant se colorait de couleurs pourpres à cause d'une blessure à la tête profonde. Quand Malefoy esquissa un sourire satisfait en la voyant retomber sans vie, Harry sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur qui durait à peine depuis quelques courtes secondes. Il ne répondit plus de lui lorsque, plein de morgue, il leva sa baguette et avec toute la méchanceté qu'il put, hurla le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit. _Sectumsempra_.

Une expression de peur passa sur les traits du Serpentard qui reçu, dans un hurlement, le sort en pleine poitrine, s'envolant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, ni des gémissements qu'il entendait, Harry se jeta sur Hermione et la secoua. Il la gifla avec force, lui fit un peu de bouche à bouche, martela son thorax de coups.

Finalement, la voix de Rogue, qui avait été alerté par des élèves de premières années, retentit dans les toilettes. Il eut un sursaut en voyant le corps d'Hermione visiblement sans vie. « Depuis combien de temps, Potter? » Gronda-t-il. Il semblait avoir deviné le scénario aux hématomes apparent sur le cou d'Hermione.

« Quelques minutes... Cinq peut-être. » murmura Harry, recommençant à lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons immobiles. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tâchant ses lunettes.

Des élèves accoururent, certains crièrent. Rogue les chassa. Il s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur. Une lumière rose jaillit et partit se loger dans la poitrine de la Lionne. Sans résultat. Le cœur ne repartait pas.

Rogue se leva, se dirigea vers Malefoy qui avait commencé à l'appeler à l'aide, hurlant comme un loup à la pleine lune. Les cris cessèrent bientôt, se faisant murmures.

Cela allait faire trois minutes que Rogue était apparut. Il avait soigné Malefoy, l'avait plongé dans un sommeil lourd et le transportait hors de la pièce. C'est à ce moment que la main d'Harry fut secouée par un changement qu'il ne perçut que parce qu'il l'attendait. Lentement, le cœur d'Hermione s'était remis à battre, la magie coulant dans ses veines. Le Survivant pleura, des larmes de joie ruisselantes durant de longues minutes sur ses joues. Il serra la tête d'Hermione contre lui.

Finalement, Rogue revint, accompagné de Dumbledore. Harry surprit leur conversation.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous l'avais dit ! » Grognait Rogue, hors de lui. « J'ai failli mourir à cause de vos sottises, Dumbledore ! Si je n'étais pas venu à temps pour Malefoy, je serais mort ! Vous comprenez ça? »

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite la réponse du directeur, trop heureux de sentir le pouls de son amie sous ses doigts. Quand Dumbledore passa la porte il eut un mouvement de recul à la vue d'Hermione et de son état. Et là, Harry vit sans le comprendre un regard très lourd échangé entre les deux professeurs.

« Miss Granger s'est, semble-t-il, faite attaquée et étranglée par Mr Malefoy. » déclara d'un ton froid le professeur de DCFM. Harry crut distinguer dans son ton une sorte de sarcasme, d'évidence. Rogue jeta un regard qui en disait long au Directeur, toujours muet qui de sa baguette tendue, s'occupait à faire léviter le corps de la Lionne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry les suivit.

Quand Dumbledore prit la parole, il en fut tellement estomaqué qu'il s'arrêta net, le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je ne pense pas que Mr Malefoy ait été saint d'esprit cette après-midi. » Nouveau regard éloquent mais indéchiffrable pour Harry._ Dumbledore défendait Malefoy_.

Hermione flottait dans les airs, sous les yeux de nombreux curieux attroupés. C'est à ce moment que deux têtes rousses apparurent. Ron et Ginny étaient essoufflés d'avoir couru et Ron ne retint pas un cri d'horreur étouffé lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa meilleure amie. « Que s'est-il passé? » pressa-t-il Harry alors que Ginny, la main sur la bouche, commençait à pleurer.

Harry tout en narrant l'histoire passa son bras autour des épaules frêle de la jeune Weasley. Ron ne réagit pas, préoccupé. Les trois amis rattrapèrent Rogue et Dumbledore, déjà loin. Il finirent par passer leur journée au chevet d'Hermione. Ron lui apporta des Chocogrenouilles pour quand elle se réveillerait. Quelques lits plus loin se trouvait Malefoy, plongé dans un coma magique. Dumbledore avait déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas le réveiller avant d'avoir la version d'Hermione. Ron avait juré le tuer. Harry aussi. Ces deux-là mouraient d'envie de le frapper à mort. Harry aurait voulut également vérifier s'il portait la marque. Pomfresh les chassa durement, leur interdisant de remettre les pieds ici quand elle les trouva penché au dessus de Malefoy. Ils partirent de l'infirmerie, la queue entre les jambes, déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponses à leurs questions. Harry vit Ron déposer un baiser sur chacun des yeux d'Hermione dans un geste infiniment tendre et sourit en s'emparant de la main de Ginny. La rouquine sursauta mais un sourire éclatant se peignit sur son visage d'albâtre.

.

Mercredi 15 Mai 1997 - 23h45.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne fut ni étonnée, ni déséquilibrée par le plafond, les murs, les draps, les tentures, les meubles blancs. Elle savait dans l'imminence de son réveil où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Elle ne fut pas surprise que sa gorge soit douloureuse, ni sa tête lancinante. Elle s'était assoupie à peine une heure et il faisait toujours nuit. Pomfresh lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, à savoir l'arrivée d'Harry, ses efforts vains pour la maintenir en vie, le sauvetage de Rogue. Puis, malgré elle, quelques mots avaient échappé l'infirmière quant à l'état de son bourreau. Hermione, horrifiée, lui avait demandé plus d'informations. Cette fois, plus de doute : ce n'était pas la peur d'être à quelques pas de lui, mais de l'inquiétude franche.

« Son état est instable. Mr Potter a utilisé un sort contre lui, sans savoir que cela relevait de la Haute Magie Noire. Le Professeur Rogue qui connaissait apparemment ce sortilège a su panser ses plaies. Mais le temps qu'il s'occupe de votre propre rétablissement, les blessures de Mr Malefoy s'étaient étendues à ses organes internes. » Hermione avait frissonné, et Pomfresh avait repris avec hésitation: « À vrai dire, nous pourrions le réveiller, ce serait plus simple pour le diagnostique. Cependant avec vous à côté et ce qu'il s'est passé... Nous n'avons pas pris le risque de.. »

« Bien sûr. » l'avait coupé Hermione. « Excusez-moi, mais que voulez vous dire par « plaies »? Il s'est coupé? »

« Oh non, Miss Granger. » avait fait Pomfresh, troublée qu'Hermione s'intéresse à l'état de Drago. « Le Sortilège du _Sectumsempra _est très violent, il découpe la cible choisie et... Et lui lacère les entrailles jusqu'à la mort. Le Professeur Rogue est très puissant pour avoir su le faire stopper. La violence avec laquelle Mr Potter a lancé ce sort aurait tué Mr Malefoy en quelques minutes supplémentaires... »

De retour dans le présent, Hermione se leva sans bruit. Pomfresh lui avait remis sa baguette durant leur conversation. Elle lui avait dit également que ses amis ne pourraient la voir qu'après que Dumbledore soit venu lui parler, pour qu'ils ne l'influencent pas.

Lentement, pour ne faire de bruit qui auraient réveiller l'infirmière, Hermione parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Malefoy. Elle vint se poster devant lui durant de longues secondes, au bout de son lit. Elle regardait le sol. Enfin, après une longue inspiration, elle leva les yeux. Elle tressaillit. Drago était étendu, paisible, si ce n'est qu'une large balafre courait le long de son cou et remontait par la droite sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa paupière droite et finissait en pointe sur son front. D'autres fines coupures abimait son visage naguère sans défaut. Son visage était détendu, si loin des dernières images qu'Hermione avaient aperçues quand elle avait cru mourir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés, certaines mèches piquant vers le haut, d'autres lui tombant sur ses paupières closes.

Elle contourna le lit et vint se poster près de lui, une boule au ventre. _Et s'il se réveillait et l'attaquait? S'il finissait le travail?_ Pomfresh était à côté, aucun risque... Tremblante, elle posa sa main sur son avant bras gauche. Elle devait le voir. La Rouge et Or fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras du jeune homme, jusqu'à la paume de sa main, elle remonta ensuite sa manche avec délicatesse. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure – qui, précédemment éclatée, se remit à couler durant quelques secondes–, la Marque était là. Elle s'étendait sur la moitié de l'avant bras. La tête de mort semblait contrariée, le Serpent agité. Ce dernier ondulait avec vigueur plus elle s'approchait, se calmait quand elle s'éloignait. Avec des gestes encore plus lents, elle prit la main de Drago. Aussitôt, la bouche de la tête de mort se referma sur le Serpent qui se débattit sous la douleur. Le corps de Drago réagit: ses muscles se tendirent, ses paupières se froncèrent, son dos s'arqua sous une probable douleur. Hermione sursauta quand, une fraction de seconde plus tard, les doigts du malade se refermèrent sur elle avec force comme pour la briser.

Elle dut utiliser la magie pour se libérer. Mais elle était bizarrement soulagée. _C'est son corps, ce n'est pas lui... C'est son corps qui le veut, pas lui..._ Se répétait-elle comme un mantra alors qu'elle se souvenait de la trahison ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait soumise au _Doloris_. _Ce n'est pas lui, c'est son corps... _se répétait-elle._ C'est cette Marque : Voldemort est la tête, lui le Serpent. S'il n'agit pas comme il faut, il y est contraint._

Rassurée, elle rabattit finalement la manche de Drago. Rogue avait dû s'arranger pour qu'il garde ses vêtements et que personne ne voit la Marque, elle en était certaine. Hermione partit donc rejoindre sa couchette avant de se rendormir.

Jeudi 16 Mai 1997.

Le lendemain matin, reposée, elle se réveilla de meilleure humeur. Elle était presque pressée de voir Dumbledore, lui parler, qu'il réveille Drago et qu'enfin elle lui fasse retrouver la mémoire.

Le Directeur se montra justement en fin d'après-midi, l'air affairé. La Gryffondor avait attendu toute la journée, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

« Bonjour Miss Granger » Dit-il en se postant au pied du lit de la convalescente. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout de son nez. « Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger? »

« Je vais mieux, professeur. » répondit simplement Hermione en lui décochant un sourire poli.

Dumbledore la regarda fixement et continua son interrogatoire en triturant sa longue barbe blanche. « J'aimerais, Miss Granger, que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous comprenez que Mr Malefoy sera soumis à la plus sévère punition si il se trouve que... »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » le coupa prestement Hermione se tenant assise encore plus droite. « Enfin, bien sûr, c'est lui qui a essayé de... Mais il ne semblait pas lui-même, professeur ! Il avait l'air possédé ! » jura Hermione avec vigueur. Tout son corps se contractait.

« Possédé, dites-vous? » minauda Dumbledore qui n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un moment avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Et bien, je me trouvais dans les toilettes des filles, je cherchais Mimi Geignarde. » narra Hermione, elle savait que Dumbledore verrait le mensonge puisque Mimi refusait de la voir depuis l'épisode de la Chambre des Secret. Elle espérait qu'il n'irait pas chercher trop loin... « Et à un moment, Malefoy est arrivé. Il avait des yeux étranges. J'ai deviné qu'il allait m'attaquer et j'ai riposté... J'ai perdu la bataille... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix honteuse. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il utilise un _Doloris_. Puis cela c'est enchaîné et ... Je ne pense pas vraiment pas qu'il ait été maître de ses actes. »

Dumbledore réfléchit. Il savait bien évidemment que Drago n'avait pas été maître de lui-même à proprement parlé mais qu'il n'était pas possédé non plus. Étant au courant de chaque détail de la relation qu'entretenait Hermione et Drago, cette quasi amitié, il se doutait que malgré tout elle cherchait à le défendre. Il pensa qu'elle était bien fidèle à elle-même, protégeant un ancien ennemi car elle avait vu une once de bonté en lui... Même après qu'il ait essayé de la tuer.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » Admit finalement Dumbledore. Hermione respira à nouveau correctement. « Peut-être voudriez-vous vous expliquer avec lui, une fois que je le réveillerais? » supposa le Mage avec sagesse.

Hermione dut réprimer un sourire._ Il allait le réveiller_. « Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il s'en alla vers le lit de Drago et Hermione l'entendit murmurer un sort, puis vit une lumière verdâtre éclairer les alentours avant de s'éteindre. En sortant, le Directeur se retourna quelques peu et dit à Hermione: « Il se réveillera bientôt. Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Miss Granger. »

Bouche bée, Hermione l'entendit partir sans répliquer. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment ça, elle avait pris la bonne décision? Par ce qu'il savait qu'elle avait menti ? Hermione secoua la tête et sourit enfin, heureuse.

À peine une seconde plus tard, un grand fracas retentit et des pas précipité résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie. Deux têtes rousse apparurent, suivi d'une autre, plus basse, une touffe de cheveux noir hirsute.

« Ron ! Ginny, Harry ! » S'écria Hermione d'une voix encore un peu rauque. Elle leur ouvrit les bras et fut étonnée de voir Ron la serrer en premier contre lui, suivit de Harry puis seulement Ginny. Cette dernière se blottit juste après dans les bras du Survivant qui était un peu mal à l'aise et jetait des coups d'œil à Ron. Hermione, ébahie de les voir si proche fit des gros yeux à Ginny qui acquiesça et rougit. Hermione se tourna vers Ron pour voir sa réaction face à ce qui semblait être le nouveau couple de l'année mais... Il ne faisait que la dévisager.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron? » questionna-t-elle, gênée.

« Rien. » répondit-il simplement en faisant un sourire simplet.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit la rouquine camoufler un rire en toux, et Harry se dandiner en se mordant les joues. Tous les deux fixait Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait l'air si content de la revoir. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Puis, machinalement, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge pour frotter la sensation désagréable qui la rongeait, preuve de sa guérison.

Soudain l'ambiance changea: Harry se figea, Ron contracta les mâchoires et Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec la Fouine, finalement? » demanda Harry, un peu abruptement.

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Et bien, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore et il lui a ôter le sortilège qui le maintenait endormi. »

Un ange passa. « Quoi? » demanda finalement Ron. « Malefoy va s'en tirer sans rien alors qu-qu-qu'il a failli... te tuer ! »

« Du calme Ron, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » Marmonna Hermione. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle lui avait ôter de la mémoire une amitié qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qu'il portait la Marque et qu'il était donc instable? « Il n'était pas lui-même. »

Nouveau silence. « Je peux pas croire que tu le défends. » souffla Harry, contrit. « Quand je suis entré dans les toilettes, Hermione, j'ai cru que tout était perdu. Il avait SES mains, autour de TON cou ! » s'emporta Harry, toujours à voix basse.

« Calme-toi » dit Ginny. Hermione releva les yeux et vit Harry dos à elle, Ginny face à lui, une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Les mains de Harry étaient pendantes et dans sa droite reposait sa baguette. Ron regardait sa sœur les sourcils froncés, les oreilles rouges.

« Harry, je... » commença Hermione en sortant de son lit et s'approchant. « écoute, je ne le défends pas pour rien. Il semblait fou ! Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer avec sa baguette, il m'a étranglée, Harry ! Tu crois qu'un _Malefoy_, Sang-Pur immonde aurait fait ça? » invectiva-t-elle avec conviction. Ginny lui laissa sa place et elle vit les yeux emplis de larmes de son ami. « Harry,... »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, reniflant de temps à autre. Il ne la relâcha pas pendant une ou deux minutes, sous les yeux rageurs de Ron, cependant que la poitrine du Survivant était secouée de lourds soubresauts. « Plus jamais, Hermione... » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Plus jamais, je ne veux revoir cela. J'ai cru, Hermione, j'ai cru... » Mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

Quand son chagrin se fut tari, il la relâcha. Hermione passa sa main sur son visage et essuya ses larmes. « Je te le promets. »

Il acquiesça, lui avait compris.

« On doit aller. » dit finalement Ginny, après avoir elle aussi serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui avait soufflé discrètement « il faut qu'on parle. », mais seule Hermione avait entendu. « Pomfresh ne nous avait donné qu'un quart d'heure ».

«Oui, d'accord. » dit Hermione. « Je reviens demain de tout manière. »

Ron se leva après que les deux autres se furent éloignés, il la prit dans ses bras, comme Harry et Ginny avant lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « À demain, Hermione. » Et il partit.

Béate, elle le vit s'éloigner lentement non sans qu'il ait foudroyé du regard le lit de Drago. Elle sourit, rougit, se réjouit... tout cela en même temps.

Après la dizaine de minutes qu'elle mit pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se saisit de sa baguette et alla voir Drago. Il était toujours endormi mais elle fut étonnée de constater que l'ignoble cicatrice qui barrait son visage la veille s'était résorbée presque entièrement. On aurait dit une simple griffure désormais. Soulagée, elle tira une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, patientant son réveil.

Elle avait tenté de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire à plusieurs reprises mais, à première vue, elle n'y arriverait pas tant qu'il dormait.

Vendredi 18 Mai 1997.

Hermione entendit du mouvement très tôt au matin et sursauta, mettant en joue la source du bruit avec sa baguette. Elle s'était endormie sur la chaise face au lit de Malefoy et était toute courbaturée. Les yeux grands ouvert maintenant, elle fixant le convalescent reprendre conscience lentement. Il s'agitait, des muscles se contractaient derrière ses paupières et des marmonnement étranges émanaient de sa bouche.

Cela dura quelques minutes. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, Hermione s'était rapprochée, baguette en main, le souffle court. Elle remarqua qu'elle était sans doute un peu trop près de lui. En effet, elle s'était penchée pour mieux voir, si bien que la première chose que Malefoy vit en se réveillant fut elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et tout son corps se contracta. Hermione sursauta et bondit en arrière, baguette tendue.

« Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » grogna la voix de Malefoy alors qu'il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois assit sur le bord de son lit, il ajouta plein de morgue : « Viens ici, que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ! »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle était concentrée, pensait à toutes sortes de formules complexes, agitait sa baguette sous son nez en mouvements précis. Au moment où elle remarqua que Malefoy allait se jeter sur elle, le sort jaillit de sa baguette et frappa l'héritier Malefoy de plein fouet.

Il tangua sur ses pieds, ses yeux se révulsèrent quelques secondes. Il s'assit à nouveau sur son lit. Une minute passa, puis une autre. Et une troisième.

Il leva soudain le bras et se mit à soutenir sa tête comme s'il était atteint d'une forte migraine. Hermione muette, recula de quelques pas. De fait, le bruit attira l'attention du Serpentard releva la tête abruptement. Choquée, Hermione vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. _Elle avait réussi_.

« Salut, Granger. » dit Malefoy avec affabilité. Le Serpentard se mit à détailler les alentours d'un œil critique. « Qu'est ce qu'on fiche à l'infirmerie? » demanda-t-il. « Il est arrivé... » il s'arrêta puis son regard se posa sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était couverte de bleus, sur la défensive, baguette levée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » la pressa-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle ne le contrôla pas, vraiment. Son corps réagit tout seul et elle se recula, apeurée. « Je t'ai rendue la mémoire. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je... »

Elle ne sut finit sa phrase. Elle était contre la tenture entourant le lit du Serpent et lui avait continué d'approcher sa main de son visage, comme s'il ne voyait pas son trouble évident. Finalement, quand ses doigts vinrent caresser la marque autour du cou d'Hermione il se recula aussi vite, récupérant sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Il n'en était rien. Il se souvenait simplement. Réminiscence d'une semaine à peine, s'imposa à lui le visage d'Hermione, sous lui, rougit par l'effort, ses pieds battant dans son dos, sa mine apeurée. Il vit bientôt dans ses souvenirs son changement d'expression, son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs et la vie la quitter dans un dernier souffle. La satisfaction immense qu'il avait ressentie.

De retour dans le présent, il serra son avant-bras gauche sur sa poitrine, calmant la douleur qui se propageait de la Marque vers le reste de son corps. « Pars. » murmura-t-il.

« Drago, » souffla Hermione sans toutefois oser s'approcher. « J'ai tenu ma promesse, est-ce que tu... »

« PARS ! SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines une haine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se tint fermement à la table de nuit quand, les yeux emplis de larmes, Hermione passa devant lui.

Dans son esprit s'infiltraient déjà des souvenirs considérés par son corps comme fantasmagoriques alors que le subconscient de Drago, à peine réveillé d'un mois d'oubli, essayait de combattre ses pulsions. Le visage d'Hermione le hantait désormais d'une manière ignoble. Il la voyait sans vie dans ses projets et dans ses souvenirs.

Une nausée lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'il se souvint du mois passé. Du viol d'Asteria, de la tentative de meurtre sur Hermione,... Des autres meurtres qu'il avait prévus : Katie Bell, Hermione, Asteria, Dumbledore. Il ne se retint plus et remit ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Or, puisqu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre, il se surprit à vomir un liquide, le suc gastrique, qui lui brûla l'œsophage sur toute sa longueur. Les larmes lui coulaient de ses yeux tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher dans quelle horrible réalité il s'était réveillé.

Le Serpent marqué sur son bras avait dû le mordre car il semblait qu'un venin parcourait ses veines et le brûlait de toutes parts, voulant le forcer à se lever et à accomplir sa mission. Il essaya de le combattre, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas longtemps. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant, sans se préoccuper de Pomfresh qui avait été alertée par le vacarme. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, vides à cette heure matinale, et descendit jusqu'au cachots où, finalement, il tapa à la porte du bureau de son Parrain, inlassablement.

Au diable son attitude hautaine aujourd'hui : il hurlait de rage, en pleurs.

.

Hermione sanglotait aussi dans son coin. Le rejet qu'elle venait de subir était plus fort que le pire de ses souvenirs, à savoir quand il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle lui avait rendu la mémoire, mais il ne voulait plus de son amitié. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien.

.

.

.

**Fin du Quatorzième Chapitre. **

J'espère que vous appréciez sa longueur. Que pensez-vous de l'évolution?

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre (normalement).

Le tome deux se profile à l'horizon.

J'espère que vous appréciez. Comme toujours, je vous remercie et attends vos reviews !

Gros bisous !

LG.


	16. Ch 15 : La Fin

_**La Malédiction de Lily Evans & Severus Rogue**_

CHAPITRE XV

* * *

_**La Fin**_

Mercredi 11 Juin 1997.

Un mois avait passé. La tension qui régnait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était à son comble. Chacun pensait la même chose : vivement la fin de l'année, que l'on ne les voit plus. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avait bien entendu fait le tour de l'école. En même temps, le nombreux de curieux qui avaient pu admirer les corps de Malefoy et Hermione flottant dans les airs, évanouis, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, avaient eu tôt fait de colporter l'incident. Les détails, à savoir l'épisode de la strangulation, n'étaient pas connus, heureusement. Il ne s'agissait, pour tous, que d'un énième duel entre Serpentard et Gryffondor...

Le Trio d'Or, quant à lui, était secoué par une tension bien différente. Hermione devait s'atteler à contenir ses deux meilleurs amis continuellement, les empêchant de commettre une vengeance irréparable. Ginny était celle qui avait le plus de mal à paraître en colère tant elle rayonnait de sa nouvelle romance avec Harry Potter. Ron, étudiait du matin au soir la carte du Maraudeur, espérant prouver à Hermione que Malefoy était un Mangemort aux actes répréhensibles qui devait être puni. Mais la Lionne n'en démordait pas, Malefoy avait été manipulé et lui avait même présenté des excuses.

Ce mensonge avait été particulièrement ardu à formuler pour Hermione. Défendre que Malefoy ne soit pas un Mangemort en toute connaissance du contraire, passait encore... Dire qu'il lui avait présenté des excuses alors même que, une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, il lui avait hurlé dessus... C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur pour elle. Le pis, étaient, sans doute, les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal... Drago près d'elle durant deux longues heures, son bras appuyé contre le bois de la table dans une souffrance muette ; ses coups d'œil tantôt froids, tantôt meurtriers... Hermione était donc au plus bas ce mois-ci. Elle s'immergeait entièrement dans ses cours, elle étudiait des manuels de Septième année ainsi que des sorts complexes de Médicomagie – le soin des plaies, des blessures internes, des insomnies, des vomissements et autres, n'avaient plus de secret pour elle. En outre, elle parvenait aussi à réaliser les sorts utilisés par les Aurors : elle pouvait se dissimuler, elle même ou quelqu'un d'autre, révéler une présence humaine à des kilomètres à la rondes, effacer son passage à un endroit... Ses connaissances théoriques semblaient infinies. Mais bien vite, après trois semaines passées à étudier ces sortilèges, elle tomba à cours... Elle voulait apprendre, mais pas apprendre de l'inutile. Autant connaître ce qui pourrait lui servir dans l'immédiat...Et c'est avec une frustration certaine qu'elle emprunta à Harry ses livres sur la Legilimantie et l'Occlumancie.

Harry avait essayé de parler avec Hermione. Vraiment, à plusieurs reprises, il s'était assis avec elle, à l'écart, et il avait entamé la discussion... Et dès que le sujet ''Malefoy'' arrivait de manière impromptue, ou non, son amie avait la même réaction : elle se figeait, ses yeux devenaient vagues une fraction de seconde, un voile de peur (_ou de tristesse?_ S'était-il demandé à plusieurs reprises) couvrait ses prunelles... Et inconditionnellement, elle coupait cours à toute tentative d'argumentation. Et, franchement, il trouvait ça étrange de sa part. Depuis quand défendait-elle le Serpent? Il n'était pas idiot ! Il voyait bien qu'elle était terrassée et s'enfermait dans ses fichus bouquins ! Vraiment, elle n'était plus comme avant. Or, cette semaine, si Harry avait été plus attentif, il aurait compris. Cependant, cette semaine, il avait vraiment d'autres choses en tête... Une mission l'attendait.

.

Drago était assis dans un divan de la Sale sur Demande. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Son souffle était saccadé et, à bien y regarder, on pouvait voir son corps agité de lourds soubresauts. La situation l'insupportait. C'était le dernier jour qu'il passait ici cette année. Il allait devoir fuir. Néanmoins, la fuite tant espérée, il y a encore quelques mois, prenait des proportions horrifiantes ce matin. Son propre comportement même le dégoûtait jusque dans ses tripes et lui nouait les entrailles. Il avait fini par s'excuser auprès de Asteria. Mémoire retrouvée, once de bonté retrouvée, la honte l'avait submergé. Elle avait accepté ses excuses avec précaution et l'avait fui. Il s'était alors senti transporté par une haine qu'il commençait à connaître mais qu'il avait appris à refouler. Du moins, pour des choses aussi futiles.

Les Sang-Mélés ou les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient une autre histoire... Potter, Finnigan, Thomas et autres Sang-Mélés, lui inspirait une répulsion profonde, naissant un l'intérieur de lui. En somme, rien de nouveau avec ces trois là... En revanche avec Granger, Dennis et Colin Crivey, ou encore Justin Finch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle, c'était bien pire. Il ressentait tellement son corps vibrer à leur proximité qu'il pouvait presque comprendre comment il en était venu à étrangler Hermione. _Presque_. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal de toute sa misérable vie.

Ses muscles se contractèrent rien qu'à la _pensée_ de ses vermines. Il poussa un hurlement de rage étouffé, sanglotant toujours, comme pour expier ses élucubrations. Il était à bout de force de se retenir de tuer, de lutter entre ses envies de meurtres et celles d'expiation. Il brûlait d'à nouveau pouvoir discuter avec Hermione : qu'ils se crient dessus, qu'ils provoquent en duel... Juste la voir. Mais la Marque, impétueuse, le lui refusait. Son corps refusait même d'approcher Mimi Geignarde. Et son cerveau l'empêchait de se tourner vers son Parrain... Ce dernier le répugnait désormais : comment pouvait-il supporter cela et ne rien faire pour combattre ce mal? Pis, comment son propre père avait pu se rabaisser à porter cette Marque horrible à se soumettre aux tentations les plus viles d'un fou furieux?

_CESSE DE PENSER_, se hurla-t-il intérieurement, souhaitant refouler au plus profond de lui la douleur qui irradiait à présent dans ses muscles, comme punition.

Ses pleurs désespérés redoublèrent tandis qu'il appuyait avec hargne ses doigts contre ses tempes, laissant ses larmes tomber une à une au sol... C'était le dernier jour, ce soir, il devrait commettre l'irréparable. Il allait tuer Dumbledore.

.

Hermione était troublée aujourd'hui. Harry avait encore essayé de lui parler de Malefoy et cela l'avait mis en rogne. Elle en avait marre de défendre cet raclure qui se fichait d'elle. Elle était montée à la tour d'astronomie sous ordre de Dumbledore. Avant de s'éclipser avec Harry, il lui avait fait parvenir un mot: Trelawney désirait la voir.

La lionne n'était pas à l'aise en ces lieux qu'elle avait fuis depuis sa troisième année. Un boule anxieuse dans son ventre, elle s'accouda à la balustrade, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Un mois qu'il savait, deux mois que tout avait changé. Définitivement, elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça... Malefoy, Malefoy... Malefoy ! Cette vipère vénéneuse n'avait finalement fait que lui pourrir la vie, ces six dernières années, avant de carrément essayer de la lui prendre. Frissonnant, elle revit l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux fous se soir là, ses mains autour de sa gorge. Avec horreur, se profila devant ses yeux le souvenir de sa Marque hideuse et vivante sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle haleta.

Soudain, un bruit de breloques retentit, brisant le silence avec brusquerie. Elle se retourna vivement, poussant un cri étouffé. Devant elle se dressait de tout sa maigreur le professeur de Divination qu'était Trelawney... De peur d'une recrudescence en troisième, Hermione n'attendit pas de reprendre son souffle. « Vous vouliez me voir, professeur? » demanda-t-elle en détachant ses mots.

Trelawney, contrairement à la dernière fois, ne tremblait pas du tout. Ses mains graciles pendaient le long de ses flancs, ornées d'au moins huit bagues énormes; son sou droit était entouré d'une demi-douzaine de colliers en tout genre et ses lunettes agrandissant ses yeux par deux, étaient vissées sur son nez, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Suivez-moi, Miss Granger. » fit-elle en tournant les talons, sans plus un regard pour son ancienne élève. Hermione suivit la femme en la détaillant des pieds à la tête._ Malefoy pourra encore dire que mes cheveux ressemblent à un paillasson, _pensa-t-elle, sarcastique,_ ceux de Trelawney sont pires... _

Le professeur s'installa derrière une table ronde, invitant Hermione à faire la même chose. Au milieu, traînait une boule de cristal.

« Voici la prophétie vous concernant, Miss Granger. » annonça Trelawney d'une voix monocorde. « Vous la connaissez, il me semble. Cependant, »continua-t-elle de sa même voix atone, en se penchant et en posant une deuxième boule transparente à côté d'Hermione, plus volumineuse. « J'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à lire en vous. »

Hermione avait pris la première entre ses mains et dans sa tête, elle entendit Trelawney réciter : « _Tu es destinée au mal. Ta vie entière sera fascinée par l'obscur et l'interdit. Renonce ! Ou le Seigneur des ténèbres sera sur ton chemin. Tu lui es destinée. Le Mal viendra te chercher... Le Mal te consume déjà... Tu seras la première Gryffondor à te tourner vers lui, Hermione Granger._ » Ces mots qui l'avaient hantés durant trois ans et demi la frappèrent à nouveau, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait et dégringolait le long de son échine. Elle fut secouée par un léger tremblement alors que les paroles du professeur prirent place lentement... « Vous voulez quoi? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Miss Granger... Je dois vous faire part de ceci : il y a quelques mois, j'ai revécu cette prophétie, alors que je vous ai vu dans la Grande Salle... » Expliqua fébrilement Trelawney. Hermione se rappelait en effet de l'incident. « Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je l'ai encore revu... Et c'est ce jour où Mr Malefoy a tenté de vous tuer... Et ce matin, Miss Granger cette prophétie m'a frappé encore... »

Hermione souffla. Elle aurait aimé croire aux coïncidences, vraiment. « Que dois-je faire? » soupira Hermione.

Trelawney, anxieuse d'un refus, fut soudainement soulagée et esquissa un large sourire en se redressant, comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. « D-d-donnez-moi vos mains. » ordonna-t-elle en agitant les siennes fébrilement au dessus de la table, tout en fermant les yeux. Hermione obéit.

Ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec la peau rêche du professeur. Cette dernière déplaça alors leurs mains liées et les posa sur le sommet de la deuxième boule de cristal. La pièce fut soudain plongée dans une nouvelle obscurité. Inspirant un grand coup, Hermione battit des paupières lorsqu'un halo pâle jaillit faiblement du cristal. Ce dernier prit une couleur grise orageuse très particulière. Le milieu était totalement noir, puis une série de cercles concentriques s'éloignait du centre en passant par les couleurs suivantes : un peu de bleu opalin, puis du gris perle, gris souris, gris anthracite... L'élève eut un sursaut quand elle reconnut les yeux de son ennemi de toujours. Soudain, un éclatement eut lieu dans la sphère, un tonnerre vert électrique la déchira en deux. Puis, tout devint noir d'encre.

Sourcils froncés, Sibylle releva les yeux vers la jeune Lionne et arracha ses mains des siennes. « Je sais à présent quel est ce mal qui vous ronge... » dit-elle avec lenteur et prudence. « Ce sera une longue journée pour vous, Miss Granger... Prenez Garde. Et, surtout, écoutez la voix de la sagesse... »

Hermione, troublée, perdit son sang froid. « Ne voulez-vous pas arrêter de causer par énigmes? »

Trelawney, surprenant la Rouge et Or, eut un sourire bienveillant. « Si je vous disait clairement ce que j'ai vu, rien ne ce passerait plus comme cela... Allez, jeune fille, retournez à votre dortoir, quelque chose vous y attends. »

Sourcils froncés, Hermione se rangea aux conseils de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une folle furieuse. Elle se leva et partit sans plus un regard. Sa tête était ailleurs. Après avoir descendu la tour d'Astronomie, elle se pressa jusqu'à son dortoir.

Comme de fait, l'y attendais une enveloppe. Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour deviner de qui elle provenait. Hermione accouru et se saisit de l'enveloppe lourde, de bonne qualité. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière et parlaient à voix basse. En voyant Hermione, Lavande donna un coup de coude à Parvati en désignant Hermione de la tête.

« C'est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. » l'informa Lavande. « Le Hibou, un Grand Duc, a refusé que l'une de nous détachions l'enveloppe. Il la prise de son bec et l'a déposée sur ton lit en t'entendant. Il vient de partir. Il portait une bague argent et verte. »

Son ton sarcastique sur la dernière phrase déplut à Hermione. « C'est le hibou que j'ai offert à mes parents. » déclara Hermione. « Je voulait qu'il porte une bague mais, malheureusement, la seule à la bonne taille avait ces horribles couleurs. » ajouta Hermione, faussement dépitée.

Lavande eut un sourire éloquent avec Parvati. « Où as-tu acheté la bague? On en trouve de toutes les couleurs sur le chemin de traverse, si on sait y mettre le prix. »

« Dans un Magasin Moldu, c'était pendant les vacances d'été, Lavande. » se justifia Hermione, en prenant un ton calme. « Vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais lire la lettre de mes parents, seule. »

La Rouge et Or alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, jugeant que la salle commune était trop fréquentée. Elle s'assit par terre et ouvrit consciencieusement l'enveloppe beige. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit a gigoter entre ses mains et lui échappa. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas une beuglante, elle aurait du mal à expliquer comment ses parents lui auraient envoyé ça. Dans les airs, l'enveloppe fit un tour sur elle-même, comme vérifiant si Hermione était seule. Finalement, une encre apparut sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture. Malefoy. _« Comment t'ai-je appelé le jour du départ pour les vacances de Pâques? » _

Hermione ne connaissait pas le principe de cette sécurité, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une. « Castor obèse. » répondit-elle en un murmure, vexée. Elle devrait demander à Malefoy comment réaliser la même chose, elle trouvait cela très astucieux, malgré la question choisie. Soudain, l'enveloppe se glissa entre ses mains à nouveau. Elle en sortit un morceau de parchemin.

_La Salle sur Demande, dans une heure. _

_Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses en personne. _

_Drago Malefoy._

Troublée, elle vit le morceau de parchemin s'enflammer et s'autodétruire. Elle descendit à la salle commune patienter avant de le rejoindre. Elle avait pris sa baguette et l'avait glissée dans la poche de son jeans. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter sans sécurité.

En bas, elle tomba sur Harry, Ron et Ginny qui chuchotaient dans un divan. Ginny était assise par terre, le dos contre les jambes d'Harry. Elle sourit à cette vision.

« Salut » dit-elle en les rejoignant. Elle prit place près de Ron. En voyant leur visage inquiet, elle demanda: « Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Ginny se tourna vers elle. « Harry part avec Dumbledore dans dix minutes. Harry ne veut pas nous dire où. »

Harry souffla et regarda tour à tour ses deux amis et sa petite amie. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais je vous l'expliquerai à mon retour. »

« Fais attention. » dit Ron en lui filant une accolade.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Oui, prend garde à toi, pas d'imprudence. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas t'accompagner? »

« Non. » dit le Survivant avec fermeté. « Je vais y aller, maintenant. À ce soir. »

Il se leva. Ginny aussi. « Je t'accompagne jusque chez Dumbledore. » Harry secoua la tête et lui sourit. Ce fut à Ron de froncer les sourcils, cette fois. Hermione sourit à la rouquine qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret quand il s'éloignèrent.

« Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. » grommela Ron.

Hermione rit de bon cœur. « Enfin Ron, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. »

il haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa. « Oui, mais lui.. »

« Lui aussi. » répliqua Hermione, sans se départir de son sourire. « Il prendra soin d'elle. »

« Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. » répéta-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier et en fermant les yeux.

« Quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, on ne peut rien y faire. » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, ses joues se colorant d'un rose très léger. Son cœur battait la chamade. Depuis un mois, elle sentait qu'un courant différent passait entre elle et Ron. Depuis son « accident » avec Malefoy, il était au petit soin, toujours inquiet.

« Tu as raison. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Comme d'habitude, tu as toujours raison sur tout... »

Il n'avait pas réouvert les yeux et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. De quoi avait-elle l'air, toute rougissante?

« Je m'inquiète pour Harry » dit-elle après un moment de silence.

« Ne t'en fait pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. » marmonna Ron d'une voix endormie. « Il nous a laissé du _Félix, Félicis_, c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

« J'espère... J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. » dit-elle en prenant la même position que Ron, la tête appuyée sur le dossier, les yeux fermés et les jambes tendues. Ron se contenta de tendre le bras et il lui saisit sa main.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » dit-il encore en serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

Hermione resta comme ça un long moment. Quand elle entendit la respiration de Ron se faire lente et régulière, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle était bien. Il s'était endormi près d'elle et, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était si fatigué, elle profita de l'instant. Les minutes passèrent et la tête de Ron vint trouver sa place sur son épaule. Elle esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours clos.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Ron ne dormait pas mais le mimait à la perfection. Lorsqu'elle avait entrelacé leurs doigts, il s'était réveillé mais, comme elle, profitait de l'instant. Au bout d'un long moment, il la sentit se détacher de lui. Il fit mine de se réveiller. « Où tu vas? »

« J'ai promis à Luna de la rejoindre, elle devait me parler de quelque chose. » mentit Hermione en lui souriant. Il acquiesça et elle partit. Avec un sourire, il vit sa touffe de cheveux disparaître par le tableau.

À ce moment, il vit Lavande Brown se diriger vers lui et retint de justesse une grimace horrifiée. Elle s'assit à la place qu'Hermione venait de quitter.

« Vous allez bien ensemble. Félicitation. » minauda-t-elle.

Ron fit des yeux ronds. « Pardon? »

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble? » s'étonna Lavande en réprimant un sourire. « En vous voyant ainsi, j'ai cru... excuse-moi. »

« C'est rien. » lâcha Ron. Il reprit place et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait lui foutre la paix. Peine perdue.

« Tout à l'heure, elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents, elle semblait tellement bouleversée. Cela devait être important car le hibou _de ses parents_ a refusé qu'une autre qu'elle prenne l'enveloppe. Elle va mieux? » fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça le hibou_ de ses parents_? Lavande, ses parents sont des Moldus. » la corrigea-t-il croyant la remettre à sa place.

« Si je te jure. Un Grand Duc avec une bague argent et verte. » s'exclama Lavande. « C'est Hermione qui m'a dit qu'elle l'avait elle-même offert à ses parents pendant les vacances. »

Ron comprit aussitôt qu'Hermione avait menti. « Ah oui, c'est vrai. » dit-il en se redressant. Il vit la tête de la jeune fille se décomposer. _La vipère,_ pensa-t-il,_ encore en train de chercher de l'embrouille. Elle aurait du être chez Serpentard. _

Il s'excusa et partit à la volière. _Un Grand Duc avec une bague Vert et Argent_? Serait-il possible que...?

.

Hermione, baguette en main, se faufila dans la Salle sur Demande. Il l'attendait.

« Tu es en retard. » lâcha-t-il, crispé. Hermione le détailla. Il n'avait pas de baguette.

« De cinq minutes, à peine. » répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Je déteste attendre. » grogna Malefoy, ses yeux se teignant d'une lueur dangereuse.

Voyant cela, elle se résigna. « Désolée. »

Il se tenait contre une étagère. Hermione était assez étonnée de l'aspect qu'avait pris la pièce. On aurait dit un grand débarras. Il y avait toute sorte d'objets, d'étagères, de vieux livres, ... et la salle semblait immense. À mieux y regarder, elle vit que ce contre quoi il était appuyé était une haute armoire en bois sombre.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? » questionna-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et s'enfonça dans la pièce, baguette toujours serrée dans sa main. Elle était attentive à chaque bruit qu'il faisait car elle n'aimait pas lui tourner le dos. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé. Que ce soit avant ou après m'être souvenu... » dit-il d'une voix triste qui la força à se retourner. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. « Hermione écoute... »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ça. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ressassait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait en songes son regard ce jour-là. Elle se détourna et essuya de sa manche les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se dégagea brusquement en faisant vote-face. Sa rage contenue depuis un mois, éclata. Baguette tendue à la hauteur de la gorge de Drago, malgré ses yeux rougis, elle beugla: « Ne me touche pas Malefoy. »

Il baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

« Si c'est uniquement pour ça que tu m'as fait venir, je m'en vais. Je me fiche de tes excuses. » dit-elle avec un dégoût qu'elle se forçait à éprouver. Elle devait chasser de sa tête leurs quelques bons souvenirs communs.

Il lui attrapa le coude au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Ne pars pas, je n'ai pas fini. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sa poigne de fer l'attira en face de lui.

« Tu me fais mal. » gronda-t-elle en montrant son bras.

Il desserra un peu sa prise sans toutefois la lâcher. « Tu vas m'écouter maintenant et faire exactement ce que je te dirai. »

Elle se débattit. « Tu peux rêver. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il ne la relâcha pas et la tira longuement vers le mur du fond. Là, il la poussa contre le mur. Elle leva sa baguette. Il fit de même. « Ne m'oblige pas à t'imposer l'_Imperium_, Granger. » la prévint-il. « Tu sais comme moi, qui gagnera. » Disant cela, il saisit sa manche et la souleva, dévoilant sa Marque. Hermione arracha son bras au sien car il commençait à la serrer trop fort. « C'est comme ça que cela va se terminer, Malefoy? Tu attires ici ta vieille ennemie Sang-de-Bourbe pour en finir? »

Il baissa les yeux. « Rogue m'a apprit à me contrôler ! » cracha-t-il avec mépris. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

« Rogue? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Harry avait raison depuis le début... Toi et ton Parrain n'êtes que des immondes ...»

La rage de Drago explosa et il la colla au mur violemment la tenant par sa gorge. « Encore un mot... » murmura-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu savais te contrôler. » lâcha-t-elle, cachant sa peur sous-jacente, envoyant paître sa mise en garde.

« LA FERME !» Hurla-t-il. « Tu vas m'écouter espèce d'imbécile ! »

Hermione vit rouge. « Lâche moi ! » Elle appuya sur son ventre avec sa baguette. « Lâche-moi. » répéta-t-elle.

Il recula, levant à son tour sa baguette. « Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir. » dit-il et l'empêcha de parler en la menaçant à nouveau de sa baguette. « Tu vas y rester toute la soirée, quoi qu'il se passe. C'est d'accord? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Promet-le moi ! » ordonna-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

« Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ! » répliqua-t-elle avec hargne, le tenant toujours en joue.

Il eut une grimace haineuse. « Je ne te le dirais pas. Contente-toi de m'obéir. J'ai déjà assez de mal à m'empêcher de te tuer alors ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile!»

Elle eut un rire sardonique, le poussa et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

Elle l'entendit crier après elle, mais elle se pressa à atteindre la sortie qui depuis le fond de la salle, semblait assez loin.

Une explosion retentit juste à côté d'elle et son monde vacilla avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fut éjectée sur le côté, dans le fond d'une allée encombrée. Heureusement, elle tenait toujours sa baguette. Elle se redressa difficilement en l'entendant approcher. Quand il arriva à l'entrée de l'allée où elle avait été projetée, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps aux pour et contre... sa curiosité était trop forte et malgré sa répugnance de la Magie Noire, elle cria : « LEGILIMENS ! » Aussitôt, elle fut engloutie dans ses pensées.

En une fraction de seconde, elle revécut ses deux derniers mois. Elle vit les atrocités commises, la peur, la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines, ses remords... Elle se vit à travers ses yeux et se trouva étonnement resplendissante. Dans ses souvenirs, alors que le monde paraissait terne, elle explosait de couleurs... Puis, en voyant ce qu'il avait prévu avec dégoût pour ce soir, la raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle reste dans son dortoir, elle se figea. C'était sa mission. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire, ce qu'il protégeait de toute son âme... Il lui laissa voir. Elle savait qu'il était un Occlumens respectable et qu'en tant que novice elle n'aurait pu avoir accès à ses songes s'il ne lui avait pas autorisé à les voir. Il devait tuer Dumbledore ou sa famille et lui seraient tués par Voldemort. Elle fut éjectée de sa tête avec violence. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Oh Merlin... » souffla-t-elle de manière inaudible, ses yeux vissés dans les siens.

« Tu en as vu assez. Resteras-tu dans ton dortoir? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment pourrais-je? » dit-elle, encore choquée.

« Hermione, ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile... » la pria-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu vas le faire? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce que admettre le fait d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un ! » s'écria-t-elle, se souvenant avec un temps de retard de comment il avait tenté de la tué. « Tu n'es plus le Drago que je connaissais. »

Il baissa les yeux. « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix ! » s'époumona-t-elle, priant pour parvenir à le convaincre. « En plus, tu crois vraiment réussir à tuer quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ! Tu finiras à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre et ce qu'il reste de bon en toi disparaîtra... » Hermione se releva doucement.

« Il ne reste plus rien de bon en moi. » dit-il. Il releva les yeux. « Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. » Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il leva sa baguette et jeta un _Stupéfix_ silencieux. Le sort l'atteignit en plein poitrine et elle s'écroula. Elle ne pouvait plus rien bouger hormis ses yeux. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent quand elle le vit approcher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, son corps immobile lui refusait les sanglots. Drago s'accroupit à ses côtés. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Hermione. » chuchota-t-il en tendant la main vers elle et en lui caressant la joue doucement de sa main droite, emportant avec lui les larmes. « J'aurais voulu avoir le choix... » Il ferma les yeux et elle put voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle était interdite. « Je n'ai plus le temps, ils vont arriver. Sache que je ne regrette pas les mois passé en tant qu'ami avec toi... à bien des égards, il furent les meilleurs de ma vie. » Les yeux écarquillés, elle le vit se pencher vers elle et lui déposer un baiser très furtif sur les lèvres. Sa main gauche serrait sa baguette avec force, refoulant très certainement des pulsions meurtrières. Puis, il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas. Hermione voulut bouger mais en vain, elle n'y parvenait pas. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle et elle l'entendit lui jeter le sort de _Désillusion_ mais elle avait la tête ailleurs, dans ses souvenirs... Et elle pleurait comme elle pouvait. Crier lui était impossible, parler et bouger lui étaient interdits. Doucement, son corps se fondit dans le paysage, la faisant disparaître. Elle vit Drago lancer un nouveau sort et un dôme apparut autour d'elle avant de disparaître. C'était un sort de protection.

« Adieu, Hermione » dit-il d'une voix brisée. « Pardonne-moi. »

Et il disparut. Elle s'agita intérieurement, ses yeux le cherchant, ses oreilles au aguets. Enfin, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

« Armonia Nectere Passus » murmura Drago non loin de là. Il le répéta à plusieurs reprises et un déclic se fit entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna dans la Salle. « Bien joué Drago. » murmura-t-elle.

Un groupe de Mangemort suivit Drago hors de la Salle. Il passèrent devant l'allée où Hermione était étendue, sans la voir. Drago leur ouvrit la porte et les fit passer devant. Avant de refermer, il lui jeta un coup d'œil empli de honte et s'enfuit. Hermione se sentait trahie. Elle avait peur pour les autres, pour Ron. Pour Harry qui allait revenir avec Dumbledore. Pour Drago lorsqu'il aurait tué Dumbledore – car accompagné comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire – Que deviendrait-il?

.

Il se passa une heure ou deux avant qu'Hermione put à nouveau bouger. Dès que faire ce peut, elle se précipita hors de la Salle, après s'être ôté le sort de _Désillusion_, baguette tendue dans l'éventualité où elle croiserait quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait personne. Les couloirs étaient vides. Elle courut tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa salle commune, se fichant de la douleur dans ses muscles. La trouvant vide, elle se précipita au rez de chaussée. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle. Prise de peur, elle se traina le plus vite possible dehors. Là, enfin, elle découvrit les élèves rassemblés dans la cours. Ils étaient attroupé autour de quelque chose. Son cœur se serra quand elle leva les yeux et aperçut la Marque des Ténèbres qui, joyeuse, flottait dans le ciel gris. Elle se faufila parmi les élèves et, enfin, vit ce qu'elle redoutait. En leur centre, Harry pleurait sur la dépouille de Dumbledore._ Il l'a fait,_ se dit-elle, horrifiée. _Il l'a tué, il l'a tué..._

Elle ne put ravaler ses larmes. C'était trop à encaisser. Des yeux, elle chercha Ron et, quand elle le trouva, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son cou. Elle remarqua ne pas être la seule à pleurer. Nombreux élèves, toutes maisons confondues, avaient la larmes à l'œil, d'autres pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Les bras de Ron la serrèrent contre lui fortement, une des ses mains vint lui caresser le dos dans un geste réconfortant, il passa même sa main dans ses cheveux. Cependant elle était écrasée par le chagrin. Elle refusait de revoir Harry serrant le corps de Dumbledore et fut soulagée quand McGonagall les pria de retourner dans leur dortoir. Mais elle ne cessa pas de pleurer. _Il l'a tué, il l'a tué,..._

Une fois en haut, Harry leur narra ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait la voix enrouée par le chagrin et la haine. « Quand nous avons transplané à la tour d'Astronomie, Dumbledore était déjà très faible... Puis, il m'a ordonné de rester sous la cape, il m'y a forcé... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Malefoy est arrivé et l'a désarmé. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose mais j'en étais incapable ! » s'écria-t-il. Hermione avait la gorge serrée, elle ne pouvait parler... Elle ne voulait même pas connaître ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'en voulait : tout était sa faute. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire et elle ne l'a pas empêché... « Puis, » reprit Harry, « Malefoy le menaçait. Mais il semblait incapable de le tuer. Et c'est là qu'ils ont débarqué. Les Mangemort d'abord... Puis Rogue. » lâcha Harry avec dégoût. Hermione ferma les yeux et se cacha sa tête dans les bras de Ron, toujours autour d'elle. « Quand Rogue a vu que Malefoy n'y arrivait pas, il s'est avancé et il... il l'a...il l'a tué lui-même. »

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ron la réconforta d'une main apaisante sur le dos. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire que cette mauviette de Malefoy... » cracha-t-il avec mépris, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Les larmes d'Hermione semblait intarissables. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils ignoraient pendant que Ron la réconfortait et qu'Harry fulminait et s'attristait en silence, c'était qu'elle pleurait des larmes de joies..._ Il ne l'a pas tué...ce n'est pas un assassin..._

Bien sûr, elle était horriblement triste pour Dumbledore... Mais sa joie surpassait tout.

.

Quelques jours passèrent. Elle soutenait Harry du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais avait la tête ailleurs. Elle croisa Trelawney dans un couloir, et celle-ci lui dit: « Ne vous affligez pas, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. » Elle était avec Ginny à ce moment là. Ginny la questionna et elle mentit, jurant qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi cette folle parlait.

Enfin, le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ron vint la voir. Il lui annonça que ses parents voulaient qu'elle vienne se réfugier avec eux durant l'été. Elle accepta, se disant que c'était la meilleure solution. Puis il lui demanda, gêné, où elle était le soir du meurtre. Il lui dit qu'il avait vu Luna mais pas elle. Elle lui dit être à la bibliothèque.

« J'ai été voir, tu n'y étais pas. Ne me mens pas Hermione. »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il eut un rire sans joie. « Tu te moques de moi? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'imagine? En plus, Lavande m'a dit que tu recevais des lettres de tes parents par hibou ? Un hibou Grand Duc avec une bague Vert et Argent? »

« Je refuse d'en parler. » lâcha-t-elle. Elle devait protéger ce secret, surtout maintenant avec l'implication de Drago durant le meurtre de Dumbledore.

« Un jour il faudra que tu t'expliques, Hermione. Je te connais, je sais que tu ne nous trahis pas. » lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Mais je sais aussi à qui appartient cet hibou. Alors dis-toi qu'un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques. » Et il tourna les talons.

Hermione se rassura en se disant que ça aurait pu être pire.

Une heure plus tard, Harry les appela et leur annonça qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, et que l'année suivante, il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard...

.

.  
**Fin du Quinzième et dernier Chapitre ! **

« LE TOME 2 : _La Gardienne du Secret_ » sera posté fin de la semaine. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et que malgré le peu de reviews reçues, vous appréciez ce que j'écris.

Un Grand merci à tous pour cette première partie.

Gros bisous,

Loredana.


	17. Prologue II

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

_.._

_._

PROLOGUE

**Janvier 1998.**

Les rues de Londres n'avaient jamais été aussi lugubres. La nuit était tombée et l'air était si froid pour un mois de janvier que les vitrines étaient tapissées d'une buée épaisse. Les étoiles semblaient avoir fui le ciel noir et la lune s'enflammaient de lueurs rouges. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le grincement incessant d'une vieille enseigne qui se balottait paresseusement au vent et, si l'on était attentif, des uluments de chouettes qui brisaient de temps à autres la lourde ambiance qui règnait, lui donnant l'allure d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

Sous une porte cochère, dans le Londres Moldu, se recroquevillait une silouhette pratiquement invisible. La main droite crispée autour de sa baguette, Hermione Granger guettait les allées et venues des Détraqueurs qui, bien qu'invisibles pour les Moldus, s'amusaient à les terroriser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au summum de sa puissance et, à cette instant, Hermione doutait sincèrement que Harry Potter, le Survivant, arrive à triompher de lui à nouveau.

Camoufflée sous un sortilège de _Désillusion_, elle sortit prudemment de sa cachette de fortune. En tant qu'une des plus brillante élève de Poudlard, elle avait totalment conscience que la ruse de son déguisement ne lui était d'aucune aide face à un Détraqueur. Cependant, si elle devait faire apparaître un Patronus, et ainsi alerter les Mangemorts de sa présence, elle pourrait se cacher d'eux un certain temps. Elle se contraignait à se rappeller qu'elle avait pensé à tout, que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il lui suffisait de pénétrer discrètement dans une des banques de la capitale, de se faufiler dans la salle des coffres et de récolter les informations utiles à l'Ordre du Phoenix présentes dans un des coffre forts. Un jeu d'enfant pour une sorcière, il va s'en dire. Étant celle qui connaissait le mieux les Moldus, elle avait été chargée de cette mission facile.

Hermione ne croyait pas au troisième oeil ou quelconques sornettes concernant la divination. Heureusement, pensait-elle, car elle ne serait pas là sinon : son instinct lui dictait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir le plus vite possible. Elle ignorait la raison de ses craintes mais le noeud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac refusait obstinément de se desserrer et de lui laisser les idées claires.

Lorsqu'elle se faufila précautioneusement par la porte d'entrée blindée, ouverte d'un simple _Alohomora_, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule, puis rabattre vivement la capuche au dessus de sa tête malgré la protection plus que suffisante du sort de _Désillusion_. Les mains moites, le coeur qui bat si fort dans les oreilles qu'elle ne perçoit plus suffisant les sons exterieurs, Hermione avança, tête baissée, avec dans sa main contractée sa seule arme: sa baguette.

Elle allait dévérouiller la porte du coffre principal lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit métalique qui résonna dans le silence de la banque. Son réflexe fut de courte durée et un jet rouge vint frapper le trouble fête : le rat s'écroula, assomé. Hermione, bien que sa frayeur ne vienne que d'un rat, fut toutefois satisfaite de le voir hors d'état de nuire, de se rendre compte de son excellente capacité de réaction. Elle finit donc son travail, ouvrant le coffre en un temps record qui ferait verdir les plus grands cambrioleurs de tout temps. Elle pénétra alors dans une vaste pièce plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Elle executa brillemment un _Lumos_ puissant, qui éclara l'intérieur du coffre. Sur chacuns des murs de celui-ci, s'étalaient des centaines d'autres coffres en métal, incrustés dans les parois murales. Chacun d'entre eux portait un numéro gravé au dessus de la serrure.

Hermione cherchait le 147. Elle eut tôt fait de le trouver et l'ouvrit sans dificulté, récoltant les informations qui lui étaient nécéssaire. Un gros dossier sous le bras parlant des dernières réserves cachées d'Uranium, composé principal de la bombe atomique. Évidemment, Voldemort ne cherchait pas à créer une bombe. Mais d'après les sources de l'Ordre, l'acquisition d'une grande quantité d'Uranium pourrait lui être utile à la fabrication d'une ancienne potion, dont un des ingrédients était introuvables depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Cette potion aurait pour but de fournir une forme d'intelligence aux Inferis. _Ce qui est clairement à éviter si nous voulons avoir encore une chance de remporter la guerre_, avait déclaré Lupin. En effet, le Lord possédait des armées d'Inferis. Toutefois, elles lui étaient inutiles sauf dans un but défensif : ces créatures étant incapables de faire la différence entre Mangemort, Sang-Pur et Sang-de-Bourbe, seulement assoiffées de chair fraiche et prête à tout détruire pour. S'il parvenait à créer un Isotope correct de l'Uranium qui aurait alors les mêmes propriétés que l'élément manquant, Voldemort emporterait la bataille et le chaos régnerait à jamais sur l'Angleterre et partout ailleurs.

Les documents qu'Hermione avait entre ses mains devaient être détruits. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient divisés sur ce sujet, mais elle en était persuadée. Et puisqu'elle avait toute les cartes en main, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Elle ouvrit le dossier, pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait du bon. Elle connaissait les risques: Elle, Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, serait bientôt la dernière personne au monde à connaître ce qui permettrai au Seigneur des ténèbres de vaincre. Elle se mettait elle-même en danger, pour le bien des autres.

Après une foule protocolaire d'informations inutiles, elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait : le lieu de la dernière grande réserve d'Uranium. Après les mois de recherches de l'Ordre, elle avait sous les yeux la victoire de Voldemort. Avec un sourire, elle déposa la pile de papier au centre de la pièce et s'éloigna.

-_Feydemon_ ! Invoqua-t-elle en brandissant brusquement sa baguette.

Elle venait d'utiliser la Magie Noire, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Et, comme la première fois, elle sentit la vague de puissance parcourir son corps au moment où des bêtes féroces enflammées se découpèrent des flammes et s'attaquèrent aux documents. Ceux-ci furent bientôt détruits irrémédiablement, emplissant Hermione d'une satisfaction muette. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir eu recours à la Magie noire, bien sûr, mais c'était la seule solution pour protéger le secret qui était aujourd'hui le sien.

Elle sortit un petit flacon de la poche intérieure de sa veste, surveillant les flammes du coin de l'oeil. Au moment où elle ingurgita la potion, le détecteur de fumée hurla et une cascade d'eau automatique jaillit au dessus de sa tête. D'un coup de baguette, elle ôta toute forme de magie des flammes destructrices, leurs permettant de s'éteindre sous la pluie torentielle qui s'abattait dans le coffre fort de la banque.

Elle dut utiliser plusieurs _Bombardum_ pour sortir de là car le système d'auto-verrouillage avait été lancé, provoquant la fermeture instantanée de plusieures grilles. Cela ressemblait en tout point à un cambriolage normal mais Voldemort aurait tôt fait de comprendre. Heureusement, la potion qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter lui permettait de résister pendant une centaine d'heures au _Veritasserum_. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se procurer beaucoup, beaucoup de cet elixir qui l'empêcherait de parler si elle se faisait capturer.

Aussi furtive qu'un caméléon, elle s'extirpa de la banque sans heurt, tandis que policiers et ambulanciers accourraient, passant près d'elle sans la voir. L'agitation tenait les Détraqueurs assez loin et lui laissait la voie libre. Un _Finite Incantatem_ acheva son apparence caméléon et, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle appela son moyen de locomotion. Transplaner n'était plus un déplacement sécurisé. Bientôt, une pointe d'argent reluisante appparu dans la nuit noire et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione enfourcha son fidèle _Nimbus 2006_ qui, durant chaque voyage, l'obligeait à revivre des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférés oublier. Elle s'envola et disparut dans la nuit.

.

Durant toute la mission qu'elle venait d'effectuer, Hermione ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde être suivie. Et pourtant. Deux yeux gris métallique rougoyaient dans la nuit, à la fois furieux et hésitants, avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire âcre jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, quartier général du Lord.

.

.

.

**Fin du Prologue.**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? [J'espère que le nouveau titre général vous convient :)]

Hermione a mis délibérément sa vie en danger et _quelqu'un _ le sait _(qui cela pourrait bien être? lol)_.

Alors, je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour ces nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues ! En particulier,les anonymes, auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai finalement continuer sur cette page, pour plus de facilité.

Le cap des 100 REVIEWS est passé ! Wouaah :p Merci (L)

Merci à **Manon, Glo, Marie, Napi, Émilie, Vampire-hime, Juliette, Marianne, Célia, Yukochan, Un lectrices, LunaTiik** et **Sisiska** (qui me suit depuis plus d'un an déjà :D )

À très bientôt :)


	18. Ch 1 : Le Manoir des Malefoy

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

_.._

_._

CHAPITRE I

Le Manoir des Malefoy

**Mars 1998.**

«_ ... Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d'une émission de Potterveille ! ..._ » Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d'ondes s'éteignit. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours un sourire radieux.

« Pas mal, hein? » Dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

« Formidable, » répondit Harry. « Tu as entendu ce que disait Fred? »

À présent que l'émission était terminée, ses pensées se recentraient sur son obsession dévorante. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est à l'étranger ! Il continue à chercher la baguette, je le savais ! »

« Harry... »

« Enfin, quoi, Hermione, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre? Vol... »

« HARRY, NON! »

« ...demort cherche la Baguette de Sureau ! »

« Le nom est Tabou ! » Beugla Ron qui se leva d'un bond, alors qu'un _crac!_ sonore retentissait à l'extérieur de la tente. « Je te l'avais dit, Harry, je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas le prononcer... Il faut renouveler les sortilèges de protection autour de nous... vite... c'est comme ça qu'ils trouvent... »

Mais Ron s'interrompit et Harry savait pourquoi. Le Scrutoscope posé sur la table s'était allumé et avait commencé à tourner. Ils entendaient des voix approcher : des voix grossières, surexcitées. Ron sortit le Déluminateur de sa poche et l'actionna : les lampes s'éteignirent.

« Sortez les mains en l'air! » Lança dans l'obscurité une voix rauque. Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans. Il y a une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos maléfices !

Dans l'obscurité, Hermione ne put faire que deux choses avant que les Rafleurs n'entrent : elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et le défigura d'un sortilège et prit ensuite les huit fioles restant accrochées constamment à son cou, en arracha une et la vida d'une traite. La potion se répandit en elle et sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes tandis qu'elle acquit la capacité de résister au Véritasérum durant plusieurs jours.

Ils furent brusquement tirés à l'extérieur. Harry perdit ses lunettes.

Ron se débattit violemment en voyant Hermione trainée par un Mangemort. « Lâ...chez-...la ! »

Le bruit caractéristique d'un poing qui s'abat violemment retentit. Ron grogna de douleur et Hermione poussa un hurlement. « Non! laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille ! »

Ils sentirent leur estomac se retourner quand Greyback fit son apparition, venant caresser la joue d'Hermione. _Tout cela pour ça,_ se dit Hermione... _Pour être pris par des Rafleurs... _ Elle peinait à imaginer les souffrances que provoquait Greyback et priait pour ne jamais le savoir. Une chance dans leur malheur... Harry était défiguré. Sans doute serait-il libéré. En revanche, Ron et elle était reconnaissable. Celui-ci fut justement jeté à terre avec force, précédé de Harry. Ce dernier affirma s'appeler Vernon Dudley. Ron, Stan Rocade, avant d'avouer s'appeler Bardy Weasley. Mauvais choix, songea Hermione en répondant « Pénélope Deauclaire. » d'une voix convaincante. Elle dit être Sang-Mélé. Ron continua à répondre à l'interrogatoire de Greyback. Lorsqu'il reçu un coup supplémentaire, elle ferma les yeux.

.

Durant le mois d'aout, le quatre, plus précisément, alors que Lupin venait à peine de subir les récriminations houleuses de Harry, quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose qu'Hermione n'oublierait jamais. Après avoir fait comprendre à Harry qu'il n'aurait jamais dû traiter Lupin de lâche, Ron l'avait emmenée dans une autre pièce et ils avaient entamé la discussion. Ils parlèrent d'abord de Lupin, puis de Tonks et son futur bébé. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes sur les probabilités que ce dernier ait ou non le gène lycanthrope. Ensuite, ils en vinrent à aborder un sujet émis par Lupin : la famille de Tonks était dégoûtée par son mariage.

« Tu savais qu'elle était la cousine des Malefoy? » avait plaisanté Ron. « Tu te rends compte quel déshonneur pour eux? » Il ricana.

« Ne ricane pas, ça ne te va pas. » répliqua Hermione. Son cœur se serra quand elle se rendit compte que Drago lui avait dit la même phrase quelques mois plutôt. Tout ce qui concernait les Malefoy étaient sujets sensibles. Mais Ron continua en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la mort de Dumbledore. » dit-il.

Elle souffla. Elle savait qu'un jour ce sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. « Je surveillais Malefoy, il m'a découverte et _stupéfixée_. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle semblait honteuse.

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent d'autant plus. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit? »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « Vous vouliez déjà tant vous venger... »

Il rit aussi. « Nous aurions dû. »

« Sans doute. »

« Et le hibou, alors? » questionna-t-il après quelques secondes. « Lavande disait que... »

Elle releva la tête et le transperça de ses prunelles. « Honnêtement? Si tu fais confiance à Lavande... Enfin.. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire qu'elle a inventée. »

Ron sembla soulagé et ses oreilles rougirent. Il baissa les yeux. « Tant mieux. Tu ne peux même pas savoir ce que j'avais imaginé... Je n'osai même pas en parler à Harry. »

Hermione, à son tour, fut soulagée qu'elle n'ait que Ron à convaincre. Harry était beaucoup trop intuitif. « Ah oui? » rit-elle.

« Oui, je pensais que Malefoy et toi... Mais je me disais que ce n'était pas possible... » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant son visage se durcir. « C'est juste que tu ne cessais de le défendre. »

Hermione, l'espace d'un instant secoua la tête. Ce qui semblait trouver les propos de Ron délirants était en fait le signe qu'elle essayait de chasser certains souvenirs : les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes. Souvent, elle y avait repensé. Et jamais elle ne réussit à s'expliquer ce geste. Ce n'était pas comme le dernier baiser que s'échange des amants avant un adieu (ce ci étant dit, qu'elle soit stupéfixée à ce moment-là expliquait pas mal de chose.) Elle voyait cela comme une preuve de bonne foi, un geste symbolique sensé lui montrer qu'elle ne le repoussait plus, qu'il se contrôlait. Mais elle fut soudain expulsée de ses pensées en voyant Ron rougir.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Ron avait glissé sa main dans sa poche et il actionna le Déluminateur. L'obscurité se fit. Elle sut de suite que Ron en était l'auteur et son cœur doubla de vitesse. Elle eut soudain un poids énorme dans l'estomac, un nœud dans la trachée. Délicatement, elle sentit une main sur sa joue, un front contre le sien. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Son corps suppléa ses besoins : elle avança sa bouche vers la sienne. Ron répondit instantanément, naturellement. Ils échangèrent un baiser haut en couleur. Dans l'obscurité totale, plus rien se comptait: ni Harry dans la pièce d'à côté, ni le _crac!_ assourdissant qui résonna à leurs tympans.

Ils ne parlèrent pas et se contentèrent de s'embrasser avec chaleur, fougue et sans une once de pudeur. Les mains de Ron se glissèrent dans les cheveux de la sorcière tandis qu'elle redécouvrait les traits du visage du rouquin. Exaltée, Hermione passa timidement sa langue sur les lèvres de Ron qui lui offrit un accès immédiat à sa bouche. Ils approfondirent encore plus le baiser. Ron glissa une de ses mains dans son dos, la collant à lui alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière les frappa de plein fouet. Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Hermione, la main sur la bouche, gênée, vit les yeux exorbités d'Harry qui les détaillait.

« Euh... » balbutia le Survivant. « Kreattur est là avec Ding... » Puis il referma la porte précipitamment.

Elle s'attendait à l'entendre se lever, s'excuser et partir en rougissant -enfin, sans le voir puisque l'obscurité était revenue- mais elle avait tort. Que diable était-il arrivé à Ron?

Il ne dit rien, passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira à lui. Ils continuèrent leur baiser une minute ou deux et s'éloignèrent, essoufflés. « On devrait rejoindre Harry. » dit finalement le rouquin. Il se leva et la prit par la main, l'entrainant à sa suite.

.

Revenue au présent, Hermione était désormais trimballée avec ses deux amis vers le quartier général des Mangemort. Le manoir Malefoy. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Malefoy. Serait-il là? Avait-il fui comme il le désirait si ardemment lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa tête, un an et trois mois plutôt ? Les questions lui embrouillaient le cerveau.

Attachée à Harry avec force elle ne pouvait bouger. Cependant, elle était assez bien placée pour voir et entendre la discussion enhardie de Fenrir Greyback et Narcissa Malefoy. Il se présenta avec amertume, désigna Harry, excusa son aspect bouffi et lui brandit sa baguette en prunelier sous le nez. Elle les fit entrer. Ils furent tous les trois poussés d'un coup de pied et forcés à gravir de larges marches de pierres qui menaient dans un hall où une série de portraits s'alignaient sur les murs. Enfin, son cerveau fut réveillé par la voix haut-perchée de Narcissa Malefoy. « Suivez-moi » ordonna-t-elle en les conduisant de l'autre côté du hall. « Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c'est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra. »

Le cœur de Hermione se serra durement. Alors il était là, il n'avait pas fui. Neuf mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fait entrer les Mangemort au sein de Poudlard. Deux mois, qu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce vaste à la lumière éblouissante. Hermione trouvait la pièce froide et quelque peu terrifiante dans sa perfection, avec ses murs violet foncés, ses nombreux portraits et l'énorme lustre en cristal qui était suspendu au milieu de tout. Ils furent poussés par les Rafleurs avec force. Et là, Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

Deux silhouettes se redressèrent et Lucius Malefoy parla de sa voix traînante. Mais elle n'écouta pas, elle regardait son ancien ennemi et probablement ancien ami. Il avait sursauté en posant ses yeux sur eux et détourna le regard à peine il croisa le sien. Il se rassit, leur tournant le dos. Ce fut sans compter sur sa mère.

« Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter. » déclara-t-elle de sa voix glacée. « Drago, viens là. »

Hermione, qui l'observait attentivement le vit serrer les poings et se redresser, le visage flou et très pâle, d'une pâleur semblable à celle de ses cheveux blond, presque blancs. Elle perdit le contact visuel quelques secondes, au moment où Greyback tourna Harry vers la lumière, la plongeant involontairement dans l'ombre.

Enfin, elle vit Drago se tenir assez éloigné de Greyback et se pencher sur la mine bouffie et luisante d'Harry. Drago dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de se trouver face au vrai Harry Potter. Elle fut soulagée. Elle savait qu'il les avait reconnu, mais il les protégeait ! Lucius était fébrile, il souhaitait que ce soit Harry pour retrouver sa place au près de Voldemort. Quand celui-ci fit remarquer à Drago la cicatrice étirée de Harry, Hermione se mordit les joues, pour s'empêcher de crier. Alors cela allait se terminer comme ça? Vraiment?

Drago paraissait réticent et terrifié à côté de son père qui, si semblable physiquement, était tout excité. Drago recula, apeuré. Il croisa le regard de sa mère et Hermione jura y apercevoir quelque chose. Soudain, celle-ci sembla montrer des doutes, hésiter à appeler Voldemort prétextant que la baguette trouvée n'était pas celle d'Harry. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle avait retrouvé l'espoir, son monde vacilla et la peur s'empara d'elle.

« Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors? » grogna Greyback qui voyait manifestement sa récompense s'éloigner.

Toujours liée à eux, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses amis s'agiter alors qu'ils étaient immobiles depuis qu'ils étaient là. Eux aussi, avaient peur. Aucun des trois n'oubliait que si Hermione était capturée par le Lord... Elle avait au moins autant de valeur que Harry lui-même, à présent. Cependant, seul Voldemort et ses fidèles très proches le savaient: ce qui n'était plus le cas des Malefoy, tombés en disgrâce depuis l'échec de Drago.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandir, elle l'avait reconnu. Elle demanda confirmation à son fils. Celui-ci ne put la regarder et elle le vit baisser sa tête, soumis alors que ses yeux à elle se remplissaient de larmes lorsqu'il parla. « Je... Peut-être... »

Puis, enhardi, Lucius reconnu Ron. Ce fut Hermione qui bougea cette fois. Elle en voulait peut-être énormément à Ron ces derniers temps, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit reconnu. Encore une fois, ce fut Drago qui dû confirmer. Il eut moins d'hésitation. « Oui... C'est possible. »

D'un coup une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Du coin de l'œil elle vit la silhouette élancée passer et se figea. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Cissy ? » Bellatrix les contourna et les observa. Ron se débattit un peu en voyant ses yeux cachés sous ses lourdes paupières s'arrêter sur elle. « Ma parole, » dit-elle à mi-voix « c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe? C'est Granger? »

Sa peur monta, son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus fort alors que Lucius confirmait avec délectation. Bellatrix était une des plus proche du Lord... Connaissait-elle la valeur d'Hermione? Apparemment, non.

Puis, Hermione les vit se disputer pour savoir à qui reviendrait l'honneur de _L_'appeler. Enfin, Bellatrix remarqua l'épée de Godric Gryffondor détenue par un des Rafleurs et elle perdit son sang froid. Hermione n'écoutait plus rien. Depuis quelques secondes Malefoy la regardait. Il la regardait vraiment, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Bellatrix se disputait avec Narcissa, ni pourquoi la tante à Drago, soudain, sortit un petit poignard et la détacha de Harry et Ron. Elle entendit Ron crier, et se faire frapper... Puis ils furent emmenés. Elle ferma les yeux, pressentant que c'était la fin. Drago avait rompu leur contact visuel. Il ne ferait rien. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Soudainement, une douleur vive à son crâne lui fit ouvrir les paupières : Bellatrix l'avait attrapée et la traina au centre de la pièce. Elle la relâcha enfin avec dégoût et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« _Endolo_- »

« NON ! » s'écria Drago.

Bellatrix s'arrêta. Avec une lenteur glaciale et délibérée elle tourna le tête vers son neveu. « Quoi encore ? » sa voix claqua. Hermione le chercha des yeux, la bouche ouverte, pleine d'espoir. Elle le vit debout, les mains tremblantes. Bellatrix leva sa baguette vers lui. « As-tu une bonne raison de t'opposer à ce que je torture une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago? » la main droite de Drago s'envola et étreignit fortement son avant bras gauche. Hermione se souvint qu'il était ainsi contraint d'obéir.

« Je...je... » grogna-t-il alors que ses articulations blanchissaient sous la force qu'il mettait à maintenir une pression sur lui-même afin d'endormir la douleur qui émergeait dans son bras. « Non, rien. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » roucoula Bellatrix en souriant. Elle pointa sa baguette à nouveau sur Hermione. Cette dernière vit le regard désolé de Drago et la peine dans ses yeux. Mais elle n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps... « _ENDOLORIS ! _»

Un cri roula dans sa gorge et lui arracha les cordes vocales. Elle se débattit sur le sol en quête d'air et d'un soulagement contre la douleur qui s'était infiltrée d'un coup dans son corps. Au sous-sol, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, son corps était comme en proie aux flammes...

La douleur s'arrêta enfin. Hermione reprit sa respiration et entendit la voix de Bellatrix. Mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les questions posées. Apparemment non satisfaite, celle-ci lui relança l'_endoloris_. Hermione se débattit à nouveau, hurla, tandis que la voix de son bourreau lui hurlait quelque chose dans les oreilles.

Encore une fois cela s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela était apparu. Elle eut le temps de reprendre contenance, de rassembler ses idées. La voix de Drago lui parvint. « Tante Bella vous n'obtiendrez rien si vous ne lui laissez pas le temps de se reprendre et de répondre ! »

Bellatrix rit avec méchanceté. « Depuis quand te soucies-tu d'une vermine, Drago? Lucius ! Qu'as-tu appris à ton fils? »

La pièce tanguait autour d'Hermione, tout tournait. Ses yeux parvinrent à se fixer sur Lucius Malefoy qui se leva et gifla son fils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Drago? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps à livrer Potter simplement parce qu'elle souhaite la faire devenir un légume plutôt que d'attendre et de lui poser clairement les questions. » répliqua-t-il dents et poings serrés.

« Bien ! » cria Bellatrix. « Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Nous l'avons trouvée... » balbutia-t-elle. Bellatrix secoua la tête, dépitée. « Nous l'avons trouvée.. » Sa cruelle baguette se leva vers Hermione « S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! » Hurla-t-elle alors que la douleur prenait à nous son corps comme empire. Comme un mantra, elle répétait sans cesse ''nous l'avons trouvée '' Mais Bella ne semblait pas y croire.

« Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts. Dis-moi la vérité! » cria-t-elle en intensifiant encore la torture. «_ Dis-moi la vérité !_ »

Hermione n'entendait plus rien que le cri qu'elle produisait. Bellatrix stoppa sa torture quelques secondes pour ne pas la tuer trop vite. À terre, Hermione continuait de convulser. Bellatrix lui envoya un coup de pied.

« Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre? Quoi d'autre ? RÉPONDS-MOI! » Mais Hermione l'entendait à peine, elle se mit à pleurer. « _ENDOLORIS !_ »

Drago était dans son fauteuil et se savait incapable de la sauver. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses cris. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter lui-même. Comment pouvait-il les laisser lui faire ça? Mais la réponse fusa dans sa tête alors que la morsure dans son bras augmentait face à sa révolte contre _ses_ principes : s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, sa tante le tuerait et tuerait Hermione. Là, elle avait encore une chance de survie. Les cris de son amie se firent de plus en plus déchirant et il entendit à nouveau la voix de Weasley qui hurlait depuis les cachots. Bellatrix réitéra sa question après avoir laissé quelques secondes à Hermione. Elle jura que ce n'était pas la vraie épée. Une copie, disait-elle. Drago peinait à la croire et se doutait que sa tante ne doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Il est facile de savoir ! » Intervint Lucius stoppant le nouveau sortilège qui allait être lancé. « Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas. »

Drago souffla, soulagée de ne plus devoir subir les yeux suppliant de larmes de son amie d'autrefois. Il descendit vivement et ordonna au occupant de se reculer et de se placer sur le mur du fond. Il tourna la clé, et eut l'impression de voir un rayon de lumière s'éteindre précipitamment sous la porte. Il devenait cinglé. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et s'avança, baguette brandie. Il repéra très vite le petit gobelin et l'attrapa violemment en le tirant derrière lui avant de refermer la porte. Il avait malgré tout eut d'apercevoir les yeux rougis de Weasley. Un grand bruit retentit et il se demander si le rouquin n'en avait pas marre de taper constamment à la porte. Il amena le Gripsec à sa tante. Celle-ci se disputait à voix basse avec sa mère. « ... vas voir si j'ai tort de faire durer le plaisir. » entendit-il Bellatrix grogner avant de dire: « _Endoloris_! »

Hermione se débattit sous les yeux de Drago qui regardait, affolé sa tante, puis Hermione, puis sa mère en espérant que quelqu'un fasse stopper cela. « Voilà le gobelin ! » dit-il d'une voix forte. Bella releva ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire démoniaque en arrêtant sa torture. Sa tante se mit à menacer Hermione que si l'épée était vraie, elle souffrirait à la Moldue...et sortit le petit couteau en argent de sa poche, lui faisant glisser sur la gorge sans toute fois la couper. Hermione haleta avant de visser ses yeux dans ceux de la femme au dessus d'elle. « vous ne me faite pas peur. » cracha-t-elle. _Quel courage inutile_, pensa Drago avec dépit.

Bellatrix eut un rire sardonique. « _Endoloris !_ » Hermione se remit à crier de longues secondes durant. Drago s'approcha de sa mère s'appuya contre la cheminée, cherchant un moyen de la sortir de là. Bellatrix, persuadée de ne plus avoir besoin d'Hermione, intensifia sadiquement son sort, et la jeune sorcière hurla plus fort, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Elle se mit à convulser de manière démente et, dans la pièce, chacun le savait : c'étaient les premiers signes. C'était la fin.

Un bruit retentit au sous-sol. Un craquement fort qui les fit sursauter. Bellatrix perdit sa concentration et le corps d'Hermione retomba mollement après quelques convulsions supplémentaires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » s'écria soudain Lucius. « Vous avez entendu? » Bellatrix secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Qu'est-ce que s'était que ce bruit à la cave? » Bellatrix, la bouche entrouverte haletait et ses yeux partait dans tous les sens. Narcissa se rapprocha de son fils. « Drago » désigna son père, avant de se raviser: « non, appelle Queudver ! Envoie-le vérifier ce qu'il se passe ! »

Drago traversa vivement la pièce et appela Queudver. D'un pas claudiquant, ce dernier apparut et obéis aussitôt non sans rechigner. Il descendit. Revenu dans le salon Drago remarqua que tous étaient immobiles, à l'écoute.

Au bout de quelques secondes un nouveau bruit les secoua. « Que se passe-t-il, Queudver? » lança son père.

Finalement, Hermione reprit connaissance et s'agita. Bellatrix la frappa dans les côtes. Son horrible tante se dirigea vers le gobelin, après avoir ramassé l'épée qu'elle tenait entre ses longs doigts fins. « Alors? » fit-elle froidement. « Cette épée est-elle la vraie? »

Drago vit le gobelin jeter un coup d'œil rapide puis, « Non. C'est un faux. » Hermione se releva quelque peu et son regard accrocha celui de Drago durant quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils, s'excusant par le regard, espérant qu'elle comprenne à quel point il s'en voulait. Bellatrix demanda confirmation et le gobelin confirma. Soulagée, elle donna un coup de baguette et une entaille supplémentaires apparut sur le visage du gobelin qui poussa un cri et s'effondra. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied et l'écarta.

« Maintenant, » annonça-t-elle, triomphante, « nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres! » Elle remonta sa manche et toucha la Marque de son index. « Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. « NON ! » Hurla-t-il. Mais son cri fut étouffé par celui de Weasley qui déboula dans la pièce. Drago le félicita mentalement. Jamais, il ne l'avait autant respecté qu'à présent... Mais, jamais, il ne l'avouerai.

Weasley lança un _Expelliarmus_ et la baguette de sa tante s'envola dans les mains de Potter. Son père fut éjecté par Potter quelques secondes plus tard dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Par réflexe, il dégaina sa baguette et envoya un sort, aidé par sa mère et Greyback. Potter plongea derrière un canapé pour les éviter. Cependant, un mouvement attira son attention.

« ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT ! » Venait de hurler sa folle tante. Elle soutenait Hermione et appuyait la lame de son couteau sur sa gorge. Drago vit rouge. « Lâchez vos baguettes. » murmura-t-elle. « Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde. » Potter se leva, la baguette de Bellatrix dans sa main. « J'ai dit: lâchez-les ! » Hurla-t-elle. Drago, fou de rage, vit un peu de sang à Hermione perler sous la pression de la lame. Il insulta Potter mentalement de toutes sortes d'insultes.

« D'accord ! » s'écria alors ce dernier en laissant tomber à ses pieds sa baguette, levant les mains à hauteur des épaules, vivement imité par le rouquin. Drago aurait dû ramasser les baguettes, il le savait et, lentement, il s'exécuta.

Après de nouvelles menaces, plusieurs grincements retentirent et le lustres s'effondra sur Hermione et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l'épée. Bellatrix s'échappa de justesse. Drago reçut plusieurs morceaux de verre en plein visage, il se plia en deux et se protégea avec ses mains.

Bientôt, il perdit le fil : Ron sauvait Hermione, Gripsec et l'épée; Potter lui arracha la baguette de Queudver, celle de Bella et la sienne, et _Stupéfixa_ Greyback; et Dobby, l'elfe de maison, fit son apparition, provoquant des cris et des hurlements de sa tante et sa mère.

En quelques secondes, il aperçut beaucoup de choses qu'il eut du mal à comprendre à cause de leurs rapidité. La baguette de sa mère s'envola dans les mains de Dobby alors que celui-ci affirmait haut et fort sa loyauté pour Potter, s'attirant les foudre de Bellatrix. Potter lança une baguette à Weasley, se saisit du gobelin, de l'épée et attrapa Dobby avant de transplaner à son tour. Bellatrix poussa un cri et envoya son poignard droit sur eux. Le poignard, flèche argentée, s'évanouit avec eux. Weasley, enfin, transplana à son tour, Hermione dans ses bras. Soulagée de voir Hermione saine et sauve, Drago s'effondra contre le mur alors que Bellatrix hurlait sa rage, faisait exploser toutes les vitres de la demeure. Sa mère essayait tant bien que mal d'extraire son père de la cheminée et Greyback était étendu dans un coin.

Puis, le pire arriva. Dans une cascade de fumée noire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut devant eux. Bellatrix se prosterna à ses genoux, sanglotante. Entrecoupée de sanglot, elle lui narra l'histoire de Potter et ses amis dans ce manoir, quelques secondes plutôt.

Heureux, Drago vit sa tante subir ce qu'Hermione avait subit quelques dizaines de minutes plutôt.

.

.

.

Fin du Premier Chapitre !

Alors? J'ai collé de très près au bouquin, mais c'est, je pense, la première et dernière fois :D

Après tout, où serait le suspens, sinon?

Je n'ai fait que quelques allusions au prologue... Cette intrigue s'épaissira seulement plus tard...

Qu'en pensez-vous jusque là?

.x.o.x.o.

.

.

.

PS. Voilà une citation que j'ai trouvée... J'adore tellement qu'il faut que je vous la note. Ce qui me permettra également de ne jamais l'oublier =) Ne colle-t-elle pas au contexte à merveille?

_"J'ignore comment je t'aimais; je te haïssais plutôt. Ta vue m'irritait, me faisait souffrir; lorsque tu étais là, mes nerfs se tendaient à se rompre, ma tête se vidait, je voyais rouge. Oh! que j'ai souffert. Et je cherchais cette souffrance, j'attendais ta venue, je tournais autour de ta chaise, pour marcher dans ton haleine, pour traîner mes vêtements le long des tiens. Il me semblait que ton sang me jetait des bouffées de chaleur au passage, et c'était cette sorte de nuée ardente, dans laquelle tu t'enveloppais, qui m'attirait et me retenait auprès de toi, malgré mes sourdes révoltes... Je comprenais que je paraissais quêter des baisers, j'avais honte de mon esclavage, je sentais que j'allais tomber si tu me touchais."_ -Thérèse Raquin, Emile Zola.


	19. Ch 2 : La Mission

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

CHAPITRE II

* * *

_**La mission**_

Janvier 1998.

_Deux yeux gris métallique rougeoyaient dans la nuit, à la fois furieux et hésitants, avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire âcre jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, quartier général du Lord. _

_Malefoy passa avec empressement la grille du Manoir et l'entrée. Il devait faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il y était contraint..._

Depuis à peu près deux semaines Lord Voldemort avait pris connaissance des recherches de l'Ordre qui consistaient à détruire toute preuve d'existence de l'Uranium si particulier qu'il recherchait. Il avait été très clair en désignant Drago comme meneur d'enquête. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Sa première – et _dernière_, avait tenu bon de préciser le Mage Noir – erreur avait été sans réelle conséquence puisque Rogue avait abattu Dumbledore à sa place. Il n'aurait pas deux fois cette chance. Il devait trouver qui avait envoyé le ministère récupérer les informations et filer cette personne jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait afin de récupérer le lieu dit pour la fin avril. Aucun échec ne serait admis. Si erreur il faisait, parents il perdrait.

Il avait donc suivi une silhouette menue à travers Londres, le jour indiqué par leur informateur infiltré dans l'Ordre. Il ne voyait pas la personne à proprement parler – celle-ci utilisait un puissant sort de _Désillusion_. Seulement, il sentait sa présence à l'aide d'une Magie qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre. Quand cette dernière se faufila dans la banque, il la suivit de près, se demandant qui elle était. Sans le vouloir, il choppa dans une poubelle d'où sorti un gros rat qui se mit à courir partout.

Aussitôt, un jet rouge puissant le réduit à néant. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago se tassa dans un coin. Il observa l'inconnu déverrouiller le coffre et y pénétrer. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, un peu anxieux de tomber sur un adversaire plus fort que lui.

Sa Marque le brûla comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Il entendit soudain une voix et sursauta en la reconnaissant : Granger. _Impossible_, se dit-il_. Improbable alors qu'elle était censée être en fuite avec Potter... Irréaliste que cette fille droite vienne d'invoquer un feu d'une Magie Noire dévastatrice : un Feudeymon. _

Il observa la silhouette qu'il parvenait de mieux en mieux à distinguer à cause des flammes et de la fumée. Plein de curiosité, il se pencha et la vit engloutir le contenu d'un petit flacon.

Il se rappela sa mission: il devait tenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres au courant de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il pressa fermement ses paupières les unes contre les autres, refoulant la tristesse qui vint l'accabler à la pensée qu'il dût une nouvelle fois trahir son improbable et unique amie.

Il sortit à toute vitesse alors que la banque se verrouillait. Hermione, derrière lui, dût recourir à plusieurs _Bombardum_. Il traversa la rue et se dissimula derrière des machines Moldues qui lui étaient inconnues. Il vit la silhouette sortir et se faufiler entre des gens affolés qui tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie grandissant.

En voyant, quelques secondes plus tard, le _Nimbus 2006_ lui confirmer l'identité d'Hermione, définitivement, il se renfrogna et la fusilla du regard. Drago tendit sa baguette vers elle, alors qu'elle s'élevait dans la nuit sur son balais, et une perle argentée sortit de sa baguette pour aller s'accrocher au dos de la jeune Lionne. Satisfait, il partit _**l **_'informer.

.

Arrivé finalement face au Lord, il baissa docilement les yeux, par peur de rencontrer ce regard rouge et froid qu'il haïssait. « J'ai repéré l'espion de l'Ordre. Elle a détruit les documents mais les a lus avant. Elle est notre seule chance de mettre la main sur les réserves d'Uranium cachées avant le début mai. » déclama-t-il avec empressement.

Il était fou de penser que Voldemort ne remarquerait pas son omission – le nom de cet espion. « Qui est-ce? » demanda-t-il justement de sa voix sifflante et glaciale.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours : ils étaient seuls. Il prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant. « Hermione Granger. »

Le rire qui éclata dans la gorge de Voldemort le mortifia et gela son sang dans ses veines. « Et bien, Drago, ta chère ennemie d'enfance. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : récupère les informations et élimine cette vermine au sang mal propre. » Un nouveau rire sardonique fit trembler sa poitrine, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de la tournure ironique et parfaite des événements.

Drago acquiesça en silence d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons. Il sortit à grands pas du Manoir et s'envola dans une fumée Noire.

.

Il atterrit quelques minutes plus tard en plein milieu d'un champ. Les herbes étaient très hautes et lui permettait facilement de se cacher. Mais de quoi? Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue...

Soudain, il entendit des bruit. « Qu'est ce que c'est? Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda une voix affolée qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Weasley. Avait-ils entendu son transplanage?

Il risqua un coup d'œil mais ne vit rien du tout. Il semblait seul.

À nouveau des bruits de pas furtifs résonnèrent non loin de lui et il se tapit, à croupis, pour se rendre invisible. « Hermione, il y a quelqu'un tu crois? » demanda toujours la voix du rouquin.

Un gémissement plaintif résonna. « Ron, je dors. » dit Hermione d'une voix pâteuse mais sèche.

À nouveau, Drago risqua un coup d'œil mais ne vit absolument rien. _Pourtant, elle était là, il l'entendait,_ s'insurgeait-il non-content de lui. Il ne fit plus un geste durant plusieurs minutes. Il sentait une présence magique et commençait à suspecter un sort de protection puissant qui les rendait invisibles.

« Il s'est passé un truc? » fit alors une troisième voix. _Potter_. Il y eut un silence et il reprit, plus bas. « Elle dort... tu sais où elle a mis les papiers de la banque? Lupin est anxieux, en plus de s'en vouloir de l'avoir envoyée elle, il réclame les papiers. Il veut qu'on lui envoie un hibou protégé par des sorts et ... »

« Il n'y pas de papiers. » fit Ron.

« Elle ne les a pas trouvés? » s'étonna la voix de Harry.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais elle les a lus et détruits... »

Drago, désormais assis par terre, entendit le Survivant pousser un long soupir. « Je savais qu'elle ferait ça, elle n'a plus confiance en personne au sein de l'Ordre, elle suspecte une taupe... »

« Lupin aussi, note. » fit remarquer Ron avant de souffler bruyamment à son tour. « j'en reviens pas qu'elle ait mis sa vie en danger, quelle tête de mule. »

« Ça va mieux avec elle? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble? » demanda Harry après un temps. Drago, non loin, écoutait toujours et secoua la tête en réprimant un rire : ainsi, ils avaient finis par conclure?

« Non, elle m'en veut à mort d'être parti. » fit Weasley-le-couard d'une petite voix (_comme ça, il était parti?_ Se bidonnait Drago).

Drago les entendit parler encore quelques minutes et décida de rester cacher là quelques temps... Ils finiraient bien par sortir de leur cachette. Il était ravi d'une manière un peu sadique que l'amourette Ron – Hermione soit compromise.

.

Ce fut le lendemain soir, après une journée éprouvante qu'il passa à ne strictement rien faire, qu'il revit Hermione. Il les avait entendu toute la journée bouger et chuchoter et, finalement, Hermione dire : « allez dormir les garçons, je prends mon tour de garde. » Weasley poussa quelques protestations mais ne se fit pas prier non plus. Drago attendit alors une demi-heure supplémentaire histoire d'être sûr que les deux autres dormiraient.

Ensuite, il se leva lentement de l'endroit où il était assis. Il ne sembla pas attirer son attention. Toujours déstabilisé par le vide à perte de vue et commençant sincèrement à se demander s'il n'était pas fou, il l'appela. « Granger? » sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque, affaiblie par le manque d'eau et des paroles non prononcées durant la journée.

Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il entendit un souffle se faire haletant. « D-D-D-Dra... Malefoy? »

Il esquissa un léger sourire, fixant des yeux ce qu'il suspectait comme étant sa position. « Tu voudrais bien venir, je ne te vois pas... » murmura-t-il.

Il l'entendit approcher, il pouvait presque sentir son odeur quand les pas furent près de lui. Mais il ne la distinguait pas pour autant. Puis, il tendit les bras vers elle, ne rencontrant que du vide. Elle dut avoir un sursaut. « Comment nous as-tu trouvé? » son ton était méfiant.

Il déglutit et, d'une voix toujours faible, il dit: « C'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai un peu soif. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Hermione apparut alors devant lui, là où il ne s'y attendait pas, complètement à sa droite. Il sursauta et sourit plus largement. Il s'avança près d'elle et, sans plus se soucier de la Marque qui se réveillait douloureusement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il dut la serrer un peu trop fort, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. En fait, elle ne réagissait ni à l'étreinte, ni à sa force – elle avait les muscles durcis, sur le qui-vive et sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Déchantant, il se recula. Elle le lorgna un moment, agita sa baguette derrière elle et un gobelet apparut dans sa paume. «_ Aguamendi _» Aussitôt, elle lui tendit le verre rempli d'eau. Il l'étudia quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi distante. Il but lentement. « Explique-toi maintenant. » Au fond d'elle, Hermione était réjouie, mais elle refusait de le montrer. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il désire les rejoindre et se battre avec eux.

« Je t'ai suivie. » dit Drago simplement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que quelqu'un s'introduirait à la banque, mais qu'il ne nous était pas possible de prendre l'Ordre de vitesse. » il reprit son souffle, essayant d'oublier la blancheur que prenait les jointures de la lionne sous la force avec laquelle elle serrait sa baguette. « Il m'avait envoyé pisté l'espion de l'Ordre. » Il baissa la tête, elle ne parlait toujours pas. « Je suis désolé, j'y étais obligé... À cause de ma défection durant l'assassinat de Dumbledore, il a juré de tuer mes parents si j'échouais... Il veut que je te trouve et récupère l'information. » Il omit volontairement la partie où il était censé la tuer. Il entrevit son mouvement de recul et ne put s'en empêcher : il lui saisit le bras. « Attends, je me contrôle maintenant ! La Marque n'a plus d'incidence sur moi. »

Hermione déglutit, déçue. « Mais lui si. Volde- »

« CHUT ! » intima-t-il vivement en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. « Ne prononce pas son nom sinon ils vont rappliquer. » Elle opina et baissa la tête.

« Tu-Sais-Qui se trompe s'il pense que tu réussiras à me tirer les vers du nez. Et toi aussi. Je ne dirais rien. » fit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Il la relâcha. « Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, j'ai juste profité de l'occasion pour te retrouver et m'excuser de la manière dont on s'est quitté en juin dernier... »

Hermione, nerveuse, jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, scrutant la pénombre pour s'assurer qu'Harry et Ron dormaient toujours. « Tu parles de la manière dont tu as essayé de me tuer puis quand tu m'as enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande? Il n'y a rien à en redire, c'était très clair. » Sa voix claqua dans la nuit, elle était blessée.

Il baissa les yeux. Ceux de la lionne étaient emplis d'une lueur de trahison qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. « Tu avais promis de me pardonner. »

« Le temps passe, les gens changent. » répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings, rentrant ses ongles dans sa paume.

« Tu sembles avoir beaucoup changée depuis que tu es sortie avec Weasley... » lâcha-t-il, déçu.

Déstabilisée, elle se tût quelques secondes. « cela n'a rien avoir... » Elle releva ses yeux plein de larmes vers lui. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Drago. »

Sans plus un mot, bouche bée, il écarta les bras et elle vint s'y blottir, naturellement. Il la serra de toute ses forces, respira son parfum tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, parcourue de sanglots silencieux qui naissaient dans sa poitrine et venaient mourir dans celle du Serpentard. Un bruit les fit sursauter : Weasley avait entendu du bruit et s'apprêter à sortir. Sans vraiment réfléchir, alors qu'Hermione avait deviné ses intentions et tenta de s'arracher à son étreinte, il transplana laissant une fumée noire épaisse derrière lui.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ron sortit, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, et appela Hermione. Il entendit un _crac! _et vit avec angoisse une touffe brune s'évanouir dans un brouillard épais. Il courut, espérant bêtement les rattraper et se mit à crier après Harry qui sortit de la tente en trombe.

.

Hermione voulut lui hurler dessus à peine elle eut mis le pied à terre. Seulement voilà, un air vicié s'infiltra dans ses poumons et elle se mis à tousser durant de longues secondes. Drago lui tapota le dos, lui expliquant que la fumée dégagée par le transplanage d'un Mangemort était volontairement nocive. Une fois son souffle repris, elle s'apprêta à, enfin, l'enguirlander avant de voir où ils étaient. Bouchée bée, elle vit une cinquantaine de personnes marchant dans la rue, l'air affairé, portant des tenues strictes, ou des bandes jeunes trainant dans la rue en riant. Les voitures déambulaient sur la chaussée à toute vitesse, suivies par des bus rouges et nombreux taxis.

« Londres? » s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant vers le Mangemort qui l'épiait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, c'est plus sûr que le chemin de traverse. » Sans se départir de son sourire, il ôta sa cape, dévoilant un costume noir – pantalon et chemise – et une cravate d'un vert profond. « Désolée de nous avoir fait transplaner comme ça... Je ne pouvais simplement pas te laisser là. Je t'y ramènerais plus tard. »

« Et je leur dis quoi? » se crispa Hermione.

« Que tu t'es fait enlevée par un Mangemort et que tu as réussi à t'échapper après lui avoir effacé la mémoire. » dit-il naturellement en l'entrainant dans un petit café déserté.

Elle ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était possible... En théorie. Mais elle doutait qu'ils remettent sa parole en question. « D'accord. » Elle souffla et s'installa à une table reculée, face à lui. « Tu es très chic, Tu-sais-qui, sait que tu portes ça? »

Il nia d'un mouvement de tête. « En revanche, toi tu n'es pas très chic... Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air d'une souillon. C'est quoi ça? » Il tendit sa main et laissa ses doigts caresser une éraflure dans son coup.

Troublée, elle baissa les yeux. « Rien, je me suis griffée dans les bois c'est tout... »

Il enleva sa main et la serra en un poing sous la table. La douleur de la Marque le lançait toujours lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leur commande quelques minutes plus tard. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, à cette traitre de douleur, s'il voulait passer du temps avec elle sans avoir des envies de meurtre.

« Un ... euh... Je ne sais pas encore... » bredouilla-t-il, ne connaissant pas les boissons Moldues, faisant sourire Hermione.

« Un thé, s'il vous plait. » fit Hermione avec une moue ironique. Elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre.

« La même chose. » déclara-t-il. Elle rit. Drago la fusilla du regard.

« Tu as beau très bien porter nos vêtements, ta couverture est à l'eau. » rit encore Hermione.

« Vos vêtements? Leurs vêtements. » corrigea-t-il. « Tu es des nôtres. »

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il semble la considérer comme son égale. « Merci. » Drago fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. « Les ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' lancés n'étaient que des mots en l'air, Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça.

Il restèrent assis une heure, parlant de tout et rien, se remémorant des bons souvenirs. Le thé de Drago était froid car _imbuvable_, avait-il précisé. Puis, Drago marcha sur des œufs...

« Alors, comme ça, Weasley et toi... » ricana-t-il.

« La ferme. » lâcha-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il sourit. « Raconte-moi. Ça n'a pas marché? »

« Ça allait très bien. » s'entêta-t-elle.

« C'est souvent pour ça que des couples se séparent. » fit-il sur un ton ironique.

Hermione souffla et contempla sa tasse vide. Elle saisit un des beignets que Drago avait faits amener. « Ça allait plutôt bien. Puis, il s'est passé quelque chose et il a quitté le groupe. Il m'a soupçonné d'être amoureuse d'Harry. Je ne l'ai pas supporté lorsqu'il est revenu comme si de rien était. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble maintenant? Je veux dire, il est revenu, c'est bon. » s'étonna Drago. Il ne voulut pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails : premièrement, elle pourrait penser que cela l'intéresse vraiment et, deuxièmement, il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas si ça avait un rapport avec leur mission contre Voldemort.

Hermione avait à nouveau baissé les yeux. « Pendant qu'il était parti... »

« Toi et Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans la laisser finir sa phrase. Cette vision le dégoûta.

Elle lui jeta le beignet à la figure, il paraissait outré. « Jamais de la vie, idiot. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué tant que ça. Mon ami me manquait, mais pas mon petit-ami... C'est peut-être parce que je l'ai connu plus longtemps comme ami qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas... J'hésite encore. »

Quelque chose dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, mettait Drago mal à l'aise, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. « Bon, fais comme tu veux après tout. Weasley n'est de toute façon pas un bon parti .» fit-il en partant d'un rire sardonique. Sous la table, le pied d'Hermione s'écrasa sur celui du Mangemort. « AIE! »

Elle rit sous cape.

« Il reste toutefois un problème... » dit Drago après lui avoir jeté un mauvais regard. Il continuait malgré tout à réfléchir à ses précédentes paroles pour savoir ce qui clochait. « Tu vas devoir rentrer, mais ta petite histoire vous fera changer de campement. Comment te retrouverais-je. »

Elle réfléchit. « Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de me retrouver de toute façon? Se voir comme à Poudlard n'est pas possible, ce ne serait pas la perte de nos amis, mais de notre vie que nous y risquerions. »

Il l'entraîna dehors et la mena dans une petite ruelle. « Tu as raison, mais je ne veux quand même pas perdre le moyen de te retrouver. » Disant cela et voyant l'air triste sur son visage il mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui l'avait troublé dans ses précédentes paroles. ''I_l ne m'avait pas manqué tant que ça_'' avait-elle dit, parlant de Ron. Ensuite il la revit une heure plus tôt... ''_Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Drago_.''avait-elle marmonné avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de se mettre à pleurer.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. _Pas ça..._ Il ferma les yeux une fraction et les rouvrit aussitôt, pas prêt à accepter cela. Il la prit par le coude et l'entraina dans la première bijouterie qu'ils trouvèrent. « Choisi ce qu'il te plait. Un collier ou un bracelet, quelque chose que tu sais dissimuler, de préférence. » ordonna-t-il avec empressement.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre. « Mais... »

« Choisi. »

« Non, pourquoi je ferais cela? »

Énervé par sa micro-découverte – à propos de laquelle il espérait vraiment se tromper lourdement - il souffla et se mit à inspecter les alentours. Il finit par appeler le vendeur. Hermione était restée dans un coin, boudeuse. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur? » demanda affablement le vendeur avec un sourire faux.

« Je voudrais celui-ci. » dit Drago en pointant du doigt un bracelet finement ciselé décoré d'une seule pierre. Le vendeur opina et le sortit de l'étalage.

« Souhaitez-vous le faire graver? Cela ne prendrez qu'une journée. » proposa le marchand, espérant faire gonfler le prix.

« Non, je le veux maintenant. » assena le Mangemort avec un mauvais regard. Tandis que son achat était emballé soigneusement, il jeta un coup d'œil et s'assura que hormis Hermione, personne n'était présent. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'employé. « _Impero_. »

Il entendit Hermione s'approcher, outrée (il pouvait le dire à la manière dont elle respirait, prête à attaquer.). Le vendeur leva la tête et lui tendit le paquet. « C'est la maison qui offre, pour une aussi jolie demoiselle, il ne serait pas raisonnable de vous faire payer. » Le vendeur sourit à Hermione.

« C'est très gentil à vous. » déclara Drago en sortant et tirant Hermione à sa suite.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue et retrouvèrent la ruelle. « Comment as-tu osé le soumettre à ton choix, Malefoy! C'est ignoble, il ne peut pas se défendre ! » avait-elle explosé une fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvé hors de porté d'autres personnes.

« Je n'avais pas d'argent Moldu ! » répliqua Drago tout en sortant le bracelet du sachet, qu'il jeta par terre.

« Moi si ! » s'époumona Hermione en faisant de grands gestes.

« Pas assez, crois-moi. » rigola Drago en agitant sa baguette. Le bracelet se dressa en l'air et tournoya sur lui même tandis que Drago parlait dans un latin compliqué.

Hermione se résigna. Elle se demandait d'où venait la soudaine mauvaise humeur du Serpentard. Elle sursauta quand un métal froid enserra son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux et le vit. C'était un bracelet tressé en argent. À l'opposé du fermoir, un carré en argent soutenait une émeraude de la même forme. Il était magnifique... et recélait de magie noire. Elle la sentait, comme une chaleur qui commençait à s'investir dans son bras et pénétrer dans son sang, parcourir ses veines, se loger dans son cœur pour mieux être expulsée dans tout son corps.

« Drago... » dit-elle, toute calmée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourra pas te retrouver avec ça. Seul moi, si je le souhaite ardemment, peux y parvenir. » souffla-t-il en touchant le bracelet du bout des doigts.

Troublée, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans son regard d'un gris orageux. « Merci. » chuchota-t-elle. « Et comment je fais pour te retrouver, moi? »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte presque fraternelle, pensa-t-il. « Toi, tu ne peux pas. »

Et il transplana, la ramenant à son campement. Il atterrit volontairement bien plus loin, pour ne pas être détecté par les deux Gryffondor.

Avant de partir, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, un faible effleurement qui fit trembler son cœur.

Il s'évapora bientôt et rentra au manoir préparer ses affaires. Le lendemain, il rentrait officiellement à Poudlard, les vacances de Noël étant terminées. Il aurait encore plus d'opportunités de voir Hermione puisqu'il disposait, comme chaque Mangemort d'une autorisation pour transplaner en dedans et en dehors du château quand il le souhaitait, ainsi qu'une chambre personnelle. Les avantages de la Marque, pensa-t-il.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il songea à Hermione qui allait devoir affronter ses deux meilleurs amis et sourit.

.

.

.

**Fin du Deuxième Chapitre.**

Je sais, j'ai été longue à poster, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Laissez-moi vos impressions, bisous, bisous.

LG.


	20. Ch 3 : Mise en Scène

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

CHAPITRE III

* * *

_**Mise en Scène**_

_**Février 1998.**_

Hermione n'avait plus revu Drago depuis le début du mois de janvier. Régulièrement, elle jouait avec son bracelet, le faisant tourner autour de son poignet tout en comptant distraitement les mailles qui le composaient. Harry et Ron avaient cru à sa petite histoire au-delà de ses espérances. Ils devaient penser que c'était la conséquence de sa petite mésaventure à la banque, lorsqu'elle avait détruit les informations qui étaient convoitées par Voldemort. Seulement voilà, la conséquence de cet acte était à la fois heureuse et désespérée, puisque Drago avait désormais pour mission de la filer et de la tuer. Mais valait mieux lui, qu'un autre.

En ce moment, elle avait toutefois autre chose à penser...

.

« Cours Harry ! » s'époumona-t-elle. «_ STUPEFIX_! »

Ses jambes augmentèrent leur cadence, tentant de fuir leurs ennemis. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

« _Defindo ! Stupefix !_ » ragea-t-elle en donnant des coups de baguettes emmêlés vers l'arrière.

Non loin de là, Harry et Ron courraient eux aussi tout en hurlant des incantations. Des explosions retentissaient au rythme des _Bombardum_ lancés par Ron. Ils entendirent des rires sardoniques autour d'eux.

Bientôt, le trio se retrouva encerclé par les quatre Rafleurs restant. Hermione leva sa baguette machinalement, mettant en joue deux d'entre eux par un mouvement spasmodique de gauche à droite. Harry et Ron s'occupaient des deux autres.

Un cinquième arrivant venait de transplaner et se plaça entre les deux adversaires d'Hermione. « Je m'occupe de celle-là. » dit-il aux deux autres d'une voix glaciale. Aussitôt, les deux autres transplanèrent. Le nouveau venu jeta sa cape en arrière, faisant glapir d'indignation Ron et Harry. « Salut, Sang-de-Bourbe, comme on se retrouve... » ricana Malefoy en tendant sa baguette d'une main sûr. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était comme une apparition désespérée après tout ce temps. Comme un phare dans la nuit. Elle dût retenir un sourire.

« Toi, tu vas voir, sale fouine ! » cria soudain Ron et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir, il tourna le dos à son Rafleur pour se jeter sur Malefoy. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus et le _stupefixa_ lâchement. Ron s'écroula par terre dans un bruit mou.

Sans hésiter, Hermione tourna à son tour le dos à Malefoy une seconde durant, et lança un _Enervatum_ puissant - si bien que le rouquin se retrouva propulsé sur ses jambes avant d'avoir repris totalement connaissance, comme réveillé par une injection d'adrénaline soudaine.

Le combat s'engagea entre les trois parties. Harry face à Nott senior et Ron, vindicatif, face à celui qui venait de le _stupefixer_. Hermione face à Malefoy qui refusait de se départir de son sourire.

« Salut, toi. » ronronna-t-il. Hermione jeta une regard derrière elle et vit que, malgré leur propre combat, Harry et Ron restaient attentifs à elle. Ils se méfiaient de Drago. À nouveau, elle empêcha ses lèvres de s'étirer. C'était ardu de rester ainsi face à lui, sans pouvoir s'approcher et devoir se regarder en chiens de faïences. Mais l'important était de sauver les apparences.

«_ Stupefix_ ! » Gronda-t-elle, pointant volontairement sa baguette trop sur la gauche.

Malefoy sursauta en voyant le jet le frôler. _Si elle voulait jouer à cela... _« _Expelliarmus _! » cria-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Elle souriait, elle aussi, à présent.

Soudain, un cri s'éleva derrière elle et, trop persuadée que Malefoy ne lui ferait rien, elle baissa sa garde et celui-ci en profita. «_ Immobilus_ ! » Trop tard, elle était pétrifiée, telle un glaçon. Hermione vit son monde s'écrouler tendit que son corps chutait. Elle entendit le cri de Ron, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Malefoy lui soufflait à l'oreille de ne plus respirer et ils s'envolèrent dans la fumée noire et écœurante habituelle.

.

«Tu n'aurais pas dû. »dit Hermione en se relevant. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant? »

Drago s'épousseta et aida Hermione à se redresser correctement. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu-Sais-Qui est en déplacement, et ces deux là se fichent de Potter. Ils seront faciles à battre pour tes deux petites copines qui, j'en suis sûr, leur effacerons la mémoire. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était contente que Malefoy et elle soient ensemble, il lui avait manqué. « Et d'autres ne risquent pas de venir? » s'enquit-elle malgré tout, hésitant à les rejoindre pour les aider.

« Au quel cas on retrouvera les cadavres de Weasley et Potter, rien de grave. » ricana l'ancien Serpentard en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle para et répliqua avec hargne, lui filant un mauvais coup dans les côtes. Il gémit et s'éloigna un peu de la sauvage lionne.

« Tu sais, je suis contente de te voir depuis la dernière fois, mais franchement, je m'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. » soupira Hermione en évitant une récidive de Malefoy pour la frapper.

Soudain, le Mangemort s'éloigna d'elle et sans qu'elle le vit, étreignit son avant bras. Là douleur se réveillait, saloperie de rappel à l'ordre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, désormais tendu et essaya précipitamment de changer de sujet. « Aller, on va boire un... un quoi déjà? »

« Un thé. »dit-elle, faisant mine de ne pas voir la grimace écœurée sur le visage du Mangemort.

Il la tint finalement par le coude et l'emmena au même endroit que la dernière fois, dans le petit pub Moldu. « Ils ne risquerons rien fais-moi confiance. » ajouta-t-il finalement, la voyant inquiète.

Elle prit place, un peu nerveuse, à la dernière table la plus reculée. « Comment peux-tu en être si certain? » insista-t-elle avec vigueur.

« Parce que j'ai soumis Nott senior et son bras droit à l'_Imperium_, simplement. Tu crois qu'ils m'obéiraient sinon? J'effacerai leur mémoire le plus tôt possible. » expliqua-t-il vivement, les yeux baissé. « Ce n'était qu'une diversion. »

Bouche bée, Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance. « Bon. Dans ce cas, jolie diversion. » Elle se redressa et toussa. Un ange passa. Hermione remarqua que Drago ne disait rien. Il s'était contenté de s'assoir et ses yeux fixaient un point lointain. Elle tenta de lancer un sujet. « C'est étrange qu'on soit là. Dans un endroit Moldu. »

Malefoy se saisit du menu, refoulant une nouvelle fois une douleur en lui. « Ouais, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas retirer ma robe de sorcier. »

« C'est vrai. Attends... » Sous la table, son poignet fit un mouvent leste. « Voilà. » La robe de sorcier se métamorphosa lentement en une chemise noir et un pantalon de la même couleur.

« Merci. » fit-il sans relever la tête. Hermione ne cessait de penser à Ron et Harry. _Et s'ils avaient rencontrés des complications?Et c'était quoi l'attitude de Malefoy? _S'il avait mis tout ça en place pour qu'ils se voient, et finalement ne rien dire, c'était bien la peine ! Elle l'observa un moment – c'était comme si, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le Pub, il avait perdu toute trace de l'amusement passager qui les avaient étreint lorsqu'il essayait de la frapper.

Le claquement des talons de la vendeuse retentirent vers eux. « Bonjour. Puis-je prendre votre commande? »

« Un thé à la menthe, s'il vous plait. » dit la Hermione avec un sourire faussement affable – elle était définitivement ailleurs. Elle donna un coup de pied à Drago sous la table.

« Oh... Un chocolat chaud. » balbutia-t-il en lançant un regard rapide avant de se replonger dans sa lecture du menu. Ses mains tremblaient.

La serveuse repartit. Hermione gigota, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait et elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle observa Drago quelques secondes, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Il semblait renfrogné. Et puis, l'ambiance était si... formelle. Froide. Désagréable. « Ça ne va pas, Drago? »

« Si, très bien. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Il regardait le menu depuis tout à l'heure. Il fuyait son regard.

« Tu mens. » assena-t-elle, beaucoup moins disposée à être aimable, tout à coup.

« Et toi, tu devines tout trop vite. » sourit-il faiblement.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Enfin, tu verrais ta tête, c'est n'importe quoi. » s'emporta la Rouge et Or. « Tu viens me chercher aux tréfonds de l'Angleterre, tu mets en place une mise en scène parfaitement spectaculaire et tu fais la tronche ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »

Drago souffla et reposa le menu. Ses yeux brillants trouvèrent ceux d'Hermione. La serveuse arriva et déposa leur tasses. Il toussa, brisant leur contact. « C'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Il veut des résultats. Il ne comprends pas que je n'aie toujours pas de nouvelle à ton propos. Il reviendra bientôt, en fin mars, et il veut des réponses à ce moment là. »

Elle lâcha sa tasse qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, répandant son contenu sur la table et par terre. Elle s'était levée vivement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. « Non. » souffla-t-elle. « Non, Drago, si c'est pour ça que tu es là, tu peux repartir. Je ne te dirais rien. » finit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il n'osait toujours pas relever ses yeux et semblait s'enfoncer dans sa contrition. « Je sais. C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. »

Hermione fit un geste d'apaisement à la vendeuse et se saisit de serviette pour éponger la catastrophe. « Je tenais à mettre cela au clair. »

« Moi qui pensais que tu cherchais à abreuver la table... » railla-t-il avant de pousser un cri haut perché. « Aie ! Par Salazar, c'est quoi cette habitude de me frapper? » Plusieurs clients avait tourné la tête et Hermione dû se forcer à ne pas rire.

« Je pense, » commence-t-elle en se penchant très lentement, « qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'entendre parler de Salazar, ici. Et concernant, ma manie de te frapper... » Le pied d'Hermione, sous la table, se plaça imperceptiblement au dessus du sien. « J'aime ça. » souffla-t-elle, et elle écrasa son pied, un grand sourire sourire aux lèvres. Drago, précédemment perturbé par l'attitude de la brune, se redressa sous le coup, réprimant à peine une série de jurons acides qui lui venaient aux lèvres, en serrant ces dernières avec force. « Douillet? » plaisanta la Lionne avec un sourire ludique.

Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. Hermione l'observa sortir du pub avec un sourire intact sur ses lèvres- elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle devait le connaître de cette manière depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment leurs conversations pouvaient virer d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace d'une ou deux minutes. Trois minutes plus tôt, elle était pleine de tensions et lui l'évitait, désormais, ils jouaient. C'est ce qu'elle aimait avec lui. Elle se rassit et réfléchit à ça, attendant qu'il revienne. Elle en profita pour boire le chocolat chaud, intact, qu'il avait laissé là.

Avec Harry et Ron, elle ne se disputait jamais. Bon, avec Ron il y avait eu ces histoires avec Lavande et lorsqu'il avait quitté le trio... mais c'était soit parce qu'elle l'aimait ou parce qu'il portait le collier Serpentard. Quand il y avait des petites chamailleries entre eux, il se passait toujours un moment où Harry intervenait, coupant cours aux histoires.

Avec Ginny qui était quand même une de ses plus proches amies filles, c'était encore différent. C'était comme dans toute amitié, chacune faisait attention à ne pas trop froisser l'autre et la prenait avec des pincettes lorsque la conversation suggérait une tournure moins agréable, s'empressant de la rassurer, si elle s'offusquait.

Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres formes d'amitiés que celles qu'elles connaissaient avec Ron et Harry, et Ginny. Ses autres amitiés, avec Luna, Neville, Dean ou encore Seamus, ressemblaient toutes à celle entretenue avec sa meilleures amie de rouquine.

Et Drago, alors? Ils étaient justes eux-même. Ils se disputaient souvent, se disaient les choses en face et aucun des deux n'avait vraiment peur de « froisser » l'autre. Au contraire, c'était plutôt le but recherché, pousser à bout. Son esprit fondamentalement cartésien se mit en route :

Était-ce ce qui faisait la force ou la faiblesse de leurs liens? Car si c'était la force de leur amitié, puisqu'elle ne connait ça qu'avec lui, elle devrait sans doute le considérer comme son meilleur ami. Mais, si c'était la faiblesse, il devrait être le moins chers d'entre tous. Or, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils ne se voient que rarement et qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et son grade de Mangemort... mais il lui paraissait clairement une chose : sa présence lui manquait souvent. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, elle souhaitait le voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Luna ou Neville, bien qu'elle tienne à eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de spécial ou différent, dans ce cas?

Elle se leva soudain et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, indépendamment de sa volonté. Elle voulut regarder ses pieds mais n'y parvint pas, elle voulut s'arrêter mais n'y réussi pas plus. Elle marchait juste comme une automate. La panique vint l'étreindre au moment où elle se retrouva dehors et se mit à marcher en direction de la ruelle. Elle voyait à peine la neige qui s'était mise à tomber, ses yeux fixant un point fixe, au loin. Quand elle bifurqua dans la ruelle, elle se trouva face à Drago, qui jouait avec sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres. Après un léger mouvement de celle-ci, Hermione se sentit comme libérée et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle regarda autour d'elle avait de revenir sur le blond, qui la fixait avec un sourire mauvais. Voyant la baguette d'aubépine longue de trente centimètres tournoyer entre ses doigts fins, elle comprit.

Les yeux probablement écarquillés, elle explosa: « Comment oses-tu? Espèce de crétin, ça ne va pas de me lancer un _Imperium_? T'aimes ça, hein, la magie noire et jouer ton rôle de Mangemort? » Elle criait, dressée sur la pointe des orteils, et se retenant de lui en coller une. « T'es pas croyable. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit, vraiment en rogne cette fois. Encore un rebondissement après les tensions et le jeu - la haine. Là, elle était à bout. Pour en ajouter à son envie de meurtre, son corps fit demi-tour seul, la forçant à rejoindre le Mangemort. Une fois libérée de son emprise, elle allait s'énerver à nouveau contre lui lorsque, timidement, il s'approcha et lui souffla qu'il était désolé. Puis il lui prit la main, la serra, et ils transplanèrent.

Et elle s'était tue. Elle ! Devant lui, Drago Malefoy ! Une honte.

Elle se rassura – c'était juste parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et qu'il valait mieux profiter de l'instant présent... Elle se jurait de lui en vouloir plus tard.

Il l'emmena pour la demi-heure suivante dans un énorme champ recouvert de neige. Ils étaient en écosse. Drago lui raconta un peu sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard – il était adulé des Serpentard pour la Marque sur son bras, abhorré des autres pour la même raison. Du coup, grâce à sa chambre séparée des autres, pour le protéger, il vivait normalement mais au milieu de tensions : les Gryffondor essayaient de l'attaquer alors que les Serpentard le protégeaient. Il était le nouvel élu de Poudlard, mais chez les Mangemort, cette fois.

Ils jouèrent à la neige et finirent, gelés, par rejoindre le campement du trio. Ils lui promit de la voir en mars aux alentours du vingt-cinq. Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous et d'une excuse à servir aux « deux idiots », expression qui valut un coup supplémentaire à Malefoy.

Il s'évanouit dans la nuit, faisant un clin d'œil à la brune. Frissonnante, Hermione attendit quelques minutes que son rythme cardiaque se calme et que son sourire se fane avant de se mettre en route vers le campement qu'elle avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Heureusement, ils étaient encore là, elle entendait assez nettement la voix d'un Ron énervé.

« Où étais-tu? » s'écria ce dernier lorsqu'elle passa le seuil du campement. Elle avait été obligée de casser et refaire les protections - heureusement qu'elle en connaissait toutes les failles d'ailleurs sinon elle aurait été incapable de les rejoindre. Ron avait l'air paniqué et de grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux rougis et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré.

Hermione serra son manteau gris un peu plus autour d'elle et s'efforça de décomposer son visage, elle avait surement l'air trop joyeuse. « Ron ! Comme je suis contente d'être revenue ! » fit-elle se laissant bercé par les bras du roux, autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? On a rien vu venir... Malefoy... » balbutia-t-il tandis qu'Harry, silencieux la serrait à son tour dans ses bras, réconforté.

Elle s'installa sur une banquette cachant ses mains tremblantes dans ses manches. « Il a été envoyé par Vol...Vous-Savez-Qui pour savoir où sont les réserves... Mais il est le seul au courant. Je l'ai _stupefixé_ mais pas effacé toute sa mémoire – au moins il aura des problèmes. » souffla-t-elle avec une petit sourire, cette fois. Ron passa sa main dans son dos, elle frissonna.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, on a eu peur.. » souffla Harry.

« Oui. » dit Ron alors que ses oreilles prirent une couleur rouge. « j'ai été tellement paniqué, j'ai perdu le contrôle. » fit-il, gêné.

Hermione rit, se serrant un peu contre le roux. Ce soir, elle décidait de ne plus lui en vouloir d'être parti. Juste ce soir. En attendant, elle dit: « n'empêche, je suis vexée. Si vous vous inquiétiez c'est que vous me pensiez incapable de prendre le dessus sur Malefoy. »

« Mais enfin, t'es meilleure que lui ! » contra Ron. « Cela n'a rien avoir, tu avais juste l'air distraite... mais tu es bien plus puissante. »

Elle vit Ron rougir et sourit largement en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Ça, c'est sûr... »

Ils partirent le lendemain matin camper ailleurs. Mais Hermione avait toujours son bracelet avec elle, il ne la quittait jamais.

Hermione ne sut plus rester près de Ron autant qu'elle l'avait fait ce soir là. Elle lui en voulait toujours et puis, elle était amer et se sentait coupable, sans savoir trop pourquoi.

_**25 Mars 1998.**_

Drago Malefoy et son éternelle chevelure blonde dépassant de sa robe de sorcier, attendaient impatiemment sur le bord des falaises, giflés par le vent.

Il était inquiet. Deux jours plus tôt, se jouait au Manoir une scène qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais : sa tante Bellatrix tuant presque Hermione. Bien sûr, sa tante avait été corrigée par le maître, furieux qu'elle ait failli tué sans le savoir « celle-qui-savait ». Drago aussi eut droit à ses réprimandes. Il avait laissé cela faire et, en plus, connaissant les enjeux, il n'avait rien fait pour retenir la Sang-de-Bourbe un peu plus longtemps. Il eut donc droit à sa dose de _Doloris_, mais moins que Bellatrix; une chance, car elle avait failli y rester.

Nous étions donc le 25 Mars. Et il attendait à l'endroit qu'Hermione et lui avait prévu depuis maintenant un mois. Et il s'inquiétait de peur que les récents évènements,ne l'influence et qu'elle refuse de venir...

Frigorifié, il patienta.

.

. 

**Fin du Troisième Chapitre.**

**.**

**[ **EDIT : _ j'ai modifié quelques passages, je n'étais pas satisfaite et je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont restées sur leur fin et avec des incompréhensions. Je le trouve désormais un peu plus clair (lorsque Hermione et Drago partent à deux) mais je maintiens que tout s'accélèrera dans le prochain chapitre. Xoxo, LG. _**] Un_GRAND_Merci à _DramioneForever700_ et son article sur son blog (_DramioneForever . sky_ : vous y découvrirais d'ailleurs de grandes fictions qu'elle a lues et commentées... Je m'y suis laissée prendre et c'est merveilleux – je vous conseille donc « les Morgoles, par _Awax_ ) ]**

Bon, je sais qu'en comparaison à l'attente ce chapitre est bien maigre... Mais il fait vraiment la jonction entre le premier chapitre avec la scène de torture et la fin des flashback qui expliquaient comment c'était entretenue leur amitié jusque là. Et ce chapitre permettra qu'on avance dans l'intrigue dès le chapitre 4 !

*Il serait peut-être temps que le _Dramione_ soit justifié, non?

*De plus, suivant le livre, Voldemort s'empare de la baguette de Sureau aux alentours du 24 Mars ce qui signifie qu'Hermione a intérêt à se planquer bientôt.

*En outre, Rogue fera également prochainement son retour.

*Voilà tous les spoilers pour vous, en guise de **cadeau de Noël** ! _Santa Claus_ passe tôt cette année, non?

*Je ne vous demande plus qu'une chose : laissez-moi votre avis (ce qui va ou non, ce que vous aimez ou non, ce qui devrait ou non arriver ) ! _**GROS BISOUS**_


	21. Ch 4 : Angoisse

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

CHAPITRE IV

* * *

_**Angoisse**_

Elle n'était pas venue. Deux heures qu'il attendait dans le froid. Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sortie. Vraiment peur. C'était comme un glaçon qui se serait logé dans son cœur et bouchait ses vaisseaux sanguins tout en plantant des petites aiguilles partout autour, forçant l'organe à s'oppresser sur lui-même. Drago attendait et il avait le souffle court sans savoir si c'était l'angoisse ou le froid. Il avait finit par s'assoir sur une pierre qui lui rentrait dans les reins et il ne pouvait rien faire sinon fixer l'horizon.

En voyant le lac lointain qui bordait le pied de la falaise, il revit dans ses souvenirs chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Il aurait voulu rire de bon cœur devant sa stupidité de l'époque lorsqu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui et qu'il n'agissait que sur demande de Rogue. En vérité ça l'arrangeait bien. Et puis, Granger était enivrante: soulante par moment avec ses manies de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, marrante quand elle était en colère, agaçante lorsqu'elle était triste et adorable quand elle souhaitait lui remonter le moral. En revoyant tous ces moments, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et ce qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu. La seule chose bonne lui semblait être la fois où, sans vraiment le vouloir, il lui avait sauver la vie, lui épargnant une lourde chute. Mais cet acte de bravoure était terne et brisé lorsqu'il repensait à la manière dont il avait étranglé jusqu'à la mort, quelques mois plus tard.

Il l'avait tué. Elle serait morte sans Rogue et sans Potter.

Cependant, elle avait tué la plupart des mauvaises parts en lui. Ils étaient quittes. Elle méritait mille fois le titre d'héroïne de l'histoire.

Et il attendait son retour, espérant qu'elle aille bien après qu'il ait encore failli la tuer, involontairement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi.

Un cri retentit soudain, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie. Il serra la baguette de sa mère dans sa main – _dire que Potter avait la sienne !_ - et se retourna pour faire face à l'arrivant.

C'était une chouette minuscule.

Il se saisit de la lettre et renvoya l'animal.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la lettre s'échappa de ses mains et contrôla qu'il était bien seul. Une phrase s'écrivit à l'encre noire sur l'enveloppe : « Avec qui me trouvais-je le premier jour de l'an 1997, à minuit? Et Où? »

Drago sourit. Hermione utilisait souvent cette technique depuis qu'il lui avait enseigné la formule. « Avec Drago Malefoy, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je t'apprenais à voler. » murmura-t-il.

La lettre s'enflamma soudain et l'enveloppe se consuma seule, laissant une feuille de papier flottant dans le vide. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante un peu spéciale.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas pu me libérer. » murmurait la voix de la lionne. « Si tu veux me voir, reviens demain. »

Et la lettre partie en fumée à son tour.

Il retourna donc à Poudlard et y passa la nuit seul, dans son dortoir. Rassuré, il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé d'être resté des heures dans le froid.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était transi. La nuit avait été agitée : entre ses cauchemars où il voyait le Mage Noir torturer Hermione jusqu'à la mort, il entendait des jeunes frapper contre son tableau d'entrée. Les Gryffondor avait décidé d'un commun accord de lui pourrir la vie, coûte que coûte. C'était la copine de Potter la tête de groupe, il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu.

Il s'habilla et finit par se brosser les dents. Il l'avait évité toute la matinée mais là, il se résigna et se regarda dans le miroir. Où étais donc passé le jeune homme au teint d'albâtre, au cheveux blonds rayonnant et aux yeux gris mordant? Aucune idée. Il semblait s'être évaporé pour laisser derrière lui une enveloppe charnelle maigre, un teint aussi cireux que celui de rogue et des cernes plus foncée, renforçant un peu plus l'horreur. Son poing s'envola dans le miroir et, après un fracas assourdissant, il retira sa main en sang.

Drago soupira, dépité. Le sang coulait dans le lavabo et sa main le lançait mais il supportait relativement bien la douleur depuis qu'il portait la Marque. Il transplana à l'infirmerie. Il préférait se déplacer ainsi ces derniers temps.

« Oh! Monsieur Malefoy ! Qu'avais-vous encore fait? » s'exclama Pomfresh, accourant avec sa baguette magique dans sa main.

« C'est rien. » assura-t-il avec un sourire faible. Il appréciait cette sorcière qui, souvent, devait le soigner après une énième mauvaise blague des Griffons. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard et il était soigné, seul restait une fine boursoufflure. « Merci. »

Il allait s'en aller, pressé mais elle le retint et lui donna une petite fiole. Il l'avala et sentit une vague de chaleur s'écouler en lui. Il se sentait revigoré. Il inclina sa tête en signe de merci et disparut. Il savait déjà avoir meilleure mine.

.

Quelque temps plus tard, il était de retour sur la falaise. Et lorsqu'elle apparut, il ne put s'en empêcher : il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. « J'ai eu tellement peur Hermione. Tellement, tellement... Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose... Si seulement ... » murmura-t-il. Son étreinte se resserra et Hermione finit par y répondre avec force. Il sentit des secousses contre lui – elle pleurait. Son visage était tout bleui et ses muscles encore courbaturés.

Quand ils furent tous deux calmés, Hermione le fit transplaner avec elle et ils arrivèrent dans une rue de cité. « Où sommes-nous? » s'enquit Drago.

Hermione renifla et, s'accrochant à son bras pour marcher, elle répondit d'une voix contrite. « Chez moi... Nous sommes chez moi, Drago. » Il ne dit rien, se contentant de se laisser entraîner. « Tu m'as fait visiter où tu habitais, à mon tour maintenant. »

« Hermione, je... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je plaisante. J'ai dit à Harry et Ron que je devais retourner chez moi pour quelques heures. » sourit-elle. Hermione le lâcha et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'un _Alohomora_. Elle précéda Drago et jeta quelques sorts, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Drago grimaça malgré lui. _C'était ça qu'elle appelait une maison?_ De plus, elle avait l'air inhabitée depuis un moment. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione murmura « Ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à ton Manoir, mais c'est une maison Moldue normale.

Drago esquissa un sourire, mal à l'aise. « C'est joli. T'es parents ne sont pas là? » s'étonna-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine où s'étalait quelques toiles d'araignées au coin de certains murs.

« Non, ils sont... en voyage. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix contrite. « Bon, si j'ai décidé de t'emmener ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerais que tu m'aides. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. » dit-il en tirant une chaise et s'installant à table. Hermione mit en route plusieurs objets qui firent pas mal de boucan. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déposa devant lui un liquide noirâtre au effluves fortes et elle prit la même chose pour elle.

Elle se mit alors à lui raconter un tas de choses et Drago l'écouta trop content qu'elle soit en vie pour l'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Elle lui parla de Potter qui avait la mission de détruire des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, sans quoi il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le tuer car il pourrait revenir. Elle lui raconta qu'il avait déjà trouvé et détruit une partie de ces Horcruxes. Cependant, pour les détruire il fallait quelque chose remplit de venin de Basilic et que, par chance, l'épée de Gryffondor était l'arme parfaite. Là, il comprit où elle voulait en venir mais il la laissa continuer malgré le dégoût qui montait en lui. Et elle lui dit qu'ils comptaient infiltrer Gringotts fin Avril, début Mai, la date n'était pas encore fixée. Elle lui demanda son aide.

« Mais t'es complètement timbrée, Granger. » lâcha-t-il en se levant. « Personne ne s'introduit à Gringotts s'en y rester. »

« Oui mais nous avons Gripsec ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et quoi tu crois que tu vas te pointer là-bas sans que personne ne te reconnaisse? » ricana-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Polynectar? » fit-elle avec un sourire naissant. Elle était vraiment persuadée que les grandes lignes de son plan pouvaient marcher.

« Et en qui comptes-tu te déguiser pour entrer dans le coffre de ma tante? » s'emporta-t-il. Elle haussa un sourcil entendu. « C'est une plaisanterie? Je ne compte pas lui voler un cheveux pour toi ! Si elle s'en rend compte, tu sais ce que je risque? » grogna Drago en faisant les cent pas, réfléchissant toutefois à une possibilité d'agir.

« Pas besoin, j'en ai déjà un, je lui ai pris lorsqu'on était chez toi. » dit simplement Hermione sans cesser de sourire. Face à elle, bouche bée, Drago se rassit.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, alors? Que je trahisse ma famille? T'es pas croyable ! Dès le début on avait dit que c'était chacun ses histoires et on ne s'en mêlait pas, Granger. » s'énerva -t-il, le dos droit et immobile sur sa chaise. Il pensait qu'elle était folle.

« Je sais. » répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux et buvant une gorgée de son café. « J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes là-bas. Je pourrais convaincre Harry et Ron de me laisser y aller seule si je leur assure avoir un allier. Personne ne se doutera que je ne suis pas Bellatrix si tu es à mes côtés. »

« Pas question, Granger. » fit-il froidement.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Malefoy_ ! » gronda Hermione en se levant. « Si tu ne veux pas j'irais seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! » déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi mais tu continues à te mettre en danger. C'est une mission suicide. Je refuse d'y participer. »

« J'irais sans toi, dans ce cas. » s'invectiva-t-elle, déterminée.

« Je t'en empêcherai, ne t'en fait pas. » prévint le Mangemort face à elle avec un ton qui n'admettait pas de réponse. Il transplana, la plantant sur place.

Il arriva dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Et il s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il se remémorait leur conversation et n'en démordait pas, elle était folle à lier. Sa famille avait prévenu la banque qui s'attendait à ce que des traitres déguisés viennent visiter le coffre. Il décida de prévenir la personne la mieux placée pour empêcher cela... Son directeur.

À peine fut-il matérialisé près de l'entrée du bureau, qu'il fut projeté à terre. Il entendit des ricanements. _Saleté de Griffons_, pensa-t-il. Il vit alors une jolie fille à la démarche élancée et à la chevelure flamboyante, passer devant lui et s'arrêter. _Weasley_.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. » sourit Ginny avec un sourire presque sadique. « Tu venais d'où comme ça? Oh. Je t'empêche de parler, c'est vrai. Quel dommage. » susurrait la rousse de manière théâtrale.

« Ginny, arrête t'exagère ! » rigola un autre. Malefoy, sans doute _stupefixé_, pouvait regarder autour de lui et vit la tête de ce gros lourdeau de Neville au coude du couloir.

« Passons un message à tes amis Mangemort, Malefoy : L'armée de Dumbledore est plus forte que jamais. » dit-elle avec détermination en levant sa baguette. « _LEVICORPUS !_ »

Drago, en rogne, sentit son corps tourner sur lui-même et se suspendre dans les airs, par les pieds. Le sang monta rapidement à sa tête, lui filant la migraine.

« T'es tout rouge. » Rit encore la Gryffondor qu'il ne pensait pas si cruelle. « Ces couleurs ne te vont pas, elles sont réservées aux braves. » continua la rousse en levant à nouveau sa baguette, et lui jeté un sort quelconque, informulé. Drago la vit partir en gloussant tandis que des nausées le prenaient.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que quelqu'un passe et le remarque. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas à son avantage. Un sorcier massif aux traits étrangement de travers le dévisagea : « tu as le teint verdâtre, Malefoy. On dirait ton père. » dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Amycus Carrow lui jeta un de ses célèbres regards obliques et leva sa baguette. «_ Finite_ _Incantatem_. »

Lentement les membres de Malefoy semblèrent retrouver leur mobilité. Mais aussitôt qu'il put bouger à nouveau, il chuta. Le _levicorpus_ venait de prendre fin et il s'écrasa comme un sac devant Amycus qui rit à gorge déployée avant de s'en retourner et de partir.

Reprenant son souffle, Drago essaya d'abord de se relever et puis il saisit sa baguette. Il n'était pas là pour se venger, mais jurait que Weasley le paierait. Il passa plusieurs couloirs prudemment et se trouva enfin devant la statue qui menait au bureau du Directeur – Severus Rogue.

« Mort des Impurs »dit-il, grimaçant devant ce mot de passe qu'il haïssait. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et n'hésita pas avant d'entrer, tremblant. Rogue était absent, mais ce n'était pas lui que Drago venait voir.

« Bonjour, professeur. » murmura Drago en tapotant d'un doigt le cadra doré, sur l'un des pans de mur. Sur un espèce de trône dormait un vieillard aux lunettes en demi lunes et à la barbe blanche longue jusqu'à la taille. Ce dernier sursauta et se réveilla en sursaut, aux aguets. Il sourit en voyant que son visiteur était Drago Malefoy.

Drago avait fait cette découverte un peu après son retour des vacances de Noël. Rogue l'avait laissé patienter une demi-heure dans son bureau et, fouineur, Malefoy avait visité la pièce avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins : Dumbledore. Il était étonné que Rogue conserve un tableau de celui qu'il avait tué, mais il passa outre. Le vieillard lui semblait alors ravi de le voir. Le vieux s'était mis à parler des nouvelles dans le monde qu'il observait depuis ses tableaux et Drago l'avait écouté, bouche bée.

« Que se passe-t-il, Drago? » demanda anxieusement la voix de l'ancien directeur, brisant le silence. « Tu as l'air tourmenté. »

« J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. » se confia Drago. « et j'ai toujours cette mission à terminer et j'en suis incapable. » se mortifia-t-il. « Je ne peux pas la tuer. »

« Je comprends, je comprends. » marmonna Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe, une lueur malicieuse dans ses iris. « Vous êtes très amis, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas comment mais Dumbledore semblait tout savoir de cette amitié entre Hermione et lui. « Oui. »

« Et tu l'aimes? » questionna le vieillard, réprimant un sourire.

« Comme une sœur. » jura Drago. « Il faut que vous préveniez l'Ordre, elle va s'introduire chez Gringotts mais ils sont prévenus, elle se fera attraper. » fit-il d'une voix basse et inquiète.

« Que ferais-tu pour elle? » demanda encore Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui. « Jusqu'où irais-tu pour la protéger, Drago? »

Entendre son nom avec une telle douceur dans la bouche de celui qu'il aurait dû tuer le troubla. « Allez-vous prévenir l'Ordre ou non? »

Dumbledore pencha un peu la tête vers la gauche. « Je peux, mais ils ne sauront pas la contacter, cela ne servirait à rien. Réponds à ma question. Jusqu'où irais-tu? »

Drago prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Pour qu'elle ne meurent pas ? « Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je me sacrifierais pour elle. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu excessif? Le penses-tu réellement ? » s'enquit le vieux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que oui! Je n'hésiterai pas à ... à me retourner contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! » s'emporta Drago. Il entendit des bruits de pas et eut un mouvement de recul. « Il arrive. »

« Retrouve la et met-la en sécurité. » lui conseilla vivement Dumbledore.

« Où ça? »

« Ici, je couvrirais ses arrières, Poudlard protège ses élèves, Drago. » fit la voix ensommeillée du vieux. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore. « Oh, et, Drago? » dit-il soudain en se redressant.

« Oui? » dit le Serpentard en relevant les yeux, plein d'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

« On ne fait pas tout cela pour une simple amie, pense-y. » chuchota l'homme à la barbe avec un clin d'œil avant de feindre de se rendormir.

Drago ne chercha pas plus et transplana quelques secondes avant que Severus Rogue ne pénètre en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il vit les restes de fumée et se dit que Malefoy n'était vraiment pas discret. Il s'approcha du tableau. « Alors? » rugit sa voix sifflante.

Dumbledore ouvrit un œil et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. « Il a marché. Il va la ramener ici. »

Rogue souffla. « Vos idées sont tellement risquées, Dumbledore. »

Le vieux leva le menton. « Mais elles fonctionnent ! »

« Étrangement. » grogna Rogue en s'installant à la place du directeur.

« Mon fauteuil vous plait? » railla Dumbledore, un peu offusqué d'être ignoré. Rogue fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et s'y enfonça avec délectation. « Vous savez quoi, Severus? » Toujours aucune réponse. Dans le tableau, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire avant de continuer sur le ton de la confidence: « Il me fait penser à vous, Severus. Et maintenant j'en suis certain: il est amoureux de Miss Granger. »

Rogue se leva, la boule au ventre, et sortit en claquant la porte. Quel vieil enquiquineur! Rogue monta d'un pas furibond à la volière et regarda le soleil se couchant sur le lac, provoquant un arc-en-ciel dans les ondulations paisibles de l'eau. _Lily aurait adoré voir ça,_ pensa-t-il avec mélancolie.

.

_On ne fait pas tout cela pour une simple amie._ Qu'entendait ce vieux fou par là? Pensait-il que Lui et Hermione...?

Drago secoua la tête et cogna contre la porte. Il était revenu à la maison d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était là, il sentait la présence du bracelet qu'elle portait. Elle ne répondit pas. Il essaya la porte, mais elle était fermée.

« Merde, ouvre cette porte ! »cria-t-il.

Un voisin passait par là. « Vous chercher quelque chose jeune homme? » fit l'homme d'une voix méfiante.

« J'attends qu'on m'ouvre, ça ne se voit pas? » grogna Drago sans se retourner, frappant à nouveau contre la porte.

« La maison est inoccupée depuis ... depuis... » marmonna l'homme. « Depuis des années... je crois. »

Drago se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il allait lui poser des questions mais son bras se mit à le brûler, à l'appeler. « Merde. » marmonna-t-il. À ce moment-là, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Drago entra précipitamment et la poussa à l'intérieur« Je dois partir. _Il _m'appelle. Je reviens après, reste là, s'il te plait. » dit-il au fur et à mesure qu'un feu s'infiltrait dans son bras.

« Pourquoi je ferais cela? » répliqua-t-elle méchamment. Elle était vexée de leur première altercation.

« Parce que sinon compte sur moi pour débarquer te chercher dans ton foutu campement et je n'aurais pas peur de tout dire à tes deux copains. Imagine la trahison qu'ils y verront. » menaça Drago en attrapant son poignet au vol lorsqu'elle voulut le gifler. Il serra un peu trop fort et gémit de douleur. Il perdait le contrôle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux comme cela, mais on mettra cela au clair bien assez tôt. »

Des frissons parcoururent son échine tant la puissance du regard haineux de la lionne le déstabilisait. Il serra un peu plus son poignet, son regard passant du regard dégoûté qu'elle s'obligeait à lui lancer à ses lèvres et la poussa contre le mur, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, dans son poignet la douleur explosa et, sursautant, il la relâcha. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue et apeurée que lui. « Je reviens. »

Et il disparut en fumée.

.

Il se trouva bien vite au Manoir et s'inclina devant son maître, enfermant dans sa tête ses pensées compromettantes. « Tu m'as fait attendre. » grogna Voldemort. « Ta mission avance-t-elle? »

« Oui, relativement bien, maître. » marmonna Drago, soumis. Il détestait cela.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as appris. »souffla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas où ils campent avec Potter, mais elle va régulièrement chez elle » mentit-il. « J'essaie de me rapprocher d'elle afin qu'elle se confie à moi. Peut-être pourrais-je en apprendre plus sur Potter, comme cela. » déclara-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. » grogna Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

« Je sais. Mais elle ne me dirait rien sous la torture et je l'ai vu prendre des capsules de potions qui inhibent les pouvoirs du Véritasérum. » expliqua-t-il avec détermination, donnant ce qu'il fallait d'informations pour ne pas faire mouche.

« Je la veux morte, si tu n'arrives à rien obtenir d'elle. Mes chercheurs Moldus ont obtenus ce qu'il fallait et ils prévoient d'obtenir la bonne solution d'ici fin Avril et que, pour le premier Mai, je serais enfin à la tête d'une armée d'Inferis dotés d'intelligence. » expliqua le Mage Noir avec délectation. « Ce qui veut dire, Drago, que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Je veux le cadavre de cette petite insolente à mes pieds à la fin de la semaine. »

« Mais... » murmura Drago en relevant le regard brusquement. Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes. Il ne pouvait pas accomplir cela. Jamais il ne saurait la tuer.

« Mais? Fais-le Drago où je me réjouirais de tuer ta mère, ta tante et ton très cher père. » susurra le seigneur des ténèbres. « Va-t-en maintenant. Trouve-là. Tue-là. »

Drago, tremblant, inclina la tête et s'enfuit à grand pas avant de transplaner. Il arriva chez Hermione, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui mais dans un état d'esprit totalement différent. Il devait la tuer. _Ce serait si facile_, lui hurlait son esprit. _Elle ne se doute de rien._ Peut-être est-ce la solution... Il sauverait sa mère.

Il frappa contre la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et il entra, la poussant à l'intérieur. Hermione avait l'air horrifiée. Il respirait fort et devinait son visage rouge. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et la leva vers elle. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. « Qu'est ce que tu fais, Drago? » bredouilla-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son regard fou. Ses souvenirs s'affolèrent et elle revit ce visage, ces traits tirés et ces yeux fous au-dessus d'elle, ses mains autour de sa gorge.

Drago tremblait et suait de grosses gouttes. Elle était à sa merci, elle n'avait même pas de baguette. Des sueurs froides se mirent à couler le long de son dos. Sa mère. Sa mère allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas. Cette fois Rogue n'était plus là pour prendre sa place. Cette fois il était seul et son bras brûlait d'envie de tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe face à lui. _On ne fait pas cela simplement pour une simple amie..._

« Drago ne fais pas ça. » murmura Hermione.

« Je dois le faire, il va la tuer, Hermione, il va la tuer... » dit-il désespéré, alors que des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Sa baguette tremblait. Il n'y arriverait pas. _ Une simple amie. _

Hermione s'avança. « Viens là. » dit-elle en tendant la main.

_Une simple amie. _Il s'effondra par terre et lâcha sa baguette. Elle n'était pas _une simple amie._ Il éclata en sanglots. Elle n'était pas sa sœur non plus. Elle était tellement plus que ça dans son cœur. Elle avait une place unique. Elle seule avait pu le comprendre. Comment pourrait-il la tuer?

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. « Nous sauverons ta mère, Drago. Ensemble. »

Il lui restait une semaine pour la tuer. Une semaine avant que Voldemort ne décide de les pourchasser. Il devait la protéger. Il la prit dans ses bras et respirant son parfum une fois, il se décida. Il la fit transplaner avec lui.

Il arrivèrent à Poudlard. Hermione respira un peu trop tôt, surprise qu'il ait transplané sans la prévenir et elle inhala la fumée. Elle s'étouffa quelque peu. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle était. _Poudlard_. Elle frissonna. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là? »dit-elle de sa voix rauque de ses toux.

« Tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne pourra pas t'atteindre... » murmura-t-il en lui caressa la joue.

Elle repoussa sa main. « Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas retourner avec Potter et Weasley. » décida-t-il. « Ici, rien ne t'arrivera. »

Hermione essaya de transplaner hors du château mais n'y parvient pas, elle semblait clouée sur place. « Seul les Mangemort peuvent transplaner hors du château... » se souvint-elle.

« Je suis désolée Hermione. À présent, tu resteras avec moi, ici. » déclara-t-il. Il leva sa baguette et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un _colaporta_. Elle était enfermée.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »s'écria-t-elle. « Et Ron, et Harry? »

« Et Ron, et Ron, et Harry... » l'imita-t-elle. « Arrête un peu, ils ne risquent rien. Tu leur enverras un hibou pour les prévenir que tu es pourchassée et obligée de te cacher pour l'instant. Je suis désolé. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'enfuit par la première porte qu'elle trouva. C'était trop, elle était à bout cette semaine. Elle s'effondra sur le lit Vert et Argent, de gros sanglots dans sa gorge. Dire qu'elle était prisonnière désormais. Elle touchait le fond.

Drago avait fait un aller-retour rapide chez elle et avait ramené sa baguette qu'il cacha, pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

C'était l'idée de Dumbledore de la ramener ici, après tout. Il se devait de la protéger... car au tréfonds de son âme il savait désormais qu'elle n'était ni une sœur, ni u_ne simple amie _ pour lui...

Elle était tellement plus. Et cela le déchirait de l'entendre pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte.

.

.  
**Fin du Quatrième Chapitre.**

Voilààààààà... j'ai fait vite, pas vrai? Je suis fière de moi, lol. Cette fois, la suite sera après Noël mais je souhaitais me rattraper pour le chapitre précédent, un peu médiocre. _J'ai rajouté quelques passage au chapitre 3_, d'ailleurs.

_Un grand merci à_** DramioneForever700** =)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et j'attends de connaître vos avis et vos prévisions pour la suite. **Comment se passera la cohabitation, selon vous?**


	22. Ch 5 : Émotions Surmenées

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

CHAPITRE V

_**Émotions surmenées**_

_Hermione ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Son contrôle durement maintenu depuis des mois s'envola en fumée. Ses émotions démentielles prirent le contrôle. Dans un espoir fou, elle s'approcha, ferma les yeux et posa délibérément ses lèvres sur celles de Drago Malefoy._

.

Plus tôt dans la journée.

Drago Malefoy avait guetté chaque bruit et devant un silence récurant, il finit par conclure qu'Hermione avait dû s'endormir. Il s'en voulait au plus haut point de lui faire subir cela.

Il resta assis quelques minutes supplémentaires dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait guère si c'était la culpabilité, le chagrin ou la haine qui le rongeait, si ce n'est qu'il était dévasté de sentiments. Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'il entrouvrit.

À genoux, la tête contre le matelas, Hermione s'était bel et bien endormie. Il esquissa un sourire et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à elle. Après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait vraiment, il la souleva délicatement et l'allongea sur le lit, qu'il avait pris soin d'ouvrir. Il lui dénoua ses lacets et lui ôta sa veste sans qu'elle ne se réveille – elle devait être épuisée. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il la recouvrit de la lourde couette émeraude. Il déposa ses chaussures par terre, au pied du bureau, et mu par la curiosité, il fouilla les poches de sa veste. S'il n'y avait rien dans les poches intérieures, il fut surpris de découvrir un parchemin chiffonné dans la poche intérieure.

Hermione bougea et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son sommeil, faisant sursauter Drago qui, déposant la veste sur le bureau, sortit de la chambre sans bruit, le parchemin prisonnier de sa paume.

Après avoir fermé la porte, le Serpentard se rassit dans son fauteuil et inspecta le document. Le morceau de parchemin était vierge. Pensant d'abord que la brune se baladait avec de quoi prendre note sur elle, il se réjouit toutefois en apercevant un petit écusson dans le coin inférieur droit. « W. » Autrement dit, les produits des farces et attrapes Weasley. Il secoua la tête, amusé, en reconnaissant le morceau de parchemin auto-parlant, qu'il lui avait envoyé le premier janvier 1997. Elle n'en avait jamais reparlé, si bien qu'il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait jeté. Il se demanda si elle lisait de temps en temps les commentaires d'un Drago d'une autre époque. Il l'imaginait, dans les moments de déprime sortir le petit bout de papier et encaisser joyeusement des sarcasmes d'un mauvais genre. Il en sourit d'autant plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se leva et partit, refermant magiquement la porte. Dans les couloirs, il fut surpris de ne croiser personne et se rappela qu'il devait toujours une vengeance à Weasley fille. Il arriva finalement aux cuisines, et claqua des doigts pour réclamer l'attention des elfes. « J'aimerais un repas copieux, pour deux. » annonça-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Boitillant, un elfe s'approcha. « Monsieur Malefoy devrait savoir qu'il doit manger avec les autres, dans la Grande Salle. » fit remarquer la créature.

« Et toi, tu devrais savoir que ceux qui me feront à manger seront rémunérés. » déclara le blond avec un mauvais regard. Non, mais pour qui ce prenaient ces demi-portions ? Encore une idée démocratique plantée dans leur tête par la S.A.L.E... _Merci, Granger, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

Finalement, l'elfe récalcitrant lui annonça que le tout lui serait servi dans sa chambre, dans l'heure. L'elfe s'inclina et, amusé, Malefoy décréta que la seule et unique manière de gagner rapidement le respect de quelqu'un restait définitivement l'argent.

Il regagna ses appartements, joyeux. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être à un peu de reconnaissance ou une attitude normale qui leur aurait permis de reprendre leurs chamailleries d'écoliers. En tous cas, il ne s'attendait pas à un froid glacial comme celui qu'il rencontra en passant le tableau. Hermione était assise dans son fauteuil, le dos et la nuque droits et rigides. Elle était pleine de tensions. Elle le dévisageait avec un dégoût à peine caché. Il en eut le souffle coupé mais n'oublia toutefois pas de fermer correctement l'entrée. « Salut, toi. » souffla-t-il dans un piètre essai pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle continuait à le fixer, muette. Mais son regard parlait pour elle.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, baissa la tête et ignora la brûlure imperceptible qui s'allumait dans son avant-bras. Il ôta sa veste et l'accrocha à la patère, près de l'entrée. Toujours aucune réaction.

Il s'assit face à elle. Elle le fixa encore. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de sa poche le parchemin volé et, mal à l'aise de s'être peut-être fait prendre, il le déposa sur la table entre eux. Elle posa les yeux dessus avant de les relever à nouveau, impassible.

Il ne la croyait pas capable de tant de froideur. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. « Tu comptes tirer cette tête longtemps ? » questionna-t-il de manière détachée, en s'étalant dans le divan et en détournant son regard sur le feu crépitant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la détailla à nouveau, laissant courir son regard sur ses cheveux en bataille, son visage froid, son pull marron foncé qui aurait dû rehausser la couleur de ses yeux. Il refusa de pousser son observation plus loin. « Tu sais, c'est pour te protéger que tu es là. » entama-t-il d'une voix un peu moins sûr. « Je t'ai promis que tu pourrais leur écrire et je n'y dérogerais pas. » Sur ce, le Serpentard se leva et alla lui chercher du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, qu'il déposa devant elle. Devant son manque de réaction, il perdit patience et se leva pour s'assoir près d'elle. Elle resta figée, le regard dur et droit, fixe devant elle. Il saisit son menton la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sans parvenir à résister, elle le défia finalement du regard et Drago fut choqué de le voir si vide. Où étaient passées les couleurs qui dansaient dans ses prunelles ? Où étaient ces couleurs qui faisaient d'elle une personne digne d'être aimée par lui ? Son estomac se serra à cette pensée et il la relâcha. Il commençait à s'agiter intérieurement, s'énervant. Il reprit sa place dans l'autre fauteuil et la fixa durant un moment indéfini. Il essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit mais ne parvint qu'à déclencher son froncement de sourcils. Elle avait dû s'entraîner à l'Occlumancie depuis les dernières fois.

Après environ demi-heure d'impatience et d'énervement allant crescendo, un _Crac!_ sonore retentit dans la pièce et un elfe apparu, chargé de plusieurs plats. Il les disposa sur la table les yeux baissés, dressa les couverts entre eux sans jamais lever les yeux vers l'invitée de Malefoy. Devant cette posture soumise, Hermione avait froncé à nouveau les sourcils. Drago y vit là une occasion inespérée, un peu lâche.

Comme chaque sorcier, il était capable de petites actions sans baguette – allumer ou éteindre une bougie, déplacer un objet sur une très courte distance, etc.- et il s'en servit donc pour renverser l'un des verres remplis de jus de citrouille. Le tout s'étala par terre et sur la table. L'elfe regarda à gauche et à droite, paniqué en voyant Drago se lever. « Espèce d'immonde fouille-merde, » gronda Drago agressivement en lui jetant le galion qu'il devait lui payer à la figure. « Faut-il aussi te payer pour que tu fasses les choses correctement ? » Il leva la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à le battre alors que le petit elfe était tombé par terre en sanglotant, jurant qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Aussitôt, comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione se redressa et arrêta sa main. « C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, laisse nous, s'il te plait, et n'oublie pas ton argent. » lui dit Hermione avec douceur. Quand il eut disparu précipitamment en fourrant le galion dans ses guenilles, elle se retourna vers Malefoy. « Tu me dégoutes. » cracha la Rouge et Or en se penchant et en faisant valser toute la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table aux pieds de Malefoy. Se dégageant des déchets, il la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle n'aille encore une fois s'enfermer dans la chambre.

« S'il te plait, Hermione. » chuchota-t-il en lui enserrant le poignet. Muette, elle essaya de lui échapper et, devant sa force, elle se battit rageusement. La poigne de Malefoy se resserra jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un gémissement de douleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres aussitôt, réprimant tout son.

Il avait besoin de la faire réagir. Il en avait marre qu'elle essaie de tout contrôler - elle pouvait bien le détester, mais pas l'ignorer. Alors qu'elle mit sa deuxième main sur celle de Drago pour qui desserre sa poigne, il la poussa contre le mur durement, la faisant se cogner contre celui-ci avec force. Sa tête heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd mais elle luttait toujours, en silence, se démenant comme une possédée. « Calme-toi, CALME-TOI ! » lui hurla-t-il. Rien n'y fit. Il essaya de la maintenir en place, en vain. Il fallait qu'elle revienne à elle.

Il souffla et, empoignant douloureusement sa nuque de sa main libre, il attira son visage à lui et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, elle essaya de le repousser violemment, entrant ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à ce que son genoux s'envole dans ses parties. Il poussa un juron étouffé et se plia en deux en la relâchant. Son visage rouge de douleur ne pouvait toutefois garder pour lui le sourire que maintenaient ses lèvres. Il avait aimé le goût qu'elle avait, en dépit du reste.

Hermione le gifla et lui cracha au visage avant de s'enfuir dans la chambre et fermer le verrou.

Drago s'écroula par terre, essuyant le crachat qui s'étalait sur sa figure d'une main lasse. La douleur dans son bras refluait tandis que celle dans son entre-jambes semblait augmenter. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte close et se mit à rêvasser, puis prit des décisions importantes.

.

Hermione se jeta dans le lit et martela les coussins de rage. Elle voulait rester indifférente. _I__ndifférente !_ Mais comment duper le maître de la froideur ? Et puis c'était quoi ce baiser ?

Elle s'était dit que ce serait facile : ignorer un Malefoy, cela se paie. Qu'avait-elle espéré, au final ? Qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui dise s'être trompé et qu'elle puisse aller crever avec son Potter et sa belette ? Oui, sans doute. Il l'aurait ramené et serait parti. Mais au moins, elle aurait pu revoir Harry et Ron et continuer la quête avec eux, là où est sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ici ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se cacher lâchement. Qu'importe que Voldemort en ait après elle ou que Malefoy soit censé la tuer. Elle voulait se battre pour les valeurs qu'elle avait apprises.

_Et puis, merde, c'était quoi ce baiser ?_

Elle souffla et s'assit sur le lit correctement. Durant une longue heure, elle chercha un moyen de s'enfuir. D'abord, il lui fallait quitter cette chambre. Donc trouver un scénario. Pour quelles raisons la laisserait-il se promener ?

Par analogie, ses pensées se tournèrent bientôt jusqu'à Harry et Ron qui devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Elle devait leur écrire. Elle se décida donc à sortir et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, feignant l'énervement, elle sentit quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur les pieds. Malefoy. Il s'était endormi contre la porte.

Elle se dégagea et partit chercher ce dont elle avait besoin : encre et parchemin. Elle s'installa au bureau, puisqu'il lui était désormais impossible de fermer la porte avec l'autre endormi par terre. Elle écrivit :

_Harry, Ron,_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien._

_J'ai dû partir à cause de vous-savez-quoi._

_Je suis toujours avec vous, n'en doutez jamais,_

_mais je vous demande de ne pas infiltrer la_

_banque : on nous y attend. J'ai des sources sures_

_qui affirment que nous nous y feront prendre..._

_J'ai une autre solution. Continuez la quête de_

_Dumbledore, Je vous donnerais le moyen de _

_remplacer l'épée, quand nous nous reverrons._

_Je vous aime. H.G._

Bien que peu satisfaite du résultat, elle plia et cacheta le parchemin avant de le sceller du sort de protection que lui avait appris Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, une idée lui était venue : elle devait vraiment trouver un moyen de détruire ces saletés. Seulement voilà, hormis l'épée de Gryffondor, la seule autre chose était le venin de basilique. Elle sourit en regardant Malefoy toujours ensommeillé.

Tout compte fait, elle était bien à Poudlard avec une personne capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets... Il suffisait juste qu'elle se rachète un comportement, le convainque et récupère un croc de basilic… avant de s'enfuir de Poudlard.

.

« Malefoy. » La main sur son épaule, elle le secoua énergiquement jusqu'à ce que, perdu, il regarde dans tous les sens. « Réveille-toi. »

Le blond se redressa et lui flanqua un mauvais regard. « Qu'est ce qui te prends, Granger ? »

Blessé par son agressivité et se disant qu'elle avait bien mérité, elle répliqua : « Va poster ça. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu me parles comme à un chien, tu me craches dessus et tu me frappes là où, Salazar le sait, cela fait le plus mal, et tu aimerais que je reste poli ? » grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle l'y suivit.

« Tu m'as emprisonnée ici et embrassée, je te signale ! » tempêta-t-elle soudain en haussant le ton, chiffonnant un peu la lettre dans sa main.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie alors que je suis censé de tuer, Granger ! » rappela-t-il avec aigreur. Il tourna le robinet et se lava le visage rapidement avant de s'essuyer. Elle n'avait pas répondu si bien que, fier de ses résolutions, Malefoy l'ignora à son tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes où il ne se gêna pas pour uriner, dos à elle.

« T'es immonde ! » avait-il entendu, suivi du claquement de ses pas contre le parquet.

Il rit et finit de se soulager avant d'aller se laver les mains. Il avait décidé plusieurs choses avant de s'endormir malencontreusement : il comptait bien lui faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce pour son indifférence, il avait prévu de la séduire et, enfin, de redevenir lui-même. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se voyaient périodiquement et où il faisait un effort comportemental en sa présence. Seulement voilà, il n'était plus apeuré par la Marque, il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions et ils allaient se voir continuellement pour une période indéterminée. Le masque du gentil-et-attentionné-Drago allait être excessivement difficile à maintenir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre – alors, autant l'abandonner.

Il retrouva la lionne, énervée, assise dans le fauteuil, un parchemin devant elle. « Peux-tu, s'il te plait, envoyer ça à Harry et Ron? Tu m'avais promis. »

« Une promesse est une promesse. » dit-il en ramassant le courrier. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et siffla, sans se préoccuper des bourrasques de vents qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce. Son hibou, Dante, arriva bientôt et saisit la missive avant de repartir aussi vite. « Voilà. »

« Merci. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Hermione toussota et remua d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que le blond fermait la fenêtre.

Drago regardait dehors, complètement satisfait de lui-même. La lionne ne jouait plus l'indifférente et semblait déstabilisée par sa soudaine froideur. Il lui fit finalement face et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Longuement. Hermione soutint son regard, se rappelant un soir de noël dans la grande salle où, durant quelques instants, ils s'étaient affrontés silencieusement. Elle finit par baisser les bras et tourner les talons. Elle préférait le confort du fauteuil aux deux pierres glacées qui lui servaient d'yeux. « Sincèrement, tu es ridicule Drago. Tu me kidnappes - parce que je considère cela comme un enlèvement puisque je ne suis pas consentante du tout - et maintenant tu me traites comme si je n'étais rien du tout. Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, comme le laisse entendre ton comportement, laisse-moi m'en aller ! » Plaida Hermione en se remettant debout, faisant quelques pas à droite et à gauche selon ses exclamations.

« Bien essayé, Granger. » ricana Malefoy. « Tu resteras ici, avec moi… » Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes en s'approchant d'elle. « …que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. » Il figea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Et tu vas laisser tous les autres mourir à ma place ? » s'étonna-t-elle ironiquement. « Ta mère, ton père… ? J'ai une quête à accomplir Drago. Nous devons tuer les morceaux d'âme de tu-sais-qui, et je ne saurais rien faire en restant ici. »

« J'ai déjà réfléchis à cela. Je te ferais passer pour morte. » Expliqua-t-il sans se détourner. « Et pour cette espèce de quête suicidaire, Potter et la belette saurons se débrouiller seuls, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. » Dit-il. Sa dernière phrase dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

« Donc, tu voudrais que je sois coopérative, je suppose ? » tenta Hermione d'un ton trop emprunté pour être sincère.

Il lui sourit ironiquement. « Non, au contraire, cela mettra du piment dans mes journées si l'on se bat. »

Elle soupira. « Écoute, est-ce que tu pourrais juste m'aider à faire quelque chose et après je te promets de rester sagement avec toi. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. C'était tentant. « Ça dépend quoi. »

Elle souffla bruyamment, énervée. Puis s'échappa de son regard et parti s'assoir dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés. « Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer. Mais j'en ai besoin, Malefoy. C'est l'une des choses qui peut détruire les Horcruxes. J'ai besoin de récupérer des crocs du basilic qu'Harry a tué en deuxième année. J'aimerais que tu m'ouvres la chambre des Secrets. »

Ce fut autour de Drago de soupirer. « T'es timbrée, une vrai toxico du risque. » Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plaisir mais il savait pertinemment que cette action était nécessaire. « Ok. Mais tu me seras redevable. Deal ? » Un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvre fines.

« Quel genre de tâches devrais-je accomplir pour toi ? » ricana la brune. « Te servir le déjeuner au lit, me taire une journée, faire tes devoirs et tes rédactions… ? » Elle continuait sa liste de propositions, inconsciente de Malefoy qui se déplaça dans son dos. Il vint se positionner face à elle et mit sa main sur sa joue, la surprise la faisant taire. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, semblant se reprocher de les avoir fermés quelques secondes.

« Non, autre chose. » murmura Malefoy d'une voix langoureuse. « Je veux un baiser. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'époumona-t-elle après qu'il l'ait repoussé et se soit dirigé vers la salle de bain.

« Pour juger si tu es vraiment motivée. » répliqua-t-il avec une moue innocente.

Éberluée, Hermione se leva et se positionna devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux. « Bien. Mais tu le regretteras, Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. » chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, une fraction de secondes à peine. « Tu n'es pas si motivée, finalement. » marmonna-t-il en s'écartant.

« Quoi ! Mais, tu ne crois quand même pas que… que… oh laisse tomber, idiot ! Me conduiras-tu à la Chambre ? » Quémanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« Ma chambre est juste là si tu veux me montrer ta motiv… AIE ! Oui, oui, ça va, espèce de danger publique. » Grogna-t-il en se frottant énergiquement l'épaule. « On part dans un quart d'heure, si _Madame_ est prête. »

.

Drago se faufilait au deuxième étage. Hermione le suivait, invisible grâce à un sortilège. De toute manière, il était assez tard, il ne croiserait personne. Il la précéda dans les toilettes et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire fuir Mimi Geignarde. Hermione lui jeta un mauvais regard en reprenant ses couleurs. Il ouvrit la chambre facilement et enfourcha son _Nimbus 2001_ qu'il avait pris soin de ramener. Hermione vint se mettre derrière lui. Ils descendirent. Un long moment plus tard, Drago arrêta la descente brusquement. Ils se trouvaient face à la mue énorme du Basilic. « Je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin… »

« En effet … » lâcha-t-elle, dégoûtée de toute cette peau morte et de l'amas de squelettes en décomposition. L'odeur putride n'aidait vraiment pas.

« Bouge-toi Granger, je ne tiens vraiment pas à rester ici. » gronda Malefoy en jugeant l'immobilité de la brune.

Rageant et se plaignant de son camarade, Hermione rechercha et trouva trois dents pointues aussi grandes que de longs couteaux de cuisine. Elle les emballa dans un vieux pull et les fourra dans sa poche, après les avoir rétrécit. « Allons-y. »

Hermione grimpa devant Drago cette fois, afin d'être protégée de la chute en arrière. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle. « Tu veux diriger peut-être… » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

« Je… non, ça va. » balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui – c'était bien la quatrième ou la cinquième – où Drago la touchait de manière ambiguë. Sans parler des deux pseudo-baisers. Elle était bouleversée lorsqu'elle y songeait et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Drago décolla. La longue montée colla leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Hermione sentit son corps trembler. Elle se faisait probablement des idées mais cette proximité la mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait qu'il en profitait. La question était _pourquoi_. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi cela la mettait-elle mal à l'aise ?

Un bruit retentit tandis qu'ils arrivaient à quelques mètres de la fin du boyau. Drago cessa de remonter tandis qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir les chuchotements se taire complètement au moment où la chambre s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Drago saisit sa baguette et rendit la Lionne complètement transparente. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il souffla pour se donner du courage puis il déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Hermione et lui étreignit fortement l'épaule, lui signifiant de rester immobile. Drago leva sa baguette en l'air et, d'un sort informulé, _Ascensio_, il décolla et fit un bon de plusieurs mètres vers le haut, atterrissant aux rebords de l'entrée de la chambre.

Hermione, bouche bée, entendit la voix de Ginny s'élever dans les toilettes.

« Alors, Malefoy, tu martyrises les fantômes maintenant ? »

« Tu as peur que je m'en prenne à toi quand tu seras dans le même état ? » railla Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce repère de Serpents ? » Cria Ginny, menaçante, baguette levée. Hermione savait que Ginny, par-dessus tout, avait une dent contre cet endroit, et pour cause…

« Je venais préparer ta future tombe, Weasley, je sais à quel point tu aimes mourir ici ! » répliqua Malefoy en riant grassement.

« _STUPEFIX_ ! » hurla la rouquine avec un regard meurtrier, tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Sous le choc, Drago n'eut pas le temps de parer le sortilège. Il s'effondra vers l'arrière – dans l'ouverture de la chambre. Hermione vit le corps de Drago foncer sur elle sans savoir que faire. Désespérément, elle tendit le bras pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute de plusieurs mètres, tête la première. La violence de sa chute l'entraina elle aussi, et au moment où il arriva sur elle, il la fit tomber de son balais. Leur chute dura de nombreuses secondes. La lionne eut le temps de réagir. Elle tendit sa baguette et métamorphosa chaque caillou qui jonchait le sol en un espèce de géant matelas. Ils rebondirent dessus durement et elle entendit un bruit d'os brisés.

« Drago ! » haleta-t-elle, complètement paniquée. Mais il était inconscient. Ses deux jambes formaient un angle impossible. Hermione, en voyant son arcade sourcilière explosée et le sang maculant son visage, éclata en sanglot. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle leva finalement sa baguette et replaça comme elle put l'angle de ses jambes. Mais il lui aurait fallu une potion _poussos_. Puis, plus facilement, elle répara son arcade et guérit la plaie. Sanglotant toujours, elle vint s'assoir derrière lui et posa la tête du blond sur ses cuisses. « Je suis tellement désolée, Drago… » Elle le secoua un peu. Il ne répondit pas. Puis, elle réalisa. Il était toujours _stupefixé_. Ses larmes redoublèrent en pensant qu'elle allait devoir le réveiller pour qu'ils puissent sortir de là. Il allait souffrir.

Elle s'approcha lentement, en caressant ses tempes du bout des doigts. Il était tellement beau, paisible comme cela, malgré le sang qui maculait encore sa joue. En l'essuyant, quelque chose se brisa en Hermione. Cela faisait mal. Pas physiquement, mais une douleur irréelle qui comprime ses organes vitaux lui rendant la respiration difficile, la tentative de déglutir impossible et la réflexion inenvisageable. Elle se sentait inutile et coupable. Elle ne frissonnait plus du tout maintenant, même si elle le tenait dans ses bras. C'était un geste naturel, comme une mère protège son enfant, comme une sœur protège son frère, comme une fille protège son amant ou meilleur ami. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses paupières, lissa ses sourcils d'un geste tendre. Amant ou meilleur ami ? Ni l'un ni l'autre, bien sûr. C'était juste un ami. Un ami pour qui elle ressentait le désespoir du monde. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle aurait ressenti pareil sentiment dans la même situation pour Neville, Dean ou Seamus qui étaient de bons amis. Elle essaya de l'imaginer, donnant ainsi quelques secondes de plus à Drago dans son inconscience indolore. Non, elle aurait été dévastée, mais pas déchirée ou broyée de l'intérieur comme si on essayait de lui arracher une part d'elle-même. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le visage paisible de son ennemi d'antan. Elle secoua la tête pour refouler la nouvelle vague de larmes qui l'assaillaient. Elle renifla, acceptant que Drago ne soit ni son fils, ni son frère, ni son amant, ni son meilleur ami ou son ami tout court. Acceptant que Drago soit _autre chose_. Elle posa son front sur le sien et désespéra un peu plus.

« Si seulement… » Si seulement un _bisou__ magique_ pouvait tout guérir, comme le lui faisaient croire ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. Une de ses larmes tomba sur l'une des paupières closes de Drago. Secouée par quelques soubresauts de sanglots qu'elle tentait de garder en elle, elle posa ses lèvres sur son front, se maudissant de l'avoir entrainé ici. Elle ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Finalement, ses lèvres glissèrent d'elles-mêmes vers ses lèvres à lui. Elle les écrasa quelques secondes avant de se relever, les yeux plein de larmes. Non, un _bisou magique_, ne guérit rien du tout.

Hermione leva sa baguette. « _Enervatum_ ! ». Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Puis, un hurlement de douleur jaillit de sa gorge comme il prit conscience de la douleur de ses os brisés.

.

.

.

**FIN du cinquième Chapitre.**

J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à le finir celui-là. Quatre mois ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait languir à ce point. Mais bon, ce chapitre haut en couleurs me pardonne-t-il ?

Je tiens également à vous informer, si cela vous intéresse, que je suis en plein dans une nouvelle histoire… En voici le premier synopsis :

_Et si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas empêché Drago d'aller à Durmstrang ? Nous voici de retour en 4ème année, en plein tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Le charmant bulgare, Viktor Krum, convoite Hermione. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas le seul… Qui est ce jeune blond qui prétend être l'ami de Krum pour la suivre partout ? _

**Je n'ai pas encore de titre, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Je la posterais sur **

FanfictionNET/ ~ _Melankton_

Bisous, bisous, et à TRÈS bientôt ! =D


	23. Ch 6 : Prisonnière

**Mon âme a son secret – Ma vie a son mystère**

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_La Gardienne du Secret_

CHAPITRE VI

_**Prisonnière**_

« Où est-elle, à ton avis ? » marmonna Ronald Weasley. Harry soupira et tourna encore et encore les pages des contes de Beedle le Barde. « Je veux dire, » continua le roux, imperturbable, « Hermione n'est pas le genre à fuir. Elle doit avoir des problèmes, on devrait l'aider, Harry. »

Harry ferma le livre et le claqua sur la table. « Elle va bien, elle est de notre côté. On doit continuer à chercher les Horcruxes, comme elle nous l'a demandé. »

« Oui, mais… »

Au même moment, un cri retint leur attention. Ils sortirent dehors, sous l'orage qui s'était déclaré. Là face à la chaumière au coquillage, de l'autre côté des protections, attendait le même hibou Grand-Duc que la dernière fois. Harry, baguette pointée droit devant guettant un piège de leurs ennemis, jeta un sortilège qui permit au rapace de se glisser à l'intérieur. Ron, vif, décrocha la lettre et le petit paquet attaché à sa patte. C'est là qu'il aperçut la bague d'argent sertie d'une émeraude de la taille d'une mornilles. Ovale, la pierre était taillée de sorte qu'apparaisse un « S » en relief. Serpentard.

« _Che__r Harry, cher Ron. En ce moment, je me cache à Poudlard. J'ai un allié, et pas celui qu'on pourrait croire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Encore une fois, n'allez surtout pas à Gringotts. Je m'en occupe, je ne sais pas encore comment, ma__is je sais que j'y arriverais sans aucun problème. Faites-moi confiance. Je __trouverai ce qu'il y a à trouver__. Je compte sur vous pour découvrir quels sont les deux d__erniers. Quant à l'épée, Harry essaie de ne pas__ la donne__r __à Gripsec, et cache-la le mieux possible. Je n'ai pl__us de temps, je vous laisse. Ne venez pas à Poudlard pour l'instant… je vous donnerais de mes nouvelles. Je vous aime. HG._ » Lut Harry à voix haute. Il froissa la lettre et ouvrit le paquet. Il en sortit un mouchoir enroulé sur lui-même. Le déroulant, il fit tomber dans sa main un croc de la taille d'une dent de vipère. Sur le mouchoir, l'écriture fine d'Hermione s'étalait : fait très attention, rappelle-toi le journal de Jedusor… l'observant de plus près, Harry comprit aussitôt. Il pointa sa baguette : « _Amplificatum…_ un croc de basilic… RON ! Elle nous a envoyé un croc de basilic imprégné de venin ! » Harry se retourna vers son ami et se figea.

« Regarde ça ! » rugit Ron, les oreilles et le visage écarlates. Ron tenait en joue le hibou qu'il suspendait par la patte à l'aide d'un sortilège. « _PAS L'ALLIÉ QU'ON POURAIT CROIRE !_ » Cita-t-il. « Elle est avec un serpent, Harry ! Elle…elle… nous trahit… » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. » tonna Harry en se levant. Il libéra l'oiseau qui partit se poser au sommet de la chaumière et désarma son ami en lui arrachant sa baguette. « Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille. » Il tourna les talons, le croc dans sa main.

.

La douleur est un sentiment irrationnel. Drago l'avait toujours pensé. C'était dans sa tête, uniquement. S'il se convainquait qu'elle n'existait pas, la douleur s'enfuirait. En théorie. En ce moment, la pratique laissait à désirer. Ses jambes semblaient brûler d'un feu sempiternel. Brisées, en morceaux. Cependant toute la douleur du monde ne pouvait rien contre le flot de magie noire qui s'écoulait dans son bras, lui procurant une satisfaction qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer. Son bras douloureux lui assurait la présence d'un Sang Impur à ses côtés et des envies de meurtre, de vengeance se logeaient dans son âme. Néanmoins, ces envies étaient contrôlées et bâillonnées depuis longtemps, elles restaient maintenues par des sentiments bien moins avouables encore qui traduisaient autre chose – Hermione était à ses côtés.

Il laissa ses paupières papillonner quelques secondes avant de fixer son regard sur la silhouette allongée près de lui. Il était couché dans son lit, habillé de ses vêtements sales et déchirés, ruisselant de sueur. Il n'osait bouger un muscle. C'était la seconde fois qu'il s'éveillait. La première, sans doute quelques heures plutôt, il s'était retrouvé seul, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Mais la douleur de ses jambes lorsqu'il avait essayé de se lever lui avait rendu la mémoire. Hermione avait disparu et, longtemps, il avait songé qu'elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir rejoindre ses amis. Le sommeil l'avait ensuite englouti brusquement.

Là, voyant les nombreuses fioles sur la table de nuit derrière Hermione, le livre épais qui trônait, ouvert en son centre, il comprit qu'elle était partie farfouiller après des remèdes pour lui. Enfin, alors qu'il embrassait du regard la jolie brune près de lui, il remarqua leurs mains entrelacées étroitement. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Hermione. S'il te plait réveille-toi » supplia-t-il dix minutes plus tard en serrant la main dans la sienne. Pernicieuse, la douleur avait décuplé en quelques secondes. Il se sentait tellement mal d'avoir à lui demander de l'aide. Heureusement, elle se réveilla bien vite, sur le qui-vive.

« Drago ! » s'écria la brune dont les cheveux en bataille et les traces de terre et de sang séché lui donnaient des airs de souillons. « Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant tomber dans ce trou … Et puis quand j'ai dû te réveiller pour le mot de passe, ton hurlement … Dis-moi que tu vas bien que je n'ai pas fait pire que mieux ... Ça ne va pas ? Drago, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

« Si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une… » grogna Drago avec un sourire amusé. Il tendit son bras libre vers le haut et lui fit un signe de tête. Aussitôt, Hermione se jeta sur lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il la laissa pleurer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, haletant. « Tu aurais quelque chose contre la douleur ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un maximum de dignité.

Hermione se redressa vite et le jugea du regard, laissant ses yeux se fondre dans les siens. Elle fixa ses lèvres frémissantes et s'en approcha de quelques centimètres avant de reculer précipitamment. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours aussi interdit cinq minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle lui administra une potion violette aux effluves de noix de coco, une main sur le front pour veiller à sa température et le regard bien veillant. « Merci. » Elle lui sourit.

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais sa tête devint lourde et les murs se mirent à tourner si vite en une fraction de seconde, qu'il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que sa voix qui, douce, lui murmura de dormir encore un peu.

.

Hermione tournait en rond. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour le soigner, quelque chose pour aider Harry et Ron livrés à l'abandon. Besoin de se sentir utile.

Se jetant un sortilège de _désillusion_ puissant, elle sortit de la chambre de Drago et se mit à parcourir les couloirs en rasant les murs, baguette tendue. C'était la baguette de Narcissa Malefoy. Harry ayant celle de Drago, et Drago ayant caché la sienne, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de choix.

C'était la troisième fois en deux jours qu'elle sortait à découvert dans le château. La veille, elle avait dû transporter Malefoy, inconscient, jusqu'à son dortoir après les avoir tout deux rendus invisibles. Mais même la nuit, les Carrow rodaient et elle l'avait échappé belle. Cependant, en ce moment, ce n'était pas trois étages à descendre, mais huit à monter entre les cachots et la salle commune des Griffons. Elle serrait la baguette de toutes ses forces, et lançait des sorts de détection à chaque nouveau couloir.

Au quatrième étage, elle croisa Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui, main dans la main, gloussaient comme les deux écoliers qu'ils étaient en sortant de la salle de bain des préfets. Zabini ajusta son insigne de Préfet avec un clin d'œil à Parkinson.

Hermione dut retenir une exclamation écœurée.

Au septième étage, enfin, elle s'approcha du tableau de la grosse dame. Cette dernière semblait à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle s'approcha et toqua contre le portrait.

« Qui est là ? » demanda la Grosse Dame, apeurée. Hermione attendit que quelqu'un ouvre mais personne ne vint. Elle attendit au moins une heure seule dans le couloir, mais aucune âme vivante ne se montra. Alors elle rebroussa chemin et rentra auprès de Drago. Elle le trouva dans le même état qu'à son départ : pâle, fiévreux et ruisselant.

_Dimanche 29 Mars 1997._  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle se demandait encore comment les choses s'étaient dégradées si vite. Drago était toujours aussi mal en point et elle n'en pouvait plus de penser à longueur de journées sans jamais agir. Mais aujourd'hui serait différent. Les quelques potions qu'elle avait réussi à voler le soir où Ginny avait attaqué Malefoy étaient vides pour la plupart et cela ne présageait que d'une chose : elle allait devoir retourner dans la réserve de Pomfresh.

Elle profita de l'heure du dîner, lorsque tous étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle pour agir. Malefoy avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'en dissuader mais elle voyait bien que ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. À pas de loup, elle s'introduit dans l'infirmerie.

En voyant la blancheur du lieu, la disposition inchangée des lits, ses souvenirs la happèrent. Elle se remémora sa transformation en chat, lors de la première année, sa pétrification en deuxième, ses blessures après la scène de la cabane hurlante en troisième, ses dents raccourcies en quatrième… Mais un souvenir planait au-dessus des autres, un cauchemar qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier : La semaine qu'elle y avait passée après que Malefoy ait tenté de la tuer.

Elle reprit alors ses esprits et se dirigea vers les nombreuses armoires de Pomfresh. Elle trouva la potion qui ressoudait les os ainsi qu'une autre pour nettoyer les blessures ouvertes. Elle continua à regarder au hasard puis tomba sur la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, potion à base asphodèle et d'une infusion d'armoise, apprise lors de leur première année. Drago faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Alors elle lui en prit quelques fioles. Elle prit également deux fioles de Philtre de paix, qui pourrait le calmer lorsqu'elle devrait soigner ses blessures.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago se redressa vivement en ne voyant personne à ses côtés. Il appela mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Hermione était partie. Malgré la douleur, il essaya de se relever sans guère y parvenir. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte se refermer.

« C'est moi ! » dit Hermione en arrivant dans la chambre.

Drago fut soulagé. « Tu es toujours invisible. » lui dit-il avec un sourire, bien qu'il voyait les contours de sa silhouette s'il se concentrait.

En quelques secondes, elle reprit ses couleurs normales et eut droit à un sourire plus franc. « Où étais-tu passée ? » quémanda-t-il avec une pointe de contrariété qui perçait dans sa voix.

« À l'infirmerie, bien sûr. Je t'avais dit que j'irais. » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton léger en s'installant sur le bord du lit. « Tiens avale ça, c'est un philtre de paix. » Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il obtempérait sans opposer de résistance. Elle lui appliqua ensuite la pâte violette qui soignerait ses blessures. Elle prit peur une seconde en voyant la pâte se mettre à fumer abondamment, avant de se souvenir que c'était l'un des effets secondaires. Ça et …

« AIE ! » couina Malefoy en esquissa un geste pour frotter son front, elle le retint. « Mais ça PIQUE ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une petite chose fragile Malefoy, » rit-elle en lui tenant ses mains. « C'est normal, ça te soigne ! Je ne me souviens pas qu'Harry ait fait de telles grimaces en quatrième année après avoir affronté un dragon ! » Sur le coup, Malefoy arrêta de se plaindre et se renfrogna. Hermione lui fit ensuite boire une potion verte amère.

Devant elle, le corps de Malefoy se détendit complètement et des milliers de petites pointes froides, comme de gros frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Quand elles arrivèrent à ses jambes, celles-ci gonflèrent puis redevinrent normale. « Voilà, tout beau, tout neuf. » s'exclama la brune en passant ses mains sur ses tibias. « Je te conseille juste de dormir quelques heures et après d'aller prendre une bonne douche… Et demain tu pourras aller en cours ! »

« Génial… » Marmonna le Serpentard en baillant fortement.

« Malefoy… tiens, bois-ça. » lui dit-elle en penchant au-dessus de lui avec un sourire rassurant. Elle lui posa la fiole sur le bord de ses lèvres et il engloutit son contenu sans rechigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ayant fait son effet, il dormait comme un loir.

.

Drago s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La chambre était à peine éclairée mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer les traits endormis d'Hermione à ses côtés. Elle était à l'extrémité du lit, laissant entre eux une distance de sécurité d'au moins cinquante centimètres. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un bas de pyjama lui appartenant ainsi que l'un de ses t-shirt. Il l'aurait bien réveillé pour lui faire la remarque, mais après tout il lui devait bien ça.

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas la réveiller, trop content qu'elle dorme près de lui-même et non sur le divan devant la cheminée, même si elle dormait au-dessus des draps avec un plaid sur ses épaules. Il posa ses pieds par terre, très lentement, et donna une légère pression sur ses jambes, pour en tester la fiabilité. Elles étaient douloureuses en leur centre, mais le pire était passé. Hermione avait vraiment fait de l'excellent travail…

Comme elle le lui avait conseillé plus tôt, il fila sous la douche sans tarder.

L'eau chaude sur ses épaules et son dos lui fit un grand bien, l'ébouillantant à peine pour mieux le détendre. Mais les pensées qu'il tentait de refouler depuis quatre jours semblait flotter devant lui désormais, tourbillonner inlassablement comme les volutes de buées sous l'eau chaude, lui mettant la vérité en face. Il ferma les yeux pendant une minute ou deux, appréciant juste le bruit de l'eau sur lui, la chaleur qui l'entourait. Mais même lorsqu'il se vidait la tête, Hermione ne disparaissait pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression que la vapeur avait pris sa forme à elle, le laissant distinguer son visage fait de fumée. Il soupira longuement et coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude.

La buée s'évapora d'un coup, le laissant grelottant sous l'eau glacée.

.

Hermione s'éveilla brusquement, arrachée du sommeil par un cri perçant. Elle se redressa, baguette tendue, alerte. Mais ce n'était que Dante qui tapait du bec contre la vitre. Elle alla lui ouvrir. Le hibou Grand-Duc déposa une lettre sur le bureau et réclama quelques caresses avant de retourner à la volière. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry, immédiatement.

_Hermione, _

_Que fais-tu à Poudlard ? Et qui est donc cet Allié que tu nous caches ? Je ne te mentirais pas : Ron est furieux. Il m'a dit qu'il te pensait avec un élève de Serpentard. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'ai aussi eu droit à sa version du soir de la mort de Dumbledore – lorsque Lavande lui a raconté que tu recevais du courrier d'un hibou portant une bague argent et verte. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il avait été vérifié ce soir-là. Il m'a avoué que ce hibou qui nous a apporté tes lettres appartient à Drago Malefoy. Alors, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru. Ou plutôt, j'ai pensé que c'était un hasard, une mauvaise coïncidence. Parce qu'au fond, Malefoy c'est juste une sale petite fouine qui court derrière son père. Mais alors comment expliquer l'histoire de Lavande ? J'ai bien essayé de convaincre Ron que Brown n'était qu'une menteuse, il ne veut rien entendre… Écoute, Hermione, je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'écrire autant mais je m'inquiète beaucoup. Ron et moi on est en train d'établir des plans pour la banque mais ne t'en fait pas, on te préviendra si on tente quoique ce soit.  
__Pour terminer sur une note plus réjouissante, Rémus et Dora ont eu leur enfant ! C'est un garçon, ils l'ont appelé Ted, comme le père de Thonks. Je suis le parrain… Nous allons surement rester tu-sais-où jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide à passer à l'action… Rejoins-nous Hermione, nous sommes en sécurité.  
__Prends soin de toi et donne-nous des réponses s'il te plait…_

_Harry._

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour justifier son absence ou la foutue utilisation de Dante, ensuite, elle ne savait même pas où était Malefoy.

Elle se leva précipitamment en réalisant que l'eau de la douche coulait depuis un moment déjà et elle avait peur qu'il se soit évanoui ou blessé tout seul. Elle arrivait devant la porte de la salle de bain et allait frapper, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. La tension d'Hermione s'évapora en voyant Drago debout en plein forme devant elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de réagir que deux bras puissants la happèrent.

« Je voudrais simplement te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. » balbutia Malefoy avant de se détacher vivement d'elle, gêné. « Je te suis redevable, à présent. »

« C'était normal, mais je ne te cacherais pas que j'aimerais récupérer ma baguette. » lui dit-elle en le suivant dans le sofa.

« Je comprends. » soupira Malefoy, résigné. « Rends-moi celle de ma mère, que j'aille récupérer la tienne. » Hermione lui sourit en lui tendant sa baguette, satisfaite. Elle se forçait également à ne pas trop réfléchir au fait qu'il soit torse-nu. Mais elle déchanta bien vite car Malefoy empocha la baguette. « Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je ne peux te la rendre. Sinon tu essaierais de t'enfuir. »

« Quoi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu continues à me séquestrer ici ? » Beugla-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui, comme une furie.

« Je te maintiens en vie ! » se défendit Drago, les mains en l'air, en reculant imperceptiblement vers sa chambre pour s'y barricader.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je sais parfaitement me défendre seule ! Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici. » Tonna-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. Quand elle saisit un coussin pour le lui lancer, Malefoy rentra dans la chambre et claqua la porte.

« MALEFOY ! » Hurla Hermione en tapant son poing contre le bois. « MALEFOY OUVRE-MOI CETTE FICHUE PORTE ! » Elle insista encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner. « Crétin… »

.

Une heure plus tard, Malefoy sortit de la chambre habillé de sa robe de sorcier, un sac en bandoulière. « Où vas-tu ? » rugit Hermione en se levant du divan. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser seule toute la journée ! »

« J'ai cours, moi. » lança le Serpentard, le menton levé, avec sa voix ridiculement trainante. « Je t'ai laissé les livres de cours dont je n'aurais pas besoin aujourd'hui, que tu t'instruises un peu. »

« _Que je m'instruise un peu ?_ » répéta Hermione, outrée. Avant d'avoir pu continuer, Malefoy avait passé le seuil de la porte et elle entendit les bruits de succions qui traduisaient de son enfermement.

La journée sembla interminable à Hermione. Elle la passa à fouiller les recoins de la chambre en quête de sa baguette, mais c'était sous-estimer Malefoy qui l'avait bien cachée. Elle retourna tous ses tiroirs et lu tous ses parchemins au cas où elle apprendrait quelque chose d'utile sur l'autre camp. Mais il n'y avait rien.

En outre, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers jours. Le comportement de Drago ne cessait de passer d'un extrême à l'autre les fois où ils étaient ensemble. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils pouvaient parler des heures, se confier l'un à l'autre sans problème et puis, d'un coup, le comportement infect et supérieur de Drago revenait au galop les éloignant jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, c'était bien pire. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, il avait été d'une extrême gentillesse, lui montrant à quel point elle lui avait manqué, avant de se comporter comme le dernier des salauds. D'un côté, il y avait leur étreintes, leurs promesses et confessions (dont la sienne sur les Horcruxes, tant elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait les rejoindre) de l'autre, il y avait l'imperium, ses menaces, sa tentative de meurtre, son enlèvement,… sans parler de ses sautes d'humeur depuis qu'ils étaient bloqué à Poudlard.

Et puis, il y avait leurs baisers. Celui de leur adieu dans la salle sur demande, celui qu'il lui avait volé trois jours plus tôt, celui qu'il lui avait quémandé… Celui qu'elle avait apposé sur ses lèvres par désespoir…

Elle pouvait bien tenter de vivre les évènements de loin, ne faire que constater les faits plutôt que de les analyser, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle dormait près de lui, ou son cœur de doubler sa vitesse lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle y pensait constamment, ainsi qu'au goût de ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Sans compter qu'elle se souvenait avec exactitude de ses réflexions dans la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'elle soutenait son corps brisé. Oui, elle l'aimait d'un amour qu'elle ne pouvait comparer à aucun autre lien qu'elle avait tissé jusqu'ici. Pas qu'il soit plus fort, leur lien était juste différent. Une différence qui la troublait. Et elle pensait qu'il partageait ce trouble.

Et elle devait sortir d'ici, elle _devait_ rejoindre Harry et Ron et les aider à forcer Gringotts. Et pour cela, elle _devrait_ s'y prendre différemment avec Drago, pour qu'il la laisse partir… Ou, du moins, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

.

Lorsque Drago quitta son dernier cours de la journée, il croisa Ginny Weasley, cachée dans un coin, dans l'attente que les Carrow aillent fureter ailleurs. S'il ne la dénonça pas, il la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre et qu'il se vengerait de sa petite mésaventure dans la Chambre. Mais il avait autre chose à faire : il devait rejoindre Hermione le plus vite possible et ainsi s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas retourné toute sa chambre de rage d'être seule.

Il arriva devant le tableau qui menait à sa chambre, sur lequel une Vélane se mit à danser en le voyant arriver. Il la regarda quelques secondes, détaillant le corps peint vêtu de feuilles qui lui souriait lascivement en jetant des poignées de flammes autour d'elle. À voix basse, Drago informa la belle créature qu'il souhaitait changer son mot de passe. Celle-ci dégagea son oreille et vint la plaquer contre le tableau tandis qu'il s'approcha pour lui chuchoter le nouveau. Aussitôt, la vélane se mit à trembler et son corps se recouvrit d'écailles, son nez devint un bec rouge et pointu. Drago pointa sa baguette sur elle, menaçant. D'un coup, la vélane se calma, sans toutefois retrouver son apparence aguichante, et le tableau pivota pour le laisser passer.

Etonnamment, il trouva Hermione sagement assise dans le fauteuil, son livre de botanique posé sur les genoux. Il rentra en se composant un visage impassible, refoulant toutes ses pensées au placard, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Salut. » dit Hermione en levant son regard vers lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Il ne répondit pas et partit dans sa chambre, où il se changea tranquillement. À son retour, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait regardé autour de lui, tout était exactement au même endroit. C'en était presque trop parfait. « Tu as été m'emprunter des vêtements ? » demanda-t-il, aimable.

« Oui… Et j'ai cherché partout après ma baguette, mais tu l'as bien cachée. » Avoua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Il le lui rendit, content qu'elle lui dise la vérité. « Tu sais, je t'en veux de m'enfermer ici, même si je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment sans rien faire. » Lui déclara Hermione sans refermer son livre.

« Je sais. Mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te faire passer pour morte si tu croise quelqu'un qui te reconnait. »

« Est-ce vraiment la seule raison, Drago ? »

Il soupira. « Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Et maintenant j'aimerais qu'on cause d'autre chose pour la soirée, je ne te laisserais quand même pas partir. »

Hermione soupira à son tour. « Bien. » lâcha-t-elle en fermant le livre d'un coup. « De quoi _désires_-tu que l'on parles ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai faim. » bougonna-t-il. « Que fait ce maudit elfe ? »

Hermione serra les mâchoires. « Le sale boulot, voilà ce qu'il fait ! » grogna-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Je te signale que je le paie, pour te faire plaisir ! » lui cria Drago au moment où elle claquait la porte.

.

Hermione se fit couler un bain bouillant. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusque-là.

.

Quand le dîner fut servi, Drago l'appela et frappa à la porte de la salle-de-bain. Elle lui cria qu'elle arrivait. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy put voir la brune ouvrir ladite porte, vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Uniquement. Il ferma la bouche et se détourna pour servir les assiettes.

« Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte deux ou trois choses ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement gênée. « Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, et j'ai laissé mon sac avec toutes mes affaires à Harry et Ron. »

« Sers-toi, bien sûr. Demain j'irais te chercher d'autres choses. » Promit Drago, soudainement fasciné par les flammes.

« Merci beaucoup, Drago. »

Il ne savait pas trop si elle le faisait exprès, ou s'il se faisait des idées… Mais pour le moment, ses idées, justement, n'étaient plus vraiment chastes. Hermione, dans la chambre, avait ses joues rouges en s'habillant, n'osant croire sa propre audace. Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Elle revint bientôt près de lui, qui l'attendait installé dans le divan. Il avait dressé la table et lui avait servi son assiette. L'assiette en question était posée devant le fauteuil, l'invitant à s'y assoir. Mais la Rouge et Or voyait les choses différemment. Elle saisit son diner, contourna la table et vint s'assoir naturellement près de son _ami_. Silencieuse, elle se mit à manger. Depuis qu'elle était ici, le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle était bien nourrie. Elle s'en voulait en pensant à Harry et Ron… Bien qu'elle fût persuadée qu'à la chaumière aux coquillages, au moins, Fleur prenait soin d'eux.

Bientôt, Hermione posa son assiette sur la table et s'installa plus confortablement sur le divan, ramenant ses jambes repliées contre elle. Drago mangeait lentement car il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le regard de la brune embrassait les flammes dans l'âtre, mais il la savait loin. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait. Cependant, il se retint _in extremis_ de sonder son esprit, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Tu comptes m'en vouloir longtemps ? » demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. « Je ne t'en veux pas, Malefoy. »

« Menteuse. »

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de ses jambes tandis qu'un frisson la parcourut. _Aller, viens, Malefoy, viens près de moi… _Le suppliait-elle intérieurement.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, ce dernier passa le bout de ses doigts sur son bras. « Tu as froid ? » Il la vit hausser les épaules. Drago sortit alors sa baguette et intensifia un peu le feu dans la cheminée avant de jeter sa baguette derrière son épaule, près de la porte de la salle-de-bain. Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda bizarrement tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu jettes ta baguette parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » rugit-elle.

« Comment disent les Moldus, déjà ? Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort ? » Plaisanta-t-il. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle quand elle débattit. « Reste ici, je te réchauffe juste parce que je te suis redevable d'avoir réparé mes os. »

Hermione resta interdite pendant un long moment puis, finalement, elle soupira profondément et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son… ennemi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué, Drago ? » chuchota Hermione en venant s'essuyer les yeux. Hermione, qui pensait jusqu'à présent être une bonne actrice, tomba dans son propre jeu lorsque la voix enrouée de Drago lui chuchota en retour qu'il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué ?

* * *

**_Voilà ce qui normalement aurait dû clore le Chapitre Six… Mais puisque je suis tout à fait inexcusable pour cette attente outrageusement longue, j'ai décidé de vous offrir « un long chapitre » … Bonne Lecture :)_**

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué ?_ Drago était bien le premier à se le demander… Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter et essaya de se détourner de lui.

« Reste près de moi… » Dit Drago en essayant de la retenir.

Hermione se débattit et sauta sur ses jambes. « NON ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est justement ça le problème ? » S'écria-t-elle, laissant cette fois libre cours à ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait plus jouer, plus vraiment. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante, venant tacher le t-shirt gris qu'elle avait emprunté à Drago. « Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec toi. Alors laisse-moi partir ! Même si tu dois me chasser et me tuer par la suite, laisse-moi rejoindre Harry… » Drago fuyait son regard. Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux et continua de le supplier, les mains sur ses genoux. « S'il te plaît Drago… Je t'en prie, Harry a besoin de moi…»

Drago se leva et la repoussa violemment. « Il n'y en a jamais que pour Potter, pas vrai ? _Saint_ Potter ! » Cracha Malefoy en faisant les cent pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde – durant laquelle Hermione se releva – elle eut l'impression de revoir une version antérieure de Malefoy, plus jeune, insolent et jaloux. Hermione se dirigea vers lui… En fait, derrière lui se trouvait sa baguette, il fallait qu'elle s'en saisisse et fasse quelque chose.

« Drago, écoute-moi… Il faut que tu me laisses partir. » Murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant contre lui. Sans trop réfléchir, elle l'étreignit. « Je t'en prie… » Et il répondit à son étreinte.

Dans la tête de Drago, mille-et-un scénario se jouaient : à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la laisser partir, cela se finissait fatalement mal. Et il tenait trop à elle pour cela.

Lentement, il remonta sa paume dans son dos et vint enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sentait les larmes d'Hermione dans son cou alors, délicatement, il tira sur ses cheveux afin qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir résisté quelques secondes, elle finit par renverser sa tête en arrière et le regarder dans les yeux.

Drago détestait ses yeux rouges, il détestait voir son visage brillant de larmes. Il remonta sa deuxième main à hauteur de son visage et, tendrement, il passa son pouce sous ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, Hermione. » son murmure ne dépassa probablement pas leur étreinte tant il avait parlé doucement. Et, tout aussi doucement, en voyant les yeux de la Rouge et Or briller de nouvelles larmes, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione ne savait trop quoi faire. Finalement, elle décida de lui rendre son baiser. Elle caressa ses lèvres des siennes avec lenteur, en aspirant parfois une pour y déposer un baiser. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains vinrent dans le cou du Serpentard, les pouces effleurant sa mâchoire carrée, ses doigts fourrageant ses cheveux. Hermione tremblait de tout son corps. Et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle inspirait son odeur en haletant, appréciant ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau de Cologne. Les mains de Drago se firent plus pressées, l'étreignant d'avantage pour son plus grand plaisir.

Alors qu'elle allait entrouvrir un peu plus ses lèvres, permettant à sa langue de s'y glisser, une peur panique s'insinua en elle – Drago avait ses deux mains autour de sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu ne pas s'en inquiéter, clamer fièrement qu'elle avait dépassé tout ça, mais c'était faux. Elle le repoussa brutalement.

Drago ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, sous le choc qu'elle soit aussi violente. Puis il remarqua sa mine apeurée et ses mains autour de son cou. « Je… J'ai…Je ne voulais pas… » Balbutia-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Hermione l'esquiva méchamment. Et, ne pouvant l'empêcher, elle laissa sortir un lourd sanglot bruyant, proche d'un cri étouffé et apeuré, tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait par la porte de la salle-de-bain.

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il en la suivant et se trouvant devant une porte qui lui claqua au nez. « Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi ! »

« Laisse-moi partir, Malefoy ! »

Drago se retourna et saisit la baguette qui était restée à terre. « _Alohomora !_ » dit-il en pointa le morceau de bois sur la serrure qui cliqueta aussi vite. Il entra sans plus attendre. Hermione était dans la cabine de douche, il le voyait à ses pieds sous le rideau. Il ouvrit sans plus attendre.

Soudain, Hermione, le cornet de douche bien en main, ouvrit l'eau et Malefoy reçut le jet puissant dans le visage. Déstabilisé pendant une seconde il ne vit pas la brune foncer sur lui pour lui arracher la baguette des mains.

Néanmoins, il avait de très bons réflexes. Il ne la lâcha pas sa prise une seconde. Bientôt il put ouvrir les yeux sans gêne. Furieux, il la repoussa brutalement dans la douche et elle glissa avant de se rattraper à lui. « Je te déteste, Malefoy. » grogna-t-elle en se redressant. Elle se détacha de lui violemment.

Elle avait presque quitté la pièce quand il cria : « Hey, Granger ! » Le temps qu'Hermione se retourne pour lui jeter un mauvais regard, il avait levé sa baguette et un torrent d'eau se déversa sur la brune. « Ne fais plus jamais ça. » La prévint-il en quittant la pièce la tête haute bien qu'il ait encore le visage trempé. Hermione, douchée – au sens propre – resta quelques minutes interdite avant de se reprendre et de le suivre. Elle arriva dans la chambre où, surprise elle trouva Malefoy en sous-vêtements. « Et oui, Granger. Puisque je suis galant je te laisse mon dernier pyjama (vu ton état tu en as besoin) ce qui me contraint _malheureusement_ à dormir en petite tenue. » Il s'approcha d'elle. Hermione déglutit, le regard mauvais. « Ne fais pas cette tête, tu devais bien te douter que ton petit manège échouerait. » railla-t-il en replaçant une de ses mèches folles. Elle ressemblait à un chaton mouillé… et très contrarié. Il le lui dit.

« Les chats déteste l'eau, rappelle-t-en à l'avenir. » répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

« Oui, sauf quand on les y habitue très jeune… Après ils aiment ça… » Murmura-t-il en s'approcha plus près, ne laissant plus entre eux que quelques centimètres. Centimètres décisifs… le cœur de Drago battait la chamade.

« Éloigne-toi avant de m'étrangler à nouveau. » lâcha-t-elle, acide.

Il ne cilla même pas. « Je me contrôlais. Je me contrôlerais toujours avec toi. » Souffla-t-il en prenant l'une de ses mains.

« N'essaie même pas, Malefoy. » gronda Hermione, sans toutefois se reculer.

« Je fais ce que je veux, tu es ma prisonnière, _Hermione_… » Chuchota-t-il sur le même ton feutré et guttural.

Hermione se sentait fondre. Elle le voulait à nouveau. Elle désirait l'embrasser. Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être trempée et en rogne contre lui, elle ne voulait même plus se battre pour qu'il la laisse partir. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Elle _voulait_ _juste_ le supplier de la prendre dans ses bras encore une fois. Une dernière fois… Alors, Hermione rompit elle-même les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

.

.

**.**

**Fin du Chapitre Six.**

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée... Mille fois.

J'espère m'être rattrapée sur le coup. Parce que malgré le temps que cela m'a mis, écrire une phrase par-ci, un par-là, malgré qu'il m'ait fallu quatre nouveaux mois pour m'y mettre, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci et toutes leurs sautes d'humeur.

Le prochain se nommera normalement: _Être ou ne pas être Bellatrix Lestrange. _

**Ai-je encore le droit de vous demander des Reviews ? **


End file.
